


My Blood

by BlaineAnderson, Kurt_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blood, Death, Disturbing Themes, Dom!Blaine, Dom/sub, Gore, Hunter!Kurt, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychotic!Blaine, Sex, Soulmates, Sub!Kurt, Supernatural Elements, Top!Blaine, Violence, bottom!Kurt, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 99,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineAnderson/pseuds/BlaineAnderson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Hummel/pseuds/Kurt_Hummel
Summary: Blaine Anderson not only lost all control when he became a vampire, but lost his humanity. With little regard of humans, and his only sense of joy feeding, with each passing year he becomes less human, and more animal.Well, an animal with a thick wallet.He’s old, irritable, and just wants to be left alone to do as he pleases. While he lives with this curse he wants nothing more than to die, however HE wants to choose how this happens. A random person simply won’t do.His travels lead him to Lima, Ohio where he decides to stop and set up as his new home. It is here that Blaine crosses paths with Kurt Hummel, a teenage vampire hunter who is determined to prove he is strong enough to hunt along side the best, to prove that he is not a weak kid... to prove is he able to kill someone like Blaine Anderson.Will the Hunter become the Hunted or has Blaine finally met his match?





	1. Run and Hide -  The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> We are two idiots who have been RPing together as these two idiots for just under 3 years. With the recent tumblr purge, our accounts got flagged as explicit so we are moving our RPs to AO3. The format will be structured as an RP, but we hope that you can still read along without too much hassle. I'll also try and fix all of the terrible typos from us trying to write replies from our cell phones. I've tried to tag what I can, but please let me know if you think I should tag anything else :) - Thanks in advance!

**Blaine**

It had been centuries since Blaine had been anywhere near Ohio. It wasn’t because he had bad memories of the place, nor was it because something was keeping him away. It was because it was Ohio, and why the fuck would he bother being in Ohio? It wasn’t that it possessed a lavish culture that he thought he might enjoy, or that the people were at all going to change his opinions on the human race as a species, so there was no reason for him to stop…  
  
But for whatever reason while he was traveling, on foot, from Calgary Canada, he came to a holt as he approached a sign, stopping inches in front of it as he stared at the words. Blaine’s head tilted slightly, the words “Welcome to the Lima Community” on a large stone plaque looked him back in the face, almost taunting him, before he glanced up toward the sky. It was nearly sunrise, and not that it mattered, he wouldn’t burst into flames or anything stupid like that, but any mild annoyance for Blaine meant problems for anyone around him. With a clenched fist, Blaine punched through the stone sign, feeling nothing except the dull irritation that stuck with him throughout the days before he ventured into the city.  
  
~  
  
He’d been here for a few months now, and to say he thought highly of the city now than he did when he arrived would be a lie. The constant cloud coverage meant that day, or night, Blaine could wander around without any sort of negative repercussions if he so desired, but more so, the excessive stupidity and excessive drinking that some of the residences in this fine city seemed to partake in, meant that with each feed Blaine was not only drunk from the blood, but also just plain ol’ drunk.   
  
The only problem was there was no hunt. They fell into his lap easily.   
  
Which meant that Blaine had to get creative.  
  
Human life meant little to Blaine, other than the fact that if he killed everyone he’d have nothing to eat. That thought alone was probably the only reason, to date, that Blaine didn’t just instantly wipe out entire towns. He didn’t, for a second, doubt that he couldn’t do it. He never doubted what he was capable of. But, he knew eventually someone would come for him, and he didn’t care.   
  
He wanted them to.  
  
Death would finally take him and he’d be free from this nightmare.  
  
Though, as much as Blaine wanted it to end, the pain and suffering that clawed away at his insides, that tore every shred of his humanity and turned him into this, he refused for it to not be on his own terms. The survivor inside of him would always switch on at the last second, and he’d end up completely unharmed. However, which each of these encounters he would lose more and more of himself, and considering he’d never “had” himself to begin with, he fell deeper and deeper into nothingness. All that was left inside of Blaine was a body, a curse, and anger. He searched for things that would please him, blood worked for a few hours, but it was generally short lived. Music worked sometimes, but even that lately seemed so irrelevant. So when the hunters started to zone in on him, Blaine tried to find the enjoyment in that. Hunting the Hunters was a game that he was going to play.  
  
… and he was going to play it well.   
  
At first, Blaine sent a clear message to them to back off by feeding from them, and sending them away, still alive, to tell their friends to leave him alone.  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was pride, or if they were truly stupid, but they came back, with more people. Like lambs to the slaughter Blaine took them out one by one, leaving one to once again, tell his friends to back off.  
  
But they came back… with more people.  
  
By the third time, and any time that followed, Blaine started to get creative. Severed heads on doorsteps, bodies stacked up on flag poles like a kebab, watching as the hunters, and police tried to cover it up quickly before anyone noticed. Nothing was too small, or too big, when it came to Blaine.  
  
It wasn’t that he enjoyed killing people.  
  
… Okay, he did enjoy killing people, but it wasn’t that it had to be like this. People just needed to leave him alone. Leave him to feed in peace. No one needed to die if he was left alone.  
  
He was old, irritated, and didn’t want company. The only company he wanted was for either food, or sex, sometimes both at the same time if he was in the mood.  
  
However, the more that the Hunters came after him, the more he made it his mission to fuck with every single one of them, holding their lives in his hand if he decided they should live or die. He’d yet to offer anyone the “live” option, though occasionally he’d be sloppy or someone's will to fight was stronger than he had been expecting, and while he left them to bleed out, they’d somehow survive.  
  
Those ones Blaine kept a special eye on.  
  
Blaine would often make a game out of it, leaving trails, and little clues, that would lure hunters in, and while they thought they were being the grand hero, trying to save the poor damsel in distress whom he would have gagged and would be sitting idle on a chair, almost as though Blaine had left her unattended, a perfect opportunity for them to recuse the person, the real victim would be the hunter.  
  
When it came to his victims, Blaine rarely went after women. It wasn’t because he felt bad about it, or because he was gay and therefore wouldn’t feed on a woman, it was because if he did they always fit a certain mould, unless they were a hunter, of course. Small frame, long dark wavy hair, light brown eyes… anything that reminded him of his sire would result in an almost instant death.  
  
Blaine knew he wasn’t the only vampire in town, and here were often times he would watch a hunter take out one of his own. He felt no need to “defend his own kind” nor get involved. If anything, it was live action TV. It offered little entertainment, but anything was better than nothing. He did find it ironic that of all the places he decided to stop on his travels that it would be the town with a thriving hunter community.   
  
Blaine did try to interact with a few vampires when he would cross their paths, in the beginning he did make an effort, but since he wasn’t interested in the whole “join our coven” type of ordeal, he tended to stay away from it.  
  
Plus, young vampires irritated the fuck out of him more than the humans did.  
  
Even though Blaine tended to keep to the shadows and his attacks were always done elsewhere, the excessive amount of abandoned warehouses or buildings made for good stomping grounds, he did have a home inside of the city limits. He had bought it with the help of compulsion. As far as the residence of Lima knew, some private, “Celebrity type” person had moved in, that was guarded by a security gate, manned 24/7 by a security guard. The building was fenced off with not only high fences, but spiked, and the house sat at the end of a long winding driveway. No one was likely to step foot onto the premise without Blaine knowing.  
  
And that’s the way he was going to keep it. He may value nothing, but he did still enjoy being surrounded by nice things.  
  
~  
  
Blaine walked around his home, running his fingers along anything in his path before he glanced out the window. It had gotten dark early, and the sounds of the city were already starting to flood his ears. Blaine got dressed quickly before he took off on foot, his body almost instantly moving toward one of the local strip joints. The men who walked out of there were generally drunk, generally larger, and generally were the ones who screamed and cried, their fear making the blood so much sweeter, and the hunt being that much more rewarding.  
  
Thankfully, Blaine didn’t have to wait long as his victim walked out. Blaine untucked his shirt, lowered his tie a little and shook his hair a little to break it out from the gel. He had been dressed in a relatively nice ensemble, but that was part of his act.  
  
“Hey! Hi! Sorry, sir, can you help me?” Blaine said innocently, waving his hand around. “I got a flat tire and I don’t know how to fix it, and my cell died” he said, sounding exhausted. He waved his hand while he spoke, his tone was slightly flamboyant, enough for some of the pigs in the city to refer to him as “Fag” before he killed them.  
  
The man laughed, they always laugh, before he shook his head “You don’t even know how to change a tire?” he slurred a little “Where’s your car, kid?”  
  
“My dad never taught me” Blaine said, a little over the top, pointing backwards for the man to follow him “It’s just around the corner. Thank you so much for helping though”  
  
“See that’s the problem with some of these blokes” the guy said, with a small huff “they don’t teach you how to be men and then wonder why everyone is turning out to be a fag” he grunted as he walked.  
  
Blaine’s fangs threatened to pop out then and there, his fist clenching as his neck craned a little, but he kept it together… this would now be more enjoyable.  
  
As Blaine turned down the alley, the guy seemed a little hesitant to follow “I don’t see a car” he craned his neck a little “You’re not like trying to get me down here to try something? I mean I’ve got a massive cock and I bet your fag ass wants it, but I’m not into that. ”  
  
Usually Blaine could hold off, but tonight, not so much.  
  
“I really wish you were into it though” Blaine smirked as he charged forward, his mouth instantly latching to the man’s neck, before he started to drag him backwards while he fed, spilling blood along the way, the man kicking his legs out that one of his shoe fell off, his arms swinging violently until Blaine had successfully gotten inside the building. He threw the man’s body across the floor, watching how it slid, almost gracefully, before Blaine charged forward again, this time straddling the man’s large chest “Maybe you should be nicer to people! Bad things happen to bad people” Blaine laughed as looked down at the man’s face “And to think, I would have let you suck my cock and I may have called you daddy. You know, homophobes think about sucking cock more than I do. Isn’t that funny?” Blaine smiled again, letting the man not only see his fangs, but to watch a small amount of blood that he hadn’t quite swallowed yet dribble down his chin “Oh well! Too bad, so sad!” Blaine laughed as he started to bite down again, moaning a little as the blood filled his mouth, his tongue lapping it up quickly, only stopping a few moments before his heart stopped.  
  
Blaine stood up, glancing over the body before he started to straighten out his tie, looking down at his clothes before he noticed the pocket on his shirt had gotten ripped in the process “Man, you ripped my shirt” Blaine kicked the body a little before using his finger to push a bit more of the blood into his mouth “But god did you taste good” Blaine laughed as he stepped a little deeper into the building he’d walked into, finding somewhere to sit quietly, his eyes closing a little as he started to ride out his buzz.

 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

From as soon as it was possible, Kurt had been trained to hunt and kill vampires. At first, he didn’t know about their existence. When his dad was taking him to archery lessons, Kurt thought it was because he loved Robin Hood and his favourite childhood toy was one of those silly rubber bow and arrows. It was a year after his mother died that Kurt was told of their existence and the real training began.   
  
The training started with being able to shoot at a moving target rather than the stationary ones he was used to and learning how to fight without weapons and to use other weapons whenever it wasn’t a situation he could use his bow and arrow. Once he was able to do this, that was when Kurt was finally able to hunt with his father, and the rest of the hunters their family knew.  
  
It was harder than Kurt thought to hide the true nature of what he did. For his archery, it was easy to use McKinley’s archery club as a cover as to why he always had his quiver in the car. The injuries, however, were harder to hide and think of a cover story for. If it wasn’t for his stepbrother, Kurt knew that they’d suspect his father was doing something he shouldn’t, rather than what they said and that the reason for the amount of bruises and cuts that were on the two brother were the result of brotherly fighting.  
  
Finn was never supposed to know about vampires. He only knew after his mother married Kurt’s father. To start with, Kurt didn’t care about Finn helping with the hunts. If anything, it was a good thing to have someone close in his age was helping. But when Finn started to go out on more and more hunts, Kurt started to resent having the other boy with them. For some reason, his father was favouring Finn and was taking him out on more missions than Kurt. It was looking more and more like his father was wanting Finn to take over from him in regards to overseeing and directing the hunters.  
  
But Kurt wouldn’t let that happen as long as he was still hunting vampires. He was Burt’s son and he’d been learning how to hunt vampires for nearly ten years now. If anyone was going to take over, it was going to be him.  
  
Thankfully, Kurt had found a way to prove himself that he wasn’t some stupid kid who didn’t know what he was doing.  
  
Over the last few months, there had been a new vampire in Lima. This wasn’t something too unusual. With the local coven, a lot of vampires came here and sometimes, they’d cause some problems before being taken in there. But this new one was a different beast entirely. He had been far more ruthless with his killings. At first, he let some of the hunters go, but after some went back in larger numbers, it was becoming all the more clear this wasn’t the usual vampire they dealt with. With heads on doorsteps and bodies on flagpoles, this vampire was serious business and wasn’t one you wanted to be on the wrong side of.  
  
And that was exactly why Kurt decided he’d be going after him.   
  
What other way could he have to prove that the better hunter between him and Finn?  
  
Kurt was aware of what the vampire looked like from the accounts he’d heard from the hunters who attacked before facing their demise when they went to take him on again so he knew he was looking for. He also tried to track the other’s movements so he could stop him before any more damage could be done. However, Kurt never could and more often than not, just found the bodies left behind.  
  
Tonight was different. Kurt was waiting in one of the local strip joints in his car to see if there would be any sign of the vampire when he saw the very man he’d been hunting walking down the street. Even if he didn’t know it was him, Kurt knew he was a vampire - the colour of his eyes was a dead give away. Kurt didn’t strike straight away, knowing that he’d draw more attention to himself if he approached the man with a quiver on his back. There was no way the vampire wouldn’t be able to tell he was a hunter.  
  
His opportunity to attack came quicker than Kurt expected. The vampire made his appearance more dishevelled before approaching a man and began leading him elsewhere. It was a clear trap so as soon as they started to walk away, Kurt grabbed his quiver and bow, and bagan to follow the two men closer.   
  
To his frustration, Kurt hadn’t been quick enough to stop the attack in its entirety as he saw the tail end of the man being dragged into the building. Well, he might not have been able to stop the attack but he could stop this man from dying.  
  
That had been Kurt’s plan. But when he was inside, Kurt had frozen. He’d never actually seen a vampire kill before unless it was self defence. This was.. different. It was clear this was killing for the sake of killing. Even if he was just sitting on the other’s chest, it was clear this vampire was dangerous and unhinged and this was something Kurt would be able to tell, even if he didn’t know what he already knew about him.  
  
Why was he just standing here? He could have easily shot this vampire twice by now but all he could do was watch on in horror as the man was being drained of life. It might not have been as horrific as what Kurt knew he was capable of, but this man hadn’t done anything to the vampire, yet he’d still decided to take away the other’s life.  
  
It was the sound of the other’s laugh that had pulled Kurt out of his daze, and thankfully, his mind had actually caught up with him. When the vampire was leaving to go into another room, Kurt was soon following. He grabbed one of his arrows from the quiver and placed it on the shelf on his bow as he continued to walk. Kurt eventually stopped when the vampire had sat down and almost looked like he was asleep. He didn’t even seem to be aware that Kurt was there.   
  
Inhaling softly, Kurt raised his bow and once he was certain he’d hit his target, Kurt finally shot the arrow and hadn’t taken his eyes away from the vampire.

 

* * *

 

 

**Blaine**

There were times, even still, that Blaine never truly understood his own body. He’d do things, go certain directions, do certain actions, while at the moment making no sense, but upon reflection were the very movement or thing that kept him alive. He knew that for some of his kind there was a clear split in the middle, where there was a human side, and a vampire side, and sometimes either side would be in control of specific situations, but Blaine didn’t have that. He was a vampire only, the human side of him died along with him when he was turned and it never came back. Blaine was simply the meat suit for a beast that was trapped within his body. He never had control of his own body, let alone his mind, but he’d learned to accept it. He just did whatever felt natural. He never questioned it. Want to kill that particular person? Must be a reason. Do it. Want to travel to Lima, Ohio when he could be anywhere else in the world? Must be a reason. Do it.   
  
As he sat, a strange scent caught his attention. It wasn’t foul, nor did it trigger any part of him to get up and investigate it, but it did smell nice, and had Blaine not just fed he would have hunted whatever that smell was until he found it. He genuinely felt bloated from his last feed, giving a small burp as he sat with his arms folded, leaning against the wall as he listened to the sounds around him, enjoying some of the few moments of peace that his mind gave him. After a feed was one of the few times that Blaine didn’t even like his entire mind and body were trying to consume him. His thoughts got slow, if there were any at all, and for a moment he was about to enjoy himself. The faint sound of the man on the floor’s heart giving it’s final thump was like music to his ears, the faint trail of sound each time someone would step in or out of the the strip joint around the corner, and the creaking of a bow string being pulled.  
  
Blaine’s eyes shot open, his body instantly moving as he saw the arrow flying straight toward him, darting from the object as he jumped up toward a higher plank, instantly searching for the shooter. He’d been caught off guard, which was unusual, so a part of him had been ready for a proper fight. It had been a very long time since Blaine had been startled, and even longer since someone had successfully shot anything near him.He’d expected the usual type of hunter, who seemed to think that plaid was in season all year, every year, with a cap on that was clearly NOT hiding their bald heads, but looks aside, he expected to see an adult, but instead there was a boy, he couldn’t have been older than a teenager, with his bow poised from where he had still shot it and a wide eyed expression like a deer in the headlights. Usually Blaine wouldn’t think twice about getting rid of the intruder and being on his way, but a part of Blaine was simply confused. What in the hell was this slim, almost frail looking boy with the most delicate looking fingers he’d ever seen doing here? He couldn’t be serious right now? Was he who the hunters sent to take him out?   
  
Blaine swooped down, instantly kicking his legs out from underneath him as he whisked past, getting a closer look at his attacker before he moved into the shadows, instantly putting his face to memory. He watched as the boy fell, and stumbled as he tried to stand up, but eventually he was back on his feet, pulling out another arrow and instantly lining it up. Blaine shook his head as he watched, because it almost felt wrong to kill this kid. He wasn’t even aiming the correct way for christ sake. Is this how little the hunters thought of him now, they were sending children? All of that aside though, Blaine liked that he got back up though. He had drive. Even if he was a mouse in a lions den, Blaine did still enjoy his confidence.   
  
“Are you lost?” Blaine laughed from the shadows, as he swooped down again, this time getting a jab into the boys stomach before kicking his feet out from under him again before he moved back, constantly changing positions, using his speed to move like a blur from wall to wall, every so often swooping back in to knock the kid down, getting in punches, or kicks as he’d do it, each time being amused when the boy would get off the ground again. At least he was determined, Blaine had to give him that.   
  
Even if he had to kill him shortly.   
  
Blaine laughed at the idea that this boy, this child, would be stupid enough to come after someone like him, but at the same time he was so oddly curious as to what must be going on in his head. Blaine knew he was crazy, but this kid had to be insane. The sound of another arrow being shot as it zoomed past him, nowhere near where he should have been actually aiming prompted Blaine to raise his eyebrow as he glanced down from where he was currently “You want to kill me, huh?”  
  
It was the smell of blood that next caught Blaine’s attention as his eyes moved toward the boy and before he knew why Blaine came to stop right in front of him. Fangs out, eyes dark, pressing the tip of the arrow to his chest a little. However when they locked eyes Blaine couldn’t help but tilt his head in confusion. He’d never seen eyes like that before. He’d seen blue eyes before, but never ones that looked so deep, that he could stare at them and just be completely consumed by it. The problem was, as it was with a lot of hunters, they couldn’t be compelled. Some could, and if you could find the vervain on them and move it away, though while most vampires would run away from the stuff, Blaine almost enjoyed picking it up, just to feel the burn, the pain, the torture that it produced because it was one of the few things he COULD feel. He didn’t need to go looking to know this kid had it on his body somewhere, Blaine could smell it, so he didn’t even bother. Plus, it was more fun to kill hunters when they were completely themselves.   
  
The kill was just that much sweeter.  
  
Blaine reached forward, lowering the bow a little so it was in the right position, lining him up so that a single shot would pierce his heart. He reached out and shifted the boys grip a little, adjusting his entire stance so he was in the correct position to actually kill one of his kind as he smirked at the kid, purposely flashing his fangs “Go on then, shoot me”   
  
There were a million different interactions Blaine thought he was about to experience right now, all the way to the boy instantly crying and running away like a small child, however, the most obvious one, which was, that he would shoot, never quite crossed Blaine’s mind. He never thought in a million years the boy would actually shoot him, but the moment he saw his finger let go Blaine was slamming his hands hard against the boys small chest, the arrow flying up into the sky and the boy flying across the room, slamming up against the side of the wall.  
  
“I can’t believe you actually tried to shoot me!” Blaine called out, almost offended, however as strange as it felt, Blaine still had no desire to kill this boy. The idea of spending a lifetime messing with his mind and haunting him seemed like something that Blaine wanted to do, he wanted to torment his boy for as long as he could, so that there was not a single part of his life that Blaine didn’t have his fingers in, so with a small smirk he zoomed past, getting in another quick jab “See you soon” he purred before he took off.

 

* * *

  **  
Kurt**

When the vampire moved just before the arrow was about to hit him, Kurt cursed under his breath and was instantly on the lookout. For a moment, he’d forgotten how fast vampires could move, as stupid as it was. He knew that could’ve been the difference between life and death so he made sure to be even more aware of what was going on around him. While what he’d seen this vampire do in person was standard of a vampire hunting, Kurt knew he was capable of a lot more than this if he really was the guy sending heads at people’s front doors.  
  
Before he could do anything else, Kurt felt his legs being kicked out from under him. Kurt instantly fell to the ground with a soft grunt but he refused to give up just from that. He was soon back on his feet and was preparing himself to shoot again. “Do I look lost?” Kurt called back and tried to look for the vampire when he was soon being punched in the stomach and kicked down again. It seemed that the vampire was just as determined to keep Kurt down as Kurt was to stay on his feet and successfully shoot him.Growling in an annoyance at the way this man - if Kurt could even call a vampire that - was zooming around, Kurt turned and just as the other was still enough to shoot, Kurt finally let go of the arrow… which ended up missing the vampire entirely.  
  
Kurt cursed under his breath, however, he remained silent on the other’s question. There was no denying that he wanted to kill him, t was the whole reason he was here and they both knew that. But Kurt didn’t know how he’d react. What if he was one of those crazy vampires who got off on hearing hunters admit that they wanted to kill him before killing the hunters himself? It wasn’t something that Kurt was able to dwell on for too long however as the vampire had soon stopped right in front of him.  
  
He was frozen in space when he looked at the vampire. All vampires appeared incredibly beautiful to humans - it was part of the way the creatures lured in prey but this vampire… He genuinely was breathtaking and Kurt knew it wasn’t the other compelling him. Kurt more or less lived on vervain so it was always in his system, and he had vervain on him. He was protected from vampires messing with his mind so why was this one feeling like he was drawing him in?  
  
The vampire’s next movements were unexpected; he grabbed the bow, lowering it, and moved Kurt so his posture changed slightly. Kurt narrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the other’s action and the almost taunt to shoot him. No matter where he would hit, Kurt would do serious damage and could kill him within a few minutes. So why was he doing this? Was it a test? Or did this vampire actually want to die and he was just the first hunter who got this close to him?  
  
After a few moments of thinking it over, Kurt finally made a decision and let go of the arrow. Just as he did this, he felt the vampire shoving him back - hard - so he was flying across the room and slamming into the opposite wall. Kurt was winded as he slowly tried to get back onto his feet. “Wh-what…” He breathed out weakly when the vampire seemed offended that he tried to kill him. It was a reasonable reaction, Kurt supposed but the vampire told him to do it! He even made it easier for Kurt to kill him so why was he offended!? Kurt slowly reached back into his quiver to get an arrow. His bow had been dropped when he was shoved across the room but the arrowheads were made of silver - it would do some damage. And any damage was better than none with the way the vampire so close. One wrong move and he was dead, especially without any real weapon.  
  
Kurt was finally able to get back onto his feet and was leaning against the wall behind him, letting out heavy breaths as the vampire zoomed past and punched him in the stomach again. The words didn’t concern him too much, since Kurt had every intention of seeing this vampire again, but he did have to wonder…why not kill him? Or was he expecting Kurt to be one of those hunters who’d come back with a horde of other hunters to take this one down? …. But it wasn’t something that Kurt could dwell on for too long as the vampire had soon taken off far too quick and Kurt was vomiting from the punches to his stomach before he could even start to follow him  
  
~  
  
The next week was spent hiding the bruises he sustained from the vampire. Kurt didn’t want his family knowing right now about what he was doing. Unless he really did nearly die or if he made progress, Kurt wasn’t going to tell them or the other hunters… not that they noticed since Finn was their golden boy. He was taking most of the attention that they just thought the limp Kurt had was from him hurting himself during training rather than actually getting hurt by a vampire.  
  
Kurt was going to stay true to his word and he was going to go after the same vampire again. But the recovery time was his only hindrance. The bruises were a little more serious than Kurt cared to admit so he couldn’t just go right back out in the field like he wanted. He even had to skip Glee club for the week since Mr. Schue decided to be a complete hardass during boot camp. But thankfully, just after a week since the failed hunt, the bruises had mostly faded and Kurt was no longer feeling any pain from them.   
He returned to the strip mall since it was a busy place and it was likely he’d show up again, or Kurt would at least be able to ask the people there if they’d seeh the vampire… and there he was. He was standing and it didn’t seem like he was aware that Kurt was there. Smirking a little, Kurt slid out of his car and started to approach him. Taking out his knife from where it was attached to his belt, Kurt pressed the tip against the other’s back and moved in close, “Don’t move,” He said, keeping his voice low and kept an eye out for anyone watching them a little too closely.

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

The entire time that Blaine ran back to his home he wondered why had he not killed the hunter? Why let him live? Sure, the boy wasn’t the only person he’d ever let live before, but normally he at least took something of theirs to track their scent better, or fed from them so he could always find the blood, but this time… Nothing. He’d roughed him up a little bit, but that was it, when he knew it should have been more. He should have killed the boy for interrupting the one enjoyable part of his day. He should have killed the boy because he felt threatened…  
  
‘Should have, Should have, Should have” Blaine practically growled out aloud once he was inside, throwing a few of his possessions in anger before storming into his study, slamming the doors so hard that a few of the books fell down.   
  
The following day Blaine tried to return to his nightly hunts, but by the end of the evening, and a successful feed under his belt, he returned to the warehouse from the previous night. He will say this, the hunter was sloppy, since the body was still laying there, and as he moved around, he found one of the discarded arrows. Blaine bent down to pick it up slowly, using his finger to press gently on the arrow head, the silver instantly burning a layer of Blaine’s fingertip off, as he pressed it into his flesh, no expression crossing his face what-so-ever. Eventually he started to inspect the item, looking for a carving or branding, before eventually bringing it up to his nose, inhaling a little. The scent was faint. It was barely there, but the sweetness reminded Blaine of something he had smelled while he had been feeding. Maybe it had been the boy that he had caught the scent of? He wouldn’t soon forget that scent, and the next time he found it, he wouldn’t be so callous as to let him walk away.  
  
Blaine took his frustrations out on anyone who was unfortunate to cross his path. He wasn’t just feeding for sustenance, he was hunting purely for sport. He took small enjoyment in what he’d do after the kill, even going so far as to set up an entire car full of people whom he was pretty sure didn’t know each other. He arranged them one by one, as though he was playing with some dolls, until it looked as though they’d all simply fallen asleep in the car, driver included. Usually he didn’t pay attention to news outlets or general word of mouth, but with that one he had been particularly curious to see how they would cover it. Much to his dismay, someone had gone down the route of setting the car alight, the news reports simply saying it was a freak car combustion.  
  
… That really irritated Blaine more than he already was.   
  
Blaine tried not to think about the boy, but every so often when he was alone in his home he’d pick up the arrow head and press it into his flesh. It was sizzle, as though he were frying a piece of steak, and even though it hurt, he enjoyed the pain. He very rarely felt pain, so when he could, it was almost euphoric. He wasn’t going to hunt him down, just yet, because Blaine had all the time in the world and he knew that he’d find him eventually. All he had to do was wait.  
  
While he found it easier to not think of the boy as the days went on, there were still moments when he’d close his eyes and be confronted by two wide blue, almost innocent, eyes. Each time he saw those eyes he felt more and more rage. By the end of the week, he was a live wire ready to explode.   
  
Blaine stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, touching his skin, almost as though he didn’t recognize the person looking back at him. His facial hair had been growing since he didn’t care about shaving, his hair was short, but he’d thought about shaving it off just so he couldn’t have to worry about getting blood in his curls. His eyes were getting dull, which meant it was time to go and feed, and after only being mildly satisfied all week, Blaine was ready to gorge.   
  
He looked through his clothes, wondering which scenario he’d like to go with this evening, flicking back and forth between a few outfits before he settled on a plain black tuxedo. It wasn’t as though Blaine couldn’t simply just snatch someone and feed, but he was a performer at heart, he loves the grand gesture… before he killed someone.   
  
Plus it made the blood just that much sweeter.   
  
“Stood up at the alter” he smirked to himself as he quickly got dressed, making himself overly immaculate and presentable, picking up a small flower from the surrounding gardens around his house and tucking it into his pocket before he made his way into the city.   
  
He’d used this story a few times, and each time it had worked perfectly. This one was better for women, as they tended to swoon over the heart broken groom who was left at the alter, however he noticed around town if he happened to find another gay male they were more inclined to offer him some company.   
  
Blaine got into position to scope the place out. His eyes picked up a few people, his mind already calculating his approach, and his order, all the while completely focused on the hunt.   
  
It happened quickly, the scent that he caught, the sweet, almost familiar smell, though he didn’t move to look. He listened carefully, the faint sound of footsteps, a small pebble catching on his approachers shoe, his nose trying to catch scents of anything else, he didn’t smell the wood from his arrow, so it wasn’t that, and truthfully unless he came at Blaine with the force of a train there was no way he was going to end up killing him from the back. Blaine couldn’t hold back the almost wicked grin that crossed his face, before he felt the blade against his back. Blaine gave a small grunt, almost a moan in sound when he felt it, enjoying the feeling of it a little too much. He recognized the voice without having to turn around, even if the scent hadn’t given it away, and even though it would be easy to swing around and kill this boy in one swift movement, Blaine knew he wanted to play.   
  
And Blaine would never turn down a game.  
  
Blaine lifted his hands a little in a defensive movement, just once before he lowered his hands, his eyes glancing around at the surrounding people “Came to finish what you started?” Blaine said softly, turning his head just a tiny bit just to catch a slight glimpse of only a portion of the boys face.

 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Put your hands down,” Kurt hissed out when the vampire lifted his hands, but thankfully, lowered them not long after. The last thing they needed was someone looking in their direction… or at least that was the last thing Kurt needed. There was no way he could just let this vampire go. After seeing the attacks, especially the stunt that he pulled with the car, Kurt knew this vampire was serious business. He couldn’t just let him wander around without doing anything to stop him.  
  
Kurt didn’t answer the other’s question right away and instead, looked the other up and down. For some reason, he was dressed up in a tux - it was probably part of some sick game the vampire wanted to play before killing a potential victim. Kurt couldn’t deny that the other male looked really good in the tuxedo. Hell, the vampire was definitely amazing to look at, but he couldn’t let himself dwell on the other’s looks for long. Vampires had all different types of skills - some could read minds, some could manipulate emotions, some could compel better than others. Maybe this vampire could trap people with his looks. It wasn’t something that Kurt was going to risk either way. He couldn’t let the vampire get into his mind.  
  
Letting out a soft but sarcastic laugh, Kurt gripped onto the knife a little tighter, “Did you really think I’d come find you again just because I missed you?” He asked, keeping his voice low. Surprisingly no one really paid much attention to them - if anything, any second glances were because they were two guys standing this close to each other rather than the fact they were standing that close to each other at all. But there was no way that Kurt would be able to finish the other off here. He couldn’t exactly justify murdering someone in plain sight and he couldn’t reveal the existence of vampires to the general public.  
  
“Move,” Kurt whispered harshly and pressed the tip of the knife against the other more, the whole time keeping a close distance to the vampire in an attempt to conceal the knife. Kurt had to wonder what was going on in this vampire’s head. Kurt was expecting the other to run or at least toy with him a bit but instead, he was being compliant. It had left him completely lost on what to do, so all he could do was force the other to walk in front of him as he tried to look out for some place they could go so he could take the vampire down. Kurt did briefly think about using his car, but the more he thought about it, the more dangerous that was. If he was cornered, there was far less chance of escape if the vampire decided to attack.  
  
He’d spent about five or ten minutes, aimlessly walking down the main streets when finally Kurt stopped when a building on one of the side streets caught his eye. Kurt said nothing as he turned the vampire and started pushing him down the side street and stopped again when they arrived outside of one of the abandoned community centres that was in Lima. The building wasn’t long abandoned, so there was no danger of anything collapsing on top of them, unless the building was in far worse condition than was let on, and Kurt doubted that anyone would come into the building either.  
  
Since it would attract attention if he went through the main door, Kurt led the vampire down one of the paths, before trying the back door, which with a fairly hard kick to the lock, swung open. Hastily, Kurt shoved the vampire inside and for the first time, didn’t instantly close the gap. Instead, Kurt stood in the middle of the former sitting area as he stared at the vampire. It seemed like it would be so easy to just kill him right there and then, but now the opportunity was here, Kurt was finding himself at a complete loss.

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t help but smirk at the almost sassy attitude of the slim boy behind him. He liked that fire in someone’s heart, because it meant killing them was that much more sweeter. A part of Blaine was almost momentarily intrigued by it, maybe even a little aroused, but regardless of all of that, this boy was threatening him and Blaine’s natural reaction would be to fight back.  
  
… after he had a little fun, though.  
  
“Maybe” Blaine grinned a little wider at the boys comment “You’ve clearly been thinking of me otherwise we would not be here right now” Blaine’s voice was smooth, and while it usually lacked emotion of any degree, there were little signs of amusement in his voice as he spoke back “I don’t blame you, of course, if I saw someone like me and I was a virgin I’d probably be thinking about them too, late at night, with my hand down my pants. Ah, to be a teenager again” Blaine let out a soft, but wicked sounding laugh.  
  
Blaine played the game, moved when the other told him to move, though he had to occasionally hold back the small little grunt or aroused moan when he’d feel the knife against his back. There was something erotic about a fragile little boy trying to be forceful with him. Cute, in a way, completely ineffective, of course, but still… Cute.  
  
As they continued to walk, Blaine was growing curious. What on earth was the boy doing? Did he really think this would work? If Blaine wanted to get away, he could do it with very little effort. Even a lesser vampire would be able to simply move away with little to no effort. He wasn’t overly sure why he had not killed the boy yet, but somehow every action was obscene to Blaine that he was genuinely curious what on earth the boy was going to do next. He was good with predictions, not that he possessed the power to read minds or anything as such, but he’d been around long enough to understand how humans think. Especially the hunters. A hunter would have weakened him slightly, or attempted to, before leading him away. A hunter would not lead a fully mobile and completely capable vampire away from a crowd. This boy was marching Blaine, but it wasn’t Blaine’s death they were marching toward.  
  
It was his own.  
  
“You really don’t know what you are doing, do you?” Blaine asked, still following the directions of the boy, giving a small grunt when the other pushed him inside the doorway once he had kicked it down.  
  
Blaine took a few steps into the room, keeping his back toward the boy. He lifted his head slightly, trying to catch the scent of where he was in the room, his mind almost making a map of what was going on behind him just from scent alone. He could hear the sound of his fingers gripping the blade a little tigher. The faint smell of sweat, the faint sound of skin squeaking as the boy must have readjusted the blade in his hand. The slight sound of leather as his foot must have moved, he rustling of his pants, all of he sounds that no one paid attention too, Blaine was focusing on them all.  
  
“Do you think it’s wise to isolate yourself with someone like me?” Blaine said as he kept his back to the hunter staring off into the distance as he let his arms hang by his side. It was dark, except for the faint emergency light that illuminated the room, and the moonlight streaming in, however, Darkness or not, it didn’t affect his vision, but he didn’t bother to turn to face his attacker “I can hear your heart beating. So fast. Da bum. Da bum. Da bum. You’re scared. Even you know you’ve made a stupid mistake coming here. With me. Are you so eager to die?”  
  
Blaine smirked as he heard the footsteps approaching “You know what I’m capable of, and yet, you still try” Blaine turned around the moment he said the word ‘try’ reaching out to steal the knife that the boy had been holding, their faces close together that he could practically rub his nose against the other. Blaine looked down at the blade, lifting it up a little as he held it, the tip pointing toward the boy. The way in which he was holding it was almost as though he were going to attack the boy with it, and while the thought crossed his mind, Blaine found himself looking right into his blue eyes, his head tilting slightly as he watched the different expressions cross his face.  
  
The moment he saw the panic crossing the younger boys face Blaine pulled the knife back a little “You think you can kill someone like me with this? You insult me. I am older than the very building we are standing in, and you think a small bit of metal will kill me? Is that what they teach you? You are safe because it’s silver? This is nothing but a toy to me” Blaine opened his mouth as he slid his tongue along the length of the blade. The silver burnt his skin, the sound of sizzling echoed around him, blood trickled down his mouth as the sharp metal sliced his skin open, leaving a stream of red along the metal. It wasn’t long before his wound was closing, Blaine licking his own lips as he swallowed the taste of his own blood, before he flipped the knife, handle forward, and handed it back to the boy.  
  
“Take it” he held it out, holding the blade in his fingers, the silver burning into his fingers slightly “It is not fair to kill you, yet. You are… so new. I can practically smell the purity on you. Have you ever killed one of us before? Hmm?” He kept his eyes locked with the boy, studying his blue eyes a little closer, and now, taking the time to map out every single detail of his face. He’d already gotten a good look at him the first time, but now Blaine could actually place every freckle, every little scar, every little imperfection of his face, Blaine memorized it.  
  
There were hints of bruises and cuts, and Blaine’s lip twitched a little as he inspected them “What’s your name, kid?”

 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt had initially just rolled his eyes when the vampire was talking. Of course he had been thinking about the vampire, but it was more on how he was going to finish him off. But the other male seemed to want to push him. Sexual comments were something that did get him a little flustered but normally he could brush it off. Right now, however, a deep blush was coming across his cheeks and he jabbed the knife harder against the vampire “you’re disgusting,” he hissed out, as he glared. “And I’m not a virgin!” Kurt quickly added on as his blush deepened. It was far from true. But there was absolutely no reason why this vampire had to know of his sexual history or not.  
  
Kurt had started to ignore the vampires goading as they walked and when they entered the abandoned building. He didn’t have to know Kurt wasn’t sure what to do - although he was surprised the vampire didn’t make a run for it- and he wasn’t going to react to him questioning why he was alone. It wasn't always a good idea to hunt a vampire alone. But Kurt wanted to prove himself. This vampire also had multiple chances to kill him but he hadn’t taken one of them. So while second thoughts did linger in his mind , kurt didn’t think that he’d made a bad decision overall.  
  
Kurt felt he was doing a good job at hiding how he was feeling but almost as soon as that thought popped into his mind, the vampire started to push him again. Letting out an annoyed huff, kurt decided to close the gap between them.  
  
“I’m not scared,” he said however before he could even try to do anything the the vampire, the other turned around and grabbed the knife from him. Being disarmed made his eyes widen, his hands came up to try and take the knife back but as soon as he saw the knife raised, like the vampire was going to attack, kurt was paralysed as he stared up at the creature. They were so close right now, kurt could almost feel his nose brushing against his own. Kurt couldn’t pull himself away from his eyes, as they practically demanded that Kurts eyes stayed on his.  
  
Was this really how this vampire wanted to kill him ? Using his own weapon against him seemed too … tame from what kurt had heard this vampire do. It was sadistic but Kurt expected more.  
  
He definitely didn’t expect the vampire to lower the knife but kurt kept his guard up. With vampires, he never really was face to face with them since he tended to use arrows - he’d always attacked from a distance - but Kurt knew that they could move fast and when you were this close, you were definitely in the danger zone  
  
The words ‘it’s silver’ were about to leave Kurt’s mouth when the vampire had commented on just that. Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly before instantly shutting his eyes over when the vampire dragged the knife down his tongue, and his hands covered his ears when he heard the others tongue starting to sizzle from the burning.  
  
A few moments later, kurt heard the other speaking, which was when he opened his eyes again. Kurt still had a wide eyed gaze as he grabbed the knife from him and wiped the blood on his jeans. Was it really that easy to get the knife back? What the hell was going through this guys head right now ?  
  
“I’ve killed vampires before,” Kurt said, his eyes not leaving the vampire. It had usually been a group effort - most hunters did group hunt unless they had decades of experience or the vampire wasn’t able to fight - but still. When his arrows were the finishing blows, it counted. “And is that why you’re not killing me? Because I’m ‘pure’? That hasn’t stopped you killing innocent people who have no idea creatures like you exist!”  
  
There was silence for a few moments, as the vampire stared at his face and Kurt waited with bated breath on what was going to happen next. Surprisingly, nothing really did happen. Kurt caught the lip twitch before the vampire asked for his name.  
  
Kurt didn’t respond right away, mostly stumped that this vampire was actually being somewhat civil - the incident with the knife aside - and he wasn’t sure if it was part of a mind trick or not. But regardless of his uncertainty, Kurt straightened his posture so he was standing taller as he answered the other “Kurt,” he said, letting his eyes drop down briefly so he could size the other up ,”What’s yours?”

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

When the boy closed his eyes, Blaine couldn’t hold back the almost demonic laugh he let out, amused by his innocence, the fact that he closed his eyes, and covered his ears, like a scared child made Blaine want to do it more. He wanted to push this boy further than he’d ever been pushed. He wanted to get under the boys skin, to make it crawl the moment that he even dared to think about him, and slowly, but surely, he wanted to watch him descend into his own madness once Blaine had taken control of his mind, body, and soul. Maybe he would give him death. Maybe he’d simply watch for his own amusement.   
  
He hadn’t quite figured that out yet.   
  
“You have?” Blaine said with a fake enthusiasm, the type of tone one would use with a small child who mentioned they got a sticker at school, his hands coming to rest on his hips “Tell me about these ‘other’ vampires you have killed”  
  
Blaine took his chance to step back slightly, not that he was backing down, more than he was just walking around slowly as he spoke to the boy. He turned on his heels slightly, the floor under his shoes crunching a little as he did when he could hear the tone in the other boys voice, and in the blink of an eye was right back in front of the boy, his nose once again close, however this time he got in closer, breaking any distance between them as he talked through his closed teeth, his voice in a low growl as the sound of irritation and anger spit out of his mouth “No one is innocent. The humans that roam this earth are all maggots who are full of corruption and greed. You step on each other just to get ahead. You kill your own kind for your own selfish gain while in the same breath claiming that you know what love is. You are no better than me, and yet you think that you are the apex predator. Innocence does not exist anymore. Everyone I have killed has been guilty of something. Every single one of them. I kill because it is who I am. I kill because this-” Blaine paused as he was talking, his hand coming up close to the boys neck, his fingers gently wrapping around the delicate skin, not hard enough to choke him, but firm enough he hoped the other wouldn’t try to move. He really didn’t want to kill him right this second, but he wouldn’t hesitate to crush his larynx “is what I have to be in order to survive. It is you people who do not leave me alone. You come into my home, attack me, and then scream when I retaliate. You don’t strike the hornets nest and then play a victim when you get stung. The more you poke, the more I poke back. ”   
  
Blaine let go of the boys neck, using his fingers to smooth out the boys collar before wiping his own hands on himself, his head tiling slightly as he watched for the boys reaction.   
  
“There will always be casualties” Blaine shrugged, giving a small but wicked laugh as he stepped back a little, just giving the other some breathing room, but also, the boy’s breath on his face was distracting “That is the way the world works. You can fight it, and die” Blaine held his finger up as he said ‘and die’ “or you can pick your battles wisely, while accepting the others”   
  
Blaine leaned in a little, using his finger to gesture between the two of them, back and forth “This one, not a wise one”   
  
For the most part, Blaine was genuinely surprised that the boy answered his question.He had to give him credit that he hadn’t tried to run away, nor had he tried to fight back. He grew more and more intrigued as time went on, though it was’ as though he was growing attached. He was just… curious.   
  
“Knowing someone’s name is a very powerful piece of information to possess. You know, they say that you can control a demon by knowing it’s true name ” Blaine smirked, licking his lips a little as the taste of his own blood lingered for a few more seconds “Not that I remotely believe in demons, but then again, you know the world we live in” Blaine lifted his hand a little to gesture around himself, before he moved his eyes back to look at the slim, blue eye’d boy that he now knew was named Kurt. He would not soon forget that name “You should be more careful who you share that information with, Kurt” Blaine’s nostrils flared a little as he caught the scent of Kurt, though he tried to shrug it off as though it weren’t possibly one of the nicest things he had smelled for… well, ever.   
  
He never did answer the young boys question, on purpose, but decided that while he was in a relatively good mood, no instant desires to kill the boy just yet, he might as well see what else he’d be willing to divulge “Why are we here exactly? Sure, Hunter’s try to attack me all the time, then they come back with their friends, but you chose to come back alone, unarmed except for a dinky blade that, sure, I imagine would hurt someone half my age, It probably has, but for me?” Blaine made a tsk sound “And then? I let you walk me in here, and you, what? You’re going to stab me? You think you’re going to kill me with your bambi eyes, and boyish good looks? That is why I am not going to kill you” Blaine pointed a little as he spoke “Because when I kill you, and I will kill you, I want it to be a fair fight”  
  
Blaine noticed the way that Kurt was looking him up and down, as though he were sizing them up, and for the first time in a long time, Blaine was actually amused by it, his lip pulling into a small grin, letting his own eyes glance up and down the slim framed boy in front of him before locking eyes with him again “Are you checking me out, or are you still simply trying to figure out how to kill me?”

 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the condescending tone that came from the vampire. “There’s no story to tell,” Kurt said as he tightened his grip on the knife, “They were harming humans so we took them out. Like we always do.”  
  
When the vampire had suddenly moved in front of him, Kurt stumbled back slightly as his eyes widened but there was still little to no distance between them. They were nose to nose again but this time, with the way the vampire was growling, it was clear this wasn’t just being close for the sake of being close or to weird him out. For some reason, what he’d said angered the vampire and for the first time, Kurt could see why the other hunters had been so wary of this man now. Despite the amount of times this vampire could’ve killed him but didn’t, it was clear that it would be so easy for him to do so.  
  
Even though the other hadn’t actually choked him, the tight grip on his neck pulled a strained noise out of Kurt and put his hand on his wrist. The vampire was cold, almost unbearably so. If it hadn’t been for the fact he was worried that the vampire would hurt him even more if he tried to wriggle out, Kurt would be determined to get out of his grip. He needed to get away from him as soon as possible, so as soon as the vampire let go of his neck, Kurt pushed him back after the other let go and smoothed his collar and glared harshly.  
  
“I only came after you because you’ve been killing people regardless of what they do to you!” Kurt yelled back, preparing himself to move if they other tried to grab him again, “It’s not normal for humans to kill each other. We’re not monsters like you. Whenever someone kills someone else, we make sure they’re punished for what they do. We don’t decide to play god or use each other as playthings. You can’t say we’re no better than you when you’re the one who sends severed heads of people you’ve killed! So you can delude yourself all you like about how awful humans are, but it won’t change the fact that you’ve done far more evil than anyone here. We might not be perfect, but we don’t deserve death for what we’ve done.”  
  
When the vampire continued on about names, Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes and gave the other an annoyed look. It wasn’t like it would be easy for this vampire to find out who he was. His name wasn’t uncommon, so he couldn’t find out who he was from just that and the vervain made it hard for most vampires to track him - it was why he and his father had never been attacked whenever they were defenceless. He wasn’t going to let the other scare him like this.  
  
At the comment the vampire had made about his looks, Kurt blushed softly, but refused to dwell on it. It was probably what the vampire wanted - he probably wanted Kurt to get flustered so he could get in his mind just that much easier. “You seriously think the knife is the only weapon I have with me?” Kurt said, laughing at the vampire’s words. “I’m not that stupid. I have others with me.” It was frustrating he wasn’t able to take them out when the vampire took the knife from him but there were still other things he had to harm vampires on him. “I also had more than a knife last time - so why didn’t you kill me then?”  
  
When the vampire’s next comment brought yet another blush on his cheeks again, Kurt had to wonder if this was intentional on the vampire’s part. Was he deliberately trying to make Kurt flustered because of how young he was compared to other hunters or did he do this to all hunters? Scoffing, Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, “You’d like it if I was checking you out, wouldn’t you?” He said, a slight sneer in his voice, “And don’t change the subject. What’s your name?”

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Truthfully, Blaine still had no idea why he was even entertaining the idea of chatting with this boy. Sure, he’d told himself he wanted to play the game, to really play the game, but why? Why did he want to play it? Why wasn’t he killing him now, draining him of his sweet, untouched blood and leaving him for dead?   
  
Blaine knew to just trust his instincts. If his body said to stop, he stopped. If his body said to attack, he did. His mind was often hazy, his emotions were limited, but his natural reaction, his primal nature, that would always know.   
  
The problem was, Blaine had not fed tonight, this boy had interrupted his hunt, and so while he was able to stay relatively calm, the pressure of his fangs against his gums were threatening to come out, his through was feeling tighter, and it wasn’t as though he feared he’d bite the boy, but he knew if the boy kept testing him he’d end up being bit.  
  
Blaine let out a small laugh, his eyebrow cocking up slightly as he spoke about peoples innocence again, shaking his head slightly “And how do you know that? Hmm? How can you stand there and say no one has done anything when you don’t know. You don’t know me. You don’t know them. You know what the papers tell you “Bill was a fantastic guy who loved his dog and mowing his lawn” Blaine did air quotes while he spoke “They forget the part “Bill always cheated on his wife every week, was banned from several strip clubs for sexual harassment, and was a racist homophobe” Blaine smirked “Granted, may not be grounds for death, but, he caught me on a bad day” He shrugged, casually.   
  
Something the boy said though made a part of Blaine growl, though the sound wasn’t audible, he could feel the rumbling in his chest “I’m a vampire. I am the definition of Evil. I am not deluded as to what I am. I am the one who lives with this curse” Blaine spat the words out, his eyebrows narrowing slightly as he stared into the wide blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
Blaine’s head tiled slightly as boy continued to talk, and even though he was completely unfazed by the remainder of the words coming out of the boys mouth, he did give the child credit for sticking to his guns, for trying to stand up for himself “You’re not a monster like me? What is it that you are then? Are you the hero? Is that what you’re taught? You think killing me will make you a hero? It changes nothing!” Blaine spat the words out “My death will change nothing. Your death, will change nothing. We are insignificant. People will kill. People have always killed. My kind, my god there are some stupid vampires out there. You humans are our food source” Blaine reached up, using the back of his fingers to touch Kurt’s cheek before giving him a small cheek slap “So I’d be an idiot to kill you all, but sometimes it happens… and sometimes we just want to feel something”   
  
Blaine shut his mouth when he said the last line, because that wasn’t supposed to be said out aloud, he was just supposed to think it. He cleared his throat a little, however, once Kurt mentioned the severed heads, Blaine couldn’t hold back his small chuckle, a small wicked grin appearing on his face as he thought about it.   
  
“When a message needs to be heard, properly, sometimes it is only the extreme that will do. I told those hunters to leave me alone. I defended myself, naturally, but I let one go. I told him to tell the rest to leave me alone. He brought more. I felt as though I was being patient enough the next few times, but my patience only runs so deep, boy”  
  
Something Blaine had said seemed to make the blood rush to Kurt’s cheeks, and the vampire was slowly becoming overwhelmed with the sweet scent of his blood, the heat that was resonating off of him, and as much as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he knew he was moments away from draining this boy. His eyes focused on the rosy cheeks, his tongue pressing hard against the roof of his mouth before he eventually glanced up to look at him in the eyes. Why was he holding back?   
  
“I wasn’t feeling threatened by you” Blaine answered truthfully when Kurt asked why he hadn’t killed him, giving him a small shrug “Your weapons, whether you have a lot, or a little, still do not make this a fair fight, boy. You killed a few low vampires and think that you are the next Van Helsing? Do you think I’ve survived this long just on my pure charm and good looks” Blaine raised his eyebrow, a small smirk spreading across his face, leaning in close to Kurt as he continued to talk “You’ve seen what I can do. You’ve seen what I have done, and yet… you’re still here” Blaine pulled back, folding his arms slightly “That fascinates me. You’re either extremely stupid, or extremely head strong” Blaine tilted his head slightly, his eyes inspecting the boys face “I choosing to believe headstrong, but… I’ve been wrong before” Blaine continued to look around his face, searching for facial expressions, reactions, or any ticks he might have that would give away his emotions…. Other than the increased scent that basically broadcasted the boys emotions to Blaine.  
  
A small smile tugged on the side of Blaine’s lips at Kurt’s next comment, his eyes dragging up and down him slowly before landing back on his eyes “For a hunter you are pretty cute, I wouldn’t say no” Blaine smirked, giving his lips a little lick “Plus it’s been so long since I’ve had a virgin” he laughed “Oh I’m sorry, you said you weren’t. My mistake” he nearly snorted as he moved forward, the tip of his nose nearly against Kurt's “But if you were, i’d happily take that from you”   
  
Blaine let out a wicked laugh as he stepped back “And you can call me whatever you want, babe” the word ‘babe’ came out with a small bit of expression, which sounded strange even to Blaine’s ears “But for now, my dear Kurt, while this has been most enjoyable it is time for me to leave because I am hungry, and you wouldn’t like me very much when I get hungry” Blaine’s voice dropped, a small vibration/echo appearing in his voice as he said the word, Hungry, his eyes going darker as his eyebrows narrowed, before his expression instantly lightened again… well, lightened slightly “unless you’d like to offer up a vein”

 

* * *

 

 

**Kurt**

A quiet growl from Kurt when the vampire tried to justify what he’d been doing, and it was taking everything in him to not throw the knife at the other, “That’s the point! What they did wasn’t grounds for death! These people might be the biggest scumbags in the world, but they don’t deserve to be killed just because you have some kind of god complex!”  
  
When he heard the growl from the other, and seeing how obvious it was that the vampire was starting to get angry, Kurt knew that yelling at him wasn’t the brightest idea. However, he couldn’t let that stop him from calling the vampire out. Yes, he could very easily be killed right now. It wouldn’t take any effort but Kurt would be damned if he’d just let the other go without telling him exactly how he felt. Kurt doubted that he’d ever change the vampire’s mind, but Kurt wanted to let it be known that he’d never stop going after him, even if it meant he’d die.  
  
Feeling the vampire’s hand on his cheek, Kurt recoiled slightly although it didn’t exactly move the other’s hand. He made a slightly disgruntled noise as the vampire slapped him and took a slight step back. The way the vampire had suddenly become silent like he was regretting what he’d said or hadn’t meant to say it. The words were a little concerning, but considering what this creature had done, Kurt was struggling to be sympathetic.  
  
“You know, you’re right about one thing,” Kurt started after a couple of moments of silence, “My death won’t change anything. There’s always going to be another hunter to replace me. I don’t think I’m a hero for what I do because this is something that as to be done. But your death? It will change something. This town will b safer and it’ll stop you from doing this anywhere else.”  
  
Hearing how the vampire laughed at the mention of the severed heads, it had taken all of his willpower to not lunge forwards and try to attack him. How the hell could he be so amused by this!? Kurt knew vampires were barely human and that they were monsters - he’d seen firsthand how awful they were - but how could this one have such a complete disregard for human life? Maybe that was what the vampire was trying to do.  
  
Maybe he wanted Kurt to get incredibly angry - he did seem hell-bent on making him frustrated from the few interactions he had. So, letting in a shaky breath, Kurt took a couple of moments to calm himself before he said, “Then why haven’t you killed me?” He raised an eyebrow slightly as he spoke, “I’ve done the same. So why am I different?”  
  
When the vampire said he wasn’t threatened, Kurt let out a scoff. Was that really the only reason why he hadn’t died yet? Because he wasn’t threatening? It had baffled Kurt completely. The vampire had no issues taking out hunters far more experienced than him. They were hunters that had been doing this for years, and had seen and faced all different kinds of vampires and this vampire could still take him out. So why was he letting him live? Kurt wasn’t complaining - he didn’t exactly want to be brutally murdered by one of the creatures he hunted - but it made no sense. The vampire would have absolutely no problem in killing him. The fact he wasn’t threatening should’ve made all the easier to get rid of him!  
  
“Well, I’m honoured you don’t think I’m stupid,” Kurt deadpanned as he glared at the vampire. Although, Kurt secretly had to agree. It was incredibly stupid to go after this vampire alone after hearing what he did… but that was exactly why Kurt had to go after him. This was the only chance that he had to prove himself that he was the better hunter out of him and Finn. The vampire also didn’t seem like he was going to kill him, and the lack of remorse he felt for any of the deaths was only making him more determined to go after this vampire.  
  
Kurt scowled slightly when the vampire said he was cute and he had tried to ignore the way he was being checked out, but when the vampire made another virgin comment, Kurt’s cheeks turned redder as he pushed the other’s chest, “I’m not a virgin!” He protested, his fists clenching a little as he kept his glare fixed on the vampire. His breath hitched when the vampire moved in close, their noses practically touching again. Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Kurt moved slightly closer to him, his heart hammering at how little space there was between them, “I’d rather die than be with you,” Kurt hissed out, thankful that the vampire moved back before long.  
  
Kurt knew that he had to get a hold of himself and stop blushing any time the vampire said anything to him that was slightly flirty, but hearing the word ‘babe’ leave his lips, Kurt was again finding himself incredibly flustered. “So you don’t have anything you want me to call you? Not even Borat?” He said, his eyes drifting up to the vampire’s hair and seeing the slight curls that were showing through the gel. When the vampire mentioned being hungry, Kurt rolled his eyes and for a few moments, wondered if he should try and stop the other but the next comment stopped him. Kurt let out a small laugh, and stepped a little closer to him, “Unless you like having Vervain with your blood, I wouldn’t think about trying to bite me.”

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine put his own hand to his chest, trying to hold back the small laugh that was threatening to escape him “God complex” Blaine repeated the words, trying to sound offended but failing due to the lack of rise and fall of his own natural speaking voice. He started sounding so bored over the last hundred years, but lately it just felt like it had gotten worse.  
  
Or better. Who was to say.  
  
As Kurt spoke, Blaine tilted his head a little, studying the boy as he continued to get riled up. Blaine could hear his heart thumping, and with each passing second of irritation, he could hear the loud thumping echoing his ears. The sound itself was a distraction, the way it pushed the blood through his body was mouth watering, and a lot of what the boy said had fallen on deaf ears as the only thing Blaine could focus on was that sweet thumping.  
  
He’d heard the last few sentences, about how the town would be safer, and blah blah, but his only reaction was to roll his eyes. He just simply didn’t care. None of this even mattered. Humans were weak. Humans were his for the taking if he wanted them. No hunter was going to take that from him. This boy was not going to take that from him.  
  
Regardless of how angry he got.  
  
The words bounced off of Blaine, leaving the vampire to simply stare as though the other were talking gibberish. However, a single question that the boy asked did resonate with Blaine.  
  
“Why am I different”?  
  
It was a simply question, but Blaine didn’t have an answer for him. It wasn’t as though he was holding back, that he wanted to kill him and some twist of fate was holding him back. It wasn’t as though he cared about whether the boy lived or died… It was nothing. It was simply that he had no desire to do it. He tried to make himself think that he did. He tried to push the thoughts of tearing his head off into his mind, and while he could visualize it, it did nothing. It didn’t bring him joy. It didn’t bring him pain. It just “was”. Why would Blaine waste his energy on it?  
  
It wasn’t that Blaine had to kill each and every human he crossed paths with, hell, the guard that sat at the front of his gate was human and Blaine hadn’t killed him, then again, he had a purpose and was nothing more than a mindless corpse, but the point was, he was still human… He’d befriended the occasional human in his life, not for many years, but it had occurred, and yet, when he looked at this blue eyed boy all he wanted to do was simply stare at him. He wanted to cause him grief, and harm, of course, but for some reason the idea of being able to watch those two emotions unfold was more appealing than watching him die.  
  
Blaine couldn’t remember a time when he’d purposely sought out someone to torture, but all of that was changing now…  
  
The thought alone made Blaine’s lip twitch a little, his mouth trying to remember how to smile properly as the idea of getting under his boys skin, both figuratively and literally seemed to spark something inside of him. Oh, he wanted it, but he knew he could wait.  
  
Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when Kurt yelled that he wasn’t a virgin again, causing Blaine to raise his eyebrow and give the other a small smirk, however, when the other said “i’d rather die than be with you” the older male couldn’t hold back the small, but odd sounding laugh that slipped through his lips. The sound was foreign, usually when he laughed it was low, almost wicked sounding, but this one was a loud “HA” that even startled Blaine. He made a small snorting noise as he put his hands on his hips “You’d rather die than be with me?” Blaine repeated the comment, his lips still pulled into a smirk as he said it “Be careful what you wish for, Kurt” he practically whispered against the others lips before he did eventually pull back.  
  
Blaine’s eyes were following Kurt’s throughout their entire encounter, mostly because he knew that this blue eyed boy would try and pull something, he could practically sense it, so he was keeping a close eye on him, so when the other glanced up toward his hair, and referred to him as Borat, that was enough to pull Blaine’s attention completely.  
  
“Borat?” The vampire sounded almost offended as he reached up and felt his own hair, patting it softly. He could feel some curls that were springing out, but the way that Kurt looked up at it meant that wasn’t was wrong with it. He told himself he didn’t care what he looked like, but when it came to his hair Blaine often found himself becoming obsessed, and now that the boy had made a reference to it he was completely distracted by it.   
He didn’t even make a retort to the other’s comment about the Vervain, nor continue to get the other’s heart racing by making him flustered, instead Blaine’s angry took over. It bubbled almost instantly, sending him from 0 to 100 instantly. Blaine charged forward, shoulder charging Kurt hard, watching how the boy fell from the brunt force of his shoulder colliding with the boys chest. As he collided, Blaine reached out and grabbed the necklace that he’d seen hanging around the boys neck, ripping it from his body before he took off, not bothering to go back for a second round.  
  
Blaine took out the first person he could find, not far from where he’d been with Kurt, a woman walking back to their car. He attacked from behind as he drained them within an inch of their life, then letting them fall to the ground in a small pile. He’d been so hungry, so desperate for food that he truly hadn’t realized what he’d done as he wiped his mouth with back of his hand and glanced down. The woman, turned out to be a teenager, a blonde haired girl who was reaching out, almost as though she were trying to reach her car door. Blaine watched for a moment, watching her struggle, watching her reach out, but other than the almost silent sobs, she was quiet. He’d been about to take off, but couldn’t seem to get his feet to move as he watched. She whispered the word “please” as she glanced up and looked at him, through the reflection of her eyes he could see himself.  
  
Something came over him in that moment as he reached down toward the girl, feeling around a little until he found her cell phone. He dialed 911, putting the cell phone in her hand, hearing the man on the receiving end trying to speak as he took off, making his way back home instantly.   
  
Once he was back in his home, Blaine’s natural reaction was to trash the place, the only sounds coming out of his mouth were yells and growls, before he stomped his way into the bathroom. He rummaged through his items, finding the clippers, instantly lining it up with his hair as he shaved his hair down to a number 3, letting out a stressed breath once he was done. Blaine took a few moments to stare at himself in the mirror, and even though he didn’t need to breathe he took a few slow breaths, trying to calm the storm in his mind. His eyes studied the man looking back at him, his eyes moving up toward his hair as he touched it, giving a small laugh at what he’d done. With a shake of his head, he made his way into the shower to wash off everything that had happened this evening.

 

* * *

 

**Kurt**

The vampire’s silence was concerning. While this was their first conversation, Kurt suspected that he was the same as him and didn’t want someone else to have the last word. It did make things interesting, even if it made Kurt want to kill the other more than he already did. Kurt couldn’t remember anything being said that could suddenly silence the other but it wasn’t something that he was able to dwell on.  
  
Before long, the vampire had charged at him, knocking him flat on his back with just his shoulder. Kurt let out a cry of pain his back slammed on the floor. Due to being winded, he wasn’t able to stop the vampire as he pulled the necklace from his neck, the only thing Kurt was able to do was shout, “No!” in response, and slowly tried to get to his feet when the vampire ran off, but he knew there was no point. Even if Kurt hadn’t had the breath knocked out of him, he would’ve really struggled to catch the vampire. The first few moments were vital in hunting him down but now, he had no idea where he could be. This vampire was far more intelligent than others Kurt had faced before so Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to find him in places he’d already been to.  
  
Eventually, Kurt did leave the abandoned building and slowly made his way back to the car. The night had been a complete disaster in more ways than one. The hunt being a failure was obvious, especially since he didn’t even get one hit in, but that was the last thing on Kurt’s mind. The vampire didn’t seem like he was able to read minds, but Kurt had to wonder how he knew stealing the necklace was something that would get to him. Maybe he didn’t and just wanted to steal it for whatever reason - Kurt didn’t even know why the other had such an explosive reaction. But whatever the reason was, Kurt knew he couldn’t stop going after him now. The stolen necklace had just given him more motivation.  
  
When he arrived home, Kurt brushed off any questions from his father about where he’d been. He’d dismissed it as just being a false lead, something that his father thankfully believed. There were no visible injuries on him right now, even if Kurt knew he’d have a hell of a bruise in the morning. Once in his room, Kurt threw his bag and the knife, which was now in a sheath, to the side and started to strip off his clothes. After getting into a pair of pyjamas, Kurt headed into the bathroom, but after he brushed his teeth, Kurt went back into his bedroom. His skin would hate him in the morning for skipping his routine but Kurt didn’t care. After everything that happened tonight, Kurt just wanted to forget what happened. His dad and stepmother, Carole, were still awake - he could hear the soft sounds of Finn snoring from the other room - so it was early for Kurt to sleep. But regardless of how early it was, Kurt slid into his bed and tried to get some kind of sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Blaine**

While shaving his head may not have been the smartest decision he’d made in awhile, he couldn’t deny that he did enjoy the excess weight off of his head, and also he certainly wouldn’t have to worry about what it looked like. He felt completely stupid that a child’s words managed to get under his skin so much that he’d go so far as to change a part of his appearance, but then again, it was probably time for a change. Too many people recognized him just from his curls alone. A fresh start could work in his favor.  
  
Blaine took a long time watching himself in the reflection, as he often did when a reflective surface was in front of him. It wasn’t out of vanity, nor was it because he loved himself, but it was mostly that when he’d looked, he didn’t know who was looking back. He knew it was just part of his curse. Part of this life that had been thrust on him without reason. He was immortal, and yet, he felt as though he was living with a stranger. The person who was on the outside never quite matched the one that was inside.   
  
As he was leaving the bathroom, after cleaning up all of the excess hair that suddenly filled his sink, Blaine picked his clothes up, holding them up a little. It was such a waste of a good suite, but thankfully no blood had spilled on it. Blaine instantly remembered the necklace as he reached into the pocket and pulled it out, holding the chain in his fingertips and letting the remainder hang down. Blaine inspected the small locket at the bottom, letting it twirl in his hand a little before he walked into the bedroom.   
  
Blaine never slept, ever, but a lot of the time he simply laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. If he was blessed with having some sort of silence in his mind he was usually quick to make the most of it. There were times, more often than not, that Blaine’s mind would be frantic. There would be nothing that could calm or quench him except causing literal chaos. He lived for it in those moments. He liked the power. He liked the control. But right now he was… neutral. A part of him was confused about everything that happened tonight, and that confusion was slowly morphing into anger, but it hadn’t quite happened yet.   
  
As Blaine laid in his bed, he held the necklace up again, letting it dangle from above him before he noticed a small little clip on the locket itself. Pulling it closer, he pressed it open, watching how both sides separated, and inside was a small photo. It was clearly a family photo, genetic pose, a male, female, and a small boy in front. Blaine blinked at it, staring at the photo for a long time, knowing just from the small boys eyes alone that this was Kurt and his family. It wasn’t that Blaine was jealous that Kurt had a family, but he was a little envious of him. Blaine had lost his family as soon as he was turned, and he’d never seen them again. It was a different time back then. People didn’t live as long. Once you left a place you never returned. You could write, but you’d never truly know if they received it…   
  
It was sad to think that he’d one day be taking this boy from those people, from the loving family the photo indicated, but then again, why should he have one? Why would his happiness, or the happiness of these strangers mean anything? Why shouldn’t Blaine be the person who watches Kurt as he takes his last breath. Why shouldn’t Blaine get to see the look in his eyes when he realizes that it is Blaine who has control of whether he lives or dies. That it was his decision. That this life, and everyone in it - is his.  
  
Blaine closed the locket in his fist moving it down to his face as he inhaled. Metal was hard to track, but then again, Blaine was very good with scents and smells. He could track practically anything that he wanted to, and all it took was one small indication, one tiny bit of information and he had it. Metal or not, there was still a faint essence of Kurt, and with a small grin on his face Blaine slid on a pair of sneakers, throwing a shirt over his head as he took off. Someone may mistake him for a late night jogger with his current attire, but then again it was the middle of the night and most people were more scared of the dark than wondering if someone was a jogger.   
  
Blaine was a little irritated that it did take him a long time to track Kurt down. He’d stopped a few places where the scent was strong, but none of them had been right. It wasn’t until he arrived outside a suburban two story home that he knew he’d made it. The scent was strong enough from the driveway, but he didn’t dare cross the threshold between side walk, and property. He was dealing with hunters, and who knew what they could have surrounding their home. He could fair the faint sounds of people sleeping, the occasional rustling of sheets, however the more he started to focus and zone in on sounds and smells, he felt himself slip out of his own mind. It was as though someone snatched him and placed him elsewhere, because as Blaine glanced around he was no longer standing outside the home at 2 in the morning, he was now in a darkened theater, the stage was lit, but there was no sound, no movement. Blaine moved himself to sit down on one of the chairs, hiding into the shadows when he saw Kurt walk out onto the stage. Blaine took another second to glance around and almost instantly realized what was happening.   
  
He’d gotten in Kurt’s head.  
  
A wide wicked smile crossed Blaine’s face as he watched the dream that Kurt was having. The boy was performing, getting ready to hit his final note as Blaine glanced up toward the ceiling, noticing the extremely large chandelier that hung. The moment he thought it, the chandelier fell, Kurt jumped slightly, people screamed, and suddenly people were running out of the theater. Blaine wasn’t sure where they came from, but then again, he had quite an active imagination.   
  
He watched the panic cross Kurt’s face, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more.  
  
Blaine glanced around his settings, shaking his head as he grew bored of the theater, and so instead he imagined a dark empty country road, a faint light somehow illuminating the ground. Blaine smirked as he set off thunder and lightning, a shadow moved around Kurt, his eyes moving everywhere as he tried to find it.   
  
Blaine could hear Kurt’s heart getting faster, and as he let out a laugh it echoed, loudly. It practically rumbled around Kurt.  
  
“Who’s there?” Kurt called out, turning around in circles a few times, his eyes frantically looking everywhere.  
  
“You better run” Blaine whispered right near Kurt’s ear “I’m coming to find you”  
  
Blaine grinned as he spoke the word, Kurt instantly taking off down the road, the gravel under his feet causing every step to be slightly off balance. Each movement was Blaine’s choosing. He made Kurt fall. He made a dark shadow continue to chase him. He laughed. He filled the boy with as much dread as he could muster up.   
  
But running, there had to be more than that.   
  
Kurt came to the end of the road, instantly stopping right at the edge of a cliff, the darkness slowly closing in on him. He watched the boy panic slightly. He watched him look over the edge, his feet nearly falling off as he tried to figure out what to do.   
  
Blaine instantly appeared in front of Kurt’s face, his entire vision simply Blaine’s eyes, his fangs out, blood dripping from his mouth “Found you”  
  
The moment he spoke the words though, Blaine found himself back outside the house, however the next sound he heard was a noise from inside the home, heavy breathing and the sound of rustling sheets.   
  
“Nighty night, Kurt” Blaine said out aloud before he took off back home.   
  
He’d found his game.  
  
And tomorrow he’d play it better.

 


	2. Run and Hide - Nightmares

**Kurt**

Nightmares were never something that Kurt experienced. His dreams were normally pleasant or just a little strange but it was rare that his dreams would have him wake up during the night or completely ruin his sleep. But ever since the last run in with the vampire he was hunting, Kurt didn’t have a good night sleep. Part of him thought it was due to being mad at himself for letting the vampire steal his mother’s locket, but Kurt wasn’t too sure. Something just… didn’t feel right.

The dream started off normal - it was him performing on a stage, singing Defying Gravity. Dreams of himself performing weren’t unusual. Since he was hoping to go to NYADA once he left Lima, it was something that Kurt thought about a lot. But there was one point where the chandelier in the theater would suddenly fall, and an audience that wasn’t there before suddenly appeared and screamed as the ran out. Kurt was slightly panicked but before he could think about it for too long, his surroundings changed. He was no longer in the theatre, and instead on some country road. The only light was one that came out of nowhere that light up the ground. Thunder and lightning soon went off and a shadow kept moving around him, and no matter what Kurt did, he wasn’t able to catch it.

A laugh surrounded him, and Kurt started to turn as he tried to look for the person, “Who’s there!?” He called out as his heart started to pound. Then, there was someone behind him, whispering in his ear. Kurt’s eyes immediately widened on the realization that it was the vampire and as soon as he finished speaking, Kurt took off. The ground was unstable as he ran which made his feet slip, and he kept falling over as the shadow that had been moving chased him but he kept on running and running as his heart and breathing started to get faster and faster, only stopping when the path ended with a cliff. By now, Kurt was completely freaking out and with the shadow approaching faster, there was no way to go apart from down the cliff. Kurt took a few steps back and in an instant, the vampire was filling his vision, fangs out with blood dripping from them and saying “Found you.” before Kurt woke up.

Kurt didn’t let himself dwell on the dream too much. He just brushed it off as being one bad night. But the next night, the same dream happened only this time the vampire had caught him and dragged him back before he’d wake up. And every night the dreams would keep happening, getting all the more terrifying as the nights went on. No matter how hard he tried, Kurt wasn’t able to stop these dreams. He wasn’t able to change what happened, even if he tried to go a different route each night with the same two words repeating before he’d wake up. The worst had definitely been the last he had - when the vampire had caught him again but this time, he didn’t wake up as soon as he heard the words ‘found you’. This time, he felt the other’s fangs sinking into his neck, and he only woke up screaming just before his eyes in the dream were about to close over.

The next morning, Kurt was beyond exhausted. He had been all week, but for his family and friends - and even the teachers who were never that attentive - had noticed how tired he looked and how he wasn’t quite there. Kurt just shrugged all of it off, giving some lame excuse about why he was tired. He was too tired to think of a good explanation that wasn’t telling the truth about his nightmares, so he dismissed it as “the wind kept me up, Finn was snoring, I just couldn’t sleep’. He could tell from the looks that they didn’t believe him. But Kurt didn’t care. He just wanted the nightmares to stop so he could actually get some sleep. Kurt wasn’t even able to go after the weaker vampires around Lima - he knew that his aim would be godawful if he tried to shoot an arrow.

This day seemed to be one that dragged on forever. The classes were dull, which made it harder to stay awake but the last thing Kurt wanted was to fall asleep in class. The dreams were getting progressively more terrifying and if he was waking up screaming now, he didn’t want to have that happen in front of a class full of people who didn’t need any more reasons to laugh at him. Coffee was barely helping him and by the time the end of the school day came, Kurt knew he wasn’t able to go through a Glee club practice. As soon as the last bell rang, Kurt headed over to his locker and when he opened it, Kurt didn’t start to take things out. Instead he let out a small sigh, and rested his head against the edge of the locker as he tried to find the motivation to put his things back into his bag

* * *

**Blaine**

  
It had been more than a century since Blaine had found himself so completely enthralled with something the way he was when he came to messing with Kurt. He spent his days thinking about it, and his night’s reenacting them, and with each passing night he became more and more obsessed with it. He hadn’t found something that actually gave him this sort of rush in a long time. He didn’t even bother hunting, even though it was just simply part of who he was, he only started going out for food - the rest of the time he was near Kurt… or in proximity of the boy.

Kurt’s reactions, that fear, the sound of his heart beating so fast, it was like a drug to Blaine. He lapped it up, and yet, he wanted more. He noticed when the dreams were taking their toll on him, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough simply for him to be tired. No, he needed more. He needed to push a little further. Get a little deeper.

The dreams themselves were interesting enough on their own. He watched Kurt try to change directions, try to survive the dream, and sometimes he’d allow the other to make a choice. He had to give Kurt some credit, he had fight in him.

… and it was that fight that Blaine wanted to take.

The first night he heard an actual scream he practically had to run back home to deal with the completely solid erection he had. It had been the type that just simply wasn’t satisfied with one round either. Over and over he could hear the fear, he could practically smell it, the sweetest smell he’d ever encountered. It made his mouth water. It made his entire body prickle.

Which is why Blaine decided that night, in Kurt’s dreams, Blaine would show him what was going to happen. A small insight into Kurt’s future. The road. Him running from Blaine. Running as fast as he can, only to be met with the same fate. The end of the road, where Blaine would take his prize, and finally drain the boy of every last drop, before shoving him off the cliff face.

Blaine hadn’t been able to get his fangs to retract after that, the constant state of wanting to feed so badly from the boy, being completely aroused, the taste he imagined that lingered on his tongue, no other blood compared! Blaine gorged, and still his thirst was not satisfied, and simply every bone and muscle in his body telling him that he needed to take it now was overwhelming him

Over the week, Blaine had gotten more and more obsessed with stalking Kurt than anything he’d ever done in his life. He’d figured out Kurt’s routine, when he left for school, when he’d arrive home, which days he and his friends would stay back after school, not only just from observation, but from listening in on conversations, which friends were the ones that would suggest going somewhere and which were the type that followed along. Slowly, Blaine was mapping out Kurt’s entire day to day life, because the more he knew about it, the more he could disrupt it.

Occasionally he’d see the boy get bullied, which Blaine had to admit, all things aside, was confusing to watch. This was the same boy who shot an arrow at Blaine. The same boy who held a dagger to Blaine’s back. The same boy who had survived now two encounters with the vampire, and yet, he allowed himself to be bullied? Naturally, Blaine saw Kurt fight back, but this other boy, he was larger, and without a proper advantage point, Kurt simply fell down. At first, Blaine ignored it, because why would he care if the boy was getting picked on. He knew Kurt was tough enough to take it. However, as the week went on, and as Blaine tore down the energy from Kurt, he watched each attack become more and more unbalanced, and for some reason, Blaine became angry. It wasn’t that he was sympathetic toward Kurt, because he wasn’t, he truly didn’t care about the boys feelings, or whatever, but fuck if someone was going to take even a step into the game that Blaine was trying to play and get away with it.

Kurt was his toy. He wouldn’t allow someone to break it.

Blaine was still in a complete state of bliss, the lingering idea of Kurt’s blood on his tongue as he watched the bully again, and that was his final straw. It was going to be hard to separate him from his friends, but Blaine knew if he waited, the opportunity would present itself. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long when the boy walked out into the parking lot in the middle of the school day, making a B-line for a black pick up truck. Blaine had every intention just to snap his neck and be done, but as he approached the ideas began to brew in his mind, a wide smile crossing his face as he tapped on the larger boys shoulder.

“Yeah?” he said in the tone of voice that sounded like his ‘yeah’ was meant as a threat.

Blaine said nothing, but his action was quick. One hand on the boys shoulder, the other hand straight through his chest, avoiding most of his bones, edges away from his heart, before he pulled his hand out. The boy began to heave, crouching over on himself as he gasped for air before falling to the ground. The vampire squatted down beside the boy, licking his own fingers as he started to watch the boy bleeding out. Sure, blood was blood, but even Blaine knew certain blood just wasn’t even worth ingesting. The boy watched Blaine with wide eyes, and Blaine smiled as he licked his fingers clean, giving a soft moan as the blood started to move through him.

Eventually, the boy looked up into Blaine’s eyes, and the moment he did Blaine reacted, smirking as he leaned forward, their eyes likes magnets.

“What’s your name?”

“Dave” the boy choked back, Blaine shifting a little when he spit up blood.

“Well Dave, you’re going to die” Blaine said in a matter-of-fact voice.

The boy gasped, his eyes glazed a little as tears began to fill them.

“I know, it’s very sad. Well, not really, because I’ve been watching you, Dave. You’ve been a very bad boy” Blaine make a tsk sound “You’ve been hurting my property, and I don’t take too kindly to that. But, I know how you can make it up to me”

Blaine smirked as he leaned forward again, whispering small instructions before he stood up, picking up Dave and putting him back on his feet. He closed his letterman jacket, covering the pooling blood that was practically dripping out of him, before he watched Dave shuffle, occasionally stumbling, as he made his way back into the school.

All Blaine could do was laugh. He moved quickly out of sight, though he needed to keep an eye on Dave… just in case he died before he even completed his task, which would be a shame. When Dave pushed through the doors, Blaine slowly snuck in behind him. He was thankful that he was dressed simple, dark wash jeans, plain black v-neck, nothing that stood out, nothing that drew attention, as he kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with other people, except to watch Dave. He wasn’t sure where the other was actually going, turning down specific hallways and corridors, however, as they rounded the next corner, Blaine spotted Kurt. His head was in his locker, as he swapped books out between classes, and Blaine had to try hard not to laugh, especially as he watched the small drop chain of blood Dave was leaving behind like a small treasure map that lead Blaine directly to Kurt.

He was out in the open though, so he quickly broke one of the locks, opening a random locker and using it to shield his face when he needed, but he still had clean shot of Kurt. The anticipation was practically killing him, his hands gripping the metal of the locker door so firmly he could feel it starting to bend under his fingertips.

Finally, Dave had reached Kurt, and Blaine was nearly bouncing on his feet.

Dave reached forward, almost as though he was going to reach for the locker door for support, but instead closed it right in front of Kurt’s face, the other seeming like he wasn’t really paying attention at his slow reaction time.

“What?” Blaine heard Kurt say in a confused manner before he looked directly at Dave.

“He’s coming for you” Dave managed to get out before he started to cough up blood, blood practically projecting forward directly at Kurt. That was something that Blaine hadn’t planned for, but god was he loving the show! With a grin from ear to ear Blaine was leaning his head on the locker, watching the show unfold before his eyes.

Dave made a strange gurgling sound before he went down. Blaine watched with wide eyes as Dave reached out to grab Kurt’s leg, his hand grabbing near the back of Kurt’s leg, the action making the other fall down slightly.

“He. Found. You” Dave croaked out, before he coughed up more blood.

Blaine smirked as he turned, making his way down the opposite side of the corridor as chaos around him started. There was the odd scream here or there, people rushing to see what had happened, some running away from the scene, others running toward the scene. It was an easy escape, though he did glance back behind his shoulder, taking a final look at Kurt. The moment he did though, he noticed Kurt’s head pop up, their eyes meeting for a quick second. The wicked grin on his face was hard to get rid of, he was loving every second of what was happening, and with a quick wink, he was gone, blending in with the students before making his way out.

* * *

**Kurt**

  
His locker door slamming shut caused him to jump, and unsurprisingly, the incredibly rude person who slammed it shut had been Karofsky. Sighing, Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at the other, “What?” He said, his voice not as blunt as he was hoping - hopefully, Karofsky wouldn’t use this as an attempt to try and be even more of an ass than normal. He’d been taking advantage of Kurt’s weakened state all week and now, Kurt couldn’t even come up with a snarky reply.

But nothing of the sort happened. Instead, the jock croaked out something about someone finding him and before Kurt could question the other about the cryptic response, Karofsky started coughing up blood. Kurt’s eyes widened and tried to jump back but he was frozen in place, some of the other’s blood landing on his face. A gurgling noise came from the jock and when he fell, Kurt felt the other pulling at his leg causing Kurt to fall down with him. Kurt let out a yelp and managed to free his leg from Karofsky’s grip and was about to stand up when his next words caused Kurt to freeze in place.

While the chaos around him, with students screaming, running away or to the scene, it was hard for Kurt to try and look at what was going on. The vampire couldn’t be here… could he? How the hell did he not notice a vampire was around!? He had been training to hunt them for nearly ten years and he still couldn’t tell? Kurt’s eyes continued to search frantically until his eyes finally met with a pair of very familiar hazel ones. It was hard to tell if it was the vampire or not. The hair wasn’t the same and Kurt wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating. - maybe the vampire wasn’t even there - but nevertheless, the wink caused a shiver to run down his spine and in a blink of an eye, Kurt lost sight of where the vampire had been. Or at least, where Kurt thought he’d been.

~  
  
The remaining classes and activities for the rest of the day had been cancelled, much to no-one’s surprise. Most of the students had been sent home, with the exception of Kurt and a few others who had been in the corridor before people started to close in on the scene. Kurt was the only one who was able to give an actual answer. The police knew it was a vampire who did it - the damage that was done to his chest wasn’t something any human could do. Kurt mentioned that he’d thought he’d seen the vampire causing all the havoc in Lima but Kurt didn’t mention the dreams. He didn’t mention the words that Karofsky said before falling. Because who would believe him? A dream didn’t mean anything. It was probably just a coincidence. After all, the vampire had implied he’d be looking for him anyway. The nightmares were probably just about that… and the stolen locket. Kurt refused to accept he actually allowed a vampire to get into his mind.

The questions didn’t really end when he came home. Both he and Finn had been bombarded with questions about what happened by his father with Kurt getting most of the questions. It was hard to stay alert enough to be able to answer the questions properly, but thankfully, Carole noticed how exhausted he was and was able to convince his father to let him rest and to just ask the police what Kurt had said. As soon as he was excused, Kurt headed upstairs to try and get some sleep - hopefully without any nightmares plaguing his sleep this time.

~

For a while, Kurt’s sleep was mostly peaceful considering everything that happened. He didn’t have any dreams haunting him, but later on in the night, the same dream happened again. He’d be on stage, the chandelier would fall, the country road would appear, and Kurt would start to run until the vampire caught him. When he got to the cliff face, Kurt’s heart was pounding harder than it had been in any of these dreams. The nightmares had been progressively getting worse, and after the last one ended with the vampire biting and draining him before shoving him off the cliff, Kurt had no idea how things could get worse.

Swallowing back, Kurt stepped back from the vampire, while trying to make sure he wasn’t going to fall back off the cliff edge. The vampire was unmoving for a few moments before the vampire’s hand came forward and went straight through his chest. His eyes were wide as he felt the other’s hand moving inside his chest, which surprisingly wasn’t that painful. It was just a dull pain which was the only thing that was reminding him that it was only a dream. Then the vampire had pulled his hand out and a choked gasp came out of his mouth when seeing that the other had pulled his heart out.

The pain wasn’t too great - it reminded Kurt of the times he had panic attacks - but it wasn’t something Kurt was focusing on. He was expecting any moment now to fall down off the cliff again, but he stayed standing with the blood from his chest streaming down and staining his clothes. Kurt’s eyes were fixated on the vampire as he started to lick and suck the blood from his heart. No matter how much he tried to look away, Kurt couldn’t. It was like he was stuck in this position completely unable to anything but watch the vampire. He could feel himself screaming but he wasn’t waking up. Not until he felt someone shaking him awake and he was face to face with Carole.

“I’m fine…” Kurt breathed out softly, his hand gently coming up to his chest, over where his heart was. It was pounding so he knew he was fine but he couldn’t get the fear and the image of the vampire holding his heart out of his mind, “It’s just…it’s been a long week,” He said, smiling weakly at the older woman. Carole didn’t look convinced, but smiled and gently patted his arm before leaving the room and Kurt to his thoughts.

~

The next day, school was still cancelled due to the police being all over the school to try and find something that would help them find the vampire. Of course, it was brushed off as just being an investigation to find out what happened and they were told that the school would be closed for a few days of ‘healing’. Not that they needed it as far as Kurt was concerned. While it was shocking, and Karofsky didn’t deserve death, there weren’t a lot of people who liked him considering the fact he wasn’t just awful to Kurt. Kurt might have gotten the worst of the abuse, but Karofsky would probably only truly be missed by his friends.

But maybe Kurt was biased. Maybe more people would miss him.

One thing about this day off however that Kurt was looking forward to was that they had a hunt planned tonight. They were able to get more done with him and Finn helping. Kurt was still exhausted from the rest of the week, but maybe this was what he needed? Maybe all these nightmares were thanks to him not being able to take out the vampire and allowing him to steal something from him. It definitely wouldn’t hurt to try anyway. It took some convincing, but after promising that he wouldn’t be within close contact with any vampires tonight and he only attacked from a distance, his father finally gave him permission to come along.

The forest the vampire was hiding was cold. At least, Kurt had been freezing. the rest of the hunters were able to move around, while Kurt had to stay more or less in the same spot. He was near the place where the vampire often hid once cornered in this forest - they just hadn’t been able to catch him since they hadn’t been able to prevent him from incapacitating them. They were hoping this time with Kurt hiding away that they’d be able to finally take him down.

Which thankfully had been the case. Kurt had been pacing slightly in his hiding place behind a collection of trees when he started to hear yelling. Immediately, he came to attention and after taking an arrow from his quiver, prepared himself for the vampire to come by. As soon as he saw the vampire, Kurt grinned at the way he was suddenly becoming cocky at the way the other hunters weren’t able to catch up to him. While the vampire was gloating, Kurt took the opportunity to shoot the arrow, which had landed itself in the other’s skull. Kurt smirked as he lowered the bow down and was about to walk over to where the vampire was when the sound of clapping had caused him to freeze on the spot.

* * *

**Blaine**

  
The death of Dave threw a small wrench into Blaine’s plans, but he was adaptable. Kurt’s routine had changed, which meant that for a few hours, he was completely unprepared for what the other had been up to. By the time he arrived to the boys house, he noticed he was already asleep.

“I didn’t say you could sleep” Blaine muttered to himself as he shut his eyes, almost irritated that Kurt would dare try to sleep off the progress he’d been making all week. The dreams themselves, as far as Blaine was concerned, had been mild. But now, going into the dream with his usual wave of irritation and utter hatred gave it a whole new twist. They were at the end, well, where it usually ended, and he saw the faintest hint of Kurt’s eyes moving. Almost as though he was anticipating what was to come next. It was that action alone that made Blaine reach out and punched straight through Kurt’s chest, his hand crunching through as he wrapped his fingers around his heart, pulling it out. He could practically feel Kurt trying to look away. He could feel him trying to wake up.

“Accept it” Blaine smirked as he started to devour the other’s heart, squeezing it in his hands, tasting the purest blood he’d ever tasted in his life. He didn’t even care about the dream anymore, because all he wanted was the blood. He lapped it up like a dog, when suddenly he was back outside the household, the sound of Kurt’s scream practically echoing down the street. Blaine could only let out a soft moan, as he glanced down at his hands, almost as though he were wishing by some twist of fate he’d have the blood on his hands, but there was nothing, just the scent lingering on his tongue and the memory of what happened.

He wasn’t sure he could remember a time when he desperately wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill Kurt, but the more fear he would instill on the boy, the sweeter the blood would be. Kurt was the main course, but he hadn’t finished with his starter yet.

~

As much as Blaine tried to avoid other vampires, it was inevitable that he’d find another of his kind. They were all walking around Lima, at all times of the day, so around every corner he could find one, but occasionally, on extremely rare circumstances he’d venture into one of the underground vampire bars. Most of them left him alone, several of them just under the impression that he’d end up getting them killed, others just simply did not like him. He was sure he should be upset about the latter, but the truth was, he hated them more than they could even imagine.

Fresh vampires were annoying toddlers to Blaine, and the “older” vampires were nothing but children pretending. However, the absolute worse - the ABSOLUTE WORST- were the kind that dressed as though were they straight out of a bad remake of interview with the vampire. They spoke as though they were suddenly from Romania, a terrible put on accent, dressed in black and red clothing, tall collars, hell, he had even seen someone once wearing a cape. He wasn’t against someone dressing gothic, or even someone who enjoyed the elegance of clothes that didn’t exist anymore, but it was the ones that played a part. The ones that acted as though they were a hollywood version of a vampire.

Blaine despised them, which is why when he caught wind of the hunters closing in on something, he hoped it had been one of these younger vampires that had recently waltz into town. He’d heard buzz about them, how they worked in groups, would take out businesses, or clubs just to gain possession of them, and that alone made Blaine want to slap himself in the face. He wanted to find them and remind them that they could compel someone to simply hand it over without all the bullshit, but then again, he’d be quite the hypocrite since Blaine’s lack of empathy for anything usually meant his first instinct was just to kill and take whatever he needed. He didn’t ask. He took.

He wasn’t sure why he was even entertaining the idea of visiting one of the bars, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. It wasn’t that he expected to go in there, fall in love with the place and never want to leave. No, he just… he wanted to know. Where it was? What was happening? Why was it happening?.

He swallowed his pride as he made his way into one of these vampire style bars, one of the recent acquired ones. From the moment he stepped inside, with way too much black leather and moody music that was supposed to make everything edgy he instantly regretted his decision.

“Well, if it isn’t Blaine Anderson” a voice called out before he could even step foot inside, his face turning toward a young man with bleached blonde shaggy hair who had men and women draped over him on either side.

“Do I know you?” Blaine asked in a bored tone as he approached, his eyes scanning over everything.

“No, but I know you. The infamous Blaine Anderson. I hear your name all the time, some say you run this city, others say you’re just a myth, but, a myth that stands before me…” The man gestured his hands toward Blaine’s body “clearly is no myth. Though, I hear the whispers” he gestured to his ear “you’re going soft in your old age”

Blaine inhaled through his nose, his eyebrows narrowing as he stared at this man “You best mind your tongue, before you lose it”

The man stayed quiet for a few minutes, before letting out an extremely loud laugh as he stood up, slowly walking his way toward Blaine “Who do you think you are exactly?” The man practically whispered a smug look on his face “Look around. This is mine. All of these people are mine. You’re an old, pathetic vampire who is irrelevant. This is my town. Your time is over. This is MY city. You’re either with me, or, you die a true death”

Blaine smirked as he leaned forward slightly “Try it” he whispered, the smirk still on his face as he stepped a little closer “I dare you” his voice dropped, echoed slightly as he said it, the low rumbled tones that made the man take one, wobbled step back. Blaine noticed straight away how he tried to straightened himself up, almost as though he didn’t want anyone , including Blaine, to see what just happened. To see that he would only have that reaction if he was a submissive vampire. It was that small stumble that Blaine knew there wasn’t any point continuing this argument. He’d already won.

Instead, Blaine’s response was to reach up, giving the vampire a small tap against his cheek, his eyes glancing around once more “This is a lovely place you own. It would be a shame if someone were to take it from you” Blaine smirked “You want to own this city? Take it. But if you threaten me again….” Blaine reached forward, dragging his hand down the front of the man’s body, slowly down his chest, slowly down his stomach until he was cupping his groin. The man grunted a little, but he submitted to the touch “I will cut this sorry, little, limp dick off and feed it to you before I tear the flesh off of your bones and choke you with it” Blaine make a kissing face before he let go.

He’d been about to turn and walk out, but the man pushed Blaine aside, practically storming out of his own club.

“Well… This has been most enjoyable” Blaine announced before he slowly walked out, not walked.

Strut.

He wandered around for awhile,wondering if he should make his way back to Kurt’s home to take out his frustrations on the boy, but it was the sound of voices, extremely soft that piqued his interest. Blaine could barely hear what was being said, but when he heard the word vampire he knew that he was in proximity of Hunters. The sound itself was coming from far enough away that had the wind not carried the sound at that exact moment he would have missed it completely.

Blaine found himself walking back toward the club, only to turn at the last second, heading behind the building. The back faced a large forest, and even Blaine knew that lots of the vampires from the surrounding covens liked to hide out there. There were lots of underground areas, and of course, a lot of the newer, and stupider vampires seemed to think they needed to spend their days underground and their nights roaming. He never came near here, but he could feel himself practically being dragged.

It was yet another gust of wind that hit Blaine with an overwhelming scent of vanilla, a smell that made him stop in his tracks and raise his nose to the sky. He inhaled deeply, his eyes shutting, his mouth practically opening as he salivated, and before he could even register what was happening, his body was moving. His entire body had gone into a hunt, and he didn’t even know what he was hunting.

As he moved into the forest he could hear the once soft conversations of the hunters getting louder, but he’d not heard Kurt yet. He wasn’t sure if the boy would even be here, not after the torture Blaine had put him through, however there was the lingering scent of the man from the club that went in the same direction.

Scent had led him here, but now he had to figure out why.

It was the faintest sound, the sound of leather creaking, a sound that was so insignificant, and yet, it was familiar. It wasn’t just any shoe. He knew THAT shoe.

“Kurt” he heard himself growl the word.

Blaine decided to go up toward the trees, as opposed to staying on ground level, feeling a little bit stupid that he was jumping from tree to tree like Tarzan, but he was too far into his hunt that he didn’t really pay attention to his own actions. He knew that until he found the source of the vanilla scent and creaking shoes, he would never stop.

As he glanced down, he spotted Kurt, his hand gripping softly against the tree branch as he silenced himself. It would be so easy, right now, to take him out. He was alone. The rest of the hunters had gone far enough forward that by the time Kurt could make a sound Blaine would have ended it already. His mouth watered, his fangs threatened to poke out, his eyes glued to the long pale neck, the soft thumping of Kurt’s heart, the vein that ran down his neck, that was practically begging to be drained…

Blaine licked his lips, moments away from jumping down before he heard the sound of someone running, the air changing as someone ran quickly. Blaine pulled himself out of the hunt, hearing himself hissing a little as he closed his mouth, adjusting his position as he spotted the vampire running. It was almost perfect when he noticed it was the man from the club, because how fitting would it be for him to “accidentally” cross paths with Blaine now that he was away from all of his vampires. What Blaine hadn’t been expecting though was for the other vampire to be laughing, running with a smug look on his face, the same look that Blaine had seen inside.

Blaine wanted to jump down and take him out himself, however his eyes darted to Kurt when he heard the pulling of string, the air making a sound as the arrow was shot. The vampire hadn’t even noticed Kurt, or if he had, he hadn’t expected the other to hit, but Blaine watched as the shot landed straight through his skull.

There were many thoughts running through Blaine’s mind in that moment, but as he looked at Kurt all he could do was blink confused, for a split second he was completely and utterly stunned that he’d managed to make that shot, before he began to clap. Maybe he had underestimated the skill of the boy, or, maybe his slight adjustment to his pose had assisted, either way in that moment Blaine’s thoughts stopped from “KILL HIM” to “I can use you…”. As long as Kurt wasn’t hunting Blaine, he was on board for the other hunting everything in sight. Actually, he was practically rooting for him!

Blaine tried not to laugh, but the way Kurt froze made him let out a small laugh, the fear that drifted from him was like a drug that made every part of Blaine’s body tingle. He jumped down from the tree, landing on the ground with a soft patting of his shoes as he walked slowly toward the vampire. Naturally, a shot in the head wasn’t enough to kill him. It might hurt a lot, even take him out for a few minutes, not enough to kill though. Blaine assumed Kurt would walk over and do something - Stake him, cut his head off, … anything, but as he glanced over he noticed the boy was still froze in place.

“Throw me your stake” Blaine called out, holding his hand out to catch it.

Blaine watched as Kurt kept his eyes on him, but even in his daze he reached down to his side and threw the wooden stake in Blaine’s direction, and without hesitation Blaine drove it into the vampire’s chest, pulling it out once the job was done.

He flipped the stake in his hand a few times as he stood up and walked back toward Kurt, holding the stake out toward him once he was close enough. Now that he was this close, he could see the faint purple shades under his eyes, the redness around the outer white layers of his eyes, and the way that even his blinks were slow. As much fun as it was to torment Kurt in his sleep, Blaine realized quickly that if he wanted Kurt to take out the other vampires, he needed to be stronger. He needed to be more alert. He needed to be more.

“Here” Blaine held it out, gesturing to it again, shaking it a bit. He gave an irritated groan as he noticed that Kurt was still staring at him, his eyes practically frozen his body looking as though if Blaine was to blow air at him too hard he might fall over “Jesus, you look like shit, kid” Blaine laughed, as he reached forward, grabbing Kurt’s hand and putting the stake back in it.

It was strange, but Blaine couldn’t enjoy the torment he’d put Kurt in, because it felt… odd. He should be enjoying this right now. He should be marveling in the fact that the blue eyed boy was petrified, but Blaine simply stared back, his eyebrow raising slightly.

“Kurt?” Blaine said curiously, as he reached forward, shaking his shoulder a little, before snapping his fingers in front of his face. He wasn’t able to stop the small laugh that slipped out of his mouth “Man, I really fucked you up, huh?” he grinned

“Too many late nights thinking about me. I’m very flattered” Blaine smirked “I’m just… so very glad that…” Blaine paused, as he stepped slowly behind Kurt, circling him a little “I found you…” he whispered right into Kurt’s ear.  
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
Kurt turned around when he heard leaves ruffling behind him and let out a sharp intake of breath when he saw the vampire that had been tormenting him for the past week in front of him. His hair was different - the curls were no longer present and it was shaved down - which was probably why he wasn’t sure if the other had been at the school when Karofsky died. Kurt wanted to ask, he wanted to demand why he did what he did but Kurt was just frozen. There was another vampire with an arrow in his skull that needed a stake through his heart but Kurt couldn’t even move to shove it through his chest.

Without thinking, when the vampire asked him for the stake, Kurt tossed it over to him after taking it out of his belt. When the vampire that had been tormenting him had stabbed the other with the stake, Kurt didn’t even look back. He just … couldn’t move. Kurt wasn’t sure if the adrenaline had worn off and he was aware of how tired he was, if it was the fear from seeing the vampire again, or if it was both. It didn’t really matter in the end. He was just stuck like this, slowly starting to zone out.

When the vampire came back, Kurt just stared at the other when he held the stake out to him. He didn’t fight the vampire when he grabbed his arm and put the stake back into his hand. Kurt absent-mindedly put the stake back where it had been before in his belt, his fingers fumbling a little as he tried to figure out how to do it without taking his eyes from the vampire. When he felt the vampire shaking his shoulder, Kurt jumped a little, which finally did snap him out of his daze but Kurt still had little reaction at the vampires comment on how he ‘fucked him up’.

Kurt felt himself getting gradually more infuriated at the vampire’s words about Kurt 'thinking about him’ but it was only when the vampire stood behind him and whispered the same words that had tormented him all week that he actually had a real reaction. Kurt turned and shoved the vampire slightly before he moved back as he aimed another arrow at him, “Why are you doing this?” He asked, his knuckles turning white with how tight he had been holding onto the bow, “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

* * *

**Blaine**

  
The way Kurt’s heart was thumping was a distraction. It was music to Blaine’s ears, and it took every single ounce of effort not to attack the boy then and there. A part of him knew he couldn’t do it anyway, because he’d need to get the vervain out of his blood first, then again, he could start the process now. No one would get to Blaine fast enough if he snatched the boy, and took him back to his home. No one would even know where to find him as he kept him locked up until that poison was out of his system. Until he was ready to eat. He might drain him dry. He may keep him forever as his personal Smorgasbord. At this point his options were limitless, which meant that for the first time in a long time Blaine had to truly think about his actions. He could get it done quickly, and never get to experience the euphoria that he knew he’d get when he did eventually kill this boy, but if the last week was anything to go by, he wanted to keep Kurt alive for as long as he could. Until he grew bored.

Whenever that would happen.

Blaine rolled his eyes when Kurt aimed the arrow right at him. He looked down at the tip of the arrow head, then just pass it to the boy holding it. He locked eyes with the other, noticing how his usual bright blue eyes were glazed over and slightly dull. For a split second Blaine felt something inside him. Empathy for the boy? Sympathy? Guilt that he’d done that?

The thought of feeling anything made him wish he could throw up. Those were weak emotions, and Blaine was anything but weak… but the more he watched, the more he began to question it. Maybe it was because he’d never spoke to someone that he’d tortured or killed before. He didn’t tend to have lengthy conversations, or get to know them. He’d never even think twice before he took a life, but now he had to face the repercussions of something he’d done. He knew he should like it. Fuck he should be LOVING this. He should be practically fighting off an erection at how weak and pathetic this boy was right now, all because of Blaine…

But as he stared at this eyes, he felt…. sadness.

Blaine sighed, then glanced back at the arrow “We’re doing this again?” he said with boredom “What, do you want me to hold my hands up, wave them in front of myself and beg you not to shoot me?” Blaine mimicked the actions, holding his hands, palms facing forward in front of his chest. He was still aware that the hunters were scoping the place out, and while he wasn’t at all worried about being outmatched, a part of him knew if he let himself truly get into a predatory mood, Kurt would be the first one he’d go for. Gourmet or not, when Blaine lost complete control, the only thing that mattered was what he wanted right then and there.

… and he wanted Kurt.

“What’s the matter? Been having some bad dreams?” Blaine made a soft tsk sound as he tried to joke. This should be coming easier to him, but right now he was struggling to get the words out. What the fuck was wrong with him? “That’s a real shame. Maybe if someone had been just a little nicer” Blaine made a gesture with his thumb and index finger to gestured little “then they may have been having good dreams. Not that I have anything to do with that” He played coy, giving a small shrug ”I don’t do the whole “mind control, you are under my spell” shit that some of the lucky vampires get. Those bastards never have to work for anything in their life” Blaine growled a little “I am merely making assumptions. The bags under your eyes are giving it away.” he smirked as he took a small step forward, the arrow even closer to him now.

Blaine reached down, using a small bit of pressure to start to push down on the bow, even though he could feel the other’s grip tightening, practically forcing against the action “Listen, like I told you last time, you’re not ready to fight me, so put the arrow down. You’re not going to kill me, but if you hit me with this I can’t promise I won’t kill you right now, and at this point I need you alive”

As soon as he said the word, he held his finger up, almost to stop the other from speaking “If your next question is “Why do I need you alive?” then I shall answer you. In short, your job is to kill vampires. I hate vampires. You hate vampires. You see where I’m going with this” Blaine held his hands up, making a weighing action “You kill the vampires, I don’t have to deal with the most idiotic people I have ever met in my whole existence, and as long as your kind leave me the hell alone, we’ll be one… big…” Blaine used the moment to completely push the bow down, the moment he did he broke the distance, his hand instantly coming to rest against Kurt’s cheek “Happy family” he whispered the final part as he winked, before moving his face back just slightly so he could see Kurt.

“Good shot, by the way. I told you that holding your weapon just a touch lower was the right level for someone of your height and build. I’m not sure who taught you, but they clearly used a technique for someone larger than you” Blaine took another step back, straightening out his clothes a little before looking Kurt up and down.

“Kurt?” A voice called out from the darkness, even Blaine had to squint to see “You okay kiddo?”

“I think that’s my cue to leave” Blaine whispered “We will meet again soon, Kurt” Blaine paused again to lean in, his lips ghosting near Kurt's “You can’t hide from me. Ever”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

  
Kurt wanted nothing more but to take down this vampire, but much to his frustration, every time he did something would come up. The first time, the one missed shot set him off his game, the second he let the other distract him by talking, and now the nightmares were keeping him off his game. There was no denying this vampire was more trouble than the others Kurt had encountered but he didn’t think he’d be struggling this much! Kurt glared at the vampire when he started to talk about dreams. He wasn’t sure how the other was able to get in his mind with the vervain in his system but he had a feeling the other was downplaying his part in Kurt having the nightmares. “It’s funny that you talk about me not being nice when it was you who killed someone at my school for no reason,” Kurt remarked dryly. It wouldn’t surprise him if Karofsky was trying to start shit with the vampire if he approached, but was it really enough to kill him for? ….But Kurt really couldn’t deny he didn’t have a lot of sympathy for him. Even if he could still feel the other’s blood on his face when he coughed.

He had been resisting the other’s attempts at trying to push down his bow, but the comment about keeping him alive stunned him for a few moments. Just when he was about to question him, the vampire stopped him and began to explain and as soon as the vampire was finished, Kurt let out a laugh before he smacked the other’s hand away when it was on his cheek, “Sorry, but no deal,” Kurt’s voice was dripping in sarcasm as he kept his bow low, but was still prepared to shoot if he needed to, “My job is to kill vampires which are a threat. I am never going to leave you alone until one of us is dead. And another hunter is just going to take my place if you kill me.” Kurt then stepped a little closer and looked at the vampire dead in the eyes “If you don’t want us to go after you, then go to Dalton. That’s the only thing that will make me stop going after you.”

Kurt tried to not snort with laughter when the vampire commented on his stance and shook his head slowly, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’ve been doing this for years,” The vampire was right that his instructor was a lot larger than him but Kurt had adapted. It was rare that he missed a target, The vampire had corrected his stance, yes, but Kurt wasn’t about to let him take credit for that shot.

Hearing his name being called out, Kurt cursed under his breath at the voice. He had been surprised that the vampire didn’t immediately take off but Kurt knew the vampire would be going soon and it was going to be impossible to get him to stay. Kurt raised an eyebrow when he heard the vampire whispering. His back tensed when the vampire moved in close to him with his lips slightly parting as he felt the vampire’s lips against his own.

“I don’t care how much you try to scare me,” Kurt whispered against the other’s lips, “I’m still going to be the one to take you down,” And without saying anything else, Kurt grabbed the arrow that was on the bow and stabbed it into the vampire’s thigh with as much force as he could manage before immediately running from where the vampire was and to where his father and the rest of the hunters were. “I’m fine!” He called back to the other hunters, as they started to approach, “I just wanted to make sure he didn’t have any back up”. Kurt said as he glanced back to where he’d been with the vampire before. Kurt wasn’t sure if the other would be following them. All he knew was that he was glad the hunters had already seen the corpse of the vampire they’d been hunting, and wasted no time in leaving the forest. It was stupid to not let them know the vampire they’d all been looking for and wanting to get rid of was in this forest as well, but he was Kurt’s to take out. Even he died doing so, Kurt was never going to give up on being the one to drive a stake through that vampire’s heart.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine cocked his eyebrow a little at how defensive he was getting about the boy from his school, Dave, as he could recall, but in that split second he was actually surprised. After what he’d seen a part of him thought Kurt would be secretly happy to be rid of him “Let’s just say that Dave didn’t know how to keep his hands off of something that wasn’t his to touch. I am very protective of what is mine” he smirked, however the way Blaine said the word mine was loaded. Kurt could try to run from him all he wanted, but Blaine had his eyes set on the blue eyed boy. He was HIS to play with. No one else.

Before Kurt could speak, Blaine held his finger up “Plus, I wanted to, so there is that” he shrugged, almost as so to say “What are you going to do about it?”.

Blaine tilted his head slightly as Kurt started to laugh, feeling his own expression changing slightly as his eyebrows narrowing as he looked up. The fact that Kurt had the courage to laugh right in his face angered him more than it should have. Had he been too soft on the boy that he even had the nerve to laugh right in Blaine’s face? Clearly he had fallen for his bambi eyes, and the act that the other had been at all affected by the last week. Blaine licked his lips as the other continued to speak, his fangs slowly extending as he licked them slightly once they were out. He was ready to end this. Right now. Vervain or not. However, Kurt’s next sentence caught Blaine off guard, so much so that he paused from where he had started to subtly lean forward, his eyes which had been glued to Kurt’s neck darted up to his eyes, and he started to laugh.

“Dalton?!” He actually let out another laugh, about ready to slap his hand against his thigh, crouch over and continue to laugh “Dalton” he repeated again, almost as though he couldn’t believe the other would suggest that. “Oh yeah! Could you imagine me at Dalton?” Blaine was cackling, the idea just so overwhelmingly funny that he couldn’t even hold back the laughter. It was a strange sound, because it had been a long time since he’d laughed, properly, he snickered or gave the occasional “haha” but now he was practically giggling. He knew what Dalton was. Everyone did. It didn’t surprise him that Kurt knew what it was, but the mere idea of having to pretend to be a student, just to assimilate with humans, while joining one of the most boring covens he’d ever heard about nearly had Blaine on the floor. The Dalton vampires didn’t even hunt their own food. It was brought to them, because they needed to “respect humans” and “thank them for giving them blood”. Fuck that. Dalton would be his prison if anything “I’m sure I’d look ever the gentleman in my little blazer and those grey slacks” he kept laughing “Dalton. Oh Kurt” Blaine wiped his eyes a little “Thank you. I haven’t laughed like that in Centuries”

Blaine noticed straight away how defensive Kurt became with his comment about shooting, and it was one of the few moments where Blaine actually wanted to let the boy know he had been serious. He wasn’t completely oblivious to his skill with an arrow, especially after the shot he’d just landed, and how clean it was, but the point still remained that Kurt’s stance, at times, was incorrect, as far as Blaine was concerned. It wasn’t that he had used an arrow for many century, but he did when he was a young boy. He wondered if he should pass on a compliment, but decided against it. He actually did enjoy how worked up Kurt got, because when he did, his heart would start to race, and Blaine would be hit with the overwhelming scent of his blood.

As Kurt spoke, his lips were so close to Blaine’s that if the other closed his eyes he would have felt them. He could feel himself wanting to lean just that tiny bit more forward, to break off the small distance between them, but something about practically teasing himself like this made his whole body feel warm, a feeling he had not had in some time. Each word out of Kurt’s lips resulted in his soft breath against Blaine’s lips as well, the other trying his hardest not to lick his own lips. Almost in a trace Blaine stayed perfectly still as the other spoke, distracted by his lips, the words he had said simply slipped away, however it came to a crashing halt when the other stabbed him.

Blaine let out a small grunt in pain as the arrow pierced through his thigh, the silver of the arrow head instantly burning the surrounding area, as he clenched his teeth together as he slightly dropped down onto one knee. It wasn’t that he was that easy to take down, it was the fact that he had let his guard down for a moment, and Kurt used the opportunity to attack. He couldn’t fault the other, he would have done the same, even if he now wanted to rip his head off more than ever.

“Ow!” he called out as Kurt took off on foot, watching as his figure ran toward where the hunters had been approaching, their flashlights giving away their location almost instantly.

Blaine kept his teeth clenched as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the arrow, and with one quick motion, he pulled it out. He couldn’t hold back the small scream he did, but the sound was muffled by his clenched teeth. Once it was out, Blaine smirked as he looked down at it, noticing the red of his own blood coating the arrow head. He got back onto his feet, giving a small limp that he knew would heal in a moment before he took off, clenching the arrow as he did.

He should have gone to hunt or feed. He should have run back and taken out every single one of those vampires… instead he ran home. The blood was still wet by the time he stepped into his home, walking toward the sink to wash it off. He didn’t touch the silver, however as the water cleaned it he noticed a small branding on the actual arrowhead itself. It was almost the shape of a “H” but he didn’t recognize it. Blaine dried it off, walking toward his bedroom as he retrieved the arrow head that he had. The silver sizzled into his fingers as he moved it around, but sure enough, this one had the “H” too. How had he missed that?

Who was he dealing with?

It wasn’t until around 3am that Blaine left his house. He wasn’t sure where he was going at first, but as soon as he turned a couple of blocks away from Kurt’s house he knew exactly what he was doing. He smirked to himself as he approached the place he’d stood each night this week. He was getting better at it as well. The first few nights he really had to concentrate, to think deeply about connecting, but now? He simply closed his eyes, focused on Kurt’s heart beat and he was there.

He’d been glad that Kurt HADN’T been thinking about the stage, as he had been all week, however he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. He could see Kurt, sure, but the other was using a sewing machine and humming to himself. Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed as he started to look around the room. They were in a basement, that much he could figure out, especially from the stairs leading up, but everything was really… white.

“Where are we?” Blaine asked, curiously.

Kurt kept his head down, the soft sound of the sewing machine as he pushed the pedal with his foot “My bedroom” he said softly though he never glanced up “Well, before Finn turned up”

“Whose Finn?” Blaine couldn’t help himself as he moved closer to Kurt.

“My brother. Step brother” Kurt said, though kept his head down.

“Why do you seem sad when you say that?” Blaine couldn’t help himself but ask.

“He’s the son my dad wished he had from the beginning. Now he has him and doesn’t need me anymore”

Blaine pulled his brows together as he walked over, putting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder “I’m sure your father loves you.”

The moment the words left his lips, he instantly stepped back, getting away from Kurt. What was he doing? Why was he actually feeling sympathetic toward him?

Almost instantly the scene changed so they were standing on the abandoned gravel road, the one street light shining into the center.

“No…” Kurt said as he looked around frantically, turning slightly to start running.

“Stop” Blaine called out the moment that Kurt went to start running, the other instantly turning to face him.

“You…” Kurt said as he faced Blaine, and Blaine in that moment realized that Kurt was looking right at him.

“You can see me?” Blaine asked, confused.

“Of course I can see you, you’re right there?” Kurt said, raising his eyebrow “Why are you doing this?”

Blaine shrugged “You can’t hide from me…” was all Blaine said before he pulled himself out, feeling a strange feeling washing over him as he took off, getting the hell away from this boy's house.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt’s dreams that night for once hadn’t been nightmare filled. It started off with him dreaming about still living in his old family home before his father remarried. Before Finn came along, got close to his father and he constantly felt like he had to fight for the other’s attention. He was alone in his room at his sewing machine when a voice behind him. It was the vampire from before but there was no hostility there. There was no fear or anything to make him want to attack the other. It was … almost pleasant.

For some reason, in the dream, Kurt was talking to the vampire about things he’d never want to discuss with the other. For a few moments, Kurt thought the vampire was trying to fuck with him again. But at the words “I’m sure your father loves you,” Kurt began to think that he had just imagined this. Why would the vampire care this much about him anyway? Why would he show sympathy? It made no sense to him - he was just thinking of the vampire because he was the last person Kurt had really spoken to at length before going to sleep.

But soon, the scene changed, and he was on the same road as he’d been on for the past week. “No…” was all he said before he started to run down the all too familiar road when the vampire’s voice stopped him. Why did he stop? Why didn’t he just continue to run or attack him? The vampire’s question about whether or not he could see him had confused Kurt. Of course, he could see him - he was practically in plain sight. The vampire hadn’t answered his question on why he was doing this, about why he was continuing to haunt him every night in his dreams and instead just said “You can’t hide from me,” before Kurt had woken up in the middle of the night.

Kurt let out a frustrated growl as he rolled over on t his side and covered his face with his blankets. It was going to take him a while to get back to sleep again, but hopefully this time he wouldn’t have after effects from the previous dream.

The next few days had been strange for Kurt considering what the past week had been like. His dreams and sleep had gone by undisturbed, with his dreams being mostly pleasant or just unusual. He wasn’t waking up, screaming or with his heart pounding and being completely unable to go back to sleep again. Since school was still cancelled because of Karofsky’s death, it gave Kurt more time to track down and find vampires they had to take out. He’d managed to kill more vampires in the past three days than he had since school began, and it was honestly an empowering feeling. Kurt had been feeling incredibly off his game, especially in the past week, so even though some of the vampires were easy to dispose of (especially since some were trying to kill in broad daylight and didn’t seem to know that hunters used silver), it was giving him a confidence boost he was in great need of.

Since school had been cancelled for a week, Kurt had arranged to have one night off from vampire hunting - on Friday - to meet up with Mercedes and Tina at Breadstix. It had been a while since they were able to hang outside of glee club. One downside about vampire hunting meant that he rarely had any time to actually have a social life and he had to come up with a million reasons why. There was only so many times he could use ‘I was practising for my NYADA audition’ as an excuse before they got suspicious.

Walking into Breadstix did give him a strange feeling of confidence. His outfit for the first time since’d started having nightmares wasn’t just a simple jeans and t-shirt or something that was easy to move around in like he wore whenever he was on a hunt. He wore a short-sleeved yellow shirt, red pants, and a neckerchief and made sure his hair was impeccably styled. It had been too long since he had the motivation to put this much effort into his appearance so he was wanting to make sure that this outfit would be one to impress.

Mercedes and Tina had already taken their seat at a table when he walked in, so Kurt smiled and walked over and sat across from them.

“Oh my god, you actually made it!” Tina sounded way too surprised when Kurt had sat down and Kurt had to kill the urge to roll his eyes.

“Calm down I wasn’t gone for that long,” He said, gently shaking his head as he reached forwards to grab one of the menus. Kurt already had an idea on what he was going to get, but he didn’t want to seem like had already made his mind up. After past fortnight he had, Kurt needed to have any kind of normalcy, even if he got that by looking through a menu.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine honestly wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, but whatever was happening - it needed to stop. Every time he tried to think about killing Kurt, really got down to it, he’d be able to imagine it all, right up until he took his life, and then… nothing. These fantasies in his head should have been bringing him SOME sort of joy, but all they did was irritate him further.

He had to make a choice, then and there. If he wasn’t going to kill the boy just yet, then he needed to give himself some space. If he was going to kill him soon, then he needed to step it up.

Blaine hadn’t realized how obsessed he’d gotten with Kurt until he told himself to stay away. It was almost as though he couldn’t remember what he use to do on a day by day basis. He would stare at his wardrobe, and wonder what the hell he was doing.

He played no games, no scenes, nothing. He went out, and hunt. He stalked his pray. He attacked as though he were nothing more than a source of blood, and he treated them as such. There were casualties, naturally, but that was just part of life. Some survived. Some didn’t. Truthfully, he didn’t care.

He’d barely gotten through a day and just couldn’t seem to shake the blue eyed boy from his thoughts. He became practically consumed by them, to the point he went out to try and find someone to take his mind away from it. He had no respect for V-bangers, which is what he called the humans who were addicted to being fed from, and did it for money,as well as anything else someone of his kind could want, nothing more than prostitutes as far as Blaine was concerned, so the idea that he was even considering heading to one of “those” clubs was causing him to have a bit of a crisis. He didn’t struggle to find people that wanted to sleep with him, but he didn’t want to go through the effort of it all. He wanted a quick screw, and someone to feed from. Someone he could just leave when he was finished with their body.

There were murmurs about him as soon as he stepped into the club, and on any other day he would have stopped to find out why people were watching him, but tonight, he didn’t care. He made his way out back, ignored the eyes of the females that started to check him out before he scanned the room. People were being fed from right in the center of the dance floor. Humans danced on podiums, using their fingers to try and draw you in, but Blaine gave them a second of his time, before looking else where. It all felt stupid, and he’d been about to leave when he turned a corner and spotted a slim boy dancing. His body was toned, but not overly so, he wasn’t greased up or tanned like some of the other men, but he still had hints of muscles along his torso. He had on a pair of tight, light blue shorts, no longer than a pair of boxer briefs, and lace up boots. He had dark brown hair, but it was in a coif, and blue eyes, but even from here Blaine could tell they were contact lenses. His skin was light, and if Blaine looked at him through squinted eyes, it almost reminded him of Kurt.

“Hey” the guy called out, maybe realizing that Blaine had been watching “How are you?”

“Fine” Blaine said in a small huff as he put his hands in his pockets, looking around as he wondered if he really should leave.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private and chat?” The boy called out, smiling at Blaine as he sat down on the podium, his legs dangling off the edge slightly. Blaine tilted his head before he approached, reaching up to practically pick the boy up before putting his flat on his feet.

“Thank you” he smiled, his fingers running up Blaine’s arm slowly “You’re very strong”

“You should be scared of me” Blaine spoke softly, though his voice was rough.

“I am…” the boy whispered a little, his fingers still touching Blaine’s arms “Do you want me to be scared?”

“Yes” Blaine whispered, the boy leaning forward a little, letting Blaine catch his scent.

“Do you want to kill me?” the boy once again whispered, moving his body in a little closer, his hand still feeling around Blaine’s bicep, practically putting his neck right against Blaine’s nose.

“No” Blaine replied as he swallowed, moving his face a little so he could see the boys face, as he searched the boys eyes “What’s your name?”

The boy raised his eyebrow slightly “What do you want my name to be?”

“Kurt” Blaine breathed out, the boy not hesitating to take Blaine’s hand as they walked further out the back, into sealed off rooms. The boy punched in a number and opened the door, gesturing Blaine inside.

-  
After Blaine left the club several hours later he felt… nothing. Orgasm and a feed did nothing, which wasn’t unusual, just disappointing. There were a few moments where his eyes would deceive him, and he’d see the bright blue eyes looking back at him, the scared expression on his face, the pale pink lips that were parting as he moaned, but it wasn’t right. Nothing felt right. His imagination only took him so far, until he eventually flipped the boy over, holding him down so he couldn’t see his face as he finished what he’d started.

Blaine decided to walk home instead of run, hoping that the fresh air would help him calm down, because he could feel himself turning into a ticking time bomb. He was becoming more and more separated from humanity, and as it were now, Blaine had very little humanity left to spare. He scratched the back of his head, looking down at the ground as he moved through town. Should he leave?

No.

He wouldn’t let that bambi eyed boy drive him out of his town.

With the irritation bubbling Blaine had to make a decision on which way he went. If he turned left he’d be walking toward his home, however, if he turned right, he’d end up in town, and the idea made his mouth water. He was licking his lips, his eyes darting back and forth from left to right before he agreed on the right, a wicked smile spreading across his face as he turned on his heels. He hadn’t even taken one step before he caught the scent of vanilla and his body was turning before the thought even finished processing. Sometimes he hated when it happened, how his only talent was to sniff out things and track them like a dog, but also when he had no idea where he was going, or what he was going to see. The squeak of leather, the scent of vanilla, the drawing of the bow, his eyes searched from the rooftop that he’d ended up on as he spotted Kurt. He stayed silent, sticking to the shadows as he watched the boy trying to find his target. Blaine had already spotted the vampire who seemed to be hiding, instead of attacking, then again, vampires were stupid. A part of him wanted to tell Kurt where he was, but instead he watched.

There was something almost arousing about watching the other hunt, and when he did eventually take out his target, Blaine was chewing on his lip. He thought he saw Kurt look in his direction, so he took off.

The next night, however, he watched the boy from afar. He saw when he got in his car and drove into the city. He saw when he “accidentally” bumped into his target as he walked in the opposite direction. He watched his hunt from start to finish, and through each step Blaine stayed silent. Not only was he able to figure out the boys methods, or his way of thinking when it came to a hunt. He felt himself falling back into a habit he needed to break, and as much as he wanted to continue to stalk the boy, Blaine had to break his own hunt.

There were times when he was tempted to go to Kurt’s house just to peer into his thoughts, maybe alter them slightly, but in the end, with a lot of force, he kept his distance.

It had been a few days, and the idea of Kurt no longer made Blaine irritated, however, he had finally agreed to return to his original plan. Kurt had threatened him. Kurt was the one to attack first. He wanted to make the boy suffer. He wanted to control every part of him. There wouldn’t be a time when Blaine wouldn’t be there, in some way, and the moment that Kurt was truly alone - at his lowest - weakest - desperate for death… Blaine still wouldn’t give it to him.

The thoughts brought Blaine back to life, if that is what you could call it, and soon enough he was back to his usual ways, killing people for sport, hunting with narratives, and stories, making the world is own little storybook.

It was Friday night, and people were everywhere. Waiting to be picked like ripe fruit. Blaine made his way into town, dressed in casual attire as to not stand out, but still decent enough that he didn’t instantly look like a bum. He chose a red polo shirt, the top bottom undone, with a pair of dark wash jeans that were rolled up on the ankles, a black and white striped belt, and a pair of black and white boat shoes. His hair was still short, but he had shaved, making him look a lot younger than he usually did with his facial hair.

He wasn’t sure where his night was going to take him, but he definitely felt in the mood for someone young, no oldies tonight. He checked out men as they walked past, making it obvious that he was checking them out, as he walked along the footpath. Usually Blaine held his breath when he walked past eating establishments, because one wrong sniff and he’d be throwing up blood all over the place, however as he passed by one of the few restaurants that seemed to always be busy, he just didn’t think about it.

A familiar scent hit him like a brick wall, as he stopped mid-step, his nose lifting to the air, before his eyes grew dark.

“Where are you, Kurt” he whispered to himself as he looked around, his eyes scanning the car park, down either side of the street, before he peered inside.

“You’ve just been so busy, Kurt, we’ve been worried! Tell him, Mercedes, didn’t I say I was worried!”

“Tina’s not wrong, Kurt, we’ve been worried”

Blaine smirked as he spotted Kurt and two girls, whom basically served their names on a platter for him. Blaine watched for a moment before he decided to walk inside.

“Table for one?” The hostess asked as he approached.

“No, thank you, I see my friends over there” Blaine smiled politely, the hostess instantly falling for his fake charm and smiling back, nodding her head quickly, though Blaine could instantly smell he lust oozing from her.

He came from the back of Kurt, one of the girls at the table glancing up just as Blaine sat down in the booth next to Kurt, practically locking him in place as he slid over. His leg pressed up against Kurt’s with how close he got in.

“Hi Kurt, sorry i’m late” Blaine said politely as he glanced over at the two girls who were wide eyed with huge grins on their faces.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE HAD A BOYFRIEND!” the girl of asian descent screamed, slapping her friend next to her.

Blaine smiled wickedly as he glanced over at Kurt “You didn’t tell your friends about me?” Blaine continued to grin, before he instantly turned to the two girls, extending his hand “Kurt’s told me so much about you guys. Mercedes and Tina. Honestly, you’re all he talks about sometimes” Blaine honestly couldn’t remember who was who, he was certain the asian girl was Tina, and the darker girl was Mercedes, but the last thing he wanted to do was get it wrong, however both of them reached out to take his hand.

“I’m really sorry to do this, but do you girls mind giving us a second? I feel I may have done something to my precious boyfriend, because he is looking a little angry at me” Blaine pouted, blinking his eyes at the girls before looking at Kurt “Don’t be angry at me, my little boo bear”

The girls giggled, instantly jumping up, dragging each other away.

“Not happy to see me? Not even a little kiss on the cheek?” Blaine smirked, but he didn’t break the distance, however he did reach across and put his hand on Kurt’s knee, gripping it a little tighter than normal “Don’t even think about trying anything… Your friends seem nice, it would be a shame if something bad happened to them”

* * *

**Kurt**

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Mercedes and Tina staring at something behind him, causing him to raise his eyebrows slightly. He was about to look at what exactly it was they were staring at but before he could turn his body, someone was sliding into the booth next to him. Kurt’s body immediately tensed as soon as he saw it was the vampire he’d been hunting and before Kurt could do anything else, the vampire’s leg was pressed up against his own so there was no way of him escaping.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed out, glaring at the vampire. Kurt was about to apologise to the two girls, who were far too happy about someone intruding on their dinner. Kurt stared at them for a while as they grinned and it wasn’t until Tina screamed that he realised why the two girls weren’t telling the vampire to leave them alone.

“What?!” A complete look of disgust came across his face as he looked between the vampire and the two girls. Surprisingly - or maybe not that surprisingly - the vampire found amusement in this and started to play along. He’d somehow knew the names of the girls, but if he was here already, Kurt put it down to him overhearing. Annoyingly, he still didn’t give a name for himself despite the fact he was making up some stupid story about Kurt talking to him all about his friends.

Kurt scoffed a little when the girls shook his hand. He honestly had to question his friend’s common sense at times. They knew all about his crushes before so why wouldn’t he tell them about a boyfriend!? Were they really that desperate to get him a boyfriend they were throwing all common sense out the window?

“No, don’t go.” He said, thankfully able to keep the slight panic in his voice at the prospect of being left alone with the vampire, “He’s not my boyfriend.” It was taking all of his willpower to not expose him for what he was and what he’d done, but there was the issue of what exactly the vampire would do in that situation and he couldn’t reveal vampires to people who weren’t hunters. Besides, why the hell would they believe him?

“Stop giving me stupid nicknames. Especially ones you’ve just made up on the spot!”, Kurt hissed out and turned his gaze to the vampire and glared harshly as the girls giggled and dragged each other away, At the other’s question on whether or not he was happy to see him, Kurt said nothing as he scoffed. Kurt’s eyes went down to the table and stared at the cutlery on it. It wouldn’t do too much damage to him, but maybe it would be enough to distract the vampire long enough for him and the girls to get out if the knife found itself in the vampire’s thigh…

It was like the vampire had read his mind in that moment. Kurt barely began to stretch his hand out to grab one of the knives when he felt the vampire’s hand came down to Kurt’s knee. It looked innocent enough - if anyone saw Kurt with him, apart from a few disgusted looks at the homophobes in this town, no one would bat an eyelid and just thought it was two guys on a date. But Kurt could feel how tight it was, and that it was a warning. Kurt stared at the vampire when he threatened Tina and Mercedes, “Don’t you dare,” Kurt hissed out, staring the vampire down for a few moments before letting out an irritated huff. “Why are you here? And don’t say you’re on a date,” Kurt snapped at him. He wasn’t even going to play along with the other and try to pretend he was the vampire’s boyfriend. “You’ve got no reason to be here. You’re going to draw attention to yourself when you’re not going to be able to eat anything. So what are you doing here?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine was extremely amused by the whole situation, and how perfectly it timed up. Sure, being this close to Kurt wasn’t a fantastic idea, especially because the moment Kurt looked over at Blaine his heart began to thump so hard Blaine could practically taste it, but he was able to overlook it because of the sheer panic in Kurt’s eyes.

It was a look he very much enjoyed.

It was practically the expression he jerked off to all week.

“That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend, Kurt. After all, that’s what your friends think. I am flattered, of course, though I am a little disappointed I didn’t even get a kiss hello. Are we not at that stage in our relationship? Are we taking it slow?” Blaine looked Kurt up and down a little “I guess I could wait”

As Kurt spoke, Blaine had to stop himself from laughing, mostly just kept a small closed lip smile on his face, his eyes danced around amused at everything that was happening.

“One of these days you’re going to be thrilled to see me” Blaine smirked as he reached over, shifting the cutlery away as he saw Kurt going to reach for it, his eyes darting from Kurt’s hand, up to his eyes, giving him a warning look.

Something Kurt said made Blaine cock his eyebrow, his head tilting ever so slightly “Why is it hard to believe I might be here on a date?” he couldn’t help but question it “You make it sound as though I am some hideous beast who would never be out on a date. That’s very rude of you, Kurt, and here I was about to compliment how nice your shirt looked” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s knee harder, before eventually letting go when he realized if he pushed any more he may end up breaking the boys knee.

Which wouldn’t be a terrible thing.

Just messy.

And loud.

“No one is going to pay attention to me. Only you. As to why I’m not eating, who says I’m not eating?” he once again tilted his head “You are so horribly misinformed about my kind. But fear not, my little porcelain doll” Blaine smirked at the nickname “I won’t interrupt all of your entire evening. I can’t have you starving, after all. You’re no use to me dead… yet” Blaine paused, his eyes glancing down to Kurt’s lips, then slowly back up to his eyes “Now, as to why I’m here…”

Blaine smirked as he moved in a little closer “Well, I’m here to see you. The last time I saw you, what was it you did again?” Blaine questioned, leaning forward, not close enough to kiss the boy, but getting there “Ah yes. I remember now” he whispered as he reached over, grabbing Kurt’s hand and pushing it down against Blaine’s thigh, holding his palm flat against the muscle, using Kurt’s fingers to rub the top of his thigh a little as he spoke “You stabbed me. Right here, and that, Kurt, was very, very mean”

Blaine kept his grip tight on Kurt’s wrist, almost as though he were trying to lock his hand where he’d placed it, though once again trying not to break a bone. Even though this was not supposed to be enjoyable, there was something about the feeling of Kurt’s slim fingers that felt amazing, even just over his pants. The warmth of the palm that was pressed against him nearly burned his skin, and how was he nearly getting hard over this?!

With a small huff, Blaine moved his free hand reaching over to grab the small knife that sat in front of him “I could return the favor, of course” Blaine spun the tip of the knife on the table a little, watching Kurt’s reaction “or you can agree to my deal and I leave you to enjoy your evening. The choice is yours”

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Stop saying you’re my boyfriend,” Kurt hissed out, struggling so much with keeping his voice lowered. The last thing he wanted was to cause a huge scene in the middle of the restaurant since he wasn’t sure how the vampire was going to react. Kurt let out a slightly disgusted noise as the vampire continued on about him kissing him. Kurt had eyes, the vampire was definitely attractive and if he’d been human, Kurt probably would’ve been staring at him if he saw him, wishing that he was gay. But Kurt knew what he was capable of and knew he was far from good, and no pretty face would change that for Kurt.

“Yeah, it’ll be the day I finally put a stake through your chest,” Kurt deadpanned when the vampire said he’d be ‘thrilled to see him’ one day. His eyes widened a little when the vampire’s hand came forward to push the cutlery out the way. Swallowing back, Kurt looked at the vampire and immediately dropped his hand when seeing the warning look in the vampire’s eyes. Kurt was now starting to regret leaving his jacket in his car. It didn’t have a lot of weapons in it - just a few knives and things with vervain in it he could use in an emergency. Kurt didn’t think he’d need it with him in the actual restaurant since the vampire hadn’t been bothering him for the whole week since they last saw each other.

When the vampire questioned his statement about going on a date, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at this, “Do you really think your date would be that happy if they saw you with me?” He asked raising an eyebrow in question. He tried to not show much of a reaction to the vampire’s comment about his shirt but the grip that was on his knee would’ve distracted him anyway. Kurt let out a small gasp of pain as it got tighter, but thankfully the vampire did let go before he ended up breaking his knee.

“I said stop giving me nicknames!” Kurt snapped a little as he shoved the vampire - although it didn’t really do much since it was more or less like pushing at a wall. He rolled his eyes and was going to snark at the other further, but something about the way the vampire made him pause and wait to see what the hell the other had to say. His brow furrowed slightly when the vampire began to talk about why he was here, and when the vampire mentioned he was here to see him, Kurt scoffed loudly. “Really? That’s why?” He said before gasping when the vampire grabbed his hand and moved it downwards. For a few moments Kurt was preparing himself for the vampire to try and do something completely disgusting, but instead, Kurt’s hand was only resting on his thigh, where Kurt had stabbed him. “Well, you deserved it,” Kurt’s voice was clipped as he spoke - if the vampire hadn’t been tormenting him, then he never would’ve stabbed him. If anything, Kurt thought he was justified in stabbing him.

But Kurt was soon becoming distracted by where his hand was. The vampire hadn’t let go of his wrist and his grip was tight so Kurt wasn’t able to rip his hand away, but Kurt really couldn’t deny how the vampire’s thigh felt surprisingly good. It was cold, Kurt could feel that even from his pants, but he could feel that his thigh was surprisingly solid considering the vampire wasn’t obviously muscular. Kurt let his gaze trail up the vampire’s arms which seemed to be just like his thighs. He could see the muscles more in the arm that was keeping Kurt’s hand on the vampire’s thigh.

Hearing the vampire huffing, Kurt pulled his gaze from the vampire’s arm and onto the knife he was now spinning on the table. Kurt’s breath caught a little when the vampire mentioned 'returning the favour’ but when he mentioned the deal from before, Kurt steeled his expression and looked up and stared the vampire down. “Then stab me. I’m not making any kind of deal with you.”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine snickered a little when Kurt told him to stop calling him boyfriend, though because the other hated it, Blaine continued to do it. More so that he would normally “Would you prefer I told them who I really am? Who you really are” Blaine raised his eyebrow slightly, a wicked smile twitching on his lips as he kept himself close, so the two of them could talk quietly and not be overheard.

“You think you’d get close enough to put a stake through my chest?” Blaine asked as he used a finger to drag down from Kurt’s neck, along the buttons of his shirt until he landed right in the center of his chest, the exact spot the stake would have to go in, before laying his palm flat on Kurt’s chest. For a slim guy he was remarkably toned from what Blaine could feel, which just really made him want to see what the other was hiding under those clothes “Well, if anyone was going to kill me I guess I’d be okay if someone as attractive as you did it. It wouldn’t matter then. I’d end it all with an erection, and truthfully, isn’t that the way we’d all want to leave this earth” Blaine smirked, winking at Kurt before he glanced up as the other kept talking.

He ignored the comments about the date, and however focused on the other parts of what Kurt said “I deserved no such thing. What did I do to you?” Blaine couldn’t even hold back his smirk “Okay fine” he let out a tiny puff of air instead of a laugh “I’ll admit that I did kill Dave, but, I thought you’d be happy about that…even in secret. I saw that boy torment you all week, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. If anyone is going to torment you, it’s going to be me, and me only” Blaine’s eyebrows narrowed for a split second, his expression becoming harsh as he said the words, but at the click of a finger he was relaxed again, the same cocky and smug look on his face as he saw how each passing second really irritated Kurt.

Blaine made a soft tsk sound at Kurt when he still wouldn’t go ahead with the deal, however when the other said to stab him, Blaine glanced over at the knife.

“Okay” he said a bored tone, giving the other a small shrug as he circled his fingers around the knife, moving it toward Kurt’s thigh “I think it’s only fair it was the exact same spot. So close to the bone as well, but you missed it by…” Blaine dragged the tip of the knife just against Kurt’s pants “a few millimeters” he smiled as he glanced down at the boys thigh, trying not to become distracted by the actual thigh itself, and how tight Kurt’s pants were.

“Are you guys done yet!” a loud female voice boomed from in front of him as Blaine glanced up, moving the knife so it was out of sight in a split second before he glanced up as the two girls from before slid back into the booth. Blaine smiled as he threw his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, instantly turning so that he was now facing them as opposed to the slight angle he had been in while they were chatting.

“Oh hi ladies” Blaine grinned “I’m sorry to steal your friend away from you for a couple of minutes” Blaine smiled as he turned to Kurt, pressing a small kiss on to Kurt’s cheek “Just a little misunderstanding, nothing to worry about. Isn’t that right babe” Blaine dragged his eyes toward Kurt, his fingers gripping his shoulder firmly. He took a few seconds to look at Kurt’s face, to watch his facial expression change, and the sheer irritation was quite possibly the best thing as far as Blaine was concerned. He was getting such joy out of putting Kurt in this situation.

And no one was bleeding - So that was a plus.

“Anyway, enough about that, so ladies, got any secrets to tell me about Kurt” he giggled, the girls, in response, giggled back.

“Kurt has told us nothing about you!” The girl he assumed was Tina said, her eyes practically glued to Blaines.

“What’s your name?” The other girl, Mercedes adding.

“My name? I’m Blaine” he smiled politely “I guess Kurt wanted to keep us a secret. Between the homophobes and the fact that It’s still new. We haven’t known each other long and I mean, I’m here for the long haul but… “ Blaine chewed his lip a little “I guess he wanted to make sure that I was really going to be here forever, you know? That I won’t leave” Blaine turned to face Kurt, giving him a smile, but his eyes were dark “But you know that now though, right. I’m not going anywhere. We’re in this together now” Blaine smirked, giving Kurt a wink before he looked back at the girls, his expression once again overly soft, and polite, even his tone of voice was more chipper than how he usually spoke.

“That’s so sweet” Mercedes smiled as he looked at Kurt “Boy!”

Tina giggled, her head tilting slightly as he continued to stare at Blaine. The way she was looking dead into his eyes, it would be so easy to compel her. She was already being sucked in without him even trying.

“Where do you go to school?” Tina asked.

“Oh… I… I go to Dalton” Blaine nearly cringed at the words, but that seemed to stop the other girls from asking more questions, they simply nodded and kept looking at Kurt, almost as though they couldn’t believe he hadn’t mentioned anything.

“You are really handsome” Tina blurted out, instantly shaking her head and blinking as she sat up straight “Oh my god”

“Tina!” Mercedes laughed, the other girl blushing a little that Blaine could see the blood pooling in her cheeks.

“Oh, it’s okay” Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in a little closer before turning to face him, using his finger to cup under Kurt’s chin “I hope this one thinks I’m really handsome too” he grinned right in Kurt’s face, moving face in so his nose was pressing up against Kurt’s. His lips were close, he could feel the heat emanating off them, though he never let them press, just let his lips ghost past Kurt’s. He looked up into his eyes, the close proximity meant he could see the different shades of Blue in the other’s eyes, and for the first time, truly could appreciate their beauty. As much as he hated Kurt and wanted nothing more than to kill him, he couldn’t deny the other was pretty. Blaine let his eyes drag down once, admiring his physique, and his clothes, before looking back up into his eyes.

“And attractive” Blaine thought to himself.

* * *

**Kurt**

“I’d prefer it if you left me alone,” Kurt looked at the vampire with a deadly serious look in comparison to how the other was looking far too amused. Obviously, if he absolutely had to, he’d pretend for one night that this vampire was really his boyfriend, then tell the two girls that they broke up the next time they got to hang out like this.

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as the vampire’s finger trailed down his neck and chest, before his palm spread across where someone would stab a stake through his chest if he had been a vampire. “Well, I did get close enough to stab you. I could’ve easily have stabbed you with that stake if I wanted to,” Kurt replied, but now he said it, Kurt had to wonder why he didn’t. His hands were full considering he had his bow in one hand but he could’ve used the moment the vampire fell onto one knee to drive the stake through him. So why didn’t he?

Although there was a blush on his face at the next thing the vampire said, considering it was one of the crude comments he was getting used to whenever he was around him, Kurt smirked slightly at him, “Well that sounds like a win-win situation. I get to kill you, and you get to die with an erection. So you should let me do it”

When the vampire brought up Karofsky, Kurt became silent. He already suspected that the vampire had been responsible in killing Karofsky but it was the comment he made about him being happy about it. Kurt really hated to admit it but… the vampire was right. As much as he hated Karofsky was murdered since as awful as he was, he didn’t deserve to be killed. But a small part of him was actually happy that he wouldn’t need to face the other anymore. “I didn’t need you to ‘help’ me,” Kurt said, hating that the vampire was making him sound completely helpless because of Karofsky. Kurt sighed at what the vampire said after, and crossed his arms, “But why? What are you getting out of this?”

Kurt’s eyes widened when the vampire picked up the knife and dragged it across his thigh. Wasn’t the other bluffing? Despite all the threats from before, the vampire hadn’t actually done that much damage to him apart from a few bruises when he was knocked to the ground - of course, Kurt hadn’t been counting the emotional damage done from all the nightmares - but now he was really going to get stabbed? There wasn’t anywhere to run either so unless some kind of miracle happened, the vampire probably was going to stab him right in the middle of Breadstix.

Thankfully, his miracle arrived in the form of Mercedes and Tina coming back, clearly bored of watching them from a distance. An audible sigh of relief came out of him, but the relief was short-lived when the vampire had wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Kurt grunted softly when he did so, and tried to move out of the other’s grip but the other had a firm grip on him. Kurt’s face twisted up a little when the vampire kissed his cheek - his lips were far colder than Kurt expected, even though his body was practically freezing Kurt with how he was pressed against the other male. Kurt winced slightly when the vampire gripped onto his shoulder and when he faced the vampire, Kurt felt himself growing more infuriated at the way he was completely trapped at the moment. Feeling Tina and Mercedes’ gazes on him, Kurt put a fake smile on his face and nodded, “Yeah, that’s right.”

When the vampire was talking to Mercedes and Tina, Kurt tried to keep himself as calm as possible - especially at the other male trying to ask for more secrets but thankfully, Tina diverted the conversation about how they knew nothing about him. Kurt smiled, almost a little smugly when Mercedes asked for his name, but when the vampire actually gave one, Kurt stared in disbelief. Kurt had no idea if 'Blaine’ actually was the vampire’s name or if he was just bluffing. But it came out way too naturally or smoothly. So either, Blaine was this man’s real name or he was just that good at lying, he already had a fake name just for this situation.

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly when Blaine was talking about being there 'forever’, but the girls didn’t seem to think it was anything to comment about. They were just sitting there completely entranced about what Blaine was saying. “Really? Forever?” He said, raising an eyebrow at the man. Despite the smile on the vampire’s face, Kurt saw the darkness in Blaine’s eyes. The words were sweet sounding - Mercedes and especially Tina were eating them right up - but Kurt knew the true meaning behind them. He could change the tone of his voice all he wanted, but Kurt knew Blaine was still going to be a danger to him and everyone else in this restaurant. “Well, I don’t know…What if you do go away? It’s still possible you might leave and never come back.”

It was getting easier to ignore Tina and Mercedes fawning over Blaine, but he couldn’t deny he was hanging on to what Blaine was saying. It was interesting to see a vampire pretending to be human and for the humans not to realise there was anything wrong with them. Kurt had definitely been spending too much time with other hunters since if a hunter was near, they would catch Blaine out in a second. But despite the fact this was amusing him, Kurt really had to invest in some jewellery for the girls that had vervain in it.Kurt couldn’t make them ingest it so it was the next best thing. Tina was already becoming entranced and Blaine wasn’t even doing anything. If this was going to happen again, he had to make sure they had some kind of protection against vampires.

It was taking everything in him to not burst out laughing when Blaine mentioned he went to Dalton considering how amused Blaine was at Kurt telling him to go there a few nights ago, but he couldn’t be amused for long. Tina soon blurted out that Blaine was handsome, and Kurt let out a “Tina!?” at the same time as Mercedes, but his tone was far more annoyed than Mercedes. He knew Blaine wasn’t his boyfriend, and he wasn’t jealous, but was Tina really going to stare at the guy she thought was his boyfriend and call him handsome when Kurt was right there?

He shook his head slightly and glanced away from them, until Blaine turned his head to face him, Blaine’s finger underneath his chin. As soon as Blaine had closed the distance between them, their noses touching and their lips barely apart, Kurt’s heart started to pound again and his cheeks were quickly turning red. The position they were in when Mercedes and Tina were watching them was already making him flustered, but Tina’s words were still ringing in his ears. She was right. The vampire was handsome. Even if Blaine was human, and didn’t have the allure all vampires had to snare in their victims, Kurt would’ve thought that. But his eyes were hard to pull away from. Blaine was clearly a vampire who ate a lot. His eyes were an unnaturally bright shade of hazel, but Kurt felt like he could sit there staring into Blaine’s eyes for hours and not pull away.

It was the sound of a plate dropping that made Kurt pull his gaze away, and looked down at the ground slightly, “We should order food,” He said, his throat clearing slightly as he spoke.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

“Leave you alone?” Blaine shook his head “Not likely” was all he said on the matter.  
  
Blaine could feel Kurt’s heart thumping under his fingers, his eyes meeting the boys blue ones as he watched him closely. It was easy to get caught up in the boys eyes, this much he’d already known, but in his own mind he was feeling the tug from both sides. One side of him wanted to keep playing this game, because it made him feel something, but there was another side of Blaine… a more active and dominate side of him that was clawing at Blaine to give it attention. He wasn’t delusional to think that that part of him was suddenly silent, he’d just been distracted lately. That much was blatantly clear from how much time he spent thinking about Kurt, and how much time he didn’t spend working or doing any of his hobbies. He’d even found himself falling behind schedule with his monthly reading which he promised himself at a younger age that he would do. If he was stuck on this world forever he refused to be stupid.  
  
“And why didn’t you?” Blaine smirked, shifting a little closer, dragging his eyes up and down Kurt a little “Don’t get confident because you got a cheap shot in, my dear Kurt. I will not let my guard down so easily again. It’s a pity” Blaine licked his lips “We may have been rather good friends, you and I. Yes I know, you’d neeever” Blaine exaggerated the word ‘never’ “be my friend, blah blah blah” Blaine made a “speaking” hand action, using his fingers as he rolled his eyes “and you will not have to worry about that now, anyway” Blaine walked his fingers along Kurt’s shirt a little more, shaking his head “Such a pity” he said a bit softer.  
  
“So eager to kill me, and yet, so uninterested in my offer to show you a thing or two that would, in fact, help you kill the very person you want. It is quite the dilemma we have gotten ourselves into. I, for starters” Blaine paused, using his hand to put it on his own chest “Refuse to be killed by someone lazy. My death is a reward. You have to work for it. When your time comes, we will have our fair fight, and we will see what happens” Blaine paused, leaning in a little bit again “I haven’t lost a fight in centuries, do you think I’m going to just submit so easily? You think all your little games and silver will work on me? I know your tricks. I know the way you fight. I’ve been doing my research… have you?” Blaine smirked again, this time sitting back just a little as he tilted his head a little, watching Kurt’s expression.  
  
Blaine shrugged, seeming bored with Kurt’s complaints about Dave, because he truthfully just didn’t care. What was one neanderthals death anyway? His contribution would have been as useless as his death was. He couldn’t even die properly.  
  
Blaine heard himself scoff, though it wasn’t at anything Kurt had said, but his own thoughts, however he noticed the other looking back at him and realized he’d missed something.  
  
Sure enough, right as Blaine had been about to stab Kurt and simply leave the other to sit and bleed out in the middle of a restaurant, his friends returned, and Blaine knew he had to play a new game. Sure, he could compel them both, especially Tina, and he could happily feed from them and leave, but where would that get him? No, he didn’t just want control of Kurt’s thoughts. He wanted control of his whole life. He needed to manipulate his surroundings, and these two girls, who genuinely seemed to care for the boy, were a good start. Plus, he’d stumbled onto a weakness of Kurt’s. From this point on he would know where to hit him so it hurt. There was no point going directly after Kurt.  
  
He needed to go after his friends.  
  
Blaine ignored the way that Kurt was trying to move away from him, every so often squeezing his shoulder, pretending as though he was just holding him close, when he knew very well the other was uncomfortable. Blaine gave a soft, but happy “mmm” when Kurt agreed with him, smiling at the two girls, and just once letting his eyes dart off to the side as he glanced at Kurt.  
  
“I don’t see myself leaving and never coming back any time soon. Why would I? I have such an amazing and loving boyfriend right here, to spend all my days and nights with. To share my dreams with” Blaine tried not to smile as he said that “Why would I look for anything else? Everything I could want is right here. I’m just so happy that we bumped into each other than night” Blaine glanced at Kurt, his eyebrows narrowing just slightly, only giving Kurt this expression before he turned to face the girls, his face instantly lightening up, and his tone chipper when he looked at them, however he did not share that same curtsey with Kurt.  
  
“You’ll have to tell Kurt to tell you the story about how we met” Blaine said, throwing his arm forward, his voice so delightful and happy “Oh, who am I kidding, I can’t help but tell it”  
  
Blaine had been about to speak when Kurt suggested they order food, and while he knew the other was still probably trying to test him, he relaxed a little “That sounds like a great idea. I’m a little full from lunch, so you ladies don’t mind if I just order a small meal?” Blaine pat his stomach, puffing his cheeks a little, before he leaned forward toward them, whispering “Just between you and I, I’m still at that… you know… embarrassed stage where I can’t eat in front of my date. You guys know that feeling?”  
  
“Totally” Tina said.  
  
“Nope” Mercedes said with a laugh “But that’s still okay”  
  
Blaine smiled as he sat back down next to Kurt, giving him a wide smile, moving his hand so it was one the back of Kurt’s head, softly letting his fingers scratch up the back of his neck and head “Anyway, don’t let me interrupt what you guys were originally talking about before I arrived. I feel rather rude for taking over the conversation. I’ve just been really looking forward to meeting Kurt’s friends, so I got a little excited. I’ll behave” Blaine turned his face to look at Kurt, his fingers still playing with his soft brunette hair, giving the other a small wink before turning back, giving the girls a coy smile.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“I wanted to show you that you shouldn’t underestimate me,” Kurt said crossing his arms over slightly then the vampire moved closer to him. “I know you think I’m some stupid kid who can’t fight to save himself.But I’m not.” Kurt didn’t comment on the vampire’s comment about them being friends- mainly because the vampire had already made the comment that was wanting to come out of Kurt’s lips. Kurt did not want to become friend with him, ever. Kurt’s face scrunched up and when Blaine’s hands started to walk along his chest, the action making a run down his spine.

“Why would I accept your offer when your offer included me letting you go?” Kurt asked, letting out a low sarcastic laugh, as his eyebrow quirked in response. “If I thought your offer would help me kill you, I would’ve said yes to it. But I will do it. You might want to make me work for it, but I will kill you.” What Blaine said about research, Kurt’s brow furrowed a little in confusion. Blaine had seen him fight before - of course, he was fighting with Blaine -but was it really enough to protect him completely. However, Blaine’s question on whether or not he did research made him chuckle slightly, “I’ve spoken to hunters that have fought you. I know what you’re capable of,” was all Kurt said before he leaned back as well.

Kurt let out a small growl when Blaine mentioned not leaving, but put a fake smile back on his face when he looked back at Mercedes and Tina, “We’ve only known each other for a few weeks, Blaine. Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to be saying you’ll never leave?” Kurt asked, letting out a gentle laugh but when his gaze turned to Blaine, his expression was far from gentle as he glared the vampire down. He had no idea why the other was playing this game with him. Why was he finding so much amusement in trying to make him angry? It was going to be impossible get rid of him and Kurt didn’t think he’d be letting go of this boyfriend thing either! What the hell was he supposed to do if he did actually get a real boyfriend?

While Kurt was curious about what Blaine would do if he was in a situation where he’d be needing to eat, it wasn’t the reason why Kurt had pulled away. He didn’t want Blaine to catch on to him getting flustered so he wanted to distract himself in the best way he could think of - food. But now he was thinking about it, it was a good way to try and expose Blaine as not being… right to the girls. Kurt scoffed quietly when Blaine gave some lame excuse about how he had eaten already and that he was ‘embarrassed’ to eat in front of him. “Don’t think like that, honey. I won’t judge you,” He said, smiling a little more than he needed to as he gave Blaine an almost daring look to order something.

As soon as Blaine’s hand came onto the back of his head, Kurt immediately tensed up and clenched his fists tightly. Anyone who’d spent more than five minutes with Kurt would know his hair being touched was one of his biggest pet peeves. He’d normally slap their hands away or instantly moved away. But with the vampire, it would be hard to get out of his grip and really, Kurt didn’t want the vampire to figure out his hair wasn’t somewhere you should touch. “Weren’t you about to tell Mercedes and Tina how we met?” Kurt said, his fake smile almost faltering when Blaine continued to play with his hair. Kurt reached back, and grabbed Blaine’s hand, and pulled it towards the table, and held it tightly “You’re a much better storyteller than me, and I think they really want to hear it, Blaine.” Again, Kurt was giving a daring look to Blaine, but part of him was actually curious to hear what Blaine would come up with. Would this be a story he made up on the spot or had he already came up with one? Kurt knew the story would be ridiculous, but Kurt hoped that the story wouldn’t make him seem like an idiot once Blaine told it.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had been enjoying the feeling of Kurt’s hair, maybe a little more than he had expected, but also because he couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched someone like this, in such a delicate and soft manner that a lot of his focus was on that, and not the conversation.  
  
Naturally he noticed straight away how tense Kurt got, and at first he thought it was just because Blaine was touching him, which produced mixed feelings, but he knew why, but when the other practically grabbed his hand to move it later on while they were talking, he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at the blue eyed boy. It had, for the first time, been an action that wasn’t meant with any harm or malice. If anything, Blaine had been more confused why he was putting himself in an intimate position with Kurt and not purposely trying to piss him off.   
  
Though, without even trying he had still successfully managed to irritate the boy, so instead of simply touching Kurt because it felt nice, he did it because it angered the other.   
  
Blaine glanced down at their hands, noticing how tight Kurt was trying to grip his hand, and even though it would require zero strength to lift his hand, he allowed the boy to think he had some sort of strength over him, and left his hand where it was.  
  
Blaine gave Kurt a toothy grin when the other told him to continue on with the story, and without skipping a beat Blaine turned to face the girls, reaching out a little with his free hand.  
  
“So get this” he starts off by saying, both girls instantly turning to look right at him, transfixed with him instantly “I was supposed to meet my friend for lunch and this swanky restaurant she’d been talking about going to FOR-EVER” He exaggerated the forever bit and laughed “I think it was honestly just so i’d meet her new boyfriend, who is literal trash, by the way” Blaine threw his hand, changing the words he used to sound more “youthful” even though inside he was cringing so hard he wanted to punch himself in the face “and she gave me the address, but she gave me the WRONG address. So here I am, dressed beautifully, by the way, down near Franklin street, and if you’ve ever been there, you know the only thing close by is a strip club” Blaine gave a small laugh, using his free hand to move on top of Kurt’s hand, that was still holding his to the table “and wouldn’t you believe my car breaks down!. So I freak out, because, I don’t know what is happening, it was crappy weather, so I knew it was going to rain on me as well, and my phone was nearly dead. Either way I manage to call a tow truck, my cell dies LITERALLY the moment I finish giving the guy my location. Pure luck!. So, long story short, Tow arrives, I have to sit in the front with this terrible man who starts telling me about how I should know how to fix a car, and real men know how to fix cars, and that’s why we are all gay now a days because our fathers never taught us anything” Blaine pauses to roll his eyes, though he let his expression soften a little so that he looked just a little hurt by the words “though thankfully we arrived at the mechanic, and let me tell you, i’ve NEVER jumped out of a truck that fast in my LIFE!”  
  
Blaine turned his face to look at Kurt, giving the other a smirk before he returned back to facing the girls, his expression soft “So I then have to wait at this mechanic while they check out what’s wrong with my car, and I look terrible, my hair is a mess, and this guy” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, leaning in a little to rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder for a second before he straightened up “comes up to me with a cup of coffee. I look up and I just see the most… like genuinely the most attractive guy i’ve ever seen in my life. Instead of saying Hi though, I just say “Wow” and then I feel like the biggest moron in existence so I introduce myself. We got talking, realized we had just way too much in common, both like to sing, both love Patti, you know how it is, and well, here we are now” Blaine smiled “I told you, you say the story better than I do” Blaine laughed as he leaned into Kurt again, this time pressing a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek. He lingered slightly, his mouth moving near the others ear “try again” he whispered directly into Kurt’s ear, kissing the edge of his earlobe once before sitting back up straight.  
  
“That’s so cute!” Tina squealed “So it was like, love at first sight”  
  
Blaine choked a little, before he relaxed and smiled “Oh yes, straight away. As soon as I saw his face I just knew we’d be around each other a lot. I’m just so thankful that he approached me, you know? If he would have never come up to me then he just would have never even been on my radar… and who knows what would have happened then”   
  
Blaine glanced up, thankful when the waitress showed up as he gestured for the girls to order first “Ladies first” he smiled before he reached over and grabbed a menu, quickly browsing through it to find whatever would be the easiest to digest. Everything sounded disgusting, human “food” usually tasted like dirt, but certain foods were a little easier. Rare meat was usually easier to chew and swallow than like, pasta, but Salad was easier to eat because it already tasted like dirt, and it crumbled into nothing.   
  
Blaine moved his hands away from Kurt’s grip, running his fingers once along Kurt’s back slowly from shoulder to shoulder before he left his arm just draped over the back of the chair.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Blaine didn’t miss a beat in starting to tell a story, Kurt stared at him in slight surprise. He was almost impressed with how quickly the vampire was able to come up with some lie so fast, if it really was something that he made up on the spot, that was. Kurt did cringe slightly when Blaine was starting to talk like he was the same age as the rest of the teenager and with how dramatic he was being, but if it wasn’t for the fact Kurt knew every word out of his mouth was a lie, Kurt couldn’t deny Blaine was good at telling stories. If he didn’t know, Kurt definitely would’ve fallen for the story being told. Kurt smirked slightly and put his hand on chin as he continued to listen to Blaine develop some kind of story.

But as soon as the word ‘mechanic’ left Blaine’s lips, Kurt’s smirk soon disappeared and slowly he lowered his hand back on the table. Kurt wasn’t the kind of guy to just hang out in a mechanic’s or who would want to work in one - he did occasionally help out at his father’s shop. It was mostly just dealing with money, or like what Blaine said, making drinks for any of the customers. Kurt swallowed back slightly when Blaine rested his head on his shoulder and looked up at the girls with a weak smile. Hearing that the vampire had known about his father’s job was more concerning than anything else he’d said to him. Kurt didn’t know how close he got to the shop, but it really did show how far this vampire was willing to go to stalk him if he wasn’t caring about going so close to hunters.

Kurt was finally pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine kissed his cheek. Kurt jumped slightly and rubbed his cheek slightly, “Hmm, I still think you tell it better,” Kurt said with a weak smile as he looked at Blaine with a quirked eyebrow when the vampire leaned in. The whisper made him shiver slightly before he cursed softly under his breath. Obviously, most of the story was fake - Tina and Mercedes were still eating it up - but Kurt had to wonder how much was true about the other things Blaine said. Was he really a fan of Patty and did he sing as well? Or was he just making this up to seem like the 'perfect’ boyfriend for him?

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Kurt said, laughing when Tina commented on it being 'love at first sight’, which did actually seem to surprise the vampire from the way he choked when she spoke. “But I’m sure we would’ve ran into each other at some point. I don’t think that one night at the mechanic was the only time our paths would have crossed.”

Before things could get even more awkward, the waitress came over and once Tina and Mercedes had ordered their food - after Blaine gestured for them to go first - Kurt ordered himself some carbonara. If it was somewhere a bit fancier, Kurt probably would’ve gotten something with vervain in it. There were restaurants in Westerville that did use vervain as a normal herb, but this was Breadstix and they were in Lima. Kurt would’ve been surprised if they used any herbs outside of oregano and coriander. Blaine had surprisingly ordered a salad. It was nothing too fancy, but Kurt thought he would’ve gone for something more stereotypical. Like an incredibly rare steak that was practically raw.

Kurt didn’t really fight much when Blaine let go of his hand because really, the less they touched, the better. A slight shiver did run down his spine when Blaine’s fingers trailed across his shoulders slowly before the vampire stopped contact with him and draped his arm over the back of the chair. He tapped on the table lightly after the waitress walked away, and looked between the three other people at the table who hadn’t spoken. “So,” Kurt said with a slight smile and looked at Blaine, “What are you planning on doing after this? I didn’t expect you’d be here tonight, so I thought you were busy.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t sure where the hell he pulled the story out from, but it was just basic storytelling 101. Every good story needed some sort of distress, and someone always had to be the savior. Really, he was certain he’d pulled that story from a movie, or a book, but thankfully not a single person at the table questioned him on any detail. Not that it would truly matter, he was certain he could think of something.

Mostly, Blaine was more focused on the words that he used. No teenager would say ‘I took my vehicle to the automotive repair’ they’d simply just say ‘I took my car to the shop’. They wouldn’t say ‘He graced me with his presences’ they’d just say ‘He was there’ or ‘He showed up’. That in itself was exhausting, trying to remember how teenagers of today in this day and age. He might look as though he were no older than 21, especially now that he was clean shaven, but he knew very well that his vocabulary would either make him seem weird, or just old.

Blaine found himself fascinated at Kurt’s reactions every time he either kissed or touched him. There were times when the movement was that of pure disgust, and that he could accept and thought nothing of it, but it was the other moments that got Blaine thing. The moment when he’s rub where Blaine had touched or kiss. The moments his heart would race, and his cheeks would flush red. It was THOSE moments that Blaine was interested in. Was he making the boy nervous?

It seemed like a bit of a game that they were both playing, by wording things in a manner that meant something completely different to the other. Blaine had been doing it for awhile, but truthfully wasn’t sure if the other had caught on, however, the way that the other had mentioned their paths crossing had the vampire turning to face the blue eye’d boy, looking him right in the eyes as he searched his expression. There was a small smirk that kept dancing on his lips every time he looked at Kurt, and while a part of him hated that this boy was even making him smile, it was fun.

While it was possible for vampires to eat regular food, they got nothing from it. It didn’t give them sustenance. It didn’t do anything except make it easier to blend in. However, for Blaine, food always tasted like dirt. Rare steak, almost blue, was usually one of the few things he could usually stomach and for it to have some sort of taste, but most of the day, being put in these situations, he resorted to just a small, plain, garden salad. No dressing. No seasoning. Nothing. Green leafy salad that he could pretend to chew until it basically disappeared into nothing in his mouth, where he would occasionally pretend to swallow. In all his years, eating food was still one of the few skills he had yet to master successfully. Thankfully for him, he was certain that both of the girls were too caught up in his charm that he could leave the plate untouched and they wouldn’t say anything.

… However, he got the feeling that Kurt would enjoy seeing Blaine suffer through eating it, possibly making a show of the fact Blaine hadn’t touched his food, and he refused to give the human boy the satisfaction.

Blaine slowly turned his head to look at Kurt, raising his eyebrow slowly at his question. For a moment, Blaine glanced back at the two girls, who had started talking about looking off to the side, from their whispers they had seen someone from school on a date with someone else from school and that had completely pulled their attention, so the fact that Kurt had started talking really confused Blaine.

He was a little taken back at first, his head tilting as he tried to work out what game he was playing “Me?” was all he managed to get out before he straightened himself back up “I don’t believe I have anything planned for this evening” Blaine spoke a bit softer, since he wasn’t speaking to the group, he was only speaking to Kurt “I may go home. I may go out. The world, as they say, is my oyster. It just so happened to be that I was walking right outside when who should I see?” Blaine pointed his finger at Kurt, poking his chest softly as so that answered the question. He saw out of the side of his eyes that Mercedes had turned back to face him, and knew that she was listening now “Busy? I don’t think i’ll ever be too busy for you, beautiful” Blaine smiled, as he reached out and took Kurt’s hand, bringing his knuckles up to his lips and kissing them softly “I’ll always make time for you. I will never be far” Blaine smiled again before he turned to face the girls.

“I am sorry for interrupting your night though! Please don’t let me interrupt the conversation! Just pretend I’m not here. I just really missed him and, I’m hopeless, I know” Blaine laughed, trying to act embarrassed as he ducked his head.

“No! It’s so cute!” Tina squealed again, Mercedes nodding.

“We weren’t really talking about much. You’re not interrupting”

  
“Are you sure?” Blaine looked at Kurt “If you want some time with your friends I can meet up with you later” Blaine turned back to face the girls “I’m a bit of a night owl” he giggled before he leaned back in toward Kurt, his nose pressing against his cheek a bit.

“Why do you want to know what I’m doing after this? Want to go back to my place?” he whispered, his lips barely moving as he said the words before pressing another soft kiss to the others cheek, and just like before before sitting back up again, giving the allusion that nothing had even happened, mostly that he had just giving Kurt a small side hug, just without moving his arms, before giving the two girls one of his wide, toothy grins that they lapped up like thirsty dogs.

* * *

Kurt

Kurt had no idea how to deal with what he was feeling right now.For the most part, he was on edge that Blaine was even here. There was no way that this was just a coincidence and that Blaine happened to be in the area when he was in Breadstix, like he’d just said. He had no idea what the vampire was going to do. Would Kurt have to figure out some way to protect Mercedes and Tina without any weapons, or was this just some kind of mind game for the vampire?

What was confusing him the most was when Blaine would kiss him in some way or do something that would make them look like a typical overly affectionate couple. Kurt was aware that the vampire was just trying to piss him off but for some reason, it still made his heart pound faster and made his breath catch in his throat. Blaine definitely was attractive, but the fact he was a vampire was more than enough to kill anything past a friendly acquaintance for Kurt, and when Blaine called him ‘beautiful’ as he kissed his knuckles, it made Kurt incredibly aware of one thing.

He really needed to get a real boyfriend if he was getting this flustered the first time a guy was showing any interest in him.

While Kurt knew it was silly to be mad, especially considering that the girls were just happy that - as far as they could see - he finally had a boyfriend, it was hard to not roll his eyes at every squeal or 'you two are so cute!’ comment that would come out of them. Maybe it would’ve been more accepted and wanted if Kurt did actually care about Blaine, but Kurt really didn’t want to put up with this if he ever introduced an actual boyfriend to them.

“Well, you’re already here, and you’ve already ordered something. I don’t see any point in leaving now,” Kurt said, his face starting to hurt with how much he had to pretend to smile around the other. The smile fell very slightly when Blaine pressed his nose against his cheek, and when the vampire pulled back, Kurt turned his head slightly to face him, “Besides, we can’t meet up later. My dad might need my help with the shop. It’s crazy - you wouldn’t realise how many accidents happen on the road at night. There’s been times he’s needed to help someone with their car at like, midnight. So I want to be free if he needs me”

Kurt really was trying to not let Blaine’s words get to him. He knew it was what the vampire wanted. He knew the vampire wanted to get him flared up and angry. Why else would he be saying things that would get him flustered? Regardless of this, when Blaine whispered about going back to his house, Kurt’s eyes widened and blushed deeply as he slapped Blaine’s chest when the other kissed his cheek, “You’re disgusting,” He hissed out before looking back at Mercedes and Tina, who were looking at them in the same way they’d be looking at the TV while watching something like Twilight.

Before long, their food was coming over - which probably wasn’t a good thing since it didn’t seem like the food was going to be that fresh. Or maybe time had gone by a little faster than Kurt realised. Mercedes and Tina had already started to eat and when Kurt noticed that Blaine hadn’t immediately started like the girls, he smiled at him, maybe a little too sweetly, before he picked up his cutlery, “Aren’t you going to eat, Blaine?” He asked, trying not to smirk as he started to eat while keeping his gaze locked on the vampire.

* * *

**Blaine**

If Blaine was being truthful, being this close to Kurt was only bringing up one feeling - Hunger. He could feel his throat starting to hurt a little, and even though he ate yesterday, all he wanted to do was eat more. As time went on, he could feel himself wanting nothing more than blood. Each time he pressed his lips to Kurt’s skin, it was as though that instantly flared up his hunger.

Soon, it was consuming most of his thoughts. It was becoming harder to play this game when all he wanted to do was eat, and I was becoming impossible to keep his fangs tucked inside his gums.

It wasn’t that he cared if he went all out in the middle of the restaurant, and turned the patrons into his own meal, it was just that he was worried if he let himself get hungry, more so, that he’d completely lose his composure.

… and bad things happened when he lost his composure.

When the food arrived, Blaine felt like throwing up right into the plate itself. The food around him smelled awful, especially the literal sewerage that Kurt was about to consume, and Blaine found himself pulling his hand from behind Kurt, and putting it near his mouth, clearing his throat a little. He knew he wouldn’t throw up, but the nausea was still very much present. Though, when Kurt mentioned that he wasn’t eating, he knew very well the other was just doing it out of spite.

Blaine swallowed as he looked down at the food, before he glanced up, looking over at the girls, then looking directly at Kurt. The other seemed way too amused, and Blaine knew he was losing it. That smile from Kurt was almost prompting him to lunge at the other.

“Could… you excuse me for a moment. I need to use the restroom” Blaine said softly as he slid out of the booth, straightening his shirt out as he stood up before he instantly started walking, not bothering to be polite or say anything more. He spotted the sign for the bathroom straight away and made his way there. As he turned the corridor, he noticed that the end of the walkway lead toward the kitchen, the smell was so overwhelmingly bad that he genuinely thought then and there he would vomit.

Blaine pushed himself into the restroom, walking straight to the sink as he let the water run, using a bit of it to splash on his face.

Behind him, a middle aged man, chubby, balding slightly, ran into the bathroom, instantly running to the urinals. Blaine didn’t glance up at first, though the man was making way a noise of relief as he did his business. There was no way for Blaine to avoid that, as he simply looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were still bright, but the purple around the base of his eyes was getting darker, his skin lighter. He waited patiently as the man finished up, before walking toward the sink to wash his hands.

“You okay pal?” The man asked, in such a caring tone.

“I’m just… so hungry” Blaine spoke to his own reflection, though he could see the man beside him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Hopefully they bring your food out soon… have -uh- a good night”

Blaine sighed as saw his fangs extend, his lips quivering a little as he turned around, putting his palm flat on the door as the man tried to open it.

“I’m really sorry” he voice was soft, almost as though it was on it’s last straw “… but I’m really hungry” Blaine’s voice changed, it dropped lower, his expression darkened, his eyebrows narrowed and in a blink of an eye Blaine was attached to his neck, his fangs instantly piercing his neck. He gave a loud groan of pleasure as he started to drag the man backwards into the bathroom stall, closing the door behind himself as he pushed the large man up against the side of the stall, his mouth lapping up the blood as it flooded into his mouth.

Behind him, Blaine heard the door open, and he reached up, covering the man’s mouth, pulling his head back a little so that he could look him dead in the eyes as he made a “quiet” gesture. He wasn’t sure if he was compelled, or just well behaved, but he nodded, and Blaine returned to feeding.

The guys hands were clutching at Blaine’s shoulders, not pushing, just holding, and Blaine pushed his fangs in a little deeper. He knew that there were ways to feed that hurt humans. There was also ways to make them completely become aroused by it. Maybe it was because he was in a good mood. Maybe it was because he’d been wondering what Kurt looked like naked all night that he was, himself, turned on, but whatever the reason, he’d allowed this man to be fed from in peace, as opposed to the torture he usually liked to subject his victims too.

Blaine rarely was the type that would feed in a place as disgusting as a men’s restroom, but at this point he simply didn’t care. He was mostly just glad this guy didn’t push Blaine in his current state, because screaming would definitely echo in a tiled room, and he wasn’t against snapping someone’s neck just for irritating him.

The footsteps got closer to the door, enough that Blaine’s eyes shifted in that direction. He wasn’t sure who was there, but they were either desperate to get into the stall, or desperate to die. Either way, while he might be offering this current victim an “enjoyable experience”, the person on the other side of that door would not be subjected to the same treatment. If anything, as the blood was pooling in his mouth, he could feel himself slipping further and further. Playing games all night like a common teenager with a child? What was he thinking? This same boy who threatened him over and over again? Threatened HIM?!

The door swung open, and blaine glanced over, his mouth still attached to the man’s neck, his tongue lapping up the blood when he noticed it was Kurt. He growled a little, a few seconds away from dropping this body and finally taking out the slim boy, but as he stared at him, fang deep in someone, he felt… odd. The thought of Kurt made him want to kill him. The idea of killing Kurt was erotic almost. But when he looked at him suddenly he couldn’t quite get the balls to do it. Blaine had never once been held back from taking what he wanted, but when it came to Kurt he found himself just simply watching.

Blaine pulled his mouth away, using the back of his hand just to wipe his mouth “Oh. It’s just you. Hi Kurt” Blaine said calmly , slightly bored “This is… Well I don’t know his name. But he’s fine, if that’s what you’re thinking. Tell him you’re fine” before he latched his mouth back onto the exposed neck, making a small moaning noise as he started to drink.

“He’s really hungry” the man said, his voice seemed distance slightly, his eyes rolling back a touch as he put his hand back on Blaine’s shoulder “He’s really hungry” was all he said again, this time he moaned slightly, and Blaine couldn’t help but laugh against the skin.

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine had left the booth rather than eating his food, Kurt stared at the vampire with his brows furrowed together. Considering how much they’d been testing each other all night, Kurt had suspected Blaine would take him up on his silent dare and eat the salad like he didn’t have a care in the world and that he wasn’t someone who actually needed to eat. They’d been pushing each other all night, but was Blaine really giving up at eating salad when he was tiptoeing around the fact he’d murdered someone earlier? Or that he was about to stab him in the leg until the girls came back over without caring that people would’ve heard Kurt scream if that happened? What the hell was going on in the vampire’s mind?

A few moments later, Kurt suddenly had a bad feeling. He knew that it was probably irrational and that Blaine would be back as if nothing happened, but it was the hunter in him. He never could trust a vampire. Kurt waited few another minute before he slowly stood up and smiled at the girls across from him, “I’m just going to see if Blaine’s okay,” He said, and quickly got out of the booth and made his way tot he bathroom. On his way there, Kurt grabbed a steak knife from one of the tables on the way to the bathroom - it was easy enough to take it since the guy at the table was too preoccupied with staring at his date’s breasts, and she was on her phone and probably complaining about the guy staring at her breasts to her friend. Kurt honestly felt stupid for trying to hide a steak knife as he headed into the bathroom but he couldn’t sneak out to his car to grab his jacket which did have things that would be more effective against the vampire. If Blaine was doing something in here, then Kurt had to act fast.

When he entered the bathroom, the first thing that Kurt noticed how it was eerily quiet. There weren’t any real signs of life and it didn’t seem like Blaine was there, but Kurt did pick up on the faint breathing from one of the stalls. Kurt tilted his head slightly to look at the gap between the floor and the door. When he saw two pairs of legs and a pair of very familiar jeans, Kurt immediately reacted and kicked the door open, which swung open.

The sound of Blaine’s growl caused Kurt’s heart to stutter slightly, and prepared himself for an attack, but instead, the vampire just kept drinking from the man who seemed too compliant about having a vampire draining him. “You compelled him? Seriously?” Kurt scoffed slightly before he started to panic slightly as he tried to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now. There was no arguing with a human whenever they were compelled. Not unless he had vervain.

Kurt’s eyes soon widened in realization, and soon he was reaching down to his shirt and taking off one of the brooches on his shirt. It was something he’d totally forgotten about. He always wore some kind of accessory - whether it was a brooch or a cuff or something else - that had vervain-laced in it. It had become a normal part of life, that he didn’t even consider that it was an option. As soon as it was off his shirt - and making sure he didn’t almost kill himself with the knife that was i his hand - Kurt shoved the brooch into one of the man’s pockets before looking him dead in the eye, “Go,” He said, shoving the man out as soon as he came to his senses and started to scramble out of the stall. At some point, they were going to have to track him down, and get a Dalton vampire to compel him into forgetting Blaine and him, but it wasn’t really a concern right now.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kurt asked,, as he closed the gap between them as he tightened his grip on the steak knife.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine snarled a little when Kurt pulled the man away before he stood up straight, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, licking up any excess blood before using his finger to push blood back into his mouth that had pooled around the side of his lip as he watched the man run away. He had been interested to see Kurt remove one of his small accessories and hand it to the man, instantly breaking his compulsion, and even though Blaine hadn’t even truly worked out if he had compelled him, whatever Kurt had done broke him out of the enjoyment they were BOTH experiencing.

“You’re such a cockblock” Blaine scoffed “He was perfectly content. I wasn’t even hurting him” Blaine rolled his eyes before he put his hands on his waist.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, eyeing him slightly as he stepped closer, spotting the knife straight away but not bothering to reaction to it right away. He tilted his head slightly as he listened to the heavy footsteps from the guy who had been clutching at his neck the last second Blaine saw him, and all he could do was shake his head. He didn’t care what he was, or if he exposed himself. Sure there were covens that were against that, Dalton specifically was local that was all about “the rules”, but the idea never truly crossed his mind enough to care. However, he was curious why Kurt would let someone just run off, not only because he saw Blaine’s face, but Kurt’s too. If anything, Blaine was almost certain he would remember Kurt’s face more. Blaine would just be a shadow of a memory, but Kurt… No that face would stick.

He smirked a little, shaking his head “I was eating, what did you think I was doing? I wasn’t even making a mess. No one was getting hurt. But now they might, because I’m still hungry” Blaine flashed his fangs a little, his eyes dark as he tilted his head a little in Kurt’s direction “What would you prefer I do, hmm?”

Blaine broke off the distance between them, his hand reaching down to softly wrap around Kurt’s wrist, the one that was holding the knife “Are you going to stab me again?” Blaine said softly as he moved forward, his nose so close to Kurt’s he could practically feel them touching “Always so quick with the knife” he spoke softly.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt’s face instantly grimaced when Blaine called him a ‘cockblock’, and shook his head as he tried to get the thought of Blaine having sex with someone out of his mind. It wasn’t that imaging the other naked was a hideous sight, but with vampires, sex was rarely nice and sweet.

“He was content because you compelled him!” Kurt said as he tried to keep his voice hushed since the last thing they needed was someone running in here, seeing Blaine with his fangs out and Kurt holding a knife. He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream at this vampire but he couldn’t, and he wondered if that was part of the reason why Blaine did this here.

There was going to be a lot of effort being put in by the hunters to track this man down and make him forget what happened. Hopefully, the man would keep quiet about what happened, because who would believe him that he was bitten by a vampire and was saved by the mechanic’s gay son if he told anyone what happened? Obviously, it would be better if he didn’t say anything, but Kurt hoped the absurdity of the situation would keep them safe until they were able to compel the man.

“Why would you feed somewhere so public? What’s wrong with you!?” Kurt snapped as he rolled his eyes. If Kurt had his way, it would be better if Blaine didn’t feed from anyone since Kurt suspected he wouldn’t stop until his victim was nearly dead. He didn’t seem like the few benevolent vampires who would take what they need from the humans rather than just straight up killing them. “Could you not have gone to one of those clubs that has humans who actually want to be fed from?”

Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine grabbed his wrist and glanced down at their hands. When Blaine leaned in close, their noses nearly touching, Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed back slightly before staring in Blaine’s eyes, “I couldn’t exactly bring my bow in here, could I?” he asked as he kept his voice soft as well.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine shrugged “Maybe so, but I don’t usually compel people to let me feed from them. I just do it. I certainly don’t make them enjoy it either. Maybe all your goodie goodie vibes are rubbing off on me” Blaine rolled his eyes before looking directly back into Kurt’s eyes.

Usually looked right into someone’s eyes was intimidating. People often glanced away, or would get uncomfortable being watched like that, but with Kurt, he seemed to stare back. Blaine’s gaze never seemed to bother him, which would then distract the vampire because he’d get caught up in all the shades of blue in Kurt’s eyes.

It wasn’t fair those eyes were attached to someone who was slowly becoming his nemesis.

“Do you honestly think that I like feeding inside a disgusting men’s bathroom? Really Kurt” Blaine threw his voice a little as he said it “I didn’t come in here to feed… well not specifically. I left the table to go and feed, but I found myself here. And two guys in a bathroom stall, do you honestly think anyone here would come looking to see what was happening? They’d turn a blind eye and get the hell out of here. It’s like every homophobes nightmare, two guys actually hooking up in a bathroom stall. Plus, I may have blown him as a thank you, you don’t know” Blaine kept talking as he looked up and down from Kurt’s eyes, to Kurt’s lips before giving a laugh “Who am I kidding, he would have been dying to blow me, and then he’d run back to his family as though nothing happened with the taste of my cum on his tongue” Blaine snickered.

“How do you know about those clubs?” Blaine tilted his head, his nose just barely touching Kurts before a wicked grin crossed his face “I have been there, but I wasn’t quite ready to leave our date just yet, cutie” he smirked puckering his lips a tiny bit to make a kissing sound.

Blaine breathed in as Kurt swallowed, the air around them becoming so thick, and full of lust that Blaine could barely keep his hands to himself. He pushed through it, not allowing himself to be succumbed by Kurt’s scent, but fuck was it a good one!

“Well that is true” Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt’s softly, his lips so close to kissing him and yet so far away “Where do you want to stab me this time?” Blaine lifted Kurt’s hand a little, his nose still softly touching his skin as he brought the blade up toward one of his pecks “Here?” he dragged the blade down his own body, using Kurt’s hand as an object as he moved toward his stomach, though since they were close it was hard to position it “Here?”

Blaine kept his face close, his nose still touching Kurt’s skin as he moved his hand around, but slowly he pushed the blade out of Kurt’s fingers, hearing it cling on the ground as it fell. Blaine, however kept moving Kurt’s hand lower, until the palm of his soft hand was flat against Blaine’s groin.

“Here?” Blaine asked softly, his head tilting just a little as his lips ghosting past Kurt’s lips, his nose still softly touching the other’s face. Blaine let out an extremely soft nose as he tried not to moan but couldn’t stop the way the heat from Kurt’s hands felt against his now, semi-hard erection.

* * *

**Kurt**

“So, what? Were you going to feed from someone right in the middle of the restaurant?” Kurt asked, staring at Blaine in disbelief. The bathrooms were disgusting, but if Kurt was a vampire, he’d probably feed from someone in the bathroom if he wasn’t going to a place that was safe for humans. In public places, bathrooms and changing rooms were the only times you could have some privacy. Otherwise, you ran the risk of being caught quicker. As soon as the vampire talked about blowing the man he’d bitten or getting the man to blow him, Kurt scoffed and shoved the vampire’s shoulders, “You’re disgusting,” was all that Kurt said in response to him, not even wanting to dignify him with a real response.

“I’m a hunter. I need to know where you creatures go otherwise I wouldn’t be able to get rid of the ones that are a threat,” Kurt rolled his eyes as he spoke. Their noses were barely touching again, which was a position that they’d been in far too many times in the short period of time they’d been speaking to each other and he always wondered if something could happen. All either of them would have to do was lean in closer by two inches then their lips would be touching and he wondered if Blaine would actually do that or if he was just trying to get under Kurt’s skin. Hearing the nickname and the kissing sound, Kurt let out a soft growl and slapped his arm , “I said stop giving me nicknames!”

As he felt Blaine’s nose rubbing against his own, Kurt’s face scrunched up slightly as he moved his head back a little, but their noses were still touching very slightly. He couldn’t do much to stop Blaine from moving Kurt’s hand down so that the knife was pointing over his chest, then stomach. The grip wasn’t particularly hard, but with Blaine being a vampire, he was naturally stronger than Kurt, and physically there wasn’t an awful lot he could do to fight against him.

Feeling Blaine moving the knife out of his hand, and hearing it fall to the floor, Kurt let out a soft ‘no’ as he stared at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine hadn’t taken a hold of the knife or made any move to grab it from Kurt, which was a good sign - there might be a surprise attack but it didn’t seem like Blaine was going to jump at the chance to try and stab him again.

When Blaine moved his hand moved so that he was making Kurt cup his crotch, Kurt let out a stifled noise. His gaze didn’t move from Blaine’s eyes as their lips brushed together. Kurt gently chewed on his lips for a few moments, and his hand pressed a little firmer on Blaine’s when the other let out a soft noise of his own. Feeling the vampire becoming hard underneath his hand, Kurt swallowed back, and glanced down at his hand for just a few moments before his gaze flitted up back to Blaine. Kurt stared at the vampire for a few more moments, and before he could think about what he was doing, he lunged forwards and pressed his lips firmly onto the vampires, his free arm wrapping around the other’s neck.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t hold back the way his lips twitched a little, amused by Kurt’s own disgust. Honestly, when Blaine was hungry, he didn’t really care where he was. That part of him simply didn’t really think about if somewhere was sanitary. It was just that, but a modern bathroom, regardless of it’s filth, was still cleaner than a lot of places he had fed from in his past.

However, he didn’t really see what was so different about feeding here, or feeding outside. Either way feeding was happening.

Why was he trying to justify the irritation of a hunter?

Blaine shook his head, irritated at himself for one again allowing Kurt to get in his head. Since when did he care about things like this? Never! A hunt was a hunt. A feed was a feed. He wanted food - he drank. There was no more thought behind it, but now, suddenly he found himself questioning his actions to the very letter. He tried to justify every single action, so that he had an answer.

Kurt was winning, and Blaine didn’t like that.

“Where you creatures” Blaine parroted, a small laugh slipping out of his lips “Such venom in your words, boy” he smirked again, listening to the sound of Kurt’s heart beat, each time it would speed up, especially as he got worked up. Blaine glanced down when Kurt slapped his arm, completely unfazed by it before he dragged his eyes back toward the boy, raising his eyebrow slightly before he continued to break the space between them.

The last thing that Blaine had ever expected was to feel the boys extremely soft lips against his own. There were many things he had assumed would happen in that moment. One of them had been Kurt taking one of his small little broaches and shoving it into Blaine’s mouth, making him swallow it so he’d suffer from the inside out. Another had been Kurt kneeing him right in the balls, because vampire or not, that shit hurt. He was toying with him, sure, but that was because of how innocent he was… but he truthfully had not expected it, which, for the first time in more than a century, left the vampire completely stunned.

He froze as he felt Kurt moving forward, his eyes instantly glancing down toward the other’s mouth almost as if he were anticipating it and kept his entire body still as their lips connected, his entire mind silent, completely empty. Everything around him slowed down. The silence that his mind offered was almost as though calm water had washed over him, and for the first time in forever he felt no pain, no anger, no … anything. He was completely at ease. It was almost as though his entire body had to reload, but the moment that he felt Kurt’s arm come up and wrap around his neck, everything sped back up to the correct speed. His mind became chaotic, as he was slammed with every single thought he’d ever had all at once. Blaine’s hand instantly came up to the side of Kurt’s face, cupping his jaw as he kissed him back, his lips hungry to kiss him, his tongue eager to breach the other’s mouth. The feeling that washed through his body was unlike anything he had experienced before. It was not just a small rush, or a small bit of pleasure. It was as though he’d been hit by a train.

Even if he wanted to, Blaine couldn’t stop the soft noise from escaping him as he pushed his body a little closer, his lips moving with Kurt’s, their bodies, faces, and lips slotting into place as though they were always meant to be there.

Blaine let go of Kurt’s other hand, the one that had been holding the boys hand to his groin, as he reached up, cupping the other side of his face, his fingers sliding back a little so he was holding not only the side of his face, but the back of his head as well. As the kiss became more passionate, Blaine felt his hand sliding down from Kurt’s face, down to his waist, breathing in through his nose hard as he kissed him back.

* * *

**Kurt**

Blaine’s lips were freezing. It felt like he’d been rubbing an ice cube against his lips the entire time. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it hadn’t been what he expected when he was kissing someone. Kurt didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but he didn’t think it would be this cold. But then again, with what Blaine was and how cold every other part of him was, it made sense that even his lips were going to be cold.

When Blaine’s hand came up to cup his face and started to kiss him frantically, Kurt moaned softly against the other’s lips. His hands instinctively gripped tightly onto what he was holding onto - one gripping tighter onto his shoulder and the other gripping tighter onto the other’s crotch. Despite what he’d been thinking every time that the vampire would deliberately tease him, Kurt was feeling himself growing slowly addicted to the vampire. It was the first time, and probably the only time, that they’d kiss, but Kurt couldn’t get enough of it at this moment. Everything had been so overwhelming and consumed him that he couldn’t even care or even think about the fact Blaine was so close to killing someone in this stall.

Feeling Blaine moving closer to him, Kurt let out another soft noise and instinctively stepped back and pulled Blaine along with him until he was pressed against the wall. Having a vampire pressing him against a wall probably wasn’t the smartest idea that Kurt had ever had, but part of him wasn’t caring. Their bodies were fitting perfectly together, and there was a voice in the back of Kurt’s mind that was wanting to trust Blaine.

Kurt’s hand slowly trailed up Blaine’s chest when he felt Blaine letting go of the hand that was on his groin and stopped when his hand reached the middle of Blaine’s chest. The hand Blaine had just been holding onto Kurt’s wrist was now grabbing the back of his head before one hand moved down to his waist as the kiss started to get more passionate. Both of their breathing was getting heavier, but Kurt had to wonder why the vampire’s breathing was becoming so hard when he didn’t actually need to breathe. For a few more moments, Kurt continued to let Blaine kiss him, before he started to pull the older male closer to him and he tilted his head a little to the side as his parted slightly.

* * *

**Blaine**

The pressure that Kurt was applying with his hand was making Blaine hard. He was not longer just semi-erect, he was tenting so much in his pants that he could feel them growing tighter. The almost delicate way his fingers were squeezing, those slim fingers that had probably never touched another body before just made Blaine unable to soft back the soft, barely audible moans. He wasn’t sure what it was, why it felt like this, but he decided to say fuck it and go for it.

It felt good. Why would he deny himself?

He’d just fed, which meant that his actual emotions, and senses were in overdrive. Which small movement from Kurt was sending shocks through his entire body, and he knew that it would be easy to bring himself to orgasm from something basic. With the fresh human blood in his veins, everything was amplified. Each small intake of breath sent another overwhelming wave of scent into Blaine’s nose, and each time it made his entire body tingle. It was something with the way Kurt smell, he’d remember it anywhere, fuck, he’d be able to find it anywhere. It was like a drug. He would search for this smell, because he’d want it. He did want it. He wanted it now.

Blaine felt himself moving with Kurt’s body, being drawn to it like a magnet as he followed the other’s lead until he felt Kurt’s back hit the wall, his own body slotting in closer, trapping his hand between both of their bodies. Blaine rubbed himself against the welcome pressure of Kurt’s hand, and continued to kiss the soft pink lips back.

Blaine’s fangs started to extended as his own arousal peaked. Kurt’s hand was moving up Blaine’s body, almost as though it were exploring, and Blaine didn’t make a single move to stop him. There was something about his touch that was welcomed.

He never thought he’d see the day that he’d be making out with a hunter, especially not one that swore black and blue that he was going to kill Blaine. The thought bounced around Blaine’s mind as he lowered his hand a little move, reaching toward Kurt’s backside as he squeezed it once before reaching toward the back of Kurt’s thigh, trying to get a comfortable grip on it to pull his leg up, however, as they began to kiss more passionately, Blaine noticed Kurt’s head tilting. His natural instinct took a hold of him as he started to kiss away from Kurt’s lips, along his jaw, and down his neck, burying his face into his skin. His fangs were so close to his porcelain skin, sitting right over his thumping artery that it would be so easy to bite down. Blaine let out a soft moan, his mouth hurting in a way as he teased himself on that section of Kurt’s neck, brushing past the skin, and with a small hiss Blaine had to pull his mouth away, moving to kiss back up Kurt’s jaw, and back to his lips.

Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s face, shifting his face back to where he wanted it, as he let his lips brush past Kurt’s lips, softly at first, while he kissed him, but slowly becoming more eager… more eager to slide inside. more eager to taste the boy.

Blaine sucked on Kurt’s lower lip, trying to coax the other to part his lips a little more, before eventually sliding his tongue inside.

The sound that escaped him was not one he had been prepared for as he moaned, his nose once again inhaling and being slammed with Kurt’s intense scent, though as easy as it would be to get lost right now, Blaine was still aware of his hands, and his own body. It would be easy for him to accidentally crush Kurt’s skull, or his leg. It would be easy to accidentally break his neck, or bleed him dry.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Kurt felt Blaine’s squeezing his ass, Kurt’s body jerked forwards slightly at the surprise of the other actually touching him there. Kurt didn’t know why it took him by surprise - the vampire had him grabbing his groin earlier which was a lot more intimate than Blaine giving his ass a quick squeeze. Kurt let Blaine grab a hold of his thigh to pull his leg up and let his leg wrap around Blaine slightly as the vampire continued to kiss him. This had never been a position he’d thought he’d be in. Kissing a vampire wasn’t something he’d even consider doing for a mission or hunting, and Kurt never thought he’d make out with someone in a bathroom. But here he was, making out with a vampire he was hell-bent on killing while they were standing in a bathroom stall, with a stench that made it hard to fight the urge to puke if you focused on it for too long.

Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine’s mouth started to move down his jaw and to his neck. His lips somehow felt colder against his neck than they did against his own lips, and when Blaine’s face pressed against his neck, Kurt let out a small whimper and gripped onto his shirt tightly. Kurt knew how close Blaine’s mouth was to his artery and that it wouldn’t take much for the other to sink his fangs into his neck. He couldn’t help but glance down at the knife that was on the ground, but he knew even if he somehow managed to use his feet to get it, he wouldn’t be able to get it in time to stop Blaine if he did bite him, and if he screamed, the vampire could easily kill him before he could do anything else…

Why the hell did he not just run out of the bathroom along with the man!?

Thankfully Blaine had pulled his lips away from his neck and kissed back up his jaw and back to his lips, so Kurt didn’t have to be on edge anymore about a sudden vampire bite. His eyebrows raised a little when Blaine moved his head so it was in the same position as before, and for a few moments, he just looked at Blaine’s lips until he closed the gap again. Kurt gripped onto the other man as he felt Blaine starting to suck on his lip and parted his lips slightly when he felt the vampire trying to coax his lips apart. When he felt Blaine’s tongue sliding into his mouth, Kurt moaned loudly as he let the other’s tongue explore his mouth, while his hands were pulling and gripping at Blaine’s shirt to try and pull him in closer.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine couldn’t figure out where he wanted to put his hands. It was as though they had a mind of their own, reaching out to try and touch and caress every part of the slim body that was being pressed between his body, and the wall of the stall. Kurt wasn’t the first person he’d ever kissed in his life, but fuck it felt unbelievable. His mind went back to his night with the guy from the club. It was nothing like this. There was no little moans or whimpers, no fingers grabbing and pulling on Blaine’s clothes, desperate for more but not sure how to get it, there was no jerks of his body as it naturally wanted more, wanted things he probably didn’t even know he wanted. The only word that bounced around Blaine’s mind was “FUCK” as he continued to kiss the boy.

The kiss became more passionate and fierce, as he kept his grip tight on Kurt, his hand holding Kurt’s leg around his waist, making him slot into place, the heat from his lower body pressing up against Blaine’s groin was making him harder than he thought possible, his other hand sliding up and down Kurt’s side, occasionally moving back to hold the side of his face, but mostly taking the time to explore the slim boy. From touch alone, Blaine could tell that as slim as Kurt may look, what he was hiding under those clothes was anything but. He could feel the muscles, the toned body, which made sense, he was a hunter…

The thought that Kurt was a hunter sprung into Blaine’s mind, and for some reason, made him become even more aroused. Maybe because it was wrong? Maybe because both of them wanted to kill each other?

There was a split second where they stopped, Blaine took not even a second to look at Kurt before he moved back in again, moaning against Kurt’s lips as they connected once more, his tongue softly caressing the others as he began to taste his mouth. Never had a kiss felt like this. He wanted more, but he didn’t know what more meant. Kurt was pulling him tighter, and Blaine was responding by pressing himself hard against him.

The harder he pressed himself against Kurt, the more he realized it wasn’t just Blaine that was turned on. Sure, he could smell Kurt’s lust in the air, and that alone was creating havoc in Blaine’s head, but he could feel his groin, he could feel when the other would thrust his hip forward, and Blaine’s response was to start rubbing himself against Kurt, trying to stop himself from moaning as the friction started to feel good.

As Blaine was moving his hands around, he slid his fingers between their bodies, starting to unhook Kurt’s belt, making a soft grunting noise as the silver of his belt buckle burnt his hand but not taking his lips away from the other at all. All he wanted to do was get his hands inside Kurt’s pants in that moment. He just wanted to feel his hardness.

Properly.

* * *

**Kurt**

Whenever Blaine’s hands would trail across his body, a small shiver would run down Kurt’s spine and he didn’t think it was connected to the fact that Blaine was freezing. Blaine could’ve been at a normal temperature or even burning hot and Kurt would still shiver from the way that the other vampire had been touching his body. The touches, along with the feeling of Blaine’s crotch pressing against his own, just everything about what they were doing was arousing Kurt even more and making him want to bring Blaine even closer to him. Kurt could feel himself growing harder against Blaine as he felt the other’s groin pressing against his own. Kurt could feel himself slipping faster and faster the longer the kissed and the more passionate their kiss became.

When the vampire started to rub himself against his crotch after Kurt jerked his hips forwards, Kurt moaned loudly and continued to rub himself against Blaine, gripping tightly and every so often, jerking his hips forward a little harder. It was only when Blaine’s hands dropped down to his belt and started to unbuckle him that Kurt snapped back to his senses. What the hell was he doing? Was he really going to let the vampire fuck him? Was Kurt going to let him fuck him in some filthy bathroom?

Kurt let out a small noise and turned his head so their lips parted and shoved Blaine off him when he heard the vampire grunting when the silver of his belt buckle. “What am I doing….” Kurt breathed out running his hands through his hair, his breathing laboured as he spoke. The vampire hadn’t been reacting but Kurt couldn’t care less about what he was thinking right now. How the hell could he let things get this far? Why didn’t he just stab Blaine the second he was close enough or knee the other in the crotch when Blaine disarmed him?

Why was he able to kill other vampires who were far more violent with him while barely breaking a sweat but he’d only stabbed this vampire once despite having more than enough opportunities to do so.

“I… I can’t do this,” Was all that Kurt said before he was pushing the bathroom stall open again. Kurt wasted no time in running out of the bathroom, not even caring that his belt was still undone. Part of him knew he should probably join Mercedes and Tina back at the table, but after what happened with Blaine, the last thing Kurt wanted was being trapped in a booth with him. So Kurt just kept running out of the restaurant, ignoring Mercedes and Tina calling out for him as he ran.

The parking lot was almost deserted as Kurt stepped outside of Breadstix, and thankfully, it didn’t take him long to get to his car which was in one of the parking spots to the side of the restaurant. For a few moments, Kurt had fumbled with his keys as he tried to get them out of his jean pockets, his jeans becoming tighter making it all the more difficult to do so. Kurt had no idea if Blaine was going to follow them or if he was going to continue to talk to Mercedes and Tina, but Kurt just wanted to get out of here and back into the comfort of his own home as fast as possible. Which was why, when he dropped his keys when they were finally out of his pocket, he cursed under his breath. Once they were back in his hands, Kurt pressed the unlock key frantically, before breathing out a loud sigh of relief as the door finally unlocked and immediately started to climb inside his Navigator.

* * *

**Blaine**

When Blaine felt Kurt pushing him back, he instantly stepped back. Sure, he could overpower the blue eyed boy, but vampire or not, he wasn’t going to force himself sexually on to someone if they didn’t want it. There were other vampires that compelled people to fuck them, but that wasn’t Blaine. He wanted people to want him. He wanted them to beg for him to fuck them. It wasn’t fun if they only did it because he made them.

Blaine, however, found himself completely stunned. His entire body felt warm, in a way he’d never felt, his lips felt swollen, and his skin felt like it was tingling. All Blaine could do was lift his hand to his mouth, touching the skin softly as he watched Kurt in disbelief. He certainly didn’t think that the slim boy would give him a kiss that would literally take his breath away, which was saying something since Blaine didn’t need to breathe in general, but here he was, feeling the tightness in his chest as though he had the oxygen sucked out of him.

Something felt different here. Extremely so. He’d never felt something like that just from being close to someone, and a part of him really wanted to know why. Blaine started to think, maybe he wasn’t even human, because even that would make more sense than the realization that he’d been kissed in a way that made him want to submit to another living person… Almost as though that kiss could be used as a bargaining chip.

He could hear Kurt’s heart beating faster, a small sheen of sweat on his skin, the scent that surrounded them that was so overwhelming that it felt as though he was on drugs, and all of it combined was too much. It wasn’t just that, but here was something about the disheveled look of the boy that had Blaine biting his lip.

Blaine didn’t move, or make any movements, except for circling his tongue around one of his fangs a little when Kurt ran out the door, his mind still questioning the why. His fingers still touching his lips. It didn’t make sense. None of this made sense.

The moment that Kurt was gone, the scent out the door, Blaine’s brain and body switched on again.

As Blaine walked out of the bathroom, he noticed his reflection in the mirror, and found himself stopping mid-step. His eyes were a strange shade, one he’d never seen, they were practically glowing fluorescent yellow. He closed his eyes, opening them up again quickly, but it did nothing. It wasn’t just the eyes, his skin looked different. Confused, Blaine touched around his cheeks, up toward where the usual purple circles sat that were now dull. Blaine scoffed at his reflection, giving a small growl as he stormed out of the bathroom.

As soon as he was out, he made a B-line back to the table that they were sitting at, though his eyes did search around to see if he could spot the man from earlier. As he approached, he watched as Mercedes and Tina looked up right away, both began to bombard him with questions, about what he’d done to Kurt, or what had happened while they were away. Blaine said nothing as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. He opened it up, pulling a note out before dropping a $50 on the table. The two girls were still asking questions as Blaine leaned in. He started with Tina, since she seemed more susceptible to his gaze, only moving over to Mercedes once Tina was blank faced. Mercedes took a few seconds, but soon enough she was staring, blank faced, as both of them were deep under his compulsion.

“Forget that you ever saw me. You have never, in your life, seen me before. You were out to dinner with Kurt when he started to feel very sick. He left you some money to pay for dinner and you all agreed to find another day to meet up for dinner. He decided to go home, and you were worried for him, but decided to let him go. You will call and check on him tomorrow” He turned his attention to Mercedes “Repeat what I just said”

“We were out for dinner with Kurt, but he started to feel very sick so he decided to go home. He left us some money for dinner. I’m worried about him, but I’ll call him tomorrow”

Blaine smiled, giving a small nod “Good, and you” Blaine turned his attention to Tina “Who am I?”

Tina looked at Blaine, his brows pulling together “I don’t know”

Blaine smiled, before he stood back up, walking away before he said anything else, moving at a brisk pace until he was outside, hoping to catch up with Kurt.

He was certain that the other had probably taken off, and then Blaine would have to go find him at his home, but as soon as he stepped outside he spotted Kurt getting into his car. Blaine let out a soft noise before he instantly, and without thinking, he used his speed to arrive at the other’s door, just before he even stepped in, holding the door open, and taking hold of his arm.

“Shut up” Blaine snapped instantly before Kurt could open his mouth. He had something to say quickly before he left and he wasn’t really in a mood now to have a back and forth with the guy “Your friends think that you are unwell and you paid for dinner. They don’t remember me, and are not likely too anytime soon” Blaine continued to hold onto Kurt’s arm, looking into his eyes as he found himself once again just getting lost in them. For a moment, he forgot what he was, and who he was, and all that mattered was that he was a guy, who really wanted to make sure another guy was okay. The thought made a part of him feel sick, weak and pathetic, but another part, a part that was overbearing, watched Kurt cautiously “I am not saying this because I want a thank you. I don’t want anything from you” the finals words came out bored, though slightly harsh as he glanced down at his free hand, noticing how he still had the branding from Kurt’s belt buckle on the palm of his hand. Silver burns usually took a little longer to heal properly, so for now it was a constant reminder of what had happened.

Maybe it was because Kurt seemed fine, breathing a little heavier than normal but nothing instantly wrong that made that growing side of him instantly vanish, and all that was left was the cold, emptiness that was inside of him. Blaine tilted his head as he looked down at Kurt’s lips, licking his own lips once before he quickly moved in, pressing a quick, chaste kiss against his lips before pulling back “I’ll see you soon, Kurt” Blaine smirked as he let out a small, but wicked laugh, and instantly took off, not bothering to trip or hit the boy, but so desperately wanting to. He wasn’t sure where he was going at first, since he was moving in the opposite direction of his house, but in that moment, all he wanted to go was get away.

From that place.

From that boy.

* * *

**Kurt**

Feeling someone grabbed his arm before he could step in, Kurt was seconds away from turning and punching whoever it was that grabbed him when a familiar voice was telling him to shut up before he could do anything. For some reason, Kurt actually did keep his mouth shut when Blaine told him to, and waited for the vampire to explain what the hell he was doing here. Kurt had to admit, he was surprised that Blaine had compelled his friends into forgetting who he was. Kurt was anticipating having to pretend that they broke up and ope that Blaine wouldn’t bother him and pretend to be his boyfriend again. Blaine was actually doing something that would help Kurt rather than make his life even more of a hassle. He really wasn’t sure how to react.

Kurt scoffed immediately when Blaine said he didn’t want his thanks - it didn’t surprise him that the vampire was still going to be stubborn. “Then what are you doing here?” Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow when he heard Blaine say that he didn’t want anything from him. Kurt still didn’t trust this vampire, so he still wasn’t sure if Blaine was going to attack him or just annoy him but Blaine didn’t immediately run after him. He didn’t hear Blaine leaving, or hear him approaching, so Kurt could only guess that Blaine used his speed to get here once he finished talking to Tina and Mercedes. But why was he talking to him now, rather than stopping him before he left?

When he saw the way Blaine’s head tilted, Kurt’s head tilted as well to the opposite as he watched the other in confusion. Kurt’s eyes widened a little when Blaine leaned in and kissed him again. It wasn’t as passionate and needy as it was when they had kissed in the bathroom. It was actually almost sweet, but just as Kurt was starting to kiss back, Blaine had pulled back with a wicked sounding laugh before he ran off, leaving Kurt stunned. Kurt had been standing there for a few moments before eventually snapping back to his senses. Before Blaine could return, Kurt scrambled into his car and started to drive home.

Once he arrived home, Kurt didn’t go into great detail about what happened at Breadstix when his father asked how his night went. He didn’t mention the vampire that had pretended to be his boyfriend to get under his skin and he didn’t mention how he’d made out with the said vampire in a filthy bathroom stall. Kurt was never going to let his father know that he had been letting a vampire in his life and approach him constantly without Kurt making any real effort to kill him. But Kurt did mention he caught a vampire biting a human in the bathroom, but the vampire ran off before he could stop him and that the human had to be compelled into forgetting being bitten. They would be able to find the human by watching the security footage later on - hopefully, there wouldn’t be any in the bathroom, and Kurt could identify the man before Blaine came into the restaurant when they reviewed the footage the next day.

For once after interacting with Blaine, Kurt hadn’t been completely exhausted. He was able to actually shower and do his face cleansing routine before he got into bed. Kurt didn’t go to sleep right away, so for around half an hour, he selected one of his playlists, and went through songs he could do with Mercedes and Tina in an attempt to get someone other than Rachel to be in the spotlight for Sectionals. The last song he had listened to before turning his iPod off and falling asleep for the night had been Into The Groove, which had led to him dreaming about performing that very song.

Kurt wasn’t sure where he had been performing the song - it just looked like some generic club with a stage for either stand up or musicians to perform. He was performing with Mercedes and Tina - who were mostly doing back up - and another girl from the glee club, Marley was off to the side playing piano. Kurt was confused about why she was there. Marley was sweet, and incredibly talented. But Kurt didn’t know her. They didn’t speak much, but honestly, it was better Marley was there rather than Santana or Rachel. Despite Kurt planning on the song being more of a group effort, the girls were doing most of the backup vocals while Kurt was singing the lead. Kurt wasn’t allowing himself to feel guilty about it however, it was the first time he had been able to perform in a while, without it turning into him running for his life before he could finish his performance.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine had every intention of staying away from Kurt, for good this time. He could still feel the other against his body, each part as their bodies slotted together perfectly, so fragile and slim under his fingertips, but oozing with strength. He could still feel the heat emanating from his body. He hardness in his pants that he had been so desperate to touch. He could hear the soft moans and whimpers from Kurt echoing in his ears. His lips felt swollen, tingling still with the memory of Kurt’s lips against his own…

…and he hated it.

He hated that he’d let the other get too close.

He hated that he was behaving as though he were a teenage boy having his first kiss.

He hated the way that his body felt alive, and bouncy. It felt wrong. It all felt wrong.

But what he hated more, is how much he wanted it again.

Blaine cursed under his breath as he took off, running full speed. He didn’t know where he was going until he found himself at the city limits, looking at the large sign that welcomed people to Lima. In a way, he felt as though he’d come full circle. Maybe it was time to leave Lima? Not because of Kurt. No way. He refused to be driven out of the city he called his home because of a child. No, it wasn’t that. It was just that something… felt wrong, and Blaine wasn’t sure how to fix it. He never thought he’d be desperate for his anger to return. For the cloud of anger to haze his thoughts, the irritation to dictate his actions, and for each single thing he did being because HE wanted it.

Almost on cue, Blaine punched through the sign in a fit of rage, before he huffed, running back into the city.

He wanted to stay away…

  
But he couldn’t.

Blaine ran back into the city, though this time instead of turning to head home, he turned toward Kurt’s home. Usually Blaine lingered in the shadows at the front of the boys home. He had taken out a few of the street lights, and was able to hide himself in practically plain sight, but today was different. He couldn’t just simply stand outside.

He needed to see him.

Blaine was still hesitant about stepping on to the property, in his mind he was certain the entire area was warded, and that he’d be injured, or worse, die, the moment his foot even breached the threshold. He was squinting his eyes, almost as though he wanted to see if he could spot any wards, but honestly, he couldn’t see a thing. He instantly had the idea of kidnapping a vampire and throwing him onto the property, just to see if they would die. Better them than him.

Still being cautious, Blaine moved toward the back of the house, his eyes skimming along the wall, pausing by each window to see what was happening. Someone was awake, the TV was on and he could hear the frantic clicking of buttons, possibly a gaming device of some description. In another room he could hear loud snoring, assuming that was possibly Kurt’s father. His eyes instantly darted over to where he saw a light flick off. He could practically single out Kurt’s heartbeat from the side, though, since he was unable to see, he leaped up onto a sturdy looking branch, peering in the window.

Clutching the branch tightly he watched as Kurt relaxed in his bed, spread out, hand thrown slightly over his stomach, head tilted, exposing his long neck, as he hummed softly. Blaine tilted his head as he looked, hating the fact he couldn’t get closer, even if he wanted to, but leaning in anyway to get as close as possible.

Blaine didn’t know how this dream thing worked. It was the first time he’d ever done something like this, and it just seemed far too easy. He’d never had a reason to do it before, but with Kurt, the moment he thought about it, he was there. Which is how he went from leaning on a branch to finding himself at a small club.

Blaine glanced around, confused at first, as he tried to find some kind of identifying feature of the place. It didn’t ring any bells, he didn’t recognize it at all, but he glanced toward the stage when people began to cheer. He spotted Kurt straight away, in the outside that he’d seen in him earlier this evening, except now, why did it look tighter… and why did he look hotter? Blaine chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes dragged up and down, noticing how the muscles in his arms pressed hard against the fabric, almost threatening to split them. How tight his pants were, and how much they accented the extremely “well endowed” part of him that Blaine now knew existed.

As the song started, Blaine cocked his eyebrow, tilting his head as though to say “Really?”, watching as Kurt swung his hips in an intoxicating way, touching his body in a way that didn’t seem at all fair as far as Blaine was concerned, and moving into positions that showed his flexibility, all things that made Blaine’s throat go dry.

But it was the song itself that had Blaine’s attention as well. Blaine could remember when this song was released, and how often he heard it when he would go out. He didn’t hate it, but he was curious why the young boy was dreaming about this.

Blaine moved his hands, about to clap, when he got caught up in his own clothes.

“What the fuck?” he practically called out as he looked down at himself. Blue jacket. Blue tie. Red shirt. Yellow pants. Blue shoes. What the hell kind of attire was this?

Before Blaine could truthfully react, he blinked and found himself on the stage, his hands instantly reaching out to take a hold of the microphone that was in front of him as he joined in with a dance he didn’t even know. He looked either side of him, spotting Mercedes and Tina, both of whom ignored him as though he wasn’t even there as they sang and danced in unison.

All Blaine could think was “What the fuck!” in that moment as he felt his own body moving and acting without him. A part of him had often wondered if Kurt himself could control these dreams that Blaine was in. It would make sense, it was all in his head, and truthfully was just a matter of who was concentrating more on it, usually Blaine was taking the lead, but right now he felt as though Kurt, subconsciously, or consciously, he had no idea, was pulling him along.

The strange thing was, apart from the attire, he didn’t hate what was happening. Occasionally he would get caught up in Kurt’s actions, more specifically every time the other would circle his hips as though he were playing with a hula hoop had Blaine nearly choking, but as the dream went on, Blaine decided to try and regain himself. Last thing he wanted to do was allow Kurt to start controlling these dreams. He hadn’t realized he was smiling until Kurt turned around to face him, and he caught his own reflection in the other’s eyes.

He stepped forward with the microphone, playing along with Kurt’s performance dream as he began to sing “Only when I’m dancing can I feel this free. At Night I lock the doors, where no one else can see”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt could hear a male voice joining in with the song, but he wasn’t focusing on it too much, and instead was only focusing on his own performance. Kurt never got the chance to have a crowd of people cheering for him and only him - he never got that spotlight and even if it was a dream, Kurt was going to enjoy every last moment.

At one point, Kurt had turned his back to the audience and was face to face with Blaine. Why the hell was he here? And since when could the vampire sing?! Kurt was in a stunned silence for a few seconds but without thinking, he moved behind his microphone stand and joined in with the harmonies that Mercedes and Tina had been performing.

“I’m tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else”

When Blaine had finished the part he was singing, Kurt took over the lead vocals again once the chorus started.

“Get into the groove  
Boy, you’ve got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah

Get up on your feet  
Yeah, step to the beat  
Boy, what will it be?”

Kurt turned to face Blaine as the line he was singing finished and smirked at Blaine before he saw Merecdes and Tina going off into the crowd. Kurt turned and followed them but as he walked he looked over at Blaine to make sure that he was following him. Occasionally, he’d spin to see if Blaine was still behind him, but also looked back to see the crowd that had been watching them so intently. Eventually, they had all stopped walking into the crowd once a bar got in the way of their path.

“Live out your fantasy here, with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body and move in time”

At some point when he was singing, Kurt had jumped up to sit on the bar with Mercedes standing to his right, Blaine to his left, and Tina right next to Blaine. As he sang, Kurt started to shimmy towards Blaine while smiling as he sang.

“Now I know you’re mine  
Now I know you’re mine  
Now I know you’re mine  
Now I know you’re mine  
Now I know you’re mine”

Once the chorus started again, Kurt started to lead the way back into the stage with Blaine following close behind. Rather than dancing with Mercedes like he had been doing when they first started the performance, Kurt danced with Blaine. Every so often Kurt would turn his back to Blaine but keeping close to him before he’d turn to face Blaine and shimmy with him or he’d move his hands in the opposite way he’d see Blaine moving his.

Soon enough, the song had ended and they all made their way to the backstage area - which was surprising for the small club to have. Kurt smiled as he watched the girls walked to their dressing room as he started to make his way to his own. Kurt left the door open when he stepped inside and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. As he walked to the other side of the room, Kurt unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, and took a drink from the bottle in the hopes he’d cool down after the performance he just had.

* * *

**Blaine**

The dream that Blaine found himself in was… weird. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand what was happening, that much was obvious, but it was how he couldn’t seem to grasp hold of the dream itself and control it. There was a part of him that really wished he wasn’t new to this. It had been a long time since he’d been “new” at anything, and it made him feel quite uneasy. But never in all of his time alive had he been able to do something like this. From a distance. Sure, he was pretty positive if he got up and close with someone and they were in a heavy deep sleep he could possibly get in their head, and maybe it was easier for vampires that had any “mind” talents, but when it came to Kurt it seemed effortless. He just had to think about it and he was there.

… but now he didn’t know what he was doing.

He danced, and moved along with the performance, playing his part as best he could. It was as though he was trapped in a TV show and just had to play out the rest of the scene. He followed Kurt when the other started to move, and in his mind trying hard to remember the lyrics to the song. If it hadn’t been for the surprised expression the blue eyed boy gave him he would have thought, with 100% certainty that Kurt was controlling Blaine’s movements.

Throughout the song though, other than being completely and utterly distracted by Kurt’s hips and ass, the way he was circling his hips was arousing and erotic, there were parts that he genuinely enjoyed. His smile wasn’t fake, nor did it instantly hurt his face or make him feel weird for doing so. He really did struggle to keep his eyes straight ahead, and often found himself glancing down at Kurt’s ass, feeling a tightness in his throat when he would.

Once the song had ended, Blaine smiled with the group as they ran off stage, though everyone seemed to know exactly where they were going, leaving him standing alone in an empty hallway, wearing the most ridiculous outside. Blaine pulled his tie up a little, looking down at it so he could see the colour before he let go, shaking his head as he started to walk in the direction he’d seen Kurt go in.

Thankfully, he found the other straight away, the door to his room was open, and Blaine watched as the other unbuttoned a few of his buttons, and take a small sip of water. The older male stepped forward until he was standing in the doorway, his eyes dragging up and down the back of Kurt’s body slowly, drinking him in, before he stepped inside, closing the door softly behind himself. His steps were silent as he practically approached as a predator approaching prey, sliding up behind Kurt until his body was flushed up against the toned slim body.

“Shh” Blaine whispered as he took both of his hands, starting at Kurt’s wrists and slowly sliding upwards, feeling the soft skin as his hand moved, feeling the faint hair under his fingertips until his hands were sitting near Kurt’s shoulders. Blaine moved his face in close, his nose pressing against the side of Kurt’s neck as he inhaled, feeling his fangs instantly extend as he got the other’s scent deep in his nostrils “Why do you always smell so good?” Blaine whispered, before he slowly moved around Kurt’s body until he was standing in front of him.

Once Blaine was in front of Kurt and able to see his face, he felt a surge wash over him. He could feel himself about to rush forward, throw his arms over the blue eyed male and kiss the oxygen out of his body. Blaine tilted his head as he looked at Kurt’s face, his eyes focused on his lips before he broke the distance between them with a small step. His hand that was still resting against Kurt’s shoulder slid up slowly until his palm was flat against Kurt’s neck as he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips.

Maybe it was because he didn’t have to imagine what those lips felt like, or maybe it was because of what happened earlier, but Blaine’s fingers tensed a little as they connected, breathing heavily out of his nose as he let out a small moan against the flesh. Why did it feel so good?

Soon the kiss went from soft and sweet to something else completely. More passionate. More intense. Tongues sliding along each other. Lips being sucked. Soft moans and whimpers from both parties. Hands reaching and grabbing to some sort of connection, from both Blaine, and Kurt. Blaine had thought that the kiss they shared at Breadstix got his blood boiling, but it was nothing compared to what he could feel right now. It would be so easy to lose control with Kurt. He could feel it in his bones. He could feel it clawing away at his mind. He was tethering on the edge of losing his humanity completely, and devouring this boy from the inside out.

Blaine pulled back quickly, holding Kurt’s shoulders to keep him at arms length as he took a few seconds to look at his face. Those eyes that drew him in, and instantly made everything in his head go silent. Those lips, slightly swollen, more red than pink now. His cheeks, flushed…

“Do you trust me?” Blaine said softly as he looked at Kurt.

“No” Kurt breathed back, Blaine watching how Kurt looked down at his lips, then back to his eyes.

“Good” Blaine smirked as he let go of Kurt only so that he could move his fingers toward Kurt’s buttons, his mouth instantly returning back to claim Kurts.

He didn’t tear the clothes, nor did he rush, as he began to unbutton Kurt’s shirt, tugging it out of his tight pants from where it was tucked in. He touched Kurt’s skin once it was exposed, his hand feeling like it was shaking a little as he dragged it down the soft flesh that felt like it was burning his own skin. Blaine cocked an eyebrow when he noticed Kurt flinched as his finger passed his nipple. Blaine pulled his face back a bit, an inquisitive expression crossing his face as he tried it again, this time watching Kurt’s reaction.

“Sensitive, huh?” Blaine smirked as he leaned in, kissing along Kurt’s jaw, dragging his fangs along Kurt’s neck, kissing down his collarbone, taking his time to explore the boys body, he had nowhere to be, no time limits…

Blaine continued down his chest, before moving over to his nipple, giving the small nub a quick flick of his tongue before moving to the other. His ears picked up on every single noise coming from Kurt, his eyes occasionally glancing up to see what Kurt was doing, his hands softly touching other parts of Kurt while his lips, and tongue, explored the front. Blaine’s hands snaked around Kurt’s body, sliding under the back of his already open shirt, feeling the strong back muscles that were hiding beneath the clothing, for some reason, the feeling of those made Blaine let out a soft moan. The slim boy was not so long. He was toned. He was strong.

Blaine growled against Kurt’s skin at the thought that this strong boy would fall under Blaine’s fingers.

Blaine continued to shift down Kurt’s body slowly until he was near his belt, spending more time around his torso than he had in any other spot. He wasn’t sure why, but his fangs started to hurt as he passed by a certain part near Kurt’s lower abdomen. His mouth started to tense, and it almost felt as though he would have no relief unless he bit down. There was no significance to the area, Blaine couldn’t even say it was an erogenous area, but he had to stop himself from biting down on the boys flesh.

Blaine was in a rather odd position, half bent over, almost in a right angle, so he lowered down to his knees, getting comfortable as he glanced up to look at Kurt’s face. Blaine never thought he’d see the day when he’d get on his knees for anyone, but here he was, quite content as he reached both of his hands up, rubbing, and groping at Kurt’s groin, feeling the growing bulge that he could see forming in Kurt’s pants getting harder under his touch. He alternated between rubbing him with both hands, and moving one hand up toward his belt buckle, undoing it slowly. He flinched, his body remembering the fact that the belt buckle must have been made of silver and that it had burned into his flesh, but right now he felt nothing of the sort.

The entire time Blaine said nothing to Kurt. There were no words that needed to be exchanged. There were the occasional words, sure, but most of them were being said in the middle of a moan. It wasn’t that either of them were looking to chat.

He couldn’t wait anymore as he slowly started to take down Kurt’s pants, tugging at his briefs, licking his lips as he waited to see his prize. He knew Kurt was going to be big, he’d felt it, but nothing had prepared him for the hard, thick erection that sprung out of the smaller boys pants.

“Fuck…” Blaine whispered out as he couldn’t stop himself from swiping his tongue almost instantly across the head of Kurt’s cock “Who knew you were hiding this in those tight pants” Blaine smirked as he wasted no time, wrapping his lips around the head of Kurt’s cock. He didn’t ease into it, nor did he go slow. He wanted it, and he wanted it now.

The blood in Blaine’s body started to rush through his veins, his heart picked up a slight pace as he started to move his mouth up and down. The image around him started to flicker, Blaine’s eyes becoming distracted by the surrounding room morphing before his eyes, as he glanced up, his eyes growing wide as he saw Kurt, binds around either wrist, rope connecting him to the ceiling, the muscles in his arms being stretched to the max, blood dripping down several open wounds around his neck, trickling down his chest. His head lolled from side to side a bit as he stood, on his tip toes, eyes closed, moaning softly.

Blaine closed his eyes, shaking his head a little, and when he opened them he was back where he was previously, his mouth still firmly around Kurt’s cock, his hands resting against the other’s thighs as he returned to sucking his cock.

As he continued, the same thing happened a few times, however each thing he saw was different. At first, they all still involved Blaine’s mouth firmly around Kurt’s erection, finding himself moaning softly as he sucked, and licked on the warm hard flesh, but the position itself was never the same, and with each passing flicker, the image that returned was more intense. By the end, Blaine was practically watching himself and Kurt together, almost as though he were having some weird out of body experience, still feeling all the sensations, but being able to see what was happening from every angle. There was the image of Kurt on his hands and knees, a collar around his neck while Blaine held onto it, holding Kurt’s head, making him deep throat Blaine’s cock, the leash wrapped tightly around Blaine’s hands as he tugged on it. There was the scene with Blaine behind Kurt, fucking into him hard, while the other was on his hands and knees. Blaine’s hand was wrapped around Kurt’s neck, practically tilting the boys head backwards. As Blaine looked around, he noticed that Kurt had been bound to the bed, his arms held, his legs making him practically spread open, and if the other hadn’t been moaning, Blaine would have assumed that he was potentially doing something the other didn’t want. It wasn’t just sex that he saw. He saw himself biting into Kurt. He saw Kurt’s body with bite marks painted all over his skin. He saw himself, messy full of blood.

“Stop” Blaine growled, unsure why this dream was shifting away from what was happening, trying to snap himself back out of it until he was back on his knees, blowing Kurt “Is that what you want?” Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow curiously as he spoke around Kurt’s cock, since he wasn’t sure if that was his doing, or Kurt’s. He was so hard right now he felt like he was going to burst! Blaine reached into his pants, quickly pulling out his own throbbing erection as he started to stroke himself while sucking Kurt off, his tongue making 8 patterns around every inch of his cock, his free hand teasing his balls, but occasionally testing the waters as he would reach toward his backside, squeezing the flesh, but letting his fingers brush part the extremely tight hole.

* * *

**Kurt**

The feeling of someone’s hands coming onto his own caused Kurt to jump and drop the bottle of water he was holding. He was about to turn around to see who was pressed up against him but when he heard the voice whispering in his ear, Kurt didn’t know why his mind didn’t instantly think that it was Blaine. Who else would be coming up to him like this?

Despite all his instincts telling him to fight or at least run from Blaine, Kurt stayed in the same spot as he felt Blaine’s hands running up his arms and to his shoulder causing a shiver to run down Kurt’s spine. A small sigh escaped his lips when Blaine started to sniff his neck and he felt the other’s fangs against his skin. He knew it wouldn’t take much for Blaine’s fangs to sink into his skin, and he waited for the other to bite down, especially when the vampire commented on how he smelt. But instead, Blaine was soon moving in front of him.

Knowing how it felt to have Blaine’s lips against his own, Kurt couldn’t help but stare down at the vampire’s mouth. Blaine’s lips were freezing. There was no way that Kurt could ignore that no matter how hard he tried. But Kurt couldn’t deny how soft his lips were. He might hate every single part of the vampire but if they were to kiss again, Kurt didn’t know if he’d want to resist the other.

When Kurt saw Blaine’s head tilting, Kurt’s gaze glanced away from the other’s lips just in time to see Blaine closing the gap between them. As soon Kurt felt their lips meeting again, his eyes closed over slowly and let out a small noise as he started to kiss the vampire back. The kiss was sweet to start with but it didn’t take long for tongues to start getting involved and for the kiss to become more passionate. Moans ad soft noises had been leaving Kurt’s mouth but what was most surprising was the way that Blaine would be making the same noises. In Breadstix, Blaine wasn’t silent, but right now Blaine seemed almost as needy as he felt. He seemed like he was losing his composure somewhat.

The more they kissed, the more unstable Kurt’s legs began to feel. Remembering that there was a table not far behind them, Kurt started to move back towards where he remembered the table being in hopes that he could lean against it and not feel like his legs were going to buckle from underneath him.

As soon as he felt his legs hitting the table, Blaine had pulled his lips away. Kurt was breathing heavily as he stared up at the vampire, mostly staring at the other’s face but when the vampire asked if he trusted him, Kurt glanced down at the vampire’s lips before back up to his eyes.

“No,” was all he breathed out before Blaine laughed, seemingly happy with Kurt’s answer, before he started to kiss him while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. The clothes thankfully weren’t being torn from his body but Blaine certainly wasn’t wasting time in getting his clothes off. Kurt’s teeth sunk into his lips when he felt Blaine’s hands on his skin. It almost felt like he was being burned from the other’s touch from how cold he was.

Kurt flinched at the unexpected brush against his nipple before he looked at Blaine when the vampire pulled back. Kurt quirked an eyebrow when he saw the curious look on Blaine’s face, before he flinched again and let out a soft moan as he felt Blaine’s hand on his nipple again.

“Sh-shut up…,” Kurt breathed out as Blaine started to kiss at his jaw. Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine’s fangs brushing against his neck. Again, Blaine’s fangs hadn’t sunk into his skin but the thought that Blaine could so easily drain him - like he’d done in some dreams before - made Kurt’s heart start to beat even faster.

With every touch and kiss to his skin made Kurt feel even more light headed and he couldn’t help but moan out and let out soft noises each time Blaine would touch a new part of his skin or touch his nipples again. His head tilted a little in question when Blaine’s mouth was around his abdomen and the vampire seemed to be pretty preoccupied with that area.

Before he could question it, however, Blaine was dropping on his knees, which wasn’t something Kurt thought he’d be seeing. Blaine was palming and squeezing his groin, and slowly Kurt wouuld become more aroused and his erection would get even harder. His eyes widened when he saw the vampire starting to unbuckle his belt. The silver buckle hadn’t burnt Blaine this time, and it didn’t take much effort for the vampire to take it off, even if the vampire took his time with it.

The entire time Blaine was working on his belt and lowering his pants down, he didn’t say a word until finally, his boxers were down. He wasn’t really shocked when the next words that left Blaine’s mouth caused him to blush deeply because of course, the vampire was going to do what he could to get him flustered.

Kurt couldn’t dwell on the vampire’s words for too long though, as Blaine was soon wrapping his mouth around his cock and he wasn’t going slow or easing Kurt into the new sensation. Kurt let out a whine as he watched as the vampire’s head started to move up and down and he instinctively brought his hand down to grab Blaine’s hair…

Until the vision around him changed. Kurt’s eye started to drop over and he could feel the position he was in changing. Rather than leaning against a table and grabbing onto Blaine’s hair with his neck craned back, Kurt’s head was lolling slightly, he was standing on his tiptoes as his arms were tied to the ceiling and stretching them out as far as possible. The stretch hurt slightly and he could feel his neck bleeding and the blood was running down his neck. Despite the fact this situation would be terrifying for him if he’d been told about it, Kurt couldn’t help but close his eyes and moan as his feet started to shift as he tried to find his balance.

But as soon as the image came, it was disappearing and Kurt was soon back in the dressing room with Blaine sucking his cock.

It wasn’t the first time the image changed around him, with each image getting more intense. One included Blaine having him on his hands and knees wiht a collar and leash on him - the leash was wrapped around the vampire’s hand - as Blaine held his head and had Kurt deep throat him. Another was Kurt on his hands and knees again but this time they were on a bed. Kurt’s arms and legs were bound to it and Blaine was grabbing his neck, tilting his head back as he fucked into him. Like the first vision, Kurt could feel the wounds all over his body as blood ran down and he could feel each bite into his skin.

Even though the images wouldn’t last long, Kurt could feel everything. He could feel the slight tug of the leash. He could feel Blaine forcing his cock into his mouth, Kurt finding it hard to breathe as he moaned around the other’s cock. He felt the hard thrusts into him and the bounds around his ankle. He could feel the venom from the vampire’s bites seeping into him and turning him on even more.

And Kurt wanted more of it.

The images were never something Kurt even considered before but he wanted more of it. And he wanted more of it, with Blaine.

The sound of Blaine’s growl finally snapped Kurt out of the vision and he was back in the room again with Blaine on his knees. The vampire’s question caused his breath to hitch and slowly, Kurt nodded, “Yes,” He breathed out as his neck craned back and slowly thrust into the vampire’s mouth. Kurt didn’t know if he just hadn’t noticed because of the previous visions, but all he could think of now was the way that Blaine was now moving his tongue around every part of his cock while he felt Blaine’s hand on his balls while one squeezed at his ass. The more Blaine would do this, the closer and closer Kurt would get to cumming. It wasn’t until he felt Blaine’s hand brushing against his hole that he finally start to cum…

—

Kurt woke up with a jolt as soon as he felt himself about to cum. He was breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings, confused about why he was in his bedroom. When he finally realised what was going on, Kurt let out a small groan as he buried his face in his hands. Was he really that desperate for a boyfriend that he was having sex dreams about a vampire!? The kiss they shared did knock the breath out of him but Kurt didn’t think he had this need to be intimate with someone.

But… the dream felt so real. Even the visions he’d have. If Kurt focused, he could still feel the bite marks on his skin or the ropes that were around his wrists. The fantom bite marks he felt were almost impossible to ignore - almost as hard as it was to ignore his erection - so he leaned to the side and walked over to the mirror that was in his room.

Kurt quickly stripped out of his clothes as he walked to the mirror, only leaving himself in his boxers, and slowly inspected his body. There wasn’t any bite marks on him or even any blood. Nothing was out of the ordinary about his body apart from his body being a little more flushed than normal. Kurt’s hands slowly trailed across his body and he turned around to look at his back as he tried to see if there were any bite marks there.

After he’d felt around his chest and inspected his body for anything that would show signs of a vampire and satisfied that there was nothing unusual about his appearance. Kurt turned so he was facing the mirror and smiled softly. Kurt started to make his way back to his bed and on his way there, Kurt realised just how turned on he was and that his erection wasn’t going away anytime soon.

With a frustrated growl, rather than turning the light back off and climbing into his bed, Kurt reached into the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lotion he kept in there. Kurt walked away from the drawer and once he’d approached the bench that was in front of his bed and in front of the mirror, Kurt pulled his boxers off and sat down on the bench. Once he was comfortable on the bench, Kurt put some of the lotion in his hand and slowly started to jerk himself off. For a while, it was enough to take the edge off, but the more Kurt continued to stroke himself, the more he realised he needed more. Gradually, Kurt would start to move his hand faster and he started to think about the dream he’d just woken from. The more he thought about that and the way Blaine was looking at him and touching him, the closer Kurt got and the louder he’d moan as his neck started to crane back slightly.

* * *

**Blaine**

It was the small and timid “yes” from Kurt that really set Blaine off. Truthfully, he hadn’t been sure if those images were his own, or were Kurts, but suddenly it didn’t matter who was to blame because all he could think about was the fact that Kurt wanted them. This innocent boy wanted all of the things that Blaine often thought about and it was quite possibly the most arousing thing that Blaine had ever heard. He couldn’t even truly concentrate on the way he was sucking the boys cock when those thoughts continued to bounce around in his head. He would not soon forget those images he saw, but just the simple idea that this boy wanted them… it was enough to make Blaine burst.

It was just a point the other couldn’t let go. Blaine knew what he was into. Blaine knew very well that when given the choice he wanted to control a bedroom situation. He wanted to claim whomever was sharing his bed, and make sure that they both knew they were property.

His property.

That they were there simply for HIS enjoyment, and IF he wanted them to enjoy themselves, it would be his decision.

It wasn’t that that type of sexual interaction, truly no one submitted the way he wanted. There was a lot of “Yes Masters” that weren’t backed up with anything. In all his years he never truly felt in control. He didn’t want someone to say Yes Master, he wanted them to fight him before submitting. He wanted to break someone down bit by bit until they not only wanted to submit, but needed to. That their only desire was to submit. That submitting was more arousing to them, than it was to Blaine. Only then would Blaine truly be in control…

With the feeling of the other’s hand in his hair, tugging slightly, Blaine glanced back up, opening his mouth just a little so that Kurt could see his fangs as he continued to suck his cock, his attention back first and foremost to giving the other an orgasm. He wanted so badly to taste the porcelain boy, to see how sweet he tasted, to see if he tasted as good as he smelled. It was easy for Blaine to get distracted with the sight he was being shown. The way that Kurt’s neck was tensing and craning, the sheer look on his face while Blaine was sucking on his cock was a sight to be seen. The vampire couldn’t take his eyes away as he watched each and every expression cross the boys face, the way that his body was reacting to Blaine’s touch, the way his moans indicated he liked it as much as Blaine did.

He knew the other was getting close, the breathing, the moaning, and the small arching of his back was indicating he was nearly there, and Blaine was ready. He’d never wanted something so bad in his life as he wanted to taste Kurt. To taste him coat his tongue. To taste every last drop of his orgasm, but as quick as Kurt had begun to cum, suddenly Blaine was ripped from the dream, his vision around him changing back to outside Kurt’s home, where Blaine was still up in the tree.

“Fuck!” the other growled softly as he slapped his hand against the branch heading it crack under the sheer force of the slap. His skin felt like it was tingling, and god had it felt real! He’d been doing this thing with Kurt for a while, getting in his head, fucking with his dreams, but never once had he done this. He’d never touched Kurt like that. He’d never let himself be vulnerable like that. Sure, it was in a dream, and it meant nothing, but why didn’t it feel like that? Why did it feel like he wasn’t just experiencing something new, but remembering it? Why did he feel like it wasn’t a fantasy, it was just reliving a memory?

Blaine looked down at himself, realizing he was tenting in his own pants with how turned on he’d been, and he knew that he’d be close enough to cum on the spot if he even paid his cock any attention.

Blaine was about to climb down the tree when he noticed Kurt getting out of bed, and soon Blaine was leaning forward, balancing on his toes, his fingertips digging into the branch as he tried to get a closer look at what was happening. He watched the slim boy closely, his eyebrow raising when he saw the other start to strip his clothes off, before tilting his head at his actions. He wasn’t sure what Kurt was looking for, but he was watching the young boy search his body for something, however, regardless of what he was doing, Blaine’s eyes were locked onto the large tent in Kurt’s pants, and jesus even from here Blaine could tell he was big.

His throat went dry as he kept watching, and when Kurt moved to the bench, Blaine could not only see him clearly, but could see the reflection in the mirror, giving him clear view of everything that was happening. Suddenly, Blaine started becoming so hungry, for blood, and sex, as he continued to watch from afar. There was no stopping his hand that reached down, cupping his own erection as he started to rub himself, practically squeezing his own cock in the hopes of getting it to go down. He was not some teenager that just popped an erection any time they saw something like this, but his cock felt as though he’d swallowed an entire packet of viagra. He was certain he’d never been this hard in his life, to the point he felt a slight pain. The idea of leaving his cock untouched was foreign at this point, his entire body demanding he do something.

Anything!.

Blaine started to rub himself in time with Kurt, his fingers digging into the tree branch hard to hold his balance while his free hand continued. Blaine actually let out a small breath, his eyes desperately wanting to close, but he refused to miss a single part of what was happening.

Eventually Blaine reached into his own pants, unbuckling just one button so he could reach as he started to jerk off slightly. It certainly wasn’t as good as he’d like, since he wasn’t about to slide his pants off on the middle of a tree and jerk off while watching the young boy, but the idea most definitely crossed his mind.

Kurt started to get louder, and try as he might, the sound made Blaine close his eyes. If he thought about it, it was like Kurt was right next to him. Those moans were right in his ears. Teasing him. The moans continued to get louder, before eventually Blaine opened his eyes. There was no way he was going to miss the boy cumming.

Blaine chewed his lip so hard his own fangs split open his lip, and as the boy started to cum, Blaine couldn’t hold back the small moan that slipped his lips, his own cock feeling deprived as he tried to jerk himself off but given his position he couldn’t.

Kurt had barely finished cumming when Blaine hear a small creak in the tree, and before he could react his hand that had been practically digging into the tree went completely through the branch. Even with Blaine’s reflexes, he fell out of the tree, thankfully landing on the grass, however the branch fell with a loud thud, a light in the house instantly turning on.

Blaine scrambled to his feet and took off instantly, dusting his knees off a little as he ran. He was horny, and hungry, so naturally he went straight toward one of the various vampire clubs. Something was stopping him from going inside though, but he wanted it, he wanted to feed, he wanted to cum, but with each step closer he felt as though his entire body was betraying him. With a frustrated growl Blaine sped home, barely making it into his bedroom before he was pulling his pants down around his knees, one hand leaning against the door frame, the other he held out as he spit into his palm before he started to stroke himself quickly. It only took a few pumps before Blaine was completely losing it, practically screaming as he moaned, cumming so hard that once he was done he fell down onto his knees, before rolling back onto his back.

Blaine lay there for a few hours, staring up at the ceiling, his cock now limp and sitting snug against his bare thigh before he brought his hands up into his view, however, his attention was instantly pulled from his extremely long drawn out orgasm to the bare space on his finger where his ring use to sit. He’d had that ring for centuries and he never took it off. It wasn’t a special ring, in the sense that he’d be upset if it was gone, but it was a reminder. It was a daily reminder that this life he had was not his decision. It was a daily reminder that being “pleasant” was what got him turned into this in the first place.

It was a constant reminder of his sire… because she’s the one who gave it to him.

“Fuck” Blaine groaned as he stood up, tucking himself away before he took off on foot back to Kurt’s house. He was getting a little lethargic because he needed to feed, and had exhausted a lot of his blood unto using his speed, but the last thing he wanted was for the boy to find his ring. He didn’t want the other to know he was there. He didn’t want the other to think that he had some kind of interest in the young boy.

He arrived back on the premise, moving softly toward the tree he had been hiding in. He searched the ground, the overwhelming scent of Kurt hitting him first, but he couldn’t see the ring.

“Fuck!” Blaine hissed out, searching around more, searching further than it could have gone. While he searched, he’d occasionally glance up, making sure that no one was going to wake up, or walk outside, as he kicked around in the dark. His eyes could see most of the surroundings, but because his blood was getting low, as were his abilities.

The sun was getting ready to come out as well, and the last thing Blaine wanted to do was be caught outside, hungry, and far from his home. The sun, especially the morning sun, usually took the energy right out of Blaine. He didn’t burst into flames or die because of it, but it generally made him feel terrible, and his current state would be worse.

Blaine started to run back home, but his movements became a little slower, and soon he went from a blurred speed, to a swift run. As he ran, he came up behind a large man also running, more muscle that body fat, sweating slightly, headphones in playing some obnoxious track as he constantly checked his heart rate. It wasn’t long until Blaine had caught up to him, and in one swift movement had one hand over his mouth, mouth latched to his neck, keeping the guys head straight forward so he couldn’t see Blaine as he held onto him from behind.

Blaine drained him right before he died, letting him bleed the remainder of the way out as he let out a loud, over the top moan, wiping his mouth as he took a breath. He took a wobbled step as he stood up, before stretching his body. He felt almost alive again, a wicked grin crossing his face as he took off home.

* * *

**Kurt**

When he heard a loud crashing sound directly out of his window, Kurt groaned and flopped back onto his bed. He was just going to go back to sleep and let someone else deal with it, but when he heard his father’s hushed whispers to Finn next door, Kurt knew that he would need to wake up as well. Either his father was wanting both of them out of bed to see what it was or he was only wanting Finn - and Kurt wasn’t going to let Finn be involved in this while he just stayed in bed. So Kurt scrabbled to clean himself up and threw his pyjamas back one. Once he’d grabbed the crossbow he kept underneath his bed, Kurt joined his father and Finn out in the hallway. Kurt didn’t miss the way his father gave him a surprised look but Kurt chose to ignore it and continued to follow his father out into the garden.

Apart from a tree branch - the one that was right across from the window- now being on the ground, there was nothing out of place. There weren’t any signs that someone was still around and it didn’t seem like there were any traps. Regardless of this, the three of them stayed outside for around a half an hour to make sure nothing was going to attack them before retreating inside.

But before he walked back inside, near the tree branch that fell, Kurt caught sight of something that didn’t look right. Crouching down, Kurt quickly picked up the ring that was lying in the grass before following his father and brother back into the house.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Kurt had gotten a chance to look at the ring he found earlier and instantly, Kurt recognised it. He might have been wrong, but Kurt could swear that this was Blaine’s ring. Kurt didn’t really look at Blaine’s hands too often since it was usually the vampire’s face that kept Kurt distracted but Kurt did remember him wearing a ring and it looked like this. Was Blaine outside his house last night? Was that why the tree branch fell last night? Kurt stared at it for a few moments before he decided to slide the ring into his hunting bag. Blaine had taken something of his a while back - if he wanted his ring back then Blaine would have to give back what he’d taken.


	3. Run and Hide - The Deal

**Kurt**

It wasn’t something Kurt wanted to admit but over the next few days Kurt hadn’t been able to get Blaine out of his mind, especially after that dream. The dreams were never intense as they were that one night, so Kurt wondered if Blaine was the reason that dream was so intense? It was never something Kurt would even be able to come up with but Kurt couldn’t deny he liked the images that were put in his mind. If Kurt concentrated hard enough, he could feel the phantom touch of Blaine’s cold hands on his body, the bite marks that were all over him … he really couldn’t get Blaine out of his mind. So all Kurt could do was keep his hands and mind busy so he wouldn’t be thinking about Blaine. He refused to think about Blaine outside of the want to kill him.  
  
Blaine might have been attractive but it didn’t change the fact he was by far one of the most dangerous vampires in Ohio.  
  
For the most part, whenever he wasn’t in class and was in the house, Kurt was down in the basement making himself new arrows. Kurt didn’t really need more, but there was no harm in making more. But considering how much effort went into making them perfectly, and getting his family’s emblem on perfectly, it was was definitely enough to take his mind off Blaine.  
  
There was also the hunts he would go on which probably helped more than anything. Most nights he went with groups to take down large numbers of vampires but some days, he would be going on his own which he’d done now. He was told about a small group of vampires that had been terrorising one of the smaller towns nearby. It probably would’ve been much easier to deal with with at least one other hunter there, but Kurt could handle it. Kurt had been doing this for years - he could deal with a slightly larger group of vampires than he normally dealt with.  
  
Once he’d gotten everything prepared, Kurt headed out to where the hunters were allegedly hiding. As he looked around, Kurt couldn’t find or see any signs of life. Kurt slowly let his eyes drift across and kept his eyes out for any movement before he caught slight movements a couple of hundred yards in front of him. Smirking a little, Kurt quickly found a hiding spot and waited for the vampire to come out. He had an arrow prepared until the vampire was finally out in the open and as soon as the vampire turned around, Kurt smirked as he saw the arrow embedding itself in the vampire’s head.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

It wasn’t that Blaine entirely kept his distance from Kurt, but he kept himself out of sight from the other, and that included his dreams. The younger male wasn’t really doing much anyway, and even though Blaine did find interest in simply watching Kurt move about his day, he still needed to focus. He couldn’t let himself forget why he was doing this. Kurt had threatened him, and Blaine would get his revenge… he was just simply taking his time because he wanted to do it right.  
  
Blaine used this time to do some recon on the boy, to see how he moved while not constantly looking over his shoulder. Something had changed, the balance had shifted and the boy didn’t seem scared anymore, and that made Blaine angry. He didn’t dare enter his dreams because he knew he couldn’t trust himself. He’d want to give Kurt nightmares, to have the boy screaming, maybe even crying, but he knew the moment he was there he’d want to see those other images again. The ones of Kurt’s body naked, out on display, free for Blaine to touch, lick, kiss, and bite as he wanted. Anytime that thought entered Blaine’s head he found himself with his hand in his pants, jerking off quickly as though he were some 16 year old gay boy who had stumbled across some twink porn.   
  
It was weird, but Blaine couldn’t seem to remember what he got up to before Kurt got on his radar…How did he fill his days when he wasn’t stalking him? How did he fill his nights when he wasn’t watching him sleep from afar? Each time he’d try to think about it his mind would just instantly bring him back to Kurt. The hunt, and the kill, those were the only things he remembered, and that’s what he focused on.  
  
At first, Blaine was tame, his hunts were clean, no one died, and it brought no attention to himself, or anyone, but as the days went on, and his frustration started to brew, the hunts became attacks, and Blaine was back to his darkness. His anger being fueled by the occasional hunter who would try to hunt him, and each time that it wasn’t Kurt, just sparked outrage from the vampire. The missing ring only acted as a negative reminder, not that he’d lost it, but every bad thing that ring symbolised. Blaine had to find the amusement in the fact that something that was negative, acted as a positive reminder of where he came from, and how he got to where he was right now.   
  
Blaine had been busy trying to come up with a plan of attack on a few men that he’d come across that were from out of town when he noticed the young boy on the move. Suddenly Blaine was no longer interested in his current hunt, and instead was more interested in when the human boy was going.   
  
He wasn’t sure how far the boy was driving, but he kept to the shadows, occasionally catching the profile of Kurt as he drove, and even from this distance he was still caught up in how genuinely pretty the guy was. Blaine had been alive for a long time, and he’d seen, and met, some amazing person, but there was just something about Kurt, something about that jawline, something about those eyes… Blaine couldn’t seem to get his head on straight.   
  
Once Kurt had stopped, Blaine was overly cautious, not only of his movements, but of sounds. Any little creek would alert the hunter that clearly looked like he was searching for something. Blaine himself wasn’t overly familiar with the town, they were just a town over but he’d never had any desire to come this way, but he hadn’t heard about anything alarming happening, so why was Kurt here?   
  
Nothing happened for quite some time, but a scent caught Blaine’s attention, as he stuck to the rooftops, looking down he spotted him. Blaine had been curious at first what this vampire was doing. Kurt might as well have been in broad daylight how he was standing so open, and the way he was shifting back and forth…   
  
Blaine knew in that moment what was happening, and for the first time he was truly conflicted. Kurt was walking right into an ambush and didn’t even know it. Should be warn him? Should he let him die? Blaine began to look around frantically, half of him telling him to stay put and watch the show, he wanted this, he wanted the boy dead, but there was another side of him, that clawed at him, that felt like knives going through his spine that warned him if he let that boy die he’d die. It was as though his own body was threatening him, and he had no control over it.   
  
What Blaine had not been antipaticating though was Kurt’s arrow going straight into the vampires head as it did another pass back, and Blaine bit his tongue as he tried not to laugh. It was a shame the other was not willing to work with him because with that aim he could be deadly. With a little bit of training from Blaine, he could be feared…   
  
The sound of rustling alerted Blaine that, like him, the group had not been anticipating the hunter landing the shot, and within a second 5 of them popped out, each looking more irritated than the other, one in particular looked wild, Blaine trying to predict the scene that they were friends, family, or mates with the vampire that had just been literally headshot.  
  
Kurt was quick with his arrow, but Blaine knew he could only shoot so fast. They closed in on him, moving slowly as though they were trying to intimidate him.  
  
“Isn’t it past your bedtime, little boy?” one of the females called out as they started to approach, a second boy with his arm around her slightly.   
  
“Don’t be mean, he’s kind of adorable. Like a puppy. It’s a pity I use to be allergic to puppies” Another called out as they approached.  
  
The wild one his fangs out, only behind held back by the one in front, an woman with long flowing blonde hair, who was wearing far too much leather to be just casually walking around. Blaine sniffed the air, his own fangs coming out as he watched Kurt backing up a little.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to turn a hunter… They all have at least such a drive to kill, I just wonder if that would translate into killing hunters” She smiled as they closed distance.  
  
Blaine watched, his eyes darting from Kurt, to the Vampires, wanting to scream at him to shoot his fucking crossbow already. Almost like the boy mentally heard him, Blaine watched the arrow move so quickly that the female on the far side got it straight through the heart, falling down onto her knees instantly. The other four stopped for a moment, before they turned to look at Kurt, each one of them growling slightly before the woman up front started to run forward.  
  
Blaine wasn’t sure what happened in that moment. The last thing he remembered was that Kurt was about to die, and then suddenly he was landing right in front of the slim boy, punching the blonde vampire so hard she literally flew backwards, and like a bowling ball knocking over the pins, she landed in the other three.  
  
“Hi” Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, giving him a small but cocky smile “I keep telling you, only I’m allowed to kill you” he paused and turned back, watching the other three fussing over the blonde, dusting her off “Try not to shoot me” Blaine grinned as he charged forward, meeting the four as they started to run forward. He got hit from all sides, as he tried to defend Kurt, though the reason he was defending Kurt was still not completely obvious, because he knew very well it had nothing to do with Blaine being the one to kill him. The wild one ran straight past him though, his eyes set on Kurt.  
  
“KURT!” Blaine called out, followed by a grunt as he got punched in the gut “Shoot your fucking arrows” Blaine sounded frustrated as he got outnumbered, wrestling with one that was trying to bit at him.   
  
His lucky break came when the vampires got distracted, and all Blaine could see was a stunned Kurt, and a very dead vampire, and he used that opportunity to get the advantage.   
  
“Shoot, Kurt!” Blaine called out as he turned the back of the vampire to Kurt, watching as the arrow head poked out the front as Kurt shot, though he completely missed any vital point, the arrow going straight through his stomach, but it winded him enough for Blaine to tear his head off, kicking his body aside, before he grunted when the blonde landed on his back, her teeth snapped close to his ears as he tried to fight her off.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

When Kurt heard the rustling after shooting the vampire, he froze. Kurt had been on enough hunts to know that something didn’t seem right. It did seem a little too easy to shoot the vampire. Some vampires were stupid so you could just shoot them easily but it didn’t seem like this was the case and when five more vampires came out of nowhere, Kurt knew this was a trap.

They wanted him to shoot that vampire down.

Except for one that looked rabid, as if he was about to kill him as soon as the word ‘go’ left whoever was in charge of these vampire’s lips.

Swearing under his breath, Kurt pulled another bow out of his quiver and aimed it at the vampire in the centre. Kurt slowly stepped back when they closed into each other and slowly felt his temper rising with each taunt. Vampires taunting him, especially over his age, was always something Kurt had to endure whenever they started to get cocky but it still annoyed him. He got it for the other hunters - no one took him seriously despite how many times he’d proven to them he was a -good- hunter.

Kurt could feel himself getting angrier and angrier until one of the vampires made a comment about turning him. Something about that comment had a voice in his mind screaming at him to shoot and as soon as he heard it, Kurt quickly aimed his arrow at the woman on the far side and shot the arrow directly into her heart.

As soon as that happened, everything descended into chaos. The female vampire in the middle charged at him and regardless of how fast Kurt’s reflexes were, Kurt couldn’t stop her.

But before the vampire could attack him, Kurt jumped back in shock when someone appeared in front of him and threw her back. When the person turned around, a strange feeling of relief came over him when seeing it was Blaine. Despite the vampire basically threatening to kill him, Kurt laughed softly at his words. “I can’t make any promises,” Kurt smirked back and grabbed another arrow and took a step back. Kurt had no idea why Blaine was helping him. Kurt understood why Blaine was insistent he would be the one to kill him - Kurt felt the same about killing Blaine, but why didn’t he just kill him right now? Why not make a point and kill him in front of these vampires? But he didn’t question it and instead, let Blaine deal with the vampires and Kurt kept his bow raised so he could shoot if he needed to.

When the crazed looking vampire started charging at him, Kurt let out a slight scream and stumbled back and nearly fell on his ass. After stabling himself, Kurt reacted instantly and just shot a number of arrows in the direction of where the vampire was running When he snapped back to reality, Kurt looked at what was going on around him. The vampire that ran at him was now dead, with arrows in his chest and head and Blaine was now wrestling off the last two vampires.

At Blaine’s yelling, Kurt reacted instantly and shot an arrow at the vampire Blaine moved so his back was facing Kurt. His aim wasn’t quite perfect this time - it pierced the vampire’s stomach rather than his heart but it gave Blaine enough time to rip the vampire’s head off.

Kurt looked up and was about to look for the fifth vampire who’d been missing since the fight but when hearing the vampire on Blaine’s back snarling and snapping at his ear, Kurt knew he couldn’t just leave Blaine. Kurt let out a small sigh and ran towards Blaine. With a slight growl, Kurt grabbed one of his arrows and stabbed it into the blonde vampire’s side before pulling her off Blaine’s back, “Are you sure you still want to turn me?” Kurt hissed in her ear before shoving her back before he moved and stood next to Blaine while gripping tightly onto his bow.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine would never truly admit it, to himself, and definitely not out aloud, but Kurt was pretty good with his bow and arrow. There was a part of Blaine that thought maybe, JUST maybe, he may have underestimated the boy, but instead of being cautious about it, he enjoyed it. If someone was going to kill him, after all of these years, Kurt wouldn’t be such a bad choice.

As much as Blaine wanted to watch Kurt, to see what he was doing, his attention was completely on the fight, and making sure that the vampire that was now on his back never got her teeth into him.

“You should never hit a lady” the blonde growled back as she snapped her teeth at Blaine.

“I don’t see any lady’s here” Blaine grunted back as he continued to wrestle her, trying to pull her off of his back. He winced a little when she began to dig her fingers into his skin, feeling them press into his flesh as she pushed them into his chest. She seemed to grow more irritated the more Blaine fought back, refusing to go down without a fight. He took a few swings at her, spinning around in the hopes of her losing her balance, or letting go, but by the end she was just clawing at his flesh, letting out a few banshee like screams right into his ear.

Blaine hadn’t even been paying attention to where Kurt was, that was until he heard the small grunt from the vampire behind him, and her grip eased up just a little that Blaine was able to finally break out, knocking her back again as he moved to stand beside the blue eyed boy.

“Thanks” He said softly to Kurt as he dusted himself off, adjusting his clothes so that he was presentable before watching the female vampire in front of them.

She was looking between the two of them, possibly trying to figure out what to do, possibly getting ready to leave, Blaine hadn’t been quite sure, but when Kurt taunted her, that was the first time she stopped just to look directly at the boy.

“What is this? A vampire and a hunter working together?” she spat the words as she moved her eyes to Blaine “What do you get out of this?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about” Blaine shrugged, before he took a second to glance at Kurt, then back to the vampire. He refused to look away for too long, knowing she would use that opportunity to run.

“Don’t play with me, old man” she scoffed “Turning your back against your own kind, for what? Did he promise his virginity?” She shook her head “I grow bored of this”

As she turned her head to take off, Blaine saw movement out of his peripheral vision and just as Kurt had done before, he had not only aimed, but pulled the bow, shooting the arrow off with reflexes so fast a part of Blaine wondered if he was secretly a vampire… or something else.

It all happened quickly that Blaine couldn’t even come up with a funny scenario in his head, or what he thought may have happened, because as quickly as Kurt had shot, was as quickly as Blaine heard the slight pop noise as the arrow connected with something. The vampire was less than a 100 meters away when she instantly stopped moving, and eventually dropped.

Completely caught off guard, Blaine turned to face Kurt, watching the expression on the hunters face, before he completely burst out laughing.

It had been a long time since Blaine genuinely found anything hilarious, but everything that just happened was enough to cause the old vampire to let out a loud howling laugh.

“YOU JUST….” Blaine’s voice went a little high pitched as he started to laugh, slapping Kurt’s shoulder a little “YOU DID, AND THEN SHE WENT…” He pointed at Kurt, then pointed down the end of the lane, before he let out another howling laugh, bending over a little as he did.

* * *

**Kurt**

As the female vampire continued to goad him and Blaine, Kurt felt himself getting angrier and angrier, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that she would find it hilarious if he showed too much anger, Kurt would’ve snapped at the ‘virgin’ comment.

What was it with these vampires caring about whether he was a virgin or not!?

Kurt’s temper was flaring and he was only just able to keep it under control. That was until the vampire started to take off. IN an instant Kurt reached back to his quiver and immediately shot the arrow in her direction. When the arrow pierced her back, Kurt couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the vampire crumpling to the ground.

He had completely forgotten about Blaine being there until the other started to laugh loudly. Kurt jumped a little and stared as the foreign noise left the vampire’s lips. Kurt had heard the vampire laughing before, back when he suggested the vampire go to Dalton but this was the first time Blaine actually seemed to be genuinely amused rather than mocking. If it hadn’t been for the fact he was laughing at someone being shot with an arrow, Kurt would’ve thought the laughing was actually adorable.

“Shut up,” Kurt laughed as he rolled his eyes at how Blaine was practically howling with laughter as he bent over. Kurt watched Baine for a few moments before he tilted his head in question at Blaine, “Why did you help me?” Kurt asked as he lowered his bow down and turned to face the vampire, “I’m obviously not complaining since I’d rather not have five vampires ripping me apart, but why didn’t you just kill me in front of them if you didn’t want them to kill me? You don’t have any reason to help me.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine continued to crack up laughing, so much so he was making a low wheezing sound, almost a honking sound as he laughed. There were so many things amusing with what happened, and the more it replayed in his mind, the funnier it became. She’d been so sure. So confident. Those were going to be her departing words. A grand finale before she ran way, then probably spent the next few years trying to kill either Blaine, or Kurt. Instead, the fragile and slim boy next to him had gotten her with such precision that there was nothing else he could do but simply laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Blaine laughed still when Kurt told him to shut up, However, his laughing abruptly stopped, in an unnatural way as his nose picked up the scent of something. Almost as though a switch had been flicked Blaine put his finger to his lips, making a “shh” gesture to Kurt as he closed his eyes, trying to track where it was coming from. He didn’t really get a chance to answer Kurts question which was probably for the best because what was his answer? Why did he care? Why was it so important Kurt’s blood not spill unless it was by his own hands?

Blaine tried to push those thoughts out of his head, trying to concentrate on the hunt. He could hear the quick thumping of Kurt’s heart, the sound of his breath, his scent, which was so overwhelmingly strong that Blaine honestly wished he could spend just a bit of time soaking and enjoying hat scent, but his mind and body had gone into fight mode, and there wasn’t a lot that could break him out of that.

Blaine held his hand out, making a “wait” gesture to Kurt as he started to step away slowly, not because he thought someone was in the direction he was facing, but because he knew very well the moment he turned his face whatever it was would pop out. He was setting his own trap. The best trap. A vulnerable Hunter. A hunter that thought he was currently safe. It was a vampire jackpot. No one could resist it.

It was the softest hint of shoe against ground that had Blaine swinging around, right in time for the other vampire to spring out, his speed sending him rushing toward Kurt. It was the second time he’d felt it, the surge of power that washed through it, it was like an adrenaline rush. The NEED to keep them from killing Kurt as though his own life depended on it. No one was allowed to have him! Blaine was faster than the younger vampire, from scent alone Blaine had realized he couldn’t have been more than a few years old, his hand catching him by the neck, and slamming the vampire down onto the ground on his back.

With his fangs out and barred, Blaine moved in close “He’s mine” he growled, his voice low as he heard himself hiss slightly.

“Stop!” The young vampire held his hands up, though at first Blaine instantly thought it was an attack and slammed his fists back down so hard the ground beneath them cracked a little “Ow!”

The “Ow” caught Blaine off guard as he found himself pulling back at little, his eyebrow raised as he glanced over his shoulder at Kurt, then back down “Did you just…. say ow?” Blaine asked, confused.

The vampire made fists with his hands, then relaxed them, almost as though he was trying to get feeling back into them “It hurt, what else was I supposed to say!”

Almost as though Blaine’s mind needed to reboot, he shook his head, occasionally flashing Kurt a glance over his shoulder before looking back down “Um…” was all Blaine could muster.

“Don’t kill me. I wasn’t with them.”

Blaine’s throat made a low noise as he looked down at the vampire, moving in closer as a warning.

“Okay, I mean, I was “with” them, but not really. I hated them. All of them. But they wouldn’t let me go. I’m a good person!”

Blaine found himself raising his eyebrow though refused to let go of his grip on the younger vampire. “You’re a vampire, you’re no person” Blaine huffed “No one gives a shit if you do good or bad once you are like this. You will, forever be, a monster. The faster you accept it, the better”

“Do you like your sire?” The young vampire asked.

“No” Blaine snapped back, a quick and short answer.

“Me Neither!” The younger vampire seemed to think this was some sort of happy connection that they could share “I just want to get out of here. Out of this town. I’m not even from here! She made me come here. Her and her stupid plans. She wanted to create an army, a big one, but she ended up killing half of the people she tried to turn, and then she’d just turn any single person who crossed paths with her! She didn’t even know me. I literally walked past her and she…”

Blaine made a small “tut tut” noise as he shook his head “Save me the story sweetheart I don’t actually care” Blaine shook his head again.

“She took my humanity, but I won’t let her take my life. Please. I promise I’ll go”

Blaine, for some unknown reason, loosened his grip on the vampire, maybe because he related, maybe because he had no reason to even kill him, other than the fact he tried to touch Kurt, but before eventually standing up “Don’t move… My friend here is good with arrows” Blaine warned as he got to his feet, dusting his hands a little, while the young vampire lay there in front of them both, now holding his hands in a defensive position “Well, young one” Blaine turned to face Kurt, addressing him with a new nickname “What is the hunter code for this situation?”

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine suddenly became silent, Kurt stared at the vampire, completely confused. The vampire seemed focused on something, but it was hard to figure out what. He didn’t even answer Kurt’s question and Kurt couldn’t bring himself to ask again. How Blaine was acting was just making him focus on nothing but that. Seeing Blaine holding his hand out to tell him to wait, Kurt raised his eyebrows but despite wanting to follow him, Kurt stayed in place. For some reason, a part of him wanted to listen to what Blaine was telling him to do and he couldn’t deny he was curious about what Blaine was up to.

Kurt’s head tilted slightly in question as Blaine began to walk away, and before he could question what the hell the vampire was doing, another vampire came out of nowhere, and lunged for him. Letting out a yell of shock, Kurt stumbled back and frantically grabbed for one of his arrows. Blaine was thankfully faster than the other vampire and had him pinned to the ground before the vampire could lay a finger on him.

“What the hell, he was going to rip my head off!” Kurt yelled at Blaine, before scoffing a little at the ‘he’s mine’ comment. Kurt stayed silent and prepared his bow to shoot if the vampire tried anything to harm him or Blaine. He couldn’t care less about Blaine, but one thing he was on the same page as the vampire? Kurt didn’t want anyone killing him - only Kurt was allowed to do that.

Surprisingly the vampire that Blaine hadn’t really tried anything. Instead he just went on and on about how he was a 'good person’. Kurt let out a short laugh, and smirked a little at Blaine’s next words. It was like the other had taken the words right out of his mouth - there really was no such thing as a 'good’ vampire after all, but it was strange to hear Blaine admit that they were monsters.

Kurt stayed silent until the vampire mentioned that she took his humanity, and Kurt let out a scoff as he stepped a little closer, “Don’t make me laugh, she didn’t 'take’ your humanity. You knew what you were doing and you didn’t care. If she’d really taken it, we wouldn’t be hearing this little sob story you’re giving us.”

When Blaine stepped back from the vampire, Kurt didn’t take his gaze off Blaine as the other moved. A slight smile came on his face when Blaine praised his skills with a bow and arrow, even though he wasn’t too fond of Blaine calling him a 'friend’ or 'young one’ when Blaine asked him what to do in this situation. “The code says to kill any vampire that causes harm to a human,” Kurt said, as he raised his bow and aimed it at the vampire on the ground, “And we’ve both seen him try to attack a human,” Kurt looked at Blaine with a slightly raised eyebrow. Normally, Kurt wouldn’t think twice about shooting the vampire, but maybe he was actually remorseful? Maybe he did regret following his sire around but then again, the vampire did try and kill him as soon as he thought Blaine was gone. So, Kurt just watched the older vampire and waited for him to give some kind of signal on what he should do.

* * *

**Blaine**

If Blaine was being honest, he was genuinely surprised at some of the dialog coming from Kurt. Sure, he knew the young hunter hated his kind, but he hadn’t realized it had run that deep. For a moment, Blaine felt some sort of sympathy for the vampire, because he understood where he was coming from. Having run from his own sire, he knew what it was like to just follow, and want to escape, and when you could find your out - you took it ,but Kurt also made a valid point. If he wanted to escape, he would have ran, not ran at Kurt.

But the hatred didn’t make Blaine dislike Kurt, or feel negativity toward him. If anything, he liked it. He liked that the hunter didn’t believe a single word his kind was saying, that meant he was smart, that meant that he wouldn’t fall victim to every sob story which were usually the easiest to draw in a human. Blaine should know, that was his forte.

Blaine nodded at Kurt’s words, though he had been about to ask if Kurt had proof this vampire had attacked a human, the next comment out of the young boys lips made him smirk. He turned to face Kurt, watching how the other raised his eyebrow, and for a moment Blaine wondered if Kurt truly believed everything he was saying, or was he just saying what he thought he was supposed to. What was expected of him.

For a moment Blaine stared at Kurt, his head tilting ever so slightly as he tried to focus on Kurt’s expression. He could see there was “something” in his eyes, but he wasn’t sure what, but the cogwheels were going, and it was one of the first times Blaine truly wished he could see inside Kurt’s mind. As he looked at the young man’s face, he often found himself not just watching his expression, but also just admiring his face for what it was. It wasn’t that Blaine had a thought that if “the situation was different” type of thing, because no situation would ever put them together, but still, there was no harm in enjoying the eye candy.

“Okay” was simply all Blaine said with a emotionless shrug, and a “meh” type of expression as he reached down, grabbing the stake that he’d noticed on Kurt’s belt, and certainly not when he was checking out his ass earlier, and in a fluid motion removed the stake, and then stabbed it through the vampire on the floor, the small “Wait!” falling on deaf ears.

After the stake had been slammed through the vampire’s body, Blaine straightened up, dusting his hands a little as he watched the vampire die. The process didn’t take long, one quick stake through the heart usually resulted in a dried up corpse appearing in minutes, but still, a kill was a kill, whether it was a vampire or a human, and for a brief moment Blaine felt some sort of happiness. He said nothing, just simply watched the show.

Eventually, Blaine reached down to pick up the stake that now sat on the floor before turning to look at Kurt “So” he grinned, handing the stake back to him “Know anywhere nearby where we can get a drink?”

* * *

**Kurt**

When Blaine tilted his head in question, all the doubts that Kurt had only intensified. Was it right to kill this vampire? There were only a few vampires that weren’t complete monsters, and they could all be found at Dalton. If a vampire was killing humans then they probably didn’t want to go to Dalton. They would probably laugh in someone’s face if they suggested it, just like Blaine did with him.

But something in his mind was telling him that maybe it wasn’t the best thing to do in this situation. Kurt had heard stories about vampires who had horrific sires that were the reason the vampire turned out even more twisted than they already would be after being turned and a lot of them had handed themselves into Dalton after hunters killed their sire. What if this vampire was like that? What if he hadn’t even heard of Dalton before?

Before Kurt could react when Blaine finally stopped staring at him, like he was trying to figure him out, Blaine had grabbed the stake on Kurt’s belt and drove it through the vampire’s heart. Kurt stared in disbelief for a few moments - just how ruthless was this man? He didn’t even blink or think before stabbing him. It wasn’t like before when he was acting on instinct with the other vampires he’d killed. Blaine seemed to be level-headed and he still killed one of his own.

Kurt didn’t want to think about it. He refused to let Blaine get into his mind so he snatched the stake from him, “What the hell, I was going to do that!” Kurt said, sounding exasperated. Sure, he was hesitating… but that didn’t mean Kurt wasn’t able to do it, “And why would I know anywhere to drink? I’m eighteen, I can’t drink yet,” Kurt rolled his eyes lightly as he put his arrow back into his quiver and placed the stake back into his belt.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine shrugged slightly at Kurt’s protests, his eyes only moving down once to watch Kurt snatching the stake before he was looking back up into his blue eyes.

“You were taking too long” Blaine shrugged again, his tone of voice bored and expressionless “It’s done now. It doesn’t need to be a discussion.We don’t need to do rock, paper, scissors to find out who gets a kill. My motto is a kill for one, is a kill for all. I mean unless, the killing gets some of the blood flowing” Blaine smirked as he glanced down to Kurt’s crotch, then back to his face, giving a wink as he made a kissing gesture once “Besides, I let you decide because I wanted to see how you handle these situations. Whatever decision you picked, he would have died. Might not have been right now, but I would have hunted him down. No one needs to know who I am, and you certainly shouldn’t let anyone know who you are. You need to be careful who you trust, there are some bad people out here” Blaine couldn’t stop the wicked grin he gave, his fangs poking out and bumping against his lip a little as he said it.

At Kurt’s comment about the drinking, Blaine rolled his eyes “You spend your free time hunting vampires, literally spending your free time killing “people”” Blaine made sure to make air quotes while he said the word people “but you’re worried about legal drinking ages? Come on” Blaine groaned as he reached out to gently tug on Kurt’s elbow “I can hear the sound of music, and a weird smell of alcohol, I’m going to predict biker bar” Blaine looked Kurt up and down “Oh, you’re going to fit right in” he chuckled before he started to walk, only once calling out over his shoulder “You coming?”

* * *

**Kurt**

“You barely gave me time! How the hell was I supposed to kill him if you stabbed him before I could even blink?! Kurt argued back and glared at Blaine who was just smirking at him. The only time Kurt glance away was when Blaine not so subtly glanced down at his crotch and blew him a kiss while winking. Kurt shook his head and looked away with a blush still on his face.

"So if you were just going to kill him regardless, why did you even ask?” Kurt snapped a little. He wasn’t really appreciating the way that Blaine was treating him like a child or that he didn’t know what he was doing.“ Blaine did have a good point - not that Kurt was going to admit it. It was better that no one knew who they were but if this vampire was smart, he wouldn’t go around blabbing. If he told other vampires that were murderous, then more hunters would go after him. If he told the few vampires that respected humans, he’d be given the true death. Either way, Kurt couldn’t see them having a real problem with some guy telling their secrets.

What Blaine said next caused Kurt to scoff and placed his hands on his hips, "What? You mean like trusting you?” Kurt snarked as he stared at the vampire and rolled his eyes as he saw the vampire’s fangs poking out.

Kurt stammered when Blaine pointed out that his free time hunting, and crossed his arms over. “I - That is not the same thing!” Kurt protested and pouted slightly. “I’m not killing innocent people or murdering in cold blood. It’s basically pest control. If we just let these vampires run around there wouldn’t be anyone living in Lima!”

He refused to let Blaine win this argument. Kurt refused. The police knew about the hunters and vampires, so they knew about him. So if Kurt went to a bar and was caught drinking underage then it would be found out he was actually talking to a vampire rather than taking him down. Then what the hell would he do? Kurt wouldn’t be allowed to go on more hunts and how would he prove to the rest of the hunters that he wasn’t some stupid kid?

Feeling Blaine tug on his elbow, Kurt groaned out loud. There was no way he was going to convince Blaine that he couldn’t go, could he? Maybe he could just lie and say he ran out of vervain and Blaine compelled him into going out with him… it was definitely better than coming across as a vampire sympathizer.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kurt had no idea if he should take it as an insult or not when Blaine said he’d ‘fit right in’ at a biker bar. Did he actually look the part or was Blaine far too amused at how out of place he would be at a biker bar?

Blaine didn’t take much time to start walking away and Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed him, “I can’t exactly go to the bar with my arrows, can I?” Kurt scoffing as he passed Blaine and walked past the vampire and started to head towards his car. He threw the bow and the quiver into the backseat, and after patting himself down to make sure he had some kind of weapon on him - just in case - Kurt shut his car door and ran after Blaine again after he made sure the door was locked.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine truthfully felt conflicted. There was a part of him that was completely and utterly engulfed with Kurt. Each word out of his mouth seemed interesting, and it made Blaine want to learn more. He hadn’t found himself interested, even just to speak with, in so many years that the concept was foreign. So much so he wasn’t sure how to act.

Blaine had spent so long on his own, but no only that, closing himself off. Metaphorical Impenetrable walls surrounded him that not even the saddest of stories would warrant sympathy from the vampire, and yet, when it came to Kurt he found a small part of him that seemed to want to reach out, to get to know him.

The problem wasn’t that he wanted to get to know him. The problem was that it wasn’t the most dominant thought in his mind.

The idea of getting Kurt drunk, only to kidnap him, to torture him and product a pain that the other had never thought possible, keeping him alive just to kill his soul piece by piece was screaming inside Blaine’s mind. It was as though a part of him was bashing against a door, desperately trying to get out, and he wasn’t sure why he was fighting it off. Why wasn’t he succumbing to these thoughts and feelings? Why was this blue eyed boy so special that Blaine should spare him?

He told himself it was because he could use him. It wasn’t that they’d work together, though he would tell the boy that is what it was, but instead of being hunted himself, he could kill those around him that threatened to expose what he was. He wasn’t some Dalton boy that needed to stick to some code of conduct, no naughty naughty you can’t tell human rules that those up tight peppy weirdos stuck to, but at the same time, he wasn’t really wanting his kind to be public knowledge.

Blaine gave a small “Hmm?” at Kurt’s comment, before he once again looked Kurt up and down “Oh honey” Blaine threw his hand forward, his hip cocking out a little as he turned to face the boy “You’re a, what, 5’11, 162, 163 pound, give or take, porcelain skinned gay boy in the middle of….” Blaine looked around “Where the hell are we, anyway?” he shrugged it off and continued “You don’t think for a second that every single closest homosexual in that bar is going to want a piece of you?” Blaine chuckled “You’re like…” Blaine made a soft hmm noise as he rubbed his chin “The twink they all want, but will never be able to get” Blaine laughed, turning back around as he started walking.

Eventually he heard the footsteps catching up to him as Kurt ran back, and even though Blaine wanted to turn around to face him, he smirked, and kept his composure as he took each step with purpose, only glancing out of the corner of his eyes once.

As they approached the bar, Blaine held the door open for Kurt, ready to push the boy in once he arrived, before moving in behind him.

“I need to see your ID” the burly looking man with a beard who was sitting practically in the dark huffed. He looked Kurt up and down, before his eyes shifted over to Blaine.

“No, you don’t” Blaine said the moment they made eye contact, staring at him until the other’s head slowly tilted, not in question, but mostly as though he was about to fall asleep sideways.

“In you go” Blaine gestured for Kurt to step inside as he stepped past him, walking past the guy, tapping his face a few times to wake him back up as he put his hand on the small of Kurt’s back, walking him in. Blaine made a “quiet” gesture over his shoulder at the guy, who seemed dazed, shaking his head a little, blinking a few times before rubbing his face.

Blaine looked around, because clearly the both of them had gotten some attention from their entry. As Blaine had predicted, it was indeed a run down bar, and the array of motorbikes outside would suggest he had been correct on that also.

As Blaine approached the bar, he gestured for Kurt to sit on the stool as the bartender walked toward them both slowly, his eyebrows pulled slightly, his posture clearly trying to be intimating.

“Whisky, neat, and …” Blaine turned to face Kurt, chewing his lip for a second “Vodka Cranberry, and if you have any of those obnoxious little umbrellas to put in there that would be great”

The bartender stared at Blaine, pulling the dish towel that was thrown over his shoulder to wipe a glass he had in his hand. Blaine simply watched back, not bothering to change his expression, or ask the other what was wrong. If the other wanting a staring match he was going to lose.

“We don’t serve your kind in here” The guy huffed, his voice practically making it seem like a spit was on it’s way.

“My kind?” Blaine questioned “You mean ridiculously good looking?” Blaine joked, before shaking his head as he giggled.

“I meant fags”

“Did you”? Blaine said almost instantly without skipping a beat to think about it, his voice seemed amused, moving forward so that he was resting his elbow on the counter, his hand coming to rest on his chin “Hey Kurt, did you hear what he said. He said he doesn’t serve fags” Blaine raised his voice a little before he stood up “And of course, the fags are here!” Blaine was getting a little over the top, his hands coming out either side as though he was in the middle of a broadway stage.

A few people started to stand up, as though they were about to get ready to jump in to a fight that hadn’t started yet, and the hairs on the back of Blaine’s head started to stand up.

“Here’s what we’re going to do” Blaine held his hand up, almost as though to tell everyone to wait “I’m going to smash your head on this bench, this one, right here” Blaine tapped the bench “and maybe it’ll hurt, maybe it’ll knock you out, hell, maybe it will kill you, either way, your head” Blaine pointed to the guys head, and then pointed down “ Will be there” Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man stand up and Blaine turned his head to face him “Oh sit down honey, I know a bottom when I see one” he waved his hand at the burly guy who seemed to go bright red, and instantly sat down, before he turned his attention back to the bartender “Or, you can serve me, I leave you a nice big tip, and we both don’t end up with blood on ourselves”

“Are you threatening me?” The bartender put the glass down, and the towel as he put both of his arms on the bench, possibly to show off his muscles “You wouldn’t be able to even get a single shot in before I fucking k—“  
Before he could finish Blaine had his hand on the back of his head, and as promised, smashed it down against the bench. He was careful not to do it too hard, because he didn’t want to kill the guy, he did still want a drink.

There was a flurry of things that happened. A few gasps, a few chairs moving as people stood up, but thankfully there was hardly many people in the bar itself, however Blaine had not been predicting another person, this time a woman, to step behind the bar, making a sharp whistling sound. Blaine cringed a little bit as the sound pierced his ears as she clapped her hands, trying to settle every one down, telling them all to sit down / that everything was fine before she laughed at the guy “I mean, you did kind of deserve that” she pat the bartender on his back “Go on, go home, I got this” she waved her hand, the bartender holding his nose as he looked up, making eye contact with Blaine once and Blaine’s response was to blow him a small kiss, before coming distracted by the pools of blood that were practically making Blaine drool, but, thankfully he walked away quickly, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

“Sorry about him” the woman offered, her voice quite rough, her eyes moving from Blaine to Kurt. She looked at him for a few seconds, almost as though she was about to say something before she pulled out a shot glass, tipping in some spiced rum before handing one to Kurt, and one in front of her “Drink it” she showed him the glass, as she took the shot herself before she moved to grab a glass, getting Blaine his whisky , before working on a vodka cranberry.

Blaine glanced down at the glasses once they were in front of him before he looked up “No little umbrellas, but I expect that tip, especially after you just sent one of my workers home”

Blaine smirked as he nodded, pulling out as his wallet as he put a $100 down on the counter, and slid it across “Thank you” he grinned before he picked up both of the glasses, gently bumping Kurt’s arm for him to follow as he walked over towards one of the booths in the corner, away from everyone.

He slid into it, putting Kurt’s glass down in front of him, before holding onto his “Salute” he waited until Kurt picked the glass up so that he could tap his own against it before he took a sip, watching curiously to see Kurt’s reaction after he took a sip.

“Should we get straight to business?” Blaine smirked as he leaned forward.

* * *

**Kurt**

“I - I’m not gay!” Kurt protested, a deep blush coming across his face when he heard Blaine speaking. He knew it was a losing battle - Tina and Mercedes more or less outed him without realising when they thought that Blaine was his boyfriend and Kurt did throw himself at Blaine in the bathroom. But he would refuse to let the vampire under his skin or let him know anything about his private life. The blush that was on his face only burned brighter when Blaine started to talk about the closeted men wanting ‘a piece of him’, causing Kurt to shove him back. “Shut up,” Kurt snapped out when his eyes widened and ran after Blaine as he saw the vampire walking away. “And I’m not a twink!”

The bar turned out to be exactly how Blaine predicted - a run-down biker bar. When the bouncer asked to see his ID, Kurt shot Blaine a look before turning to the bouncer. He gave the older male a weak smile and was about to stammer an apology out when Blaine compelled the man into letting Kurt in without question.

Kurt glared slightly at Blaine, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this before allowing Blaine to usher him inside. As he looked around, Kurt noticed that they immediately got the attention of people inside. Swallowing back, Kurt glanced over his shoulder and tried to figure out if he could get out of the bar without Blaine stopping him or the men glaring at them trying to harass them. With all the training he had while being a hunter, Kurt knew that he could fight them off but he always seemed to freeze whenever it came to him being in real danger - like with Karofsky.

He sat down on the stool after Blaine gestured to do so, but didn’t make eye contact with the bartender, or anyone in the bar. Kurt just wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible, but with the company he had, Kurt didn’t think he would.

When he noticed that the bartender didn’t get their drinks from the corner of his eye, Kurt looked up slowly and glanced between Blaine and the man as the spoke. As soon as the word 'fag’ left the bartender’s lips, Kurt flinched a little and was about to grab Blaine’s arm to try and get him to leave, but when Blaine reacted, Kurt stayed in place. He had to admit it, Kurt was curious to see what Blaine was going to do next.

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed out as the vampire started yelling and drawing even more attention to them, “Shut up, we can go somewhere else,” but it didn’t seem like Blaine was going to listen to reason. Kurt stood up and was about to just run out of there and leave Blaine to deal with it but two things stopped him - one, if he wasn’t there who was to say that Blaine would behave? There was every chance that he would kill everyone in that bar. And two, the men that were closing in and seemed like they were ready to start a fight had him rooted to the spot. So even if he wanted to leave Blaine to his own devices, Kurt didn’t think he could bring himself to leave.

Hearing Blaine threatening the bartender Kurt’s eyes widened a little in shock. Was he really going to try and kill this guy in front of so many people. Kurt didn’t keep his eyes off Blaine and slowly reached into his pocket to grab a hold of his knife. He swore under his breath when Blaine slammed the man’s head on the bar like he threatened to do so and was about to lunge forward with the knife when a woman came by, almost like she was expecting chaos to break out after Blaine attacked the man. Kurt relaxed a little, but he didn’t take his eyes off Blaine.

His gaze was pulled from Blaine when the woman spoke to him, “What?” He asked, staring down at the shot glass she placed in front of him. It was just rum, but for some reason, it seemed so intimidating to him. The vodka and cranberry still seemed like it was too much but this was straight alcohol. Kurt stared at it before he picked it up and inspected it for a while. He looked away from it when Blaine nudged him and followed closely behind the vampire with the shot glass still in hand.

Kurt placed the shot glass on the table when they finally sat down in a booth in a corner that was far away from everyone. Kurt looked at the cranberry drink for a few moments before deciding that drink looked far more inviting than the shot glass and picked it up. His eyebrow quirked in question when Blaine clinked their glasses together before he took a small sip of the glass.

Immediately Kurt’s face scrunched up and he shook his head before he reached for the shot glass. It probably wasn’t the best idea he had, but Kurt took the shot glass and instantly started to cough as he downed the liquid, “God, how can people have alcohol? It tastes like poison,” He grimaced as his hand came down to hold onto the glass.

At Blaine’s words, Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion, “What business are you talking about? I thought we were just here to have a drink?” He asked as he took a small sip of his drink.

* * *

**Blaine**

There was something that Kurt said that had Blaine instantly pausing, his eyebrow raising up as he turned to look at Kurt. He didn’t say anything, because there were too many responses or reactions to have, that he ended up just looking at him. Of everything he expected to hear from Kurt, the small “I’m not gay” really took Blaine by surprise.

He’d never asked the boy if he was gay,, but it never really crossed his mind to care. If the other was not interested in men, then those dreams that he created would have the desired negative effect on the other that Blaine had been hoping. But he never felt it was like that. As much as he truly didn’t care, there were times when Blaine thought that Kurt genuinely liked it, and Blaine just simply assumed.

Well, he couldn’t necessarily be blamed either, his friends had asked if he was Kurt’s boyfriend, and not to mention the way the younger boy threw himself at Blaine while they were in the washroom…

Really, the comment took Blaine by more of a surprise that he had thought possible, however, as much as Blaine chose not to care about hardly anything, there was a part of him that still empathize with this topic. He lived through every predigest when it came to being homosexual, and while Blaine himself was unaffected, it didn’t mean he was unaware.

He wanted to actually talk to Kurt about it, but he could already feel himself pulling away. He was getting too caught up with the other’s emotions, and that was something that Blaine was not okay with. He refused to let this boy, this child, effect any part of his thoughts, or emotions, and reminded himself that he wasn’t here to be friends with him, he was here to either use his abilities, or kill him. Those were the only two options.

They weren’t friends.

They never would be.

~

Blaine made a small snorting sound as he watched Kurt taking a sip of his drink, before eventually laughing out as the other took the shot “What are you doing?” he asked, amused at the situation “You drink the shot first, then you wash it down with the sweet one” Blaine pointed at the cups “Wait… Is this your first drink? Am I popping your alcohol cherry right now?” Blaine asked, almost amused. He hadn’t even put two and two together until he watched the way the other was coughing or scrunching his face.

“You get use to it” Blaine shrugged as he took a small sip of his drink “It’s an acquired taste, like coffee. You have it once, and you think that it’s disgusting, and how could anyone drink it, but then you feel it’s effects on your body, and you try it again… and again… and before long you like it” Blaine paused, just to smirk “Or you realize that being drunk can be really fun so you do it”

At Kurt’s question, Blaine took another sip, smirking a little as he did before he put his glass down “Oh, we are here to drink. I am curious what you’ll be like when you stop worrying about what everyone else thinks” Blaine made a circle action with his finger when he said everyone “But we’re also here to talk. About you. About coming to some sort of agreement or arrangement. About how much you want my cock even though you’re not gay. You know, the usual topics” Blaine winked.

* * *

**Kurt**

Hearing Blaine asking him what he was doing, Kurt looked at Blaine, confused. “Why does it matter?” He asked, as he looked down at the glasses, “I don’t even know why she gave me that shot in the first place,” Kurt glanced over at the bartender briefly before going back to Blaine. He wasn’t exactly showing how thrilled he was to be here, and it didn’t seem like the girl was trying to win his favour by getting him free drinks.

Was this normal in bars?

“Shut up,” Kurt blushed slightly at Blaine’s words because of course the vampire had to say ‘pop your cherry’ out of all the phrases he could’ve chosen, “And, no, I’ve actually had alcohol before. I just don’t make a habit of drinking because I can’t afford to get drunk doing what I do. And like I said, it tastes like poison,” Kurt did leave out the part that it was the friend of a teacher who got him drunk… and that he threw up on another teacher’s shoes. But it wasn’t something that Blaine had to know. Kurt refused to let the vampire treat him like he was a dumb kid.

“I’m not worried about what other people think,” Kurt scoffed at Blaine’s words. He folded his arms and leaned back as he glared a little, “I also won’t be making any kind of deal with you.” He was about to continue when Blaine spoke and Kurt immediately blushed deeply. “And I don’t want you, or any part of you,” He hissed out as he leaned forwards again, “And I’m not gay!”

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyes moved down to the drinks, then back to Kurt’s face, his eyebrow raising up slightly “I don’t care what you do, I’m merely offering some advice” he shrugged before he took another sip of his own drink, shaking his head a little as he tried not to laugh into his drink.

He followed Kurt’s eyes when the other looked behind himself, not saying much just allowing the young boy to speak “Probably because you look like shit” Blaine said in a matter-of-fact voice as he angled his glass at Kurt before taking another sip “You look like you can use a drink”

A part of him wanted to lean across the table and bash the blue eyed boys head on the table, the same as he had done with the bartender, and his fingers flexed and relaxed a few times as he contemplated it, instead, he mimicked the boys actions, folding his arms and leaning back slightly.

“You say that now” Blaine held up a single finger, while the other fingers stayed wrapped around the glass “but you can’t deny that we work well together. You can’t deny that you had fun earlier. You can lie, but we would both know you would be lying. You enjoy this more than you let on, and you can fight me all you want, but I know” Blaine tilted his head a little “You hate us, I hate us, honestly what is your aversion to working with me? I don’t believe for a moment that there aren’t hunters and vampires working with each other, this is not some new idea that we’ve come up with, so what is it? Is it simply because of your hatred?” Blaine tilted his head a little “or is it because you keep telling me you’re not gay…” Blaine shuffled a little bit around the booth so he was near Kurt, placing his hand on his knee “when you and I both know that you’re certainly not straight. Maybe it’s time to explore your options” Blaine crawled his fingers slowly up Kurt’s leg before stopping abruptly, his eyes moving from Kurt’s lips, up to his eyes, giving a small smirk at the boys reaction before he slid back over to his side of the booth, once again picking up his drink.

* * *

**Kurt**

“I don’t look like shit!” Kurt protested as he kicked the vampire underneath the table but he didn’t put any real force into it. He wasn’t actually too mad at what Blaine said about him looking like shit, but despite the matter-of-fact tone the vampire spoke in, maybe he was just teasing. Or maybe Kurt was just looking too much into things. “And I don’t look like I need a drink. There’s loads of people here who look like they need a drink more than I do and you don’t see them getting free drinks.”

Hearing Blaine say that he couldn’t deny how well they worked together, Kurt scoffed and was about to sarcastically reply when Blaine’s next words made him fall silent. Kurt would never admit it… but Blaine was right. They did work well together, far better than a vampire and a hunter had any right to, and he did enjoy it. Kurt didn’t see hunting vampires as fun - it was a necessary thing to do. Only some could be trusted with it and it was a duty Kurt didn’t want to make light of.

But with Blaine, Kurt actually felt excited. It did feel like more of a game and he felt more motivated to take vampires out. They would work well together, but there was just so much wrong with Blaine. It wouldn’t be right…

“You just said why I don’t want to work with you. I hate what you are,” Kurt snapped back at the vampire, “And you’re one of the worst I’ve came across. We’ve been trying to take you out for months - do you really think a hunter would want to work with someone like you?” Kurt let out a sarcastic laugh, and crossed his arms over a little tighter and gave Blaine a quick look up and down before staring the other down slighlty, “Besides, if I was going to make a deal with you, I wouldn’t accept it without having some terms of my own. A deal has to benefit both of us and you not taking out hunters and helping me hunt isn’t enough of an incentive for me.”

Kurt’s eyes widened when Blaine started to move around the booth so that they were next to each other, rather than glaring at one another from across the table. The words ‘I’m not gay’ were on Kurt’s lips, but Blaine’s hand on his knee cut him off. Kurt’s breath hitched a little and he stared at Blaine’s hand as he felt it starting to move up his leg and onto his thigh. Kurt chewed on his lips as he tried to fight back a moan.

A startled noise escaped him when Blaine suddenly pulled his hands away from his leg and Kurt finally looked Blaine in the eye with a deep blush on his cheeks. “Sh-shut up…” Kurt mumbled as he leaned forward on the table and crossed his legs over, “I’ve already told you I’m not gay,” was all Kurt said before grabbing his glass and took a large gulp of it. Kurt grimaced slightly at the taste as he started to look at the other patrons in the bar.

* * *

**Blaine**

It had been a long time since Blaine truthfully had to interact for an extended period of time with someone so much younger than he. Kurt wasn’t the only human Blaine had ever spoken to, but he honestly couldn’t remember a time, human or vampire, where he actually wanted to speak with someone. Where he genuinely cared what the other person had to say.

There was a kind of morbid curiosity when it came to Kurt. The boy pushed every one of Blaine’s buttons, and yet, he simply allowed the other to do so. He’d never been treated with such disrespect in more than a century as he felt the boy offered, and yet, the other still breathed…

It confused Blaine, sure, but he wasn’t usually one to question himself. Usually he acted on what felt natural. He said what felt natural. He behaved the way that gave him the most satisfaction… but with Kurt he felt as though there was something he was missing. There was something, just out of reach, and Blaine had no idea how to get it.

Was he that out of touch with humans that not even his charm would work?

Blaine’s eyebrow rose as he felt the human kick him, tilting his head a little while the other went on a small rant. Blaine put his drink down, folding his arms a little while the other carried on, though he gave him no snarky remarks or comments. The older vampire merely leaned back and listened. Sure, he had plenty to say, but what was the point? He’d already gotten under the humans skin without even trying, and while the other expressed his emotions, Blaine tried to keep his eye out for the other’s weakness. He wasn’t even sure if Kurt realized he’d just basically blurted out so much information, whether the other didn’t think it was important or not wasn’t a concern of Blaines, what he was interested in was how these negative emotions resulted in Kurt spilling all his secrets.

A part of Blaine had thought he should relax his approach, but now he was wondering if he needed to intensity it…

Blaine’s eyes shot up as Kurt continued to speak, one of his sentences catching the vampires attention “Terms of your own?” Blaine questioned “And what type of terms would you wish to put forward?” his eyebrow quirked “hypothetically, of course” Blaine said with a smug tone of voice.

The thing that constantly distracted Blaine was when the other would blush, and the red hot burning blood would colour his porcelain skin, and ooze such a sweet aroma that Blaine could practically feel himself drooling. Not only was he hungry, but Kurt’s sweet smell of blood, amplified by his constant blushing, was making Blaine’s throat go dry.

As much as Blaine wished to enjoy both the blood, and the young boys reaction, he felt sadness at the others comments about his sexuality. Blaine wasn’t going to push the subject, but he’d live through a time where being gay would result in you being killed. Where men hid in the shadows to be with the people they wanted, knowing it may result in their own death. They didn’t die so that Kurt’s generation would hide. But, maybe Blaine was wrong. Maybe the boy was not and he’d merely experimented.

Blaine had no aversions to the younger male experimenting more.

“Okay. You’re not gay. My mistake” Blaine held his hands up defensively, before placing one on his chest “I am, however. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

* * *

**Kurt**

Conversing with a vampire was never something Kurt thought he would do. Not even with a Dalton vampire. His father might be on good terms with the vampires from the one coven that actually seemed to care about humans, but it didn’t mean Kurt had to be. All vampires were the same murderous monsters that they would hunt down. The Dalton vampires just had enough humanity that they wanted to stop or prevent themselves from doing so. They might not be as bad as Blaine, but it didn’t mean that they didn’t have the capability to be just like the ancient vampire across from him.

Or they could be worse.

Yet here Kurt was, sitting with the very vampire he’d sworn he’d destroy, even if he would die trying to do so. He’d even let the vampire buy him a drink as they spoke. If it wasn’t for the fact he hadn’t been made to do anything crazy, Kurt could’ve sworn that the vampire had stronger compelling powers than other vampires. Kurt knew some vampires were capable of doing so - they could compel other vampires even if they were more dominant or they could compel through vervain. But with Blaine, it didn’t seem to be the case… he just got underneath his skin, and Kurt didn’t know why he didn’t just start running from him or why he didn’t just throw a stake through Blaine’s chest.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t want to negotiate if I did ever consider your deal,” Kurt laughed and took a sip of his drink. Once he heard Blaine asking what his terms were, Kurt completely ignored him and just continued to drink, and watch the patrons of the bar.

Kurt hated how weak he felt right now. The glares that were still being sent their way - for being ‘fags’ made it impossible to relax. Kurt hated this. He could take out vampires no problem. It was as natural as breathing so it should be easy to let humans know he wasn’t as weak as he came across but as soon as one slur escaped their lips, Kurt didn’t know how to fight. He felt like every other gay kid his age when confronted with any kind of homophobe. Blaine was actually making him feel safer here, which was crazy. Kurt saw what Blaine was capable of. Blaine was far more dangerous than the most hard ass person in this bar, but they had common ground. Blaine was gay as well. He’d faced much worse than Kurt did so even though they might hate each other and want to kill each other, part of Kurt felt that the vampire wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him just because of homophobia.

When Blaine had finally conceded that he wasn’t gay - although Kurt knew that Blaine probably could see right through the closet he was in - Kurt rolled his eyes, but the next thing that left Blaine’s lips stunned Kurt before he could reply with something incredibly sarcastic.

“No,” Kurt said, frowning a little about why Blaine would even ask that. He didn’t seem to be as affected by what any homophobe thought, and if anything, Blaine seemed to disregard their opinion, “I couldn’t care less what your sexuality is. It doesn’t matter to me. But would it make a difference if it did make me uncomfortable?”

For a few more moments, Kurt was silent as he thought about everything they’d spoke about since coming into the bar, the deal Blaine offered to him so many weeks ago was at the forefront of his mind. “You wanted to talk about that deal, right?” Kurt asked, his voice finally breaking the silence.

“So, the first part of your deal was that I help you kill vampires since we both hate them. If you want me to do that, then you need to stop killing innocent humans. You want to feed? Then either you go to Dalton or you go to one of those clubs where humans go to be fed from. I would be a terrible excuse of a hunter if I let you run free while you kill more people than the vampires I’m helping you take out.” Kurt said, crossing his arms over tightly. It might not have been the wisest idea to actually try and make a deal with a vampire - it could end up biting him in the ass in the future, whether it was Blaine double-crossing him or if it was someone in his faction of hunters finding out the deal he made - but Blaine was right. They did work well together, and something was telling him that Blaine would be less of a headache if they were working together.

It could also make his goal on what he wanted to do with Blaine far easier.

“The second part about me getting the hunters off you isn’t going to be possible. Unless you accept this term. If you want them to leave you alone, you need to pretend to be dead,” Kurt said as he looked Blaine in the eyes, “I can’t convince them to leave you alone if they have any reason to believe that you’re still alive. They’re all looking for you and if they find out you skipped town, they’ll just keep going and some will still look for you here. You need to be dead for them to leave you alone… And I want them to believe I killed you. It’ll be a win-win situation for both of us. You get the hunter’s off your back, and I’ll get to say I killed you. If you don’t agree to at least pretending to be dead, then I’m sorry. I can’t get them to leave you alone. And if you hurt any of them, the rest of the deal is off and you’ll be getting a stake through your chest.”

For a few more moments, Kurt just looked at Blaine, trying to read the vampire’s face before smirking slightly at the vampire “I think we could seal the deal with a trade. I want my locket back. And in return, I’ll give back something of yours back.” The ring that he assumed was Blaine’s was still deep in his pocket - Kurt had no idea where his locket was or if Blaine even had it. But any kind of deal was off unless it came back to him.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine chewed his lip for a split second as he thought about what was said, before he relaxed back into his seat.

“No” he said dryly as he repeated the others answer of no “Mere curiosity. I do not take… kindly” he paused as he said the word, the word itself sounded as though there were several other words he had wished to use in its place “to people who have issues with something as natural as sexuality. I may be old, but I am not old fashioned. I have lived through times were being gay was considered sodomy, and was punishable by death. Lived through times were being gay was illegal, and people were sent to prison. I don’t get too caught up in the modern world, as this world that I live in” Blaine made an action with both of his hands, to say here “is not my world. I live here, yes, but I have a different path. I will long outlive the buildings and the trees, but there are occasionally topics in which I find myself personally invested in. When I was a boy, we had to hide these things, and so, if” Blaine angled his glass at Kurt “you were to have a problem with such a thing, whether it was that me being gay made you uncomfortable, or whether you truly had a negative comment to say about it, I may be less inclined to continue whatever this is” He gestured back and forth “and I hope you realize by continue I do mean that by the end of the conversation only one of us will be walking out of this bar”.

It wasn’t that he said he’d kill Kurt, he did entertain the boys idea that he even stood a chance against him, leaving the option open that it could very well be Kurt who was the sole survivor, but he was “learning” that when it came to Kurt, that a trigger point for him was questioning his strength, and abilities. It was laughable for the boy to even think he stood a chance, but a part of Blaine sympathized with him. He knew it was a weakness, and he knew how to use it against him, but at the moment that was not his goal. It did raise some questions though. What was he trying to prove? And to whom?

Kurt’s question made Blaine’s head tilt ever so slightly “Correct” he said, emotionless.

His answer about who, or what, was fueling Kurt’s actions were partially answered Kurt continued to talk. Another thing Blaine noticed was that once he got Kurt talking, he could find out everything he needed to know. He wasn’t even sure if Kurt knew he was doing it, or whether it was simply inexperience, but he was handed fragments of the answer, and it was easy for Blaine to piece them together.

Blaine kept his expression neutral as Kurt spoke, not making any reaction whether with his facial expressions, or gestures. He sat still, like a statue, not moving his body to even pretend to breath, that if someone looked long enough they may think he was a statue that had been placed there. Had it not been for the way he’d occasionally lift the glass to his lip to take a sip, the vampire remained still.

There was one comment from Kurt that Blaine couldn’t hold back the way his eyebrow raised every so slightly, and it was about pretending to be dead. He hadn’t even been able to truly react to it when Kurt said something that gave Blaine a small _ahuh_ moment. It was that Kurt wanted them to know he had killed him. It opened up so much of Kurt that Blaine hadn’t been able to see. It started to all make sense. It wasn’t Blaine in particular. It was the glory of it. It was practically for boasting rights.

But still, he waited until Kurt was finished, trying his hardest to keep his comments to himself, waiting a few seconds as they sat in silence before saying “Done?”, taking a final sip before he placed his empty glass on the table.

Kurt was clearly not done, as he continued talking, and the next words out of his mouth had the older vampire practically snarling at him, his fist slamming on the table hard enough that it cracked down the side. Maybe it was him making assumptions, but he could now practically smell his ring in the boys pocket, his eyes darting down to the pocket he thought it was in, then back up to his eyes, his eyes locking with Kurt’s, his eyebrows narrowing, his fangs instantly ready to attack “Give me my ring” he demanded, leaning forward as he prepared to leap across the table to tear the boy to streads, but when he saw the other’s composure, he hissed as he pulled back from the hunt that he’d practically prepared himself for, his own mind and body fighting for a moment as he did it, before huffing as he sat back in his seat, his fangs slotting back into his gums with a soft noise as he relaxed his shoulders, looking down to dust a bit of debris off of his pant legs from the table before looking back up at Kurt.

“Fine” Blaine huffed “I shall respond to your ”rules“” Blaine made air quotes as he said the words “one by one, Firstly” Blaine held a finger up “I will not be going anywhere near Dalton. While I admire your need to see me in a blazer and pinstripe tie, I do not need to be anywhere near that place, and they certainly do not want me anywhere near there. Now, do I have to only feed from these bars, or is the premise that I simply don’t kill anyone, because it’s very easy for me to… not… kill people” he made a circle action with his finger “when I feed, I just… like to” Blaine shrugged a little “But” he held his finger up again, almost as though to tell Kurt to not interrupt him “if that is a condition then I guess I could try” he almost groaned as he said the word, rolling his eyes a little, the action making him seem a lot younger than he was.

“Second” he held up two fingers “I am intrigued by this. How do you suggest I appear to be dead? Am I to spend my days and nights locked in my home, only to come out when it’s time to play, like some kind of animal” Blaine’s lip flinched a little, almost as though his fangs threatened to pop out, but thankfully didn’t “Or maybe I am supposed to wait until the hunters forget about what I look like and then I am free? And my job? "Blaine’s head tilted slightly as he watched Kurt. It wasn’t that he needed the money, but it was something he did in secret, but secret or not, he did not want to give up how he often spent his days and nights when he was not terrorising the city "How does that work with your first rule?” Blaine questioned, folding his arms a little “If I agree to this, how do I know this is not a trick to get me to agree to being confined for eternity? Sure, I do not have to follow any of these rules, but I am a man of my word, so if I agree, then I agree.”

Blaine paused a moment “If it is the glory of the kill you want, I can arrange that they believe you have done so. Very easily as well” Blaine reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black handkerchief with a red and white crest on it, his family’s crest “You tie this around a stake, and you present it. That is how the old vampire hunters use to do it. That is how my death should be done. I only have one of these… so if you do this, your plan better work” Blaine warned, tucking the handkerchief back into his pocket.

“So if I am to understand your rules correctly, they are as follows - I am not to kill anyone innocent” he smirked as he said the word, his mind already working out how to get around that “and I am to feed from the bars, as per your request. I am to leave the hunters alone, unless they attack me, and then it is fair game” Blaine cocked his eyebrow a little, since it hadn’t been one of Kurts requests, but it needed to be agreed upon “I am to appear to be dead, and that you were the hunter that ended me, and I am to hand you this” Blaine reached into his pocket, pulling out a small tin box, flicking it open softly as he wrapped his fingers around the chain, pulling it out and holding it up so that Kurt could see, pulling it back before the other could think of snatching it “and in return you give me my property back. Have I missed anything?”

Blaine waited until Kurt had finished answering all of his questions, once again keeping his expression neutral until the other stopped talking.

“I have a question for you” Blaine paused, waiting for the other “You want the hunters to know it is you who killed me. Why? What do you get out of it? You hate our kind, I understand, but that’s not what is happening here” Blaine tilted his head a little"It is not that you wish to kill me for my actions, you wish to kill me for the name that comes with it. You want to be the one to kill… what is it you hunters call me?“ Blaine chuckled "It will be an impressive feat, yes, but why? Who is it that you are trying to impress? What are you trying to prove? Forget the above” Blaine waved his hand “Answer me this, and i’ll agree to all of your terms, and i’ll still give you this” he gestured to the necklace still in his hand.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

For once, despite the vampire implying that he wouldn’t be able to pick a fight with him, Kurt wasn’t mad. He understood Blaine’s anger. Kurt may not have been as old as Blaine. He didn’t live through the same bigotry and prejudice. Yes, he still faced these things from individuals, but society was changing. It wasn’t illegal to be gay in America now. He was generally accepted, but the homophobic abuse Kurt did face made him furious. It made him terrified. That was only after five years or so of people assuming his sexuality. Kurt couldn’t imagine how furious he would be if he was the same age as Blaine and lived for the same length of time if he was furious enough when there was so much progress that had been made towards people who weren’t straight.

"I don’t think I would blame you if that happened,” Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. “Having to deal with that for so long… I’d be shocked if you weren’t the least bit mad about.”

Kurt refused to say anything else about it. This bar had already made it perfectly clear it wasn’t welcoming to him and Blaine. He didn’t need to accidentally out himself by talking too passionately about homophobia for a straight boy. It would only put an even bigger target on his back than he already had. Word would spread around fast and he wouldn’t be surprised if it made it’s way back to McKinley. Kurt was already in a nearly transparent closet as it was. He didn’t need someone shoving him out of said closet and smashing it with a sledgehammer.

While he talked about his terms, Kurt noticed how the vampire didn’t move. Blaine didn’t make any effort to try and interject and actually seemed like he was going to wait until Kurt was finished before interjecting. Which was definitely something Kurt would welcome. Blaine couldn’t compel him, not with the amount of vervain in his system, but vampires were good at distracting you and he wasn’t in the mood to fight with a vampire who definitely seemed like he’d mastered the art of manipulating people and the conversation.

Kurt jumped back when Blaine slammed his hands down on to the table and he stared up at the vampire with a small hint of fear in his face. Kurt hadn’t ever seen the vampire this angry. Which was was what lead to Kurt eventually smirking slightly. He’d finally found a weakness of Blaine’s - he actually had a leg to stand on when it came to trying to get what he wanted out of this deal. Kurt didn’t say anything, and instead, he just watched as the vampire slowly took his seat again. This time, it was Kurt who waited until Blaine was done before speaking, although with every little joke Blaine made, Kurt was struggling to keep his mouth closed. To stop himself, Kurt would take a small sip from the vodka drink Blaine gave him, but as more alcohol got into his system the harder it was for Kurt to stay silent.

Although, when he saw Blaine groaning a little in annoyance, despite the fact it was at not being allowed to kill people anymore, Kurt found the action strangely adorable. It was one of the few times Blaine actually seemed like he really was in his twenties and wasn’t trying to hard to appear young. It made sense - all vampires did still have the same attitudes that they had when they were turned, even if the did mature to a certain extent. Blaine was different than most vampires he came across - despite the youthful appearance, Kurt never saw him as another young man but moments like that did really make Kurt realise that they were closer in age than he originally thought. He didn’t know how old Blaine was - probably at least a century - but in some ways, the vampire definitely was still a young man.

“Okay, I don’t ‘need’ to see you in a blazer, I just know that Dalton is good for keeping people like you under control. And I’m aware that you could just 'not kill people’ but all you do is kill people if you don’t have someone watching you. Which is why I want you to go to the bars. Not to mention the people you feed from would actually want it without being compelled.” Kurt said bluntly. Kurt knew Blaine probably could if he put his mind to it, but if Blaine was biting people in the streets then it would bring more attention to him and there would be a higher chance of him killing someone if they weren’t in a place with rules. So for the plan to work, it was better if Blaine did just stick to bars.

“I don’t give a shit about your job,” Kurt said with a laugh. “If you want to go out that much, then just change how you look. You’ve already shaved your head,” Kurt’s eyes darted over to Blaine’s hair. The curls that Kurt had seen the first few encounters they had were gone and instead, Blaine had a near buzzcut. The hair change alone would probably be enough to hide him, “It sounds crazy, but if you wear clothes that stand out more or if you stick to one style of clothing, they won’t associate you with the vampire that uses flagpoles to turn hunters into kebabs.”

Blaine’s clothes were definitely far more stylish than anything other vampires wore. It wasn’t just the dull boring clothes or something that a vampire would wear in a cheesy, low budget eighties movie. He dressed like a normal person for the most part. If anything, it was the curls and the eyes they looked for when it came to Blaine. The curls would stand out and the bright eye colour was a dead give away for anyone who knew about vampires. If he kept a low profile, the rest of the hunters would hopefully just assume that Blaine was a normal vampire who kept to himself, rather than the ones who went on killing sprees every second night.

When Blaine took out a handkerchief with some kind of emblem on it, Kurt just looked at the vampire with a raised eyebrow. “I know about the old methods,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. His entire family had been involved with hunting, after all. He was bound to know at least some of the old traditions, “But we’ve not done this and as far as I know, we don’t know your family crest. How will this prove that I killed you?”

“You’ve not to kill anyone who isn’t a vampire,” Kurt quickly countered when Blaine smirked, knowing that he was probably going to find some way to get around killing humans. “It will be fair game if a hunter goes after you, but if you don’t kill any human the hunters won’t come after you. So you won’t need to kill them,”

Kurt was about to continue when the vampire took out a tin box. Kurt’s brow furrowed a little in confusion, before gasping as he saw the chain. Immediately, Kurt was on his feet about to lunge forwards but Blaine seemed to know he’d do exactly that. Kurt glared at the vampire as he pulled the locket back and sat back down, slightly defeated.

“No, apart from my corrections, you’ve not missed anything,” He said as he watched Blaine. The vampire’s face didn’t change as they spoke. It was mostly just blank.

The question that Blaine asked him had taken Kurt off guard. Kurt didn’t know why - it was natural that Blaine would want to know about it. Kurt was just going to tell him 'how will they believe me that you’re really dead if I wasn’t the one who killed you?’ but when Blaine kept going on, Kurt knew that there was no way Blaine would accept that as an answer.

But there was no way that Kurt was going to tell Blaine the full story. He didn’t deserve that, and the last thing Kurt needed was Blaine knowing anything more about him than he already did. Blaine already figured out his school, who his friends were, where his father worked. Blaine didn’t need to know what was motivating Kurt so much that made him want to be the one who drove a stake through Blaine’s chest.

So Kurt decided to go for a half-truth instead.

“I want respect,” Kurt shrugged, “You’ve seen a lot of the hunters so you probably know I’m one of the youngest. It’s hard to be taken seriously when you’re a teenager and everyone else around you is pushing fifty. Despite how many vampires I’ve taken out - and you’ve seen how good I am - they don’t take me seriously. But if I kill you, then they will. I’ll actually be treated like a real hunter rather than someone who just deals with the vampires who deals with the ones who are too dumb to cover their tracks.” Kurt looked at the vampire for a few moments before extending his palm out, “Now can I have my locket back? You’ll get your ring back as soon as you hand the locket over.”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine’s eyebrow shot up, both confused, and impressed, by Kurt’s comment. It wasn’t that he felt unjustified by his anger on that particular topic, but in the short time he had been near the young boy he hadn’t seen any form of compassion when it came to Blaine as a person. Kurt saw the monster, and Blaine accepted that. He had no intention of making him change his mind. He didn’t want him to.  
  
If Kurt didn’t think of Blaine as anything other than something that could kill him they would work together just fine.  
  
… until Blaine did eventually kill the boy.   
  
Whatever little compassion Blaine had mistaken Kurt to have was soon gone when he saw how dismissive the human was. He wasn’t upset, nor was he offended by it, but for a brief moment he felt a small prang of sadness about having his wants ignored, or, in this case, disregarded. Thankfully for Blaine, he’d long learned how to turn off his emotions, well, most of them, and soon enough he was back to his neutral expression, his eyes occasionally darting down to Kurts jugular, then to his lips, then up to his eyes.   
  
Blaine shook his head while Kurt spoke, trying his hardest to not sound condescending, but it was hard, because the other just really didn’t know.   
  
“You sweet blue eyed boy” Blaine said softly,shaking his head “While it is very possible that I could be killed by some freak accident, that one time someone may have caught me off guard, so much so they’d managed to kill me in a single, extremely quick, action, the likelihood that I would not have a final word before my execution, is almost laughable. Unless it were another vampire, when it comes to a hunter, a human hunter” Blaine added that important word, since he did want to drive the point home that this wasn’t a unique situation “When you kill someone as old as I, you would be told. Me, for example” Blaine held his hand gingerly against his chest “if I were about to die to your hands, I would tell you to tie the handkerchief around the stake. You may not follow the steps, and those hunters around you may not think twice of it, but I can assure you, I can guarantee you, that any hunter whose praise you would actually want, will know. I guess it’s kind of this unspoken rule. I’m unsure where the threshold is, is it when you hit 100, is it when you hit 500?”   
  
Blaine shrugged as he continued “Whatever it is” he threw his hand slightly as he spoke before he pulled his jacket just a little, exposing the coat of arms on his vest before letting it go, letting his jacket fall back into place “They may not know at first who I am, but I am the only one alive that bears this crest. My father handed it to me before his passing, and with my own death the male bloodline ceased to exist. I am the last remaining, so if you want the right people to believe I am dead, you can’t just say “He’s dead” - you need proof. You don’t need to respect me, you don’t need to respect how things use to be done, but I just don’t think your story telling abilities are that good that you could create an elaborate story, in detail, about how you killed me. As strange as this may be, I am actually trying to help you here” Blaine shot Kurt a small, but cheeky grin, almost as though to say that the boy was playing with the devil before he continued “But, my plan stops all conversation before it could happen. Before you could accidentally mess up your story. You could be over the top dramatic with it, slam the stake down on the table, puff out your chest, show the world how big your cock is and how strong you are. No one will mess with you. Human nor Vampire. I do have quite the reputation” Blaine smirked, saying the words as though they were a sense of pride.  
  
Blaine didn’t entertain some of Kurt’s comments, but he did tilt his head a few times while the other spoke, either shaking his head, rolling his eyes, or just leaning back slightly as he spoke. It wasn’t until Kurt started to open up that Blaine found himself listening to each word out of the boys mouth, almost hanging on them.   
  
There were words on the tip of Blaine’s tongue that he wanted to say - He felt the need to comfort the boy a little, or just tell him that he was worthy of that respect that he wanted, and that he really did want to help. Blaine had all the time in the world to kill Kurt, and it was silly to think, but he could wait… but why did he care? He didn’t really care about Kurt’s emotions, or his own ego, but he could feel his own hesitation.   
  
Blaine reached into his pocket, pulling out the small tin again. He gave Kurt a questioning look, a small smirk popping on his face when he realized how much Kurt liked to play games “I warn you, Kurt, if you betray my trust you will curse the day you ever set eyes on me. Understood?” Blaine warned before he placed the tin into Kurt’s extended hand.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

“Stop talking down to me. I could’ve very easily killed you a few weeks ago,” Kurt half snapped when Blaine shook his head at him, “When I stabbed you with that arrow, I could’ve easily shoved my stake through your chest as well.” Kurt still didn’t know why he didn’t. It was the perfect time to kill Blaine - he’d made the vampire weaker and the other hunters were closing in. They would’ve probably seen him drive the stake through Blaine’s heart or saw him take it out and they would know he killed him. But for some reason, Kurt just didn’t do it and he still didn’t know why… He was sleep deprived. That had to be it. He was exhausted so he wasn’t thinking straight. If he hadn’t had nightmares about Blaine, Kurt would’ve easily killed him.

At least that was what Kurt was going to tell himself.

What Blaine was saying made some sense. While not many hunters these days followed the same customs as they did in the past, that handkerchief was a good indication that Kurt had been the one to ‘kill’ Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine spoke, with a slight blush on his cheeks when Blaine said 'cock’, before speaking, “I think you underestimate how good I am at storytelling. I could easily come up with a fake story about how I killed you,” Kurt said with a small smirk; it was a skill he had learnt from all the acting classes he’d taken and the number of times they had to create a character. He could make sure his story was seamless.

“But,” Kurt said, leaning forwards so he was closer to Blaine, “I’ll do it if that’s really how you want me to tell people that I killed you. The only reservation I have is the other hunters knowing if that’s your family’s crest or not. Is it something they’ll have seen before?” He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. It didn’t look familiar to him, but there was every chance he was just being kept out of the loop.

Again.

When Blaine didn’t push further, it was hard for Kurt to hide his surprise. Kurt thought Blaine would’ve pushed for more details - the vampire did seem to be curious about him. Kurt was far from complaining however - the last thing he wanted to do was to share everything that had been going on with his father and Finn. It might have been something he absentmindedly told Blaine in a dream once, but it wasn’t something he’d ever say out loud.

Kurt had practically snatched the tin from Blaine as soon as the vampire placed it in his hand. He wasted no time in opening the tin up and put the locket around his neck, “I can say the same for you,” Kurt said, reaching into his pocket and taking the ring out, “If you break any of these terms, then the hunt is back on. And I’ll make sure every single hunter in America knows who you are,” Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes for a few moments before placing the ring inside of the tin and gently slid it back over to Blaine.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

While there were parts of Kurt that Blaine did find himself struggling to get a grasp on, knowing that Kurt had a sore spot for being spoken to like a child was not one of them. Blaine both intentionally, and unintentionally did it, and each time he got a rise out of Kurt he would have to struggle to hold back his grin.

Just because Blaine had decided that Kurt should live because he was useful to Blaine himself, didn’t mean he liked the kid.

There were moments, where Blaine found himself easily talking to Kurt, or more so, felt as though the other actually wanted to speak to him, and for some strange reason Blaine was holding out for those moments. He waited practically on the edge of his seat for those small hints of civilized conversation between them… even if the conversation was about how they were going to lie about him being dead.

At Kurt’s question Blaine couldn’t help but shrug “I would not be surprised if the crest is in old texts. Whether or not people care, or read those texts is another topic entirely. The point is, that you, even a young hunter, living in the modern world where our traditions have long been buried, understand that it is something that once happened. They may not instantly associate that crest with me, but they will associate that crest with power, otherwise the symbolic nature of it would be… well, moot, really” Blaine waved his hand at the bartender who flipped him off, but he still watched as she poured two drinks and started to walk them over, slapping them down hard on the table that a bit of liquid landed on Blaine’s jacket.

“Sorry, sweetheart” she said sarcastically, clicking her fingers and holding it out for more cash. Blaine liked her. She had balls.

He smirked, reaching into his pocket as he flicked through some money, pulling out a bill and putting it clean and flat in her hand before reaching his hand out for the glass. He brought it too his nose, sniffing at it first to make sure she hadn’t slipped anything in it before he took a sip.

“As I was saying” Blaine started again “The gesture would be story enough, however, if your as good of an actor as you say you are, then this will merely serve as a solidifying prop to use if anyone questions you - and they will question you” Blaine stopped, his eyes flicking directly to lock with Kurt’s. The way they shifted was almost inhuman, instead of a slow glaze, they clicked, like a piece of machinery locking into place. Blaine took a few moments to stare into the pools of blue, watching as the colour changed as the light reflected off of different parts of them “Has anyone told you that you have pretty eyes?”

The words came out, Blaine heard them, but his entire brain practically malfunctioned. His body practically stiffened once he said it, his face would have turned bright red if it could. What the hell was that? his mind practically cursed at him as he tried to regain his composure. He wasn’t the type of person who … did stuff like that. It made him feel dirty.

So why did he say it?

Quickly Blaine reached for his glass, downing his drink instantly before clearing his throat, trying to change the topic instantly “So, when is my execution happening, exactly?”

His mind mocked him constantly as he growled to himself trying to stop himself from reacting negatively, mostly by slaughtering someone just for kicks and not for food, and thankfully Kurt snatching the tin out of his outstretched hand had distracted him enough.

Blaine watched curiously as Kurt clutched at the necklace as though it were his very life support. He was going to offer to link the necklace back up, but instead he kept his mouth shut, scared of what other ridiculous comments about Kurt would somehow slip out.

Thankfully for Blaine, the moment he saw the sparkle of his ring, his focus was on it. The hate practically fueled him as he saw it, and then, that was all he could think about. He didn’t snatch the tin, but he was a little more eager than usual as he flicked the tin open and instantly slipped the ring on his hand.

There was a faint burning sound, a sizzling noise as the ring burnt into his finger, making the other grunt a little, his fangs popping out just slightly. Blaine’s mouth opened, almost as though he was either in significant pain, or having an orgasm, as he rode out the pain that the ring produced once he had slipped it on. It was silver, meaning that for him i was like branding his flesh. It practically burnt a top layer of skin off, but eventually it stopped, his skin healed over, and it was just a dull sensation.

“Was that your mother's? ” Blaine asked, gesturing to the necklace. He had seen a photo inside the locket, but Kurt never mentioned a mother - Only his father.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt nodded in understanding when Blaine mentioned that the crest might be in old books. It was definitely a possibility. Kurt hadn’t looked himself since the practice they were currently discussing was no longer used, so he never felt the need to. But if he looked hard enough, he probably would be able to find it. Even if the hunters didn’t believe the crest was from Blaine’s family, it would be a sign he killed an old vampire, so he should get the same amount of respect.

But if they played this out correctly, then Blaine’s ‘disappearance’ would be all the proof he needed alongside the handkerchief that Kurt had taken out the vampire.

When Blaine motioned to the bartender to pour him another drink, Kurt’s eyes widened, “What are you doing? I’ve not even finished mine yet!” He protested as he looked down at his half-full glass. When the woman came over, Kurt gave her an apologetic smile at how Blaine was reacting but strangely, she didn’t seem to care. Either the girl knew what Blaine was and had the means to fight back or she was just incredibly gutsy.

Hopefully, it was the latter so he didn’t have anyone potentially ruining his plans.

“I’ll leave the story. For now,” Kurt said, taking a sip from his original glass, “If this is the way you want to do it, then I guess I’ll just stick with this. As good as I am at coming up with stories, I’d rather people ask as little questions as possible. Even if I was telling the truth, some of these hunters have massive ego problems - they’d start digging to try and discredit no matter how great your story is. So, the fewer questions, the better.”

Kurt merely shrugged after he finished speaking, and as he felt Blaine looking at him, Kurt glanced up and locked gazes with the vampire. Slowly, his eyebrows raised in question as Blaine just stared before the next thing that left Blaine’s mouth completely took him aback. A deep blush set across his cheeks quickly and Kurt’s eyes instantly narrowed, “Shut up,” He hissed out and tore his eyes away from Blaine.

Thankfully, the vampire didn’t want to dwell on the comment for too long and the topic of conversation soon changed. “I don’t know,” Kurt said, as he looked down at the glass in his hands, “I was thinking it should be sooner rather than later. We can’t say it was tonight - they won’t believe that I took out all those other vampires and the one vampire they’ve been wanting to kill in the same night. So, we’ll need to plan on a good day for us to stage your death.”

As Blaine put his ring back on, Kurt tilted his head at the sound of sizzling. Why would Blaine want that ring back if it was going to burn him? It obviously had some kind of significance to him considering how angry he got - maybe it came from his days as a human - so Kurt understood why he wanted to keep it. But why would he wear it if it was just going to hurt him? Was it from a loved one, or did he wear it to build up a defence against silver so humans wouldn’t be able to use silver against him?

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the vampire’s question. Kurt froze in place, and for a few moments he just stared at Blaine until finally, he glared at the other harshly. Kurt didn’t know what made him angrier; the fact that Blaine likely looked at the photo in the locket or that he had even thought to ask him about his mother in the first place.

“It’s my necklace,” Kurt snapped at the vampire as he hastily tucked the locket underneath his shirt and downed the glass in front of him in the hopes that if he was drinking, Blaine wouldn’t ask him anymore questions - especially if those questions were going to be about any of his parents.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine was thankful, in that moment, that Kurt genuinely hated Blaine the same as he did in return, but his slip up had gone practically unnoticed. More so, the other had thought he was being crude, and brushed off the compliment as though it were an insult.

If Blaine breathed, he would have let out a huge breath of relief at that.

The silver ring burned his finger, though eventually the pain stopped, and he was left with a dull throbbing sensation that he now realized he didn’t enjoy as much as he use to. He’d been so caught up in all things Kurt that he truthfully hadn’t realized when he had lost it.

He twisted it around his finger, feeling it start to burn into a few different parts that had started to heal.

Truthfully, Blaine had not realized what he’d said that had cause the others expression to change so hastily into one of pure disgust and hatred, so for a split second he was a little taken back. His mind practically replayed the words out of his mouth, but he hadn’t thought of what he said to be rude, inappropriate, or in any way offensive, however the reaction he had was just that.

In occured to Blaine in that moment, when he saw Kurt’s reply, that maybe this was more than just a sensitive topic. The other had not mentioned a mother, and it was pretty easy for Blaine to put two and two together. He didn’t know specifics, whether she died, left, or if it was something more horrific that the other just wasn’t saying, but whatever the reason there was not a positive outcome. As much as Blaine would use everything against anyone to get what he wanted, he always stayed away from family. There was no reason to bring them up negatively in situation. He wasn’t the type of vampire who, in this situation, would try to capture Kurt’s father that he had seen around, torture, or kill him, because he just wasn’t like that. It wasn’t about compassion, nor was it about having empathy, it was just part of who he was. It didn’t matter how dark Blaine got, there were parts of him that he could never lose.

Maybe it was because his family would have long been dead by now, had they not been slaughtered at the same time as Blaine’s turning.

Maybe it was because he had been without a family for a century and that was all he wanted?

Whatever the reason, Blaine took another small sip of his drink as he studied the young man in front of him, setting his glass down as he stared in silence. He watched Kurt drink quickly, watching his face scrunch with the taste of alcohol that he must have still been trying to get use to.

“My apologies if I have upset you” Blaine spoke, his head tilting just a little as he watched Kurt “I joke, and taunt about a lot of things, but family is never one of them. So, please accept my sincerest apology, Kurt” Blaine made a point to say the others name while he spoke, looking deep into the others eyes as he spoke.

“So.” Blaine started “First time in a bar?” he smirked, the same wicked look in his eyes instantly re-apperaring.

* * *

**Kurt**

“Don’t,” Kurt said, shaking his head when he heard Blaine start to apologise, “I don’t want an apology from you. Just don’t talk about it,” Kurt frowned slightly as he spoke. He wasn’t mad at Blaine - at least not too mad since Blaine did seem to be genuine in this apology - but this wasn’t excluded to Blaine. It didn’t matter the situation, talking about his mother was something that Kurt never wanted to do. Sometimes, he’d talk about it with his father but these days, it was rare for her to be brought up.

It hurt far too much for him to talk about.

Thankfully, Blaine caught onto this and soon changed the conversation, and the look in Blaine’s eyes suddenly had their usual wicked gleam to them. Despite hating whenever Blaine got overly cocky, it was a welcome change. Kurt didn’t want the other to look at him like that again - he didn’t want the look of pity coming from the vampire and he didn’t want a human connection to him.

Kurt smirked slightly at the vampire, “Are you growing senile in your old age? I told you I’m eighteen - I can’t really wander into a bar, can I?” Kurt took a sip from his glass, and after swallowing down the bitter liquid, Kurt raised his eyebrow in question, “What about you? Have you been to this part of Ohio before?” The bartender didn’t seem to hate Blaine and hadn’t tried to kick them out; if Blaine already knew her, it would make sense that they were still allowed to be here with him being obviously underage and Blaine assaulting the other bartender.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine wasn’t at all surprised with Kurt’s reaction. If anything, his reaction spoke louder than a simple thank you. He wasn’t sure if it was that the boy was so use to bottling everything up, or if he wasn’t use to someone simply caring enough to ask. Either way, Blaine did drop the subject. It was easy to get under Kurt’s skin at the best of times, he did not need to bring up something family based to do it.

He wasn’t sure why he even cared in that moment though. Blaine never really thought of himself as being a concerned or even a sensitive guy… well, not anymore. Before he was turned, he was the type of guy that cared more about his friends than himself. He was the guy that took lashings for his friends when they were going to get into trouble, saying it was his fault. He was stronger than them in that case. They hurt, but they never really hurt. He was the guy who carried sacks of grains up the hill that were 8x his weight when the family horse decided it didn’t want to walk anymore, and even though it injured him, he did the same thing the next day. He smiled at everyone. He greeted everyone. He was always oddly aware of people’s feelings, and it really did bother him if someone was unhappy with him.

… But when he turned, that guy left. No more did Blaine care about anyone - only himself. No more did Blaine even lift a finger if it didn’t benefit him. His life, or, lack thereof, and staying alive, was the most important thing. He didn’t care who he hurt. He didn’t care what he took. It was about him. Everyone else was just a prop.

Except when it oddly came to Kurt. Maybe it was because he’d never had a hunt that was this interactive, or maybe it was just because he saw a part of Kurt that he wish he had in his own life - Someone strong, someone who could stand up against things, that made him hesitate just slightly. He’d never let the other see that, of course, but the fact that they were here, right now spoke loud volumes.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts at Kurt’s response, his lip curling up into a small grin “You can, you have just chosen not to” Blaine’s smile slowly changed into one a little more wicked and cheeky “Fake ID’s exist, after all” Blaine took a small sip of his drink, trying not to chuckle “When I was a young boy, by the time you were 18, you were married, probably had some kids, or a couple on the way, and were looking after yourself. By 16 you were pretty much seen as an adult. Even for me, the fact I was unmarried was this oddly talked about topic in my village…” Blaine paused as he was speaking, his eyebrows narrowing just slightly as his mind began to trail on the events that followed, about his sire turning him, and how she did it. His eyes glazed a little as he stared off into the distance, his blood literally boiling under his skin, his neck craning just slightly and his fangs pressing hard against his gums as they threatened to come out.

He knew what was happening, but Blaine had never really found himself in a position to stop it. In his head, there were 3 sides of him. There was Blaine, the person he was every day, There was Blaine, hints of his human side that lingered and sometimes told him he shouldn’t do something, but that side of him was pretty much silent, then there was another side. A darker side. A side that took over. A side that got joy from the blood and the screams.

He could feel that side about to emerge, and once he got here, there was no coming out of this. It was like a trance. The surroundings practically darkened, and until it was satisfied it wouldn’t let him go. He wasn’t scared of it anymore. He embraced it. This was who he was. He was a monster. He was a killer…

In the distance, he could hear his name. It was soft at first, kind of muffled, but it was a sweet sound that got his attention. He tried to listen again, as the words became clearer, his name. He could hear his name. The sound of clicking echoed in his head, and was a little bit uncomfortable, but each time he’d hear his name he’d feeling the hold just loosening slightly and before long it was like a record being switched back to normal speed, every sound came back to him, in stereo, and his eyes darted in Kurt’s direction, realizing that it was his voice, and his clicking that had pulled him out.

“Blaine… Helloooo?”

More clicking followed as Blaine blinked, staring at the blue eyed boy with more confusion than he’d ever had in his life. Never in his life had he been able to pull back from that. He’d tried, but he could never find himself.

… but this blue eyed boy just had to say his name and he was back.

“Blaine…” Kurt said, clicking his fingers again right at Blaine’s face until the other blinked a few times.

“Sorry” Blaine said, clearing his throat as he adjusted his jacket “What did you say?”

Kurt’s eyebrow raised slightly, but thankfully he repeated his question.

“Oh…” Blaine looked around the room before he looked back at Kurt “I have not been in this establishment before, but I do believe I’ve been in this area, yes” Blaine nodded, as though he were clarifying what he’d just said “With these small towns it’s hard to really put your finger on specifics unless you are keeping record, which I can assure you I do not. But it’s a smell” Blaine pointed to his nose as he spoke “I remember smells. Each town, really, each area, has its own… unique scent, lets say” Blaine shrugged “so while I might not remember being somewhere, my nose seems to” he chuckled “Though, if you happen to be trying to find a scent near a bar you’ll just be hit with an intense smell of urine because men are truly disgusting creatures”

Blaine finished off his drink quickly, downing the remainder of it before he used a single finger to wipe his lip before his eyes glanced toward the bartender who was looking in his direction. He tilted his head just slightly before looking back at Kurt “That woman” Blaine nudged his head a little “She smells of another vampire that I used to know a long time ago…” Blaine chewed his lip a little, trying to think about why this woman would smell like one of the only people on this earth that Blaine actually considered a friend but hadn’t seen in a very long time… a person he considered to be dead “but I don’t sense ill feelings from her. I sense concern. I think she knows what I am” Blaine looked at Kurt “and she is keeping an eye on you. It’s always good to find a place that will make sure the “psychotic”” Blaine waved his hands around with a small eye roll as he said the word as though it was the most ludicrous thing he’d ever heard “vampire isn’t going to kill you”

Blaine shook his head a little bit “Enough about that” he waved his hand a little, watching Kurt still struggling to drink his beverage but definitely noting that he was drinking them a little faster than before “So tell me something…” Blaine paused “this hunting vampires thing, is it something you want to do, something you feel obligated to do, or something you do simply because your family does?”

* * *

**Kurt**

While nothing would change his opinion on the vampire, Kurt did appreciate that Blaine didn’t push the subject either. It was hard to tell it was from lack of caring about Kurt and his life, or if Blaine knew this wasn’t a subject Kurt wanted to talk about - whatever the reason, Kurt was glad that Blaine didn’t try to make him talk about it further. Kurt didn’t want to talk about it to anyone, never mind the kind of creature that was responsible for him not wanting to talk about his mother in the first place.

Kurt scoffed at the mention of a fake ID and gave Blaine a smirk, “I don’t think a fake ID is going to work for me,” Kurt said with a slight shake of his head. Even if he wanted to, Kurt knew that there was no way any barmen would see through the fake ID - the baby-face he had was always going to give him away.

When Blaine started to talk about when he was the same age, Kurt grimaced slightly. He probably would’ve been the same as Blaine; unmarried without children at the age of eighteen with people thinking he was strange. People thought that he was odd anyway, but at least he didn’t have the same expectations. He definitely had a lot of sympathy for Blaine for the times he had to grow up in. Being gay was hard enough these days, but Kurt knew it would be far harder all those centuries ago.

Thankfully, he was pulled out of his silence when Blaine zoned out. Despite the question he asked, it was like he’d said nothing from the way Blaine was zoning out. “Blaine?” Kurt said, his brow furrowing together as he looked at the vampire. The vampire had some kind of reaction, but Blaine was still out of it. Kurt said his name again, this time clicking his fingers as he tried to get the other’s attention.

Kurt continued to click his fingers and called out Blaine’s name a few times more, “Blaine? Hellooooo.” Kurt rolled his eyes, about to give up when finally, Blaine had snapped back to reality. When the vampire asked him what he said, Kurt raised his eyebrows and with a roll of his eyes, repeated the question.

What Blaine said made some sense. With Lima, and Ohio in general, you weren’t going to want to remember many places if you could help it. For a vampire unless they were nostalgic about the state or wanting to cover their tracks, Kurt couldn’t imagine them wanting to learn every little place. It definitely explained how Blaine knew right away the kind of bar this was. But what Blaine said about the bartender caught Kurt’s attention.

“She knows vampires?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over at the redhead. Kurt couldn’t sense anything different about her so she was likely just a normal human. But if she knew Blaine was a vampire and was wanting to protect him, why would she want him to get drunk faster?

Unless the shot had vervain in it, Kurt didn’t understand what was going on.

Kurt shifted slightly in his seat and moved his jacket slightly so the sheath on his belt was more noticeable. While the extra back up was welcome, Kurt wanted the woman to know he wasn’t some defenceless child - and that he was a very capable vampire hunter.

Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine seemed to think it was silly this woman was wary of him - did he forget he nearly killed the other bartender or was he that far gone he thought what he was doing was normal? Blaine had changed the topic again so Kurt didn’t get the chance to question him. Instead, he fixed him with a questioning look when Blaine asked him about his motives for being a hunter, “Because I want to,” Kurt said. His family was part of the reason for him becoming a hunter, considering they’d been hunters for generations, and Kurt couldn’t deny there was an obligation there to carry out the duty that had been placed on his family. But ever since he was a child, there was nothing more Kurt wanted to do than hunt, “There’s an epidemic in Lima. It needs to be protected and I want to help protect it.” He said, shrugging slightly to try and pretend it was no big deal as he took a sip from his drink.

* * *

**Blaine**

There was little argument that Blaine could make in regards to anything Kurt said. Ohio was quiet, and wasn’t really where people would think to go looking for a vampire. Enough vampires came to hide in the same place, and it turned out that there was so many it had turned into it’s own little meca. When Blaine came to town, he had no idea he was walking right into vampire central. He had been running - as always - on the search for something… He never knew what it was, but his body knew, something in his blood knew where it was going, and it led him to Lima, Ohio. Of everywhere on the planet - Lima-fucking-Ohio.

Sure, there were times when he felt a little taken back at how Kurt was actually speaking to him, but Blaine had long accepted that his outer body in no where mimicked how old he truly felt, and while for him, Kurt seemed like a toddler, for Kurt he was looking at someone his own age.

Once Blaine put that aside, that he was not going to be spoken to the way he was use to, it became a little easier to talk to Kurt.

It wasn’t that the other was overly sociable toward Blaine, and most of their conversation was based around the types of conversations they probably should not have been having in public - like Blaine telling Kurt if you put vervain on the upper gum how much it would hurt a vampire, and Kurt telling Blaine about a trick he’d come up with of making a combination of vervain and silver mixture that he coated his arrows in sometimes.

Blaine wasn’t good at socializing. He was a loner, and the most interactions he had were out of necessity, not desire. He’d never truly thought about it until he was talking with Kurt. It was only this evening that he had truly come to realize how out of touch he was. When was the last time he’d really sat down and spoken to someone? When was the last time he actually listened to someone? Blaine felt old, sure, but he never really thought of himself as that ancient that he would stand out, and yet, here he was… confused. He sometimes didn’t understand social cues that he was getting from Kurt, he mistook his expressions as pure anger, and he’d completely missed the signs that Kurt had maybe had a little bit too much alcohol.

It started off fine, Kurt started to talk a lot more, and Blaine genuinely enjoyed the others company. He seemed less… angry, and more… relaxed. The other smiled a lot too, and laughed, occasionally made a loud squealing sound and sang really loudly, though as good as Blaine’s hearing was he couldn’t hear the music which he simply assumed was in Kurt’s head. Something about the laughing and smiling gave Blaine an odd sensation in his stomach that he couldn’t quite understand but he found himself fighting back the smile, making sure to keep himself as neutral as possible.

Kurt had excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Blaine had extended his hand to catch the stumbling teenager when he couldn’t even get out of the booth. Kurt was laughing about the situation, but Blaine found himself worried. He thought it might be rude to follow the other, but he checked his watch a few times, telling himself that he would go check on the blue eyed boy if he was gone for too long. However, when Kurt returned, Blaine found himself sliding his leg out from under Kurt backside since instead of sitting on the chair, Kurt came to sit right next to Blaine, half landing on his leg, half landing on the chair.

In a general sense, Kurt was taller than Blaine, but because of the way that Kurt was slouching, his body wobbling around like an uncooked hotdog, Blaine appear taller, sitting up straight, his body practically frozen in the perfect posture, turning his head to face the younger male.

When Kurt opened his mouth to speak, Blaine was hit with a strong smell of alcohol to the point that he pulled his face back just a little until he got use to it, and settled back again.

Kurt’s behaviour was unpredictable, which made Blaine a little uneasy. He nearly jumped when the other slapped his leg hard, chuckling at nothing as he leaned in close to Blaine.

The vampire remained still, watching the boy with a raised eyebrow, especially when Kurt reached back and started to run his fingers through Blaine’s hair.

The dull fingertips against his scalp made Blaine close his eyes for a quick second before regaining his composure as he kept his eyes on Kurt.

“Heeeeeey” Kurt called out, speaking a lot louder than Blaine had been prepared for “Why did - chsk - Why - Why’d you cut your hair?” Kurt slurred his speech as he spoke.

“I’m not sure” Blaine said softly, but politely in response.

Kurt shook his head, a little too animatedly, so much so that he nearly fell back. Blaine reached back to wrap his arm around the guy slightly, keeping a firm grip on his back “I don’t like it. Blaine. I don’t… I don’t… Like it’s not nice? Like, do you get me? Like, do you understand what i’m saying? You had like, these curls… and they were soooo pretty” Kurt continued on, Blaine now raising both of his eyebrows.

“You don’t like my hair?” Blaine asked.

“It’s not that I hate it, you know, like why’d you keep your beard for? You can’t have both Blaine like it’s one or the other! You gotta keep both or none, you can’t do half!”

Kurt’s hands had moved from the back of his head, to his beard, and Blaine sat silently as the young boy started to touch around his face, the soft scratching of Kurt’s fingers through Blaine’s facial hair.

“Do you want me to shave my beard?” Blaine asked again, his voice still emotionless, but now he was speaking a bit softer than normal.

“It feels nice, does this feel nice to you? Do you feel stuff or do you not feel stuff?”

Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt’s back a little, his face trying hard not to break out into a smile “It feels nice. You have very soft hands”

Something must have caught the boys attention as he suddenly started looking Blaine dead in the eyes. tilting his head slightly as he stared.

“Is your name really Blaine or did you make it up?” Kurt said, his hands still rubbing and pulling on Blaine’s face a little.

“That is my name, Kurt” Blaine shook his head “Why would I lie about my name?”

“You lie about _evvvvverything_!” Kurt exclaimed “You’re not a nice person”

“I’m not?” Blaine asked, his head tilting.

“Not to everyone” Kurt poked Blaine’s cheek a little.

“Who am I nice to?” Blaine cocked one of his eyebrows.

“I dunno” Kurt laughed “You’re nice to me sometimes but then you’re sometimes a really big dick!” Kurt giggled at his own words “Dick” he laughed again before his eyes slowly drifted up to Blaine's. The vampire wasn’t sure what the other saw, but he stopped and just stared directly into Blaine’s eyes “Why do you have weird eyes?”

“Because I’m a vampire, Kurt” Blaine said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Kurt’s response was to put his finger against Blaine’s lips, making a loud “ _SHHH_ ” sound “You’re not supposed to tell anyone, it’s a secret!” he tried to whisper, but he ended up shouting the words.

A few people had started to glance over at the commotion that they were causing, but that didn’t bother blaine as much as Kurt putting his hand over his mouth, eventually burping that really made Blaine think that it was time to leave.

“I think it’s time to take you home” Blaine said, this time unable to stop the smile from pulling on the edge of his lips.

“I don’t want to go. You can’t make me!” Kurt announced, his eyes seemed to be locked on Blaine’s lips, his hand pressed up against Blaine’s neck, but his whole body slightly slouched against Blaine’s chest, in a slightly twisted position.

“I will be very unhappy if you vomit on me, Kurt” Blaine shook his head, nudging the other to get out of the booth. Kurt’s reaction was to practically throw himself on Blaine to stop the other from moving.

With very little effort, Blaine held Kurt against his side as he approached the bar, leaving more money for the bartender who seemed as though she was about to say something, but shut her mouth.

Blaine was well aware of what it looked like, so he said, maybe a bit louder than he’d normally speak “Lets get you home” as he walked out with Kurt.

Kurt hit him a few times, making a few “no” comments in a small whining voice, but didn’t really put up much of a fight.

By the time they got back to Kurt’s car, Kurt was practically walking with his eyes closed, slouching on Blaine so much the vampire was practically carrying him. He felt around the other’s pockets, getting his keys before he slid Kurt into the backseat, laying him down before he got into the front seat and switched on the engine.

The drive back was interesting. Kurt mumbled a lot of incoherent babble, announced a few times that he was going to be sick, called Blaine a dick a few more times, and eventually the heavy breathing indicated the other had fallen asleep.

Blaine had a bit of a dilemma as he pulled up to Kurt’s home, parking the car in the street and making sure to slide out of the car on the road side, since he was still worried that the home was warded. Once he was out, he opened up the backseat, in one swift movement pulling Kurt out until the other was on his feet.

“Do you think you can stand?” Blaine whispered, though instantly put his hand over Kurt’s mouth when he heard the other inhale, almost as though he was about to shout his answer before shaking his head “Kurt… Your house… Do you know if it’s warded? Has your father put anything along the perimeter that would stop me stepping onto it?”

* * *

**Kurt**

Everything soon became fuzzy for Kurt. The alcohol hit him like a tonne of bricks and all he could remember was bits and pieces. He could remember slumping on top of Blaine, touching his hair while questioning the vampire on why the hell he got that buzzcut, if ‘Blaine’ was really his name, and the vampire nearly outing himself to the entire club that he was a vampire.

But that was the only thing that he could actually visualise.

Everything else was a blur and the rest was just coming to him in bits and pieces.

The car ride home, Kurt could remember feeling like he was close to throwing up. In the bar, he was a little dizzy but the motion of the car and how he’d feel his body shifting as they would catch a slight hole on the road made him become even more nauseous and closer to puking his guts out. Every so often, he’d insult Blaine before finally, he managed to fall asleep in the back of his car.

The next thing he knew, Blaine was grabbing him and pulling him out of the car in front of his house. At Blaine’s question, Kurt took in a breath before he answered him, so when Blaine covered his mouth, Kurt shot him a disgruntled look. At the next question, Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine’s hand away, “No. There hasn’t been any vampire stupid enough to come here so we’ve never put them up,” Kurt said, before closing his eyes and leaned against the vampire in front of him, “I don’t wanna move, Blaine,” he mumbled as he buried his face in Blaine’s neck.

* * *

**Blaine**

They were the magic words that Blaine had been hoping to hear. There was nothing that was going to harm him near Kurt’s home. The thought crossed his mind that it would be easier than usual to kill this boy, right here, right now. He could make a world of hurt for his entire family. He could scatter parts of the boy throughout the yard. Hell, he could just leave a decapitated head on the front step, and leave the rest of he body in he car, hands on the wheel as though he was driving. Blaine could watch as someone from the house opened the door and found… that.

Normally, the thoughts would have made Blaine feel something. It was never really happiness that he felt, but there would be an unquenchable surge that would rise when he would start to think about such things, however right now it felt wrong.

Instead of focusing on how he was going to turn Kurt’s corpse into a modern art piece, he was more worried about the other falling over and face planting into the sidewalk.

The feelings he had now were unsettling, and had he not been pretty sure Kurt wasn’t going to remember any of this he would have left the boy and bolted clean in his tracks.

He needed to feed, he just probably wasn’t thinking straight because he was hungry. It didn’t help the young boy was practically nuzzling into his neck, his blood pumping fast, the sound thumping in Blaine’s ears, his eyes focusing on the other’s long and pale neck, so light that he could see he veins below he surface with an unbelievable scent that he’d notice from a mile away. A mouthwatering scent that smelled like every single memory he had of his favourite foods.

While Kurt spoke, or more so, mumbled, Blaine was too busy licking his lips, his fangs already out and pressing hard against his lips. He was certain the other wouldn’t even remember if he took a bite. He was practically asleep, putting most of his weight against Blaine.

Just a quick one.

Just a taste.

Just to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Just to take the edge off.

Blaine lowered his mouth just a little bit, his nose just bumping against Kurt’s neck, the artery thumping right below his mouth, but before he could bite down his gums started to hurt - an odd pain he’d never felt before, and so sudden that it practically scared his fangs back into his mouth.

Blaine blinked hard, confused at his own body, and when Kurt spoke, the vampire practically jumped.

“What’d you say?” Blaine asked, missing the words of the drunk boy completely.

“Can you carry _meeeee_ ” Kurt whined, throwing his arms further around Blaine, huffing slightly into Blaine’s neck.

Blaine rolled his eyes, using one arm to scoop the other up, ignoring the mumbled “ooo strong” comment from the drunk blue eyed boy as he started to approach the house.

Even though Kurt had said there was nothing there, Blaine still took a small step forward, almost as though he was testing the waters with a toe first. When he didn’t instantly burst into flames or get thrown backwards, he moved forward a bit more.

Once he was sure that he was fine, Blaine used his speed to get to the front door, moving slightly to put Kurt down onto his feet.

“Nooooo!” Kurt called out which resulting in Blaine making a soft “ _shh_ ” noise in response and covering the other’s mouth.

“Kurt…” Blaine said, Kurt’s body still slightly off the ground since Blaine hadn’t quite put him down “You have to open your door and go inside, I can’t carry you through the door”

* * *

**Kurt**

Despite him against Blaine for support, Kurt felt everything start to spin around him and even in his drunken state of mind, he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk to the front door without falling. “Can you carry me?” He asked softly, pulling his face slightly away from Blaine’s neck. The feeling of Blaine jumping caused Kurt to do the same, and immediately, Kurt threw his arms further around Blaine. “Can you carry meeeee?” Kurt whined as he looked at Blaine with a slight pout on his face, before he let out a huff and buried his face in Blaine’s neck again.

Before long, Blaine was scooping him up with one arm, and Kurt giggled softly, “Ooh, you’re strong,” he said, with a slight smirk. For a few minutes, Kurt waited for Blaine, who was hesitant for some reason. Then, before Kurt could react or complain that Blaine was just standing there, the vampire used his speed to get to the door and instantly Kurt felt more nauseous. “Don’t do that!” He whined as he punched Blaine’s shoulder lightly.

Then, much to his dismay, Blaine was putting him down and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from whining again ““Nooooo!” He protested as he tried to climb onto Blaine’s hip so he was off the ground again. Kurt glared up at Blaine before settling on his feet and grabbed his keys off Blaine.

After a few moments of fumbling with the keys and trying to get them in the keyhole - and after a few moments of struggling with the lock - Kurt finally pushed the door open. He stumbled through the door and looked over his shoulder at Blaine, “You can come in,” he said with a slight slur before he started to stumble his way to the stairway.

Kurt had barely made it onto the first step before he slipped and practically face planted on the steps. Letting out a disgruntled noise, Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms in front of him so he could rest his head on top of his arms. “I’m just gonna sleep here…” Kurt mumbled before letting his eyes close over as he attempted to sleep on the stairs.

* * *

**Blaine**

Blaine watched Kurt, more with morbid curiosity than anything. It wasn’t that he’d never seen someone drunk before in his life, that was generally the humans he interacted with, because they hardly remembered what was going on and would be more likely to think they had a bad dream than the knowledge that a vampire had fed on them, but with Kurt it was … different. It was almost as though this reserved and composed boy who usually wouldn’t even look in Blaine’s direction without a scowl on his face was wobbling around, with no defenses…

Blaine wasn’t sure if that meant the other didn’t see him as a threat, which he could change quickly, or if he was just that inberated that he wasn’t thinking straight.

The vampire, however, didn’t really have to question that for too much longer with the young man gave him permission to enter his house, removing the invisible barrier that Blaine could feel, but not see, in the doorway.

Blaine took a small step forward, his feet slowly crossing the threshold of the house.

Kurt was making this too easy, and Blaine didn’t like it. His whole reasoning behind not killing Kurt is that he wanted an equal fight. He wanted it to mean something. But the boy was drunk, barely able to take a step without falling, and now had let Blaine into his home.

Blaine simply shook his head, letting his eyes quickly glance around the home. It was nice. It was tidy, but there were things around that just made it look lived in. It was such a contrast from Blaine’s home, where everything just stayed in the same place, day in and day out, clean and tidy. As Blaine looked around though, he would prefer this. It had a good energy around it. For a home that was full of vampire hunters, it felt safe.

… Which was unsettling the older vampire substantially.

A small _thud_ caught Blaine’s attention as he turned his head and saw two legs dangling out. Angling his head a little, Blaine tried to hold back his laugh as he saw Kurt trying to lay down on the steps, and in one swift step was beside the boy.

“No, you are not” Blaine whispered, reaching down to grab a handful of the back of Kurt’s shirt, pulling him up so he was standing on his feet, before dusting his back off and straightening his shirt. As soon as he let go of the other, Blaine noticed the wobble, and with a small groan picked Kurt up again, as he had done outside.

He wasn’t overly sure where he was going as he walked up the stairs. Blaine had a decent idea where Kurt’s room was, simply from where he watched him from outside, and he could hear the heavy breathing, or snores, of the other people in the home, so he tried his luck and turned once he had reached the top of the stairs. Kurt’s scent was everywhere, so it was hard to follow, but as he reached a door that was only partially closed he decided to take the chance Blaine used a single finger to gently push it open before he stepped inside “I hope this is your room, because this is where you’re going to sleep” Blaine said in a whisper as he moved into the room.

As soon as he reached the bed he placed Kurt down, watching the other for a few seconds before he shook his head “Where do you keep your pyjamas?” Blaine asked, his eyes glancing around the room. The bedroom, inside, was such a contrast from the rest of the house, and a lot bigger than Blaine had been expecting. Everything had a place. Everything seemed to work together down to the smallest detail.

Blaine shook his head as he tried to remember what he’d previously seen the boy wearing before, before he spotted a folded set of pyjamas, matching, which meant he didn’t have to track down that wicked shirt he’d seen him wearing several times before he walked back.

Shaking his head at how Kurt was pulling at his blankets, trying to get in, Blaine made a slight noise of frustration before he grabbed a hold of the sheet “You can’t sleep with your shoes on, Kurt… here… stay still” Blaine grumbled as he reached down, undoing the boots the other was wearing and sliding off each shoe, placing them down on the floor neatly beside each other.

Instead of asking, Blaine used his speed to change Kurt into the pyjamas he’d picked, placing his hands on his hips once he was done “Now you can get into bed”

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt let out a slightly choked noise when Blaine pulled him up by his shirt and stumbled when he got back on his feet. “Noooooo,” Kurt protested as he swayed slightly, “I don’t want to move Blaine,” He pouted slightly and nearly fell on the floor again when Blaine picked him up. Kurt tightly held onto the vampire and braced himself for the speed again, but thankfully, Blaine actually took his time.

The house was fairly quiet - apart from the occasional house settling noises, the only sounds were Finn’s breathing and snoring. “Why is he so loud,” Kurt mumbled into Blaine’s neck as the other navigated his way through the home. Kurt was surprised that Finn wasn’t playing video games at this time, but he’d probably came back from a hunt as well - he likely passed out as soon as he hit his mattress. Which worked in his and Blaine’s favour - with Finn passed out and his parents out of town for another hunt and would be gone for the weekend, Blaine could actually take him to bed without fear of a stake through the chest.

Eventually, they reached his room and as soon as he was placed down on the bed, Kurt attempted to get underneath the covers while Blaine looked for his pyjamas. “Over there,” Kurt pointed vaguely pointed to one of the chests of drawers that was in his room when Blaine asked him where his pyjamas were as he continued his attempt to get underneath the blanket.

“Blaine, noooooo!” Kurt whinged as Blaine took a hold of the sheets, “I wanna sleep,” He mumbled, and made no effort to help Blaine take his shoes off and remained still as he flopped down on the bed. In a blink of an eye, Kurt was suddenly in a pair of pyjamas and he sat up slightly to look down at his body.

Hearing Blaine’s voice, Kurt looked up and crawled slightly on the bed so he could reach out to Blaine and tug him forwards. “Come here,” He said, continuing to pull Blaine forwards until the vampire was on the bed with him. The second the vampire was in a laying down position, Kurt flopped down again and rested his head on the other’s chest. “Did you look?” He asked as he tugged at his pyjama top and looked down his shirt as he spoke before letting go so he could cuddle against Blaine.

* * *

**Blaine**

There were two, quite loud thoughts going through Blaine’s mind at the moment.   
  
Get Out.  
  
Kill Him.  
  
It was hard to think straight when for Blaine it felt as though there was a door in his mind that was being pounded on, as something tried to break through it, and both options were not good.   
  
The prey he had been hunting was laid out in front of him. Kurt might as well have put an apple in his mouth and sat down on a platter in the middle of a table and just waited for Blaine to take a bite.   
  
And yet, Blaine made no move.   
  
After he’d dressed Kurt, he couldn’t seem to make his legs move. The words repeated in his head “Get Out” “Kill Him” over and over, like a wall of noise pounding in his mind. His only response was to let out a frustrated huff and pinch the bridge of his nose.   
  
It was the sudden jerking off his body that made his eyes shoot open, as he glanced down at the delicate fingers that were tugging on his shirt. It would have been easy for Blaine to stand still, to be practically unmoved, but instead he relaxed a little and allowed the human boy to move him.   
  
Blaine was confused by Kurt, and because of this confusion he just wanted to see what was going to happen. The unpredictability of the drunk teen was as unsettling as ever, but there was no denying that Blaine was interested to see what happened next.   
  
Blaine moved on to the bed, kneeling at first, but moving around as Kurt tugged and pulled at his shirt. Eventually he found himself lying down flat, feeling extremely awkward and out of place. The last thing he expected to happen was to feel the warm body against his. Kurt was only resting his head against Blaine, and the vampire wasn’t sure where to put his hands. He held them up just a little, almost scared to touch the boy for fear of breaking a bone he genuinely didn’t think he wanted to do in that moment, and had it not been for his question, Blaine wasn’t sure how long he would have stayed in that position.  
  
“I was a proper gentleman” Blaine said in a matter-of-fact voice as he looked down at Kurt, watching how the younger male tugged at his clothing.  
  
The next action from Kurt really threw the vampire, when the younger boy wrapped his arm around Blaine, and buried his face against his chest, shuffling a little, almost as though he were trying to get comfortable. The weight of Kurt’s body was unfamiliar, but welcome, and the heat was pleasant. There had never been a time where Blaine had lay with someone. If he had taken a human to bed, there was no cuddling afterwards. There was feeding. There was making them forget. And there was leaving. He’d never once shared an embrace like the one that Kurt was giving him, and it was hard to simply accept it. He hated that he enjoyed the feeling. He hated that he even felt anything at all.   
  
They spoke for a little bit while they lay in bed. Not a lot of it was coherent, and a lot of the time Kurt would ask another question before Blaine could answer so he could simply avoid the topics. A lot of the time the drunken teen would start a story, and then change what he was talking about, occasionally poking Blaine’s chest, but when they did speak, it flowed. Kurt was oddly easy to talk to, but then again, he was intoxicated and far more relaxed, calm and friendly than he usually was.   
  
Blaine wasn’t sure how much time had passed but Kurt’s breathing had changed, a slow, steady type of breathing that pretty much indicated that he’d finally fallen asleep. The other didn’t make a lot of sound in his sleep, the occasional mumble or heavy inhale and exhale was as loud as it got. Blaine glanced down, and found himself momentarily mesmerized by the view in front of him. Kurt looked so peaceful, so relaxed, and the vampire couldn’t look away. Kurt was attractive, Blaine knew that, he wasn’t blind to the fact that visually the other was sexually appealing, but right now it was less sexual, and more admirable. Almost in response, the sleeping boy slapped his lips together, and in the darkness, where no one could see him, where no one would ever know - Blaine smiled. It wasn’t the sinister grin he gave, nor the smile that was laced with venom. He smiled, because he was, for a small second, happy.   
  
With a soft finger, Blaine gently touched the side of Kurt’s face, not too much as so to wake him, but enough that Blaine could feel his skin against his cold fingertips. Kurt’s mouth moved a little, his head jerked, his body wrapped tighter, clutching on to both Blaine, and the blanket.   
  
Blaine didn’t move a lot after that, just simply watched the other as he slept until he started to notice Kurt’s teeth were chattering, his body trying to curl into a ball to stay warm. The older male glanced over and saw that the clock beside Kurt’s bed flashed “4:30″ watching until it changed until 4:31 when he decided he needed to leave. He couldn’t be here when the other woke up. He shouldn’t be here when the other woke up. The less Kurt knew about what happened later in the evening, the better.   
  
Blaine had let his guard down, but then again, so had the boy.   
  
It was easy for Blaine to move out from under Kurt without the other noticing, replacing his own body with a pillow which Kurt clutched on to quickly. Instead of leaving, as he should have done, Blaine spent another half a hour watching Kurt. How could someone who looked so fragile, be so strong? So much talent was being ignored by the porcelain skin, and perfect hair… How could such an innocent and delicate looking boy be such a thorn in Blaine’s side?  
  
Blaine thought about what they’d spoken about. What it was that Kurt wanted Blaine to do. What would be the benefit of it? Why did Blaine care if it was a matched fight? He’d never cared before. He’d never once worried if he was taking the life of an innocent, and yet with Kurt, the idea made him sick.   
  
If they were going to fight, and they were, it would be fair. It would be even. The best man would win, and only one would be leaving. But Kurt wasn’t ready for that.   
  
Blaine glanced around the room, noticing that there were quite a few stakes in plain sight, but hidden in a way that someone might miss them. Slowly, Blaine approached the nearest one, picking it up and twirling it around his hands as he walked back to the bed. He clutched it in his hands, standing over Kurt as he looked down at him. It would be so easy to drive this through Kurt’s heart. To give him a piece of his own medicine. Blaine’s fingers tightened, the urge to do something pounded so hard in his mind that without hesitation he drove the stake into into his hand. Blaine let out a small grunt as the initial pain hit him, and slowly he pulled the large piece of wood out of his flesh, allowing the blood to coat the weapon enough. The wound was big, which meant it would bleed for longer than a few seconds, and any blood loss usually meant that Blaine would be hungry very quickly.   
  
He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small embroidered handkerchief and wrapped it neatly around the stake, streaks of blood coating it as well as he did it until it was secure. Blaine admired his own work, before he placed it down on the bedside table. He leaned in closer to Kurt, running his nose softly against the other’s skin as he inhaled, like an addict getting a fix before he pulled back.   
  
In one fluid motion Blaine was out the window, the grass giving him a soft landing under his leather shoes. He glanced up once toward the window before he took off.   
  
He wasn’t sure what was going to happen now. How long was he to sit out of sight? Whatever it was, Blaine knew the game was starting, and he reminded himself to not lose sight of the prize.  
  
Kurt.


	4. Feel Like Someone Else - The Club

**Kurt**

When he woke up the next morning, Kurt’s mind was incredibly fuzzy. He couldn’t remember much from the night before - after getting his locket back, everything else was a blur and Kurt wasn’t sure if it actually happened or not. Mainly everything that happened when Blaine was in the house. Kurt knew that the dumbest thing a hunter could ever do was give a vampire an invitation to his house, even if they weren’t a homicidal maniac like Blaine… yet Kurt had the worst feeling that was exactly what he did. There was also flashes of him cuddling into Blaine on his bed and Kurt seriously hoped this was some part of an elaborate dream and not something that actually happened.  
  
But when Kurt looked around more and saw the bloodsoaked stake with the handkerchief wrapped around it lying on his bedside table and no dead body in his room, he came to the realisation that the few things from last night he could remember probably did happen.  
  
Thankfully, his parents were still out of town for another day, so Kurt was able to recover from the hangover without much question - he told Finn that he just ate something dodgy when he was out last night when his brother asked about the puking and why he was staying in bed - and it gave him time to think about how he was going to present to the other hunters that he had ‘killed’ the vampire who had terrorised Lima for so long and had managed to evade so many of the hunters.  
  
The opportunity came a couple of days after his parents came back when they all went to a hunter’s rally. As usual, the hunters that are of a higher rank went into a boardroom to discuss who would go after what vampire, how were things going in the town, and how relations with Dalton had been going amongst other things while the rest of the hunters would practice their skills with different weapons. Kurt had waited about half an hour as he tried to teach Finn how to use a bow and arrow before he entered the boardroom.  
  
Initially, Kurt had a whole speech planned when he would present the stake to them - instead, Kurt just barged in and slammed the stake on the table in front of all the hunters. The elder hunters were in a stunned silence, and it was only when Kurt was starting to leave. It was then that Kurt quickly came up with a story on how the hunt he went on the night his father left was actually an ambush and that he managed to kill all five vampires and later on the same night, encountered the vampire that had been plaguing them for so long. He didn’t need to elaborate much further - the bodies of the vampires they found in the alley and the stake with the material wrapped around it was all he needed.  
  
After that, Kurt noticed the kind of missions he went on drastically changed. Rather than most of his missions being a group effort or the few solo missions he went on that he could’ve done when he was thirteen, Kurt was finally given more challenging ones - ones where he actually had to be on guard and ones that required more thought than just aiming and pulling a bowstring.  
  
They were far more enjoyable than the missions he had in the past but there were two things missing that prevented Kurt from really enjoying these missions and feeling like it was something that was fulfilling. Kurt had been hoping that since the rest of the hunters were taking him seriously that he would finally get to go on missions and hunts with his father more often rather than his father going with Finn.  
  
Instead, the opposite happened, and Finn only went on even more hunts while Kurt was alone. And strangely, Kurt was starting to miss Blaine. He hadn’t seen the other since the night at the bar and while the vampire not being around was probably the best thing for them, Kurt was expecting the vampire to make some kind of comment on how he was holding his bow wrong or coming out of nowhere to help him. Since they made the deal, Kurt thought it would be hard to shake the other off but then again, maybe Blaine was just sticking to his promise and was keeping a low profile so it would seem like he really was dead.  
  
Tonight, however, did seem like it might be another chance where he would see Blaine or at least potentially catch other vampires talking about him. There were plenty of bars in Ohio that bars would frequent, and the few humans who’d found out they were real would go to in hopes of turning or being fed from a vampire. Kurt had been sent on a mission to go undercover, and see if this was something that had to be immediately shut down or if it was ‘safe’ for the humans. It wasn’t exactly something Kurt was thrilled about doing, but he was the only hunter who could go into the bar without sticking out like a sore thumb in all the worst ways.  
  
When he parked his car outside of the bar, it was a relief to see that it was fairly busy. Enough that Kurt could get a good feel of the place but it wasn’t busy enough that it would be impossible to get anything done and that he’d get swarmed if they found out who he was. After making sure that he had everything with him that would help if he got into trouble, and when there was a decent amount of people walking towards the entrance of the bar, Kurt inhaled and left the car and started to make his way towards the front door.  
 _  
_

* * *

**Blaine**

After the night with Kurt, Blaine knew he had to get away. It wasn’t that he’d made a deal with the other, and it certainly wasn’t to do him any favors. But it was his own behavior. It was how he had let himself be put into compromising positions that could have ended his existence right then and there. Truthfully, Blaine thought he had been alive long enough to not get caught up with a pretty pair of eyes and nice legs, and yet, here he was, fawning over a mere child.   
  
There was something about Kurt that Blaine seemed to fall victim to, and he reminded himself time and time again that Kurt was only alive because he wanted him to be. That he could kill the boy if he wanted to.  
  
… and yet, every time he thought about that, he’d feel sick to his stomach.  
  
The confusion. The irritation. The utter madness started to drive Blaine over as he ran back to his own home, and he knew that since there would be no Kurt to pull him out of this one, he was going to succumb to the madness this time around.   
  
He wasn’t sure where he was going at first, he just decided he needed to go or else it would have been for nothing. He’d cause havoc around town, and be found. He was good, but he wasn’t sure if he was “that” good.   
  
Blaine, when he wasn’t coming up with some elaborate scheme, was quite a basic guy with basic needs. There were others of his kind that need to lush lifestyle, everything to be gold, everything they might have wanted before they turned, but for Blaine that didn’t matter. He didn’t own anything that had value. Even his ring, which was probably the most valuable thing he owned, was kept as a reminder not to trust anyone. The pain that the ring burned into his skin kept the message firmly in his head. The ring was a symbol of a time when Blaine trusted…  
  
Naturally, over the years Blaine had gone through phases where he wanted to look extremely nice, and be presentable, to seem suited as a mate, while other times, and most, how he was at the present, he did not care much about his looks or attire, because why did it matter if he was “suited” to be anything. He was a monster. Not eye candy.  
  
Instead of packing a bag, he took off north. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed, if any had passed at all, nor did he consider how many large bodies of water he’d ran through, but it wasn’t until he arrived in Nunavut that he came to a stop. It didn’t take him long to find somewhere to shower, and clean himself up, but because of the environment, there was not a lot of people just walking around. It was easy for Blaine to hunt though, since a lot of the residence seemed to be under the impression bears were out in force, which would explain bites, but in more remote areas, the people were less likely to be strong enough to fight against his compulsion.   
  
In terms of how he usually behaved, Blaine felt more irritated that he was thinking about if Kurt would “Approve” of how he was hunting, and he noticed the more he thought about Kurt, or more so, the more he tried to force himself to not think about Kurt, the more sloppy he got, the more careless he got, and the more bodies lined up in front of him.   
  
Eventually, it got too much. He hated the idea that Kurt could get overrun, being the cocky shit he was, and that Blaine wouldn’t be there to help. He hated the idea that anyone that wasn’t Blaine was causing him harm or distress. It was an itch that he needed to scratch. It clawed at him constantly and only amplified the more he moved away.   
  
… Plus he missed causing the other to wake up erect because Blaine had been putting images in the young boys head.   
  
Once he was back in town, it was as though nothing had changed. Everything was where he left it. Sure, not a lot of time had passed, but it was as though it had only been a day. The other vampires continued on as they were. The younger vampires were still slowly trying to take over the entire town, creating their own little haven of businesses, and the bleeder dens were as busy as ever, and the smell of fresh blood constantly filled the air surrounding them. He walked past hunters attacking vampires as though it were nothing.  
  
For a week, Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt. He never got close enough for the other to see him, but he would find him daily. He watched him fight, and had to stop himself from helping. He stuck to the shadows closely, and the only time he got close to Kurt was when he’d climb up the side of Kurt’s home and let himself in through the unlocked window. He spent nights watching the other sleep, but he kept himself at a distance. During the days, when he knew the house was empty, he would visit the home. Mostly lingering in Kurt’s bedroom and just looking around. He didn’t ever feel as though he was invading the others privacy, nor did he think he was doing anything wrong. Kurt was complex, and Blaine wanted to know, truly, what he was up against.   
  
The hunters were everywhere, and it seemed as though the only safe places to hide were in the clubs. Blaine hated it, more than anything, but he started to enjoy the people watching.  
  
… and the constant source of fresh, warm, blood, was a positive.  
  
After going up against the young submissive owner the first time he’d gone into this particular club, and that same vampire turning up dead a few moments later, Blaine never had any problems after that when he walked into the club. Not that Blaine had been responsible for that death, that was all Kurt, but as far as the people here realized, he had threatened Blaine, and next was dead. They were hurt, though Blaine didn’t sympathize, he could feel the energy around other vampires, so many wanted to try, they wanted to be the one that knocked Blaine down, and yet, all it took was for Blaine to look in their direction before they backed off, some of them even falling down to their knees if they were the submissive kind. Blaine wanted none of it, and he enjoyed none of it. There was a new person in charge, he’d caught the name Jeff, and this boy with his bleached blonde, practically white hair, decided the best thing would be to try and befriend Blaine. He accepted the handshake when he had to, let the other offer him a section that was dark, secluded but where Blaine could watch everyone, but be left alone. Humans and Vampires moved out of his way when he would arrive. People didn’t approach him except for the occasional over confident human would was new that would approach him, not heeding the warning of other people telling him, or in some cases, her, to stop. Most of the time it was a soft hand on his shoulder, usually from Jeff, mostly begging him to not kill the patrons. In a weird way, Blaine did grow to tolerate the young boy, and as such, would let the person go and return to what he was doing. There were times when Blaine would enjoy the music, his feet would tap, and even though he did enjoy dancing, and would probably enjoy being out on the floor, the person he would be drinking from would ask if he wanted to dance, he would answer no.   
  
Tonight was no different than any other. He hadn’t quite found Kurt doing anything out of the ordinary, mostly the other seemed as though he was going somewhere boring and mundane and had been trying on clothes, and while Blaine enjoyed the view of the slender male getting undressed and redressed, he knew from attire alone the other wasn’t going out on hunt and he lost interest. It was later in the evening, once the sun had long set and everyone was out of hiding that Blaine made his way to the club. As he approached, he was hit with a strong smell of vanilla, and his eyebrows practically narrowed at the smell. He felt his body take over before his mind had even caught up, on the search for who or what it was. His answer came shortly after, as he saw Kurt about to approach the club.   
  
From this distance, Blaine could hear his heart beat, so loudly in his ears it almost felt as though it were his own. His clothes were too bright, and he stood out like pure sunlight between darkness. Blaine noticed the guards had always zoned in on Kurt, and were watching him ready to either kill him, or turn him away.   
  
Without thinking, Blaine used his speed to rush past, grabbing Kurt around the waist as he moved him a block away from where they were. Once he stopped, he adjusted his dark Black shirt, his tie was tucked into his dark vest before his hands came to rest on his hips.  
  
“Hello Kurt” Blaine said, his voice slightly amused, slightly concerned “What are you doing here?” he asked, curious. His head tilted a little before he shook his head “If you were trying to get killed, you only had to ask, I would happily do it for you. You don’t need to put a neon sign, or in your case, neon pants, out and walk into a bleeder den saying “Notice me! Kill me!”  
  
Blaine, as much as he tried, couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face.   
 _  
_

* * *

**Kurt**

  
When he felt himself being grabbed around the waist and moving at a high speed, Kurt instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the knives he had with him. Kurt was about to attack, before letting out a slightly relieved huff when realising that it was just Blaine.  
  
“You know you could’ve just walked up to me and said ‘hi’ like a normal person, right?” He said dryly and put his knife back where he’d put it. “And I think you know why I’m here,” Kurt knew they weren’t far from the bar - and even if they were, there was probably another vampire lurking by. The last thing they needed was for Kurt to shout about how he was here to research and maybe kill a vampire that was overly violent. He might have been one of the only hunters in Lima who could walk into the bar and not instantly out themselves, but it was still far too easy to put a target on his back if he said the wrong thing.  
  
Kurt let out a slightly offended noise as he looked down at his clothes, “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Kurt frowned and looked back up at Blaine. They definitely weren’t something that anyone in Lima would be caught wearing, but then again, that was true for almost everything in Kurt’s wardrobe. “And how is this going to get me killed? I didn’t realise that vampires were allergic to anything that isn’t as dark as their souls.” Kurt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at what Blaine was wearing, “Am I supposed to dress like that? I don’t think I have that many black clothes…”  
  


* * *

**Blaine**

  
Blaine quirked one of his eyebrows at Kurt when as he glanced down at the knife the other had in his hands, then slowly back up to meet his eyes. While Blaine knew it hadn’t been that long since they had interacted, for some reason it felt like a lifetime, and the fact that Kurt was still exactly the same was amusing to Blaine. It was so strange to him, still, that for so long he went without feeling a single thing. Nothing. It was as though emotions had left him and he had been left with a shell, but when he was near Kurt he started to remember what things felt like. He still didn’t quite remember what the emotions were, was he feeling a sense of happiness because he had missed the boy, or was he simply feeling a sense of entertainment at the idea that he would one day drag the boys spin out through his throat?   
  
“I’m suppose to be dead, remember?” Blaine smirked, before he folded his arms “how is that going for you, by the way?” he tilted his head to the side a little. He could practically read the boy in front of him, and even if he couldn’t his heart was beating so loudly it basically gave it away.  
  
“No one is listening to us” he said, in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
At Kurt’s next sentence, the older vampire was confused for a moment, because he truly wasn’t sure if he’d forgotten something, or missed something “Unless you are here to see me, which I must say, I am quite honored” Blaine placed his hand on his chest “Then I am unsure as to why you are paying this particular venue a visit. But from the usual scowl on your face I can tell that you are not here to visit me, so I must again ask why are you here… dressed like that?” Blaine reached up, gently cupping Kurt’s chin “The winds going to change and your face is going to get stuck like that” Blaine gave Kurt’s cheek a soft slap before he folded his arms again.  
  
As Kurt mentioned clothes, Blaine’s natural reaction was to adjust his tie, and fix himself up “Well, Blood doesn’t show as much on Black” Blaine said smugly before he shook his head “Whether you like it or not, there are ways to dress that make you blend, and ones that make you stand out for the wrong reasons. That” Blaine gestured to Kurt’s clothing “While I admire a person who can pull of an outfit such as this, it stands out in the environment. It’s about blending. While I don’t conform to the “Vampires must wear old Gothic attire” because let me tell you, I hated wearing it at the time, and even more now, it is what is expected. You want to go in there, then you need to blend. It’s not about being an individual in a place like that” Blaine paused, shaking his head a little “and believe me, as much as I would enjoy the sight of you being eaten alive the moment you stepped foot in there” Blaine gestured behind Kurt’s head “you being alive is more valuable to me right now, and so if I have to tell you to go home, then I will”  
  
Blaine shook his head “As always, it has been a pleasure Kurt, but I shouldn’t be caught talking to a hunter outside in the open for too long. Until we meet again, young one” Blaine gave Kurt a small wink and within a second he was gone.   
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine smirked. He knew it was a long shot considering the other was always incredibly cocky, but part of Kurt was hoping that just maybe Blaine had maybe had some time to mellow out while he was keeping a low profile. He knew that he was probably expecting too much of Blaine, and shot him a slightly disapproving look, “It’s been going well. I can actually do my work in peace which isn’t something I think I’ll be able to do tonight.”  
  
Despite Blaine saying no one was listening, Kurt wasn’t convinced. He didn’t want to be too risky and while he didn’t think Blaine would just leave him out to be attacked, there was a chance someone could be listening in without either of them knowing. And a part of him still didn’t trust Blaine completely. How was he to know if this wasn’t a trap?  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m here to check this place out” Kurt rolled his eyes after Blaine slapped his cheek and shoved Blaine’s hand away, “I just want to see if this is running as it should. That’s it.”  
  
When Blaine commented on what he was wearing again. It wasn’t anything too unusual - blue was something he wore often, and even though his trousers had red parts through them - Kurt didn’t think he stood out that much. At least, he didn’t see how it would get him killed by other vampires in the club - it wasn’t like he came in wearing something technicolour. “Okay, what exactly is wrong with what I’m wearing?” Kurt asked when Blaine said he had to go home, but much to his frustration, Blaine took off before answering. “Fine then…” Kurt growled a little under his breath and stormed back over to his car.  
  
Kurt ignored the questions from his father when he arrived back at his house, and instead just ran upstairs to his room. As soon as he was inside, Kurt practically tore his wardrobe doors open and began looking through the many different clothes there. Eventually, Kurt pulled out a leather vest he had picked out for the It’s My Life/Confessions mashup he did with the other guys in glee club but didn’t get the chance to wear due to it being ‘too over the top’ according to the other guys. He also grabbed a pair of his skinny jeans - one of the tightest he owned and a pair of black boots. Once he’d changed into these clothes - and fixed his hair and put on some eyeliner - Kurt left the house again and took off for the club.  
  
He didn’t know why he chose this outfit in particular. Apart from the darker colours, Blaine didn’t really give Kurt any real tips on how to blend in. Kurt figured that wearing a shirt and tie would probably be strange for one of the humans to wear, so Kurt just went for something he thought would be seen at a club of some kind.  
  
And something he felt would attract Blaine’s attention.  
  
As he approached the club, Kurt did still get looked at by the bouncers but rather than the unsettling glares he got from before that made him unsure if he should be running in the opposite direction or grabbing his arrows from the boot of his car, the looks like more predatory like the gazes Kurt would see before a vampire would pounce on a human before feeding.  
  
Kurt kept his face blank as he passed them and entered the door, thankfully getting in without any hassle. The second he stepped inside, Kurt was immediately greeted with blaring music and lights that actually made him wince a little. He guessed this was something that was put in place for the humans to make it more ‘attractive’. For a vampire, their sight and ears were probably too sensitive for this. Even for Kurt it was a bit much for him.  
  
His eyes scanned the room for Blaine - thankfully it didn’t take too long to find the vampire and smirking, Kurt started to make his way over to him with a quick stride.  
  


* * *

**Blaine**

  
Human were at this club for two things only - Blood and sex. Actually, if Blaine was being honest, the vampires were only there for those same two things as well. Occasionally there would be a young woman who would enter the premise in a nice, brightly coloured dress, sometimes an obnoxiously white dress, but most of the time she would be approached within mere seconds. It was something about the bright colours that just seemed to make someone seem pure, even if they weren’t. Blaine assumed the other vampires found that appealing.  
  
Since Blaine started to frequent the venue the guards out the front had been made aware of the type of female that should be sent away to avoid any confrontations, after Blaine had practically charged across the room when a woman entered the club who bared a slight resemblance to his sire, and nearly killed her on the spot with how much he drained her, only stopping when half of the club dragged him away, a few vampires ended up with broken limbs as they tried to carry the rather feral Blaine back to his side of the club, though, Blaine wasn’t the only one who had this kind of outburst. The guards were on the lookout for things that would interrupt the environment, and Kurt… Kurt would have interrupted the environment.   
  
It wasn’t that the venue had a dress code, but if everyone was wearing black, it only seemed fitting to wear black. Blaine wasn’t sure where these rules came from, and truthfully he didn’t care what anyone decided to wear, but he knew that if Kurt had walked inside, all eyes, from every single person, gay, straight, whatever. He had a particular look about him, with his bright blue eyes and porcelain skin, that was accented by his attire - he was walking bait.   
  
For the human men that entered the club, there seemed to be a whole new set of rules than from the females. If you wanted to attract a female, you dressed extremely well, or if you wanted to attract a male, you practically wore nothing.   
  
Which was a shame, as Blaine always preferred the well dressed men over the ones wearing leather booty shorts.   
  
Though they were sometimes nice to look at.   
  
Blaine relaxed in his seat once he was inside, crossing his legs as he started to people watch. He was in a relatively good mood tonight, however his version of good mood was that he didn’t actively want to mutilate and kill someone, but still, he was comfortable. There were moments when his own thoughts would get him, and he’d crane his neck, fighting back the demon inside of him, but once he was handed a rather large glass of blood which he had started to sip at, he found himself relaxing a little more.   
  
Something in the air changed, and Blaine found himself raising his head just a little, sniffing at the air as he started to look around. He couldn’t quite figure out what he was smelling, but it had caught his attention, and his body had gone into a predatory mode. With his fangs out, lip pulled back a little to expose his fangs, Blaine searched around for what it was.   
  
Then he saw him.  
  
It was as though time slowed down, practically moving at a crawl as he saw Kurt. The sound of the club vanished into the background, the people around both he and Kurt disappeared, and all he could hear was the soft thump of Kurt’s heart, and the sound of his boots hitting the floor with each step. Blaine didn’t even realize he had gotten to his feet, his eyes glued on to the sight before him. The long legs, practically being strangled by tight pants, the leather vest exposing toned arms which Blaine assumed was from all of he archery and combat training, blue eyes so bright, being accented by dark eyeliner, and hair that was styled into perfection.   
  
Blaine would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t find Kurt attractive. He did. Very much so. And maybe it was because the other hated him so much that made Blaine want him, but in that moment Blaine could not look away. He could practically feel himself being drawn in, though he didn’t move a muscle, except for his tongue that circled around his fang a few times in arousal.   
  
The scene, however, came to a crashing halt, as time sped back up, the sound hitting Blaine like a ton of bricks, his view being blocked by another vampire who had stopped Kurt.   
  
Blaine saw the guy reach out to run a single finger up Kurt’s arm slowly, and the words “Hey. You ever been fucked by a vampire?” were uttered as the vampire tried to move in closer.  
  
There was no hesitation or question in Blaine’s mind at this. Someone was touching what was his, and he did not like that. At all. His night had gone from calm and relaxing to his blood boiling. How dare anyone think they could touch Kurt? He was not for touching. No one was allowed to touch him.   
  
Blaine walked at a normal pace toward Kurt, and in a swift motion pushed the vampire out of the way, noticing him falling over on to his backside, and standing in front of Kurt so that he was face to face with him. His body was still in a predatory mode, so instead of greeting Kurt, he just watched him, his nose catching the scent of the boy in front of him, his head angling a little as he inspected, almost as though he was making sure it was him.   
  
A movement beside him caught his attention, as the vampire he’d pushed got on to his feet, barred his fangs and hissed at Blaine, moving into a position as though he were about to pounce forward at Blaine and fight. In response, Blaine broke eye contact with Kurt, and with a sound that you’d usually only find in a Hollywood deception of a demon, Blaine growled, fangs out, eyebrows narrowed as he jerked forward.   
  
The younger vampire stumbled back, falling over again on his own before he was on his feet, holding his hands up “Sorry… I didn’t know it was you” before he was gone in a flash.  
  
Blaine cleared his throat before he straightened back up, adjusting his tie as he stood in front of Kurt before he made a point to leave his mouth open a little as his fangs retracted, the smug expression crossing his face almost instantly.  
  
“Hello handsome” Blaine smirked before he took the others hand and slowly took him deep into the large dance floor area that was full of both Humans and Vampires.   
  
He asked no questions as he wrapped his hands around the slim blue eyed boy, pulling him in close as he moved toward his ear.  
  
“Why did you come back?” Blaine spoke clearly into Kurt’s ear, though he knew to everyone else it looked as though they were just dancing extremely close.   
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
Kurt had been so focused on walking towards Blaine that he’d forgotten that there were other vampires in the club until his path was suddenly cut off. He nearly collided with the vampire and after stepping back to get a good look at the person who very rudely stepped in front of him like that, the vampire ran a single finger up his arm, slowly.  
  
“Hey. You ever been fucked by a vampire?”  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened at the vampire’s words and leaned back when he saw the creature moving in closer. He shook his head and tried to turn his face away from him “I’m not -”  
  
But before he could finish his protest, the vampire was pushed aside and Kurt found himself face to face with Blaine. The sight of him had Kurt torn; while he was glad he wouldn’t need to fight off the other vampire’s advances and/or explain how he wasn’t affected by compulsion without admitting he took vervain, Kurt still wasn’t sure about Blaine. Was he any less dangerous than the vampire on the floor?  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened when the vampire on the floor got back to his feet and bared his fangs at Blaine. He wasn’t sure if the vampire was just incredibly dumb or brave - Kurt didn’t know if Blaine had a reputation among vampires, but Kurt knew the (probably) older vampire wouldn’t take too kindly to someone trying to intimidate him like this.  
  
When it came to the noises that vampires made, Kurt rarely found himself being scared or intimidated by him. But the practically demonic growl that came from Blaine had Kurt stumbling back slightly. It scared the other vampire as well - he actually fell onto his feet and once he stood up again, apologised to Blaine and saying he didn’t realise that it was him. At this, Kurt turned and looked at Blaine about to question him, but the next thing out of Blaine’s mouth had Kurt rolling his eyes.  
  
And almost immediately after, Blaine was dragging him into the heart of the dancefloor, “What the hell are you doing!?” Kurt hissed out, his eyes widening again as he looked all around him. They were surrounded by vampires now, and Kurt was pressed up against the most violent vampire in the town. There was no way he was going to actually see what the hell was going on in this bar and there was definitely no way he’d be getting out of this crowd with all his limbs intact. So after feeling Blaine’s hands around him and pulling him in, Kurt let out a resigned sigh and rested his hands on Blaine’s shoulder so he didn’t draw even more attention to him if his hands were just hanging limply by his side.  
  
Kurt let out a small laugh at Blaine’s words and turned his mouth to the other’s ears, “I wanted to,” He said, trying to keep his voice at a low volume so none of the other vampires would overhear, “And I already told you I had something to do here.”  
 _  
_

* * *

**Blaine**

  
Blaine didn’t recognize the song that was playing, which wasn’t at all surprising, he rarely knew what was playing, whether they were new music, or some sort of indie stuff that no one knew in general, but the beat was easy to follow, which meant that dancing with Kurt was simple enough.   
  
Clubs like this were not like the normal clubs Blaine would visit if he was on a hunt. People didn’t squeal and run out on to the dance floor when a song they liked came on. Some vampires loved to dance, and they would send all night dancing with or without someone. Some would grab a friend and dance for a few songs before returning back to what they were doing, but most of the time, it was the humans on the dance floor. If they were unaccompanied, they were trying to entice a vampire to join them. It wasn’t happy jumping around, it was slow swaying, sensual dancing, like some sort of primitive mating call, however if they were accompanied, most people left them alone.   
  
There was a sort of respect in that way between the vampires. As you wouldn’t steal a body from under a vampires fangs, you wouldn’t interrupt someone’s hunt.   
  
People were less likely to be listening to people out on the dance floor, because no one was ever really talking. There was the occasional flirtatious remarks, maybe propositions for something else so most of the time, so it was just knowledge that you didn’t really want to listen in… Unless you wanted to listen to that.  
  
If Blaine had started talking to Kurt where they were standing, every single vampire in ear shot would have been trying to listen in. They’d know that Kurt wasn’t here simply because he was a human looking for a quick fix / fuck, and then he’d be targeted.   
  
Blaine had pretty much put together why Kurt would be the one to come here. He wasn’t sure how many other hunters could blend in as well, but Kurt’s beauty also made him stand out.   
  
“You shouldn’t have come back” Blaine whispered softly into the humans ear before he started to move his hands a little. He wasn’t doing anything that a gentleman would not do, but he simply slid his hands softly up Kurt’s back, resting them in a small dip that seemed to be the perfect for the shape of Blaine’s hands.  
  
Blaine turned Kurt around slightly so that the younger male had his back against Blaine’s chest, as he wrapped his arms around the front of him. He softly rested his chin against Kurt’s shoulder, and continued to sway, swinging them slightly so they were facing a different direction. He had heard murmurs of a conversation happening behind him, as much as he tried to push out the noises. As they turned, Blaine glanced up just for a second to watch a young woman drape her body across the legs of two vampires who were sitting beside each other. Both of the vampires were soft with her, one of them reaching down to bring her neck and upper body closer, while the second slid her dress up, exposing one of her bare thighs. Together they bit into her, as her lips parted, a soft moan travelling to Blaine’s ears. Blaine rubbed his nose softly against Kurt’s neck, and cheek, continuing to dance, but allowing the boy to watch.  
  
That’s what he wanted to see. What was happening.  
  
“Is that what you wanted?” Blaine asked softly in Kurt’s ear, his nose still softly brushing against the others face, his hips swinging in time with the music, while his hands kept a firm grip on the boy. He was careful with his words. He never completed sentences, but he knew Kurt would understand. It wasn’t “Is that what you wanted?” it was a “Is that what you wanted to see”  
  
To make sure they didn’t pull attention, Blaine spun Kurt back around so they were face to face. Chest to chest. Before he moved back toward the others ear “They want to be here” Blaine whispered, his hands softly sliding up and down Kurt’s back softly while he continued to feel the soft warm body pressing up against his.  
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
Being this deep in the dancefloor did give them some protection from anyone over hearing his and Blaine’s conversation, but it didn’t stop Kurt from feeling like this was the most dangerous place to be in. There were no direct escape routes if things turned sour and considering who he was dancing with, Kurt knew that until Blaine gave him an out, he was probably going to be stuck here.  
  
Kurt immediately rolled his eyes when Blaine told him that he shouldn’t have came back, “And why not?” He asked, his eyebrows raising slighly. Blaine still hadn’t given him a straight answer other than “you’ll get eaten alive” like he said earlier. But Kurt wasn’t really focusing on that much when he felt Blaine’s hands moving down to the small of his back. The touch wasn’t completely inappropriate, but didn’t exactly have a lot of guys wanting to touc him like this.  
  
His eyes widened a little more when Blaine turned him around, so his back was pressed against Blaine’s chest, “What are you doing!?” Kurt hissed at the vampire as he started to sway him and move them so they were looking elsewhere. Finally, they stopped moving, although Blaine was still swaying, when they were looking at a woman who was draped over two vampires. There was nothing too out of the ordinary going on. The vampires were soft with her, and while Kurt was seeing way too much skin from this woman than he’d like, nothing too risqué was happening. They were just biting into her as they fed…  
  
Which wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary from a lot of feeding dens, so why was Kurt being sent here out of concern for the humans?  
  
Blaine had pulled him away from his thoughts again when he felt the vampire’s nose brushing against his neck, making Kurt go into high alert mode until Blaine spoke again. Kurt nodded at the vampire’s words, before letting out a small noise as he felt Blaine’s hips moving against him while keeping a tight grip on him.  
  
“Yes,” Kurt breathed out before letting Blaine turn him around so they were face to face again, “But I want more,” Kurt looked Blaine dead in the eyes so the other knew he understood. He wanted to know if the feeding that was out in the open was all that was going on. He rolled his eyes again when Blaine whispered to him before resting his hands on Blaine’s chest as the other’s hands moved up and down his back, and leaned in closer to Blaine “What if I want to be here?”

* * *

 

**Blaine**

  
It had been a long time since he’d really had someone talking back to him. From where he was from, or, more so, any interaction he’d had that simply wasn’t hunt related, it was just “as is”. There was no Why? when it came to a ‘Do this’ it was just done. But with Kurt, little inquisitive Kurt, he always wanted to know the why, but Blaine had no answers. Why should he not be here? Well, it wasn’t safe. That was all Blaine could tell himself. But then, a voice in his head would say “And why do you care?”. He told himself he didn’t care in that way, he cared because fighting Kurt in a fair fight is what he craved, it’s what he knew he had to do, and if someone killed him beforehand, well how would he get his victory?  
  
Instead, he said nothing, keeping his lips sealed as he simply stared at the human boy, hoping his facial expression said “really?” as a reply, but the thought still did bounce around Blaine’s mind.  
  
Why did he care?  
  
For a moment, Blaine had been glad for the distraction, however, while Kurt was distracted with the view in front of him, Blaine had been more distracted by Kurt’s scent, and the way that his whole body seemed to buzz slightly when he’d softly run his nose against the other’s skin. Nothing was happening, he was barely touching the boy, and yet his entire body felt like it was alive. It didn’t help that Kurt’s heart was beating fast, and his jugular was so close to Blaine’s lips that one small move and he could be draining the other dry… which was probably why he knew he had to pull back before he did just that.   
  
Once they were face to face, Blaine searched Kurt’s eyes for clues as to what the other was thinking. He knew what the other was asking, but instead he just pulled the other closer again and started to sway with him slightly, their bodies locking into place perfectly. His body nearly shuddered at the soft touches from Kurt, especially when the other started to move forward, though Blaine just kept his eyes on Kurt, trying to get him to just drop the topic.   
  
“Why?” Blaine asked in reply to Kurt, before a small wicked grin slid across his lips “Did you miss me that much?” Blaine smirked, winking at Kurt in a cheeky manner before reaching up to gently touch his cheek “I knew you thought I was attractive” Blaine continued to joke before tightening his grip around Kurt so he couldn’t move away when he could practically hear the other’s blood boiling, knowing that Kurt was probably ready to break away from him or make a fuss.  
  
Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer, moving into a position where Kurt’s head was right beside his, and Kurt’s height meant that most of the time his chin was resting on Blaine’s shoulder, and Blaine’s mouth was right near Kurt’s ear. He didn’t say much, just continued to dance with the other, letting the other watch the club from a safe space - inside his arms.   
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
Kurt raised his eyebrows in question when their eyes met, waiting for Blaine to answer him, but when the vampire just pulled him in and started swaying again, Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn’t know what he expected. When was Blaine ever one to give him a straight answer? Blaine was always cryptic or held things back when they spoke. Of course things weren’t going to be any different now.  
  
Which was only proven more to Kurt when Blaine had to make some comment about him missing Blaine and finding him attractive. “Shut up,” Kurt snapped and started to pull away from Blaine. If Blaine wasn’t going to answer such a simple question, then Kurt didn’t see the point in wasting any more time with Blaine. If he was going to do research about this place, then he’d just ask another vampire instead.  
  
It seemed like Blaine knew that Kurt was going to pull away and before he could move too far - or really, at all - Blaine’s grip was tightening. It wasn’t painful, but it was tight enough that Kurt wasn’t going to be able to move. Letting out a frustrated groan, Kurt put his hands back onto Blaine’s chest while the vampire continued to sway them.  
  
Kurt had to move his hands when Blaine pulled him even closer and rested his hands on Blaine’s shoulders instead. From how close they were, Kurt had to put his chin on Blaine’s shoulder as the other continued to dance with him. Feeling Blaine’s mouth against his ear, Kurt swallowed back and looked around the room as he tried to distract himself - the last thing he needed was for Blaine to have any more proof that despite all his protests, Kurt did find Blaine incredibly attractive.  
  
Thankfully, a distraction came in the form of a couple approaching a door near the back. The way they were moving, it was obvious that they didn’t want to be seen. He tilted his head slightly, and while he knew this might be another time where Blaine wouldn’t answer him, Kurt had to ask, “What’s back there?” He asked, gesturing his head slightly towards the door.  
  


* * *

**Blaine**

  
Dancing with Kurt, or mostly just swaying, just seemed so natural to Blaine. He wasn’t one to dance around, nor was he one to want to excessively touch someone when he didn’t have to - or unless he was feeling in the mood - but right now he was oddly content. He just wanted Kurt to stop trying to get away from him for the moment and just let him do what he wanted to do.   
  
Eventually Kurt’s hands moved from where they were blocking their bodies, and soon his hands were gently on Blaine’s shoulders, and Blaine was holding himself back from nuzzling his head against Kurt’s neck. He didn’t think too much into it, and just waited to see what happened. He was almost experimenting on himself to see what he would do in this situation. It was a minor, and uneventful situation, but it was these things that he never got to experience. It was these experiences that he never had. He usually told himself it was idiotic and stupid to even consider it, but he couldn’t deny that it felt nice. Kurt felt nice. He didn’t want it to stop.  
  
But he knew it was going to be short lived. Kurt was the enemy here. They were never going to work. They were always going to have a hate/hate relationship with each other that only saw them being civial while the other offered some sort of benefit. For Blaine, having a hunter on his side meant he could have some peace and quiet from having to be on his guard 24/7, it gave him an insight into Hunters that he never really knew, Blaine could subtly and indirectly suggest people, or things, that he’d know Kurt would take as bait, and eventually, the time would come when there was no more benefit. Eventually the time would come when they would turn on each other. Blaine waited for that day with a undying hunger. He didn’t like an easy win.   
  
He would win, and then he’d drain the boy dry.   
  
Blaine was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Kurt’s voice, not realizing he’d closed his eyes and pressed his nose against Kurt, softly inhaling his scent, straightening up a little bit as he blinked in confusion. Blaine turned his head slightly to see what Kurt was looking at, noticing the door at the back of the room. He turned back to face Kurt, shaking his head “You don’t want to go back there” he said, his voice thick with a warning as he looked into Kurt’s eyes.   
  
Truthfully, Blaine wasn’t sure why he was surprised at the response that seemed to get from Kurt. He could practically smell the frustration oozing from the blue eyed boy, as he talked about how Blaine needed to stop telling him what to do, and starting to make a small, but whispered, scene, however it wasn’t until Kurt moves away out of Blaine’s arms that the older vampire was not only startled, but confused. He glanced down at his own hands, almost unsure how he’d let go, how had Kurt been able to get out of his grip, before his eyes moved back up to look at Kurt. Kurt was only a human boy. He was a child and yet he had just simply pushed Blaine back, and got free.   
  
Kurt turned on his heels, getting a step away as Blaine reached out and grabbed him, bringing him to a halt. His fingers wrapped around the boys arm hard, harder than he knew he should be clutching onto him, as he pulled him back in one swift motion. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, ready to tell the boy how stupid he was being, how he didn’t want to do that, but the more Kurt fought back, the more irritated Blaine became.  
  
Kurt was still talking, but the expression on Blaine’s face went from confused, to nothing. It was as though the lights went out from behind his eyes, and the realization that he’d allowed this boy under his skin, to the point that he could get the upper hand on him that completely disconnected him. It had been a long time since Blaine had cared about anything, but now, he couldn’t remember why? Why did he care if Kurt went back there? That’s where all the hunters end up.  
  
Dead.   
  
“Okay” Blaine said in a slightly bored, completely unfazed tone as he turned on his heels and headed toward the door, glancing back once to make sure the other was following.   
  
He didn’t hesitate as he opened the door, and gestured his hand in for Kurt to walk in.   
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
When Blaine said he didn’t want to back through the door, Kurt froze. Kurt wasn’t stupid - he knew that whatever was back there wasn’t going to be safe. They clearly wanted to keep whatever was back there a secret from anyone wanting a quick buzz. But Kurt wasn’t here just to dance with Blaine and see things he already knew happened here. And he certainly didn’t make a deal with Blaine to have some old man dictate what he should and shouldn’t do - Kurt got enough of that from the other hunters, he certainly didn’t need a vampire telling him what to do.  
  
“I am so sick of you telling me what I can and can’t do,” Kurt snapped and started to push Blaine and try to make his way out of the vampire’s grasp, “I don’t know what you thought when I said ‘yes’ but it didn’t mean that I was going to let you dictate everything I do!” He hissed out. It was hard in the moment to remember not to start ranting about the deal they made - even if he didn’t go into explicit detail, Kurt knew it would be suspicious enough to other other vampires to put a target on his back.  
  
Somehow, Kurt was able to get out of Blaine’s grasp, and when he looked up at the vampire again, Blaine seemed to be just as shocked as he was that he’d managed to do that. Blaine wasn’t holding on tight enough to be painful, but Kurt expected more of a fight from him. But he didn’t let himself dwell on it for too long, and used the few moments that Blaine was stunned to start and head towards the back room.  
  
Much to Kurt’s annoyance, Blaine came back to reality not long after this. Blaine grabbed him, and with a hard tug that actually had Kurt crying out in pain and had his eyes watering, pulled him back. As soon as they were facing each other, Kurt let out a frustrated growl and started slapping and trying to pull away from Blaine again.  
  
“What is your problem!?” Kurt snapped as he continued to try and pull himself out of Blaine’s grasp, occasionally insulting the other throughout his attempts when finally the vampire let go.   
  
  
Kurt’s eyes widened a little at how the other just gave in as he rubbed the part of his arm Blaine had been holding so tightly on to, but Kurt was far from questioning it as he started to follow Blaine into the back room.  
  
  
When they passed through the door, Kurt raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked around. Rather than it being a room, there were two corridors branching off to two seperate areas but it was too dark for Kurt to figure out what was down each corridor. One side was definitely more lively than the other, while Kurt could barely hear the other end. A small chuckle escaped him as the idea of this place having a staff room came into his mind, and that’s why Blaine didn’t want him going back there.  
  
  
But his curiosity got the better of him and he took a step towards the noise, before he stopped to look back at Blaine, “Don’t even think about stopping me,” he snapped before continuing to walk down the corridor. _  
  
_

* * *

**Blaine**

  
Blaine waited for Kurt to step through the door before he closed it behind himself. He’d been back here a few times, and while he knew Kurt definitely did not want to be back here, he didn’t care. The only thing he had to care about was someone recognizing Kurt as a hunter and Blaine not being able to be the one to kill him. Though, then again, Blaine was certain he would be allowed to join in if they did capture him, so it was win win as far as he was concerned.   
  
At Kurt’s words, Blaine followed behind Kurt, a small smirk against his lips. There were only three reasons to come back here. 1. Sex 2. Blood 3. Death. There was no 4.   
  
As much as Blaine told himself he didn’t care, he was at least glad Kurt went in the direction of 1 and 2/   
  
“As you wish” Blaine said in a bored tone as he followed directly behind the human, shadowing him as he walked.   
  
Once they had rounded the corner, the sound of people moaning out of the first closed room echoed in Blaine’s ears, passing by the next room where Blaine could smell the fresh blood, his fangs practically threatened to pop out. They walked along the corridor, and even though Blaine kept his face forward, practically looking at Kurt’s left ear and the side of his head, he saw that the other was looking, sometimes at a closed door, sometimes through the vacant private rooms. Once they reached the end of the walkway, the sound got louder, as the room opened up. There were podiums and cages, both men and women occupying these areas. There were people walking around in hardly anything, sometimes nude, with small shot glasses of blood. There was vampires either watching, or talking with people on podiums, some sitting along the bar. There were people feeding in the middle of the room, or trying to be more discreet. Sometimes the podium people would lean down and offer an arm to whoever was watching, seeing if they wanted a taste, testing the product before they went off.   
  
Off to the side there was a vampire getting a blow job from two girls who were on their knees, and a few people watching, over to the corner there was a male tied up by his hands, and Blaine could see two other vampires approaching him.  
  
Nothing at all startled or shocked Blaine. He’d been here before. This was actually more tame than usual.   
  
Still, Blaine said nothing as he stayed behind Kurt, letting the other truly take in what he was seeing.   
  
Blaine was far too focused on being amused by Kurt’s reaction that he hadn’t noticed someone approaching.  
  
“Oh, Hello _Sir_ ” a voice chimed from in front of them both as he glanced up at the speaker. The tall, slightly muscular boy with his bright blue rubber shorts on that accentuated his bulge and his ass stood in front of them, his hair coiffed up, like Kurt’s as he rested his hand on his hip. If Blaine had wished to be void of emotions, this would have been the time, but instead he felt a twang of embarrassment “We haven’t seen you in so long, I thought you’d forgotten about us”   
  
It wasn’t even that he’d had sex with him. It wasn’t any of that. It was because he’d called him Kurt. He’d pretended it was Kurt. He fucked and bit into the male with the fantasy that it was Kurt…  
  
and he still didn’t know why.   
  
“Sorry, You must have me mistaken for someone else” Blaine said, as he put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder “Let’s go, Kurt”  
  
“Kurt?” The tall guy grinned as he looked between Blaine and Kurt “Ahhh, so THIS is Kurt!” the guy grinned more, reaching out to touch Kurt’s arm “Let me tell you, you are one lucky bastard cos’ that fine specimen behind you. Oh my god” the guy fanned himself “best cock i’ve EVER had. You know.. You’re pretty cute too though… Would you maybe…” The guy started to check Kurt out which prompted a small growl out of Blaine’s throat.  
  
  
The guy, hearing the sound straight away dropped his hand from Kurt. He’d been around vampires long enough to know where the line was, and what was beyond the line “Alright, alright, Daddy, calm down, I won’t touch your property. But, if you change your mind” The guy winked, before he turned and started to walk away, purposely swaying his hips while he did it.   
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
Kurt wasn’t completely naive- he knew that things would be far more intense behinds the doors they were approaching. But what he saw still took him by surprise. Vampires were drinking blood without even being subtle about it - there were shot glasses of blood being passed around, people were feeding in the dancefloor, vampires were drinking from the wrists of the humans on the platforms - and while some vampires were being more discreet, most didn’t seem to care.  
  
And things were no different when it came to the sex things that were going on. No one was outright fucking another person in the open, but unlike the front room, it wasn’t just a quick bite to the thigh or neck. There were two girls blowing some guy on the side while others watched, a man was tied up in the corner while two vampires approached him, and some of the humans on the podiums were moving in a way that Kurt would’ve expected to see in a strip club.  
  
Kurt could feel Blaine’s gaze on him, and immediately, Kurt straightened his posture and tried to act like none of this fased him - the last thing he needed was for Blaine to start going on about him being a virgin again.  
  
Before he could go too far into the room however, some guy approached Blaine and from the way he was talking it was clear that he knew exactly who Blaine was. The other male wasn’t wearing much - just a pair of rubber shorts, boots, and bright blue contacts. His hair was styled in a similar way to his own, and Kurt scowled slightly as he looked the other male up and down. He raised an eyebrow when Blaine started to lead him away, and a small smirk appeared on his face. He was about to start pestering Blaine about who this guy was… When the guy seemed to know exactly who he was.  
  
“Excuse me!?” Kurt let out an almost disgusted scoff when the guy started to fan himself, not sure if he was more disgusted with how open this guy was being about sleeping with Blaine or the fact he thought Kurt would want to sleep with him. But before he could protest further, the guy started to check him out. After a few moments of stammering and only being able to get out a small “I’m not -” before Blaine’s growling cut him off.  
  
As soon as the noise left Blaine’s mouth, the guy left but not before saying one more thing that set Kurt off. “I’m not his property!” He hissed out as he began walking towards the other male, but he was gone before Kurt could catch up to him.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Kurt slowly turned around and walked back to Blaine, “Do you want to explain why he knows who I am?” Kurt asked as he placed one hand on his hip.  _  
  
_

* * *

**Blaine**

  
There were very few times in the last century that Blaine could remember feeling, not only embarrassed, but actually completely mortified, but this was one of them. He wasn’t the type of guy to bottle up a secret that he was ashamed of. He’d long lived his life accepting every choice he made, every action was done in a way that if someone questioned him, he would own up to it… but this? This was his dark secret. This was his shame. He’d come into this club, sought out a male that looked like Kurt, and spent the evening imagining he was with Kurt, and he never wanted anyone else to know about it.   
  
Usually the humans were not so upfront here, especially not with him, and even though a part of him deep down wanted to rip the guys tongue out for even speaking to him in such a way, he knew that it was not his fault.  
  
It was Blaine’s fault.  
  
Though that didn’t mean he didn’t still wish to hurt this guy for his actions.   
  
Blaine had been glancing off into the distance, not really watching what was happening until he saw Kurt in his line of sight, that usual scowl that was on his face anytime he looked at Blaine and a hand on his hip. Blaine assumed the other wanted to do a power move, instead he just looked sassy.  
  
“He must have you mistaken for someone else” Blaine shrugged, pretending as though the entire thing didn’t happen “anyway, are you done now? Let’s leave” Blaine turned on his heels as he started to walk back toward the door they’d come in from, not running, but certainly not wanting to spend anymore time here. The last thing he needed was someone else approaching the both of them.   
  


* * *

**Kurt**

  
“He must have mistaken me for someone else?” Kurt repeated, his voice heavy in sarcasm, “How dumb do you think I am!? Am I really supposed to believe that you know another Kurt that well someone is going to confuse me with him?” He scoffed slightly and shook his head slowly in disbelief. Kurt already knew Blaine didn’t think of him on a high standard - not that Kurt cared about that since his opinion on Blaine was so low - but Kurt couldn’t deny that he was actually a little offended at how dumb Blaine thought he was. “Now why the hell does he know me, Blaine? What have you been saying.” _  
  
When Blaine decided that they were leaving, Kurt rolled his eyes, and despite his annoyance, followed Blaine while silently fuming. He was glaring at the back of Blaine’s head the entire time they were walking down the corridor and he only stopped when they were near the door that led back to the main room.  
  
“Wait,” Kurt said, walking forwards to grab Blaine’s arm. “I want to see what’s down there,” He said, looking down at the other path they didn’t go down. Sure, it was likely just a store room or the staff room, but there was something about the corridor that made Kurt want to explore it. After giving Blaine one last look, Kurt let go of the vampire’s arm and started making his way down the hall._  
  


* * *

**Blaine**

  
It wasn’t that Blaine was running away from Kurt, he just didn’t wish to talk about it any more than had already been mentioned. What did it matter anyway if Blaine had mentioned him anyway. He didn’t need to explain himself to Kurt.  
  
As much as he would have liked the young human boy to drop the topic, he wasn’t surprised that the other kept pushing.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Blaine shrugged, brushing off the others questions as though he was speaking another language. He was not going to go into it. Not now. Not ever.  
  
As Blaine walked, he could feel Kurt’s eyes practically burning into the back of his head as he heard the small scoffs and sounds of irritation coming from the other.  
  
Kurt continued to question him, and even though Blaine kept quiet, he would occasionally turn to face the other, raising his eyebrow in response before he’d turn back and look straight ahead.   
  
When Kurt reached out to grab Blaine’s arm, there was a small moment where his body went defensive. He tensed and turned his head quickly to face Kurt, but thankfully he was able to instantly relax, and instead glanced down at the firm grip the other had. It didn’t really stop him, nor would it stop him from moving, but he paused.  
  
“I must insist that we don’t…” was all Blaine managed to get out before Kurt was already off and walking, and with a small grunt Blaine walked behind him. He wanted to leave, but couldn’t seem to take himself away from Kurt.   
  
Blaine knew very well what was down here. He’d never really been this way, no one ever did, but he could smell the fresh blood as though it were right under his nose. He could hear the soft whimpers, or groans of pain.   
  
While it would be easy for Blaine to just pick Kurt up and drag him away, a part of Blaine knew that Kurt would just come back. Another day. Another time when Blaine wasn’t here. Another time when he’d end up getting himself killed. Blaine had to follow because he couldn’t allow the stupid boy to get himself into a situation that Blaine couldn’t get him out of. If anyone was going to be draining Kurt, it would be Blaine, not some random stranger!   
  
Blaine, with little effort, caught up to Kurt’s steps, matching them side by side until they reached a small darkened curtain which covered a doorway. It wasn’t locked. It didn’t need to be. No one was stupid enough to walk this way.   
  
Normally, Blaine would open the door for Kurt, a habit he wished he could shake but couldn’t, but with this, he didn’t. He kept his hands by his side, waiting for the young man beside him to let himself in. Blaine offered a “It should be open” though didn’t touch the door.  
  
The moment the door was open, Blaine’s fangs were out, the smell of blood now so intense it made his own mouth water. All Blaine could do was clear his throat a little to try and regain a little piece of his composure. He faced Kurt once, and while he may have tried to hide his fangs, they were out, and the tips were pressing against his bottom lip.   
  
The door closed behind them instantly once they had stepped in, making Blaine take a cautious step forward. As soon as Kurt took a step, Blaine reached out to take his arm, as he had done before, to stop him from walking. He didn’t know why he cared, but he did. He didn’t want to Kurt to go further.  
  
Sure you do…. a voice in his head practically laughed about the scene he was in, and Blaine’s fingers instantly let go. He trusted that voice more than he trusted anything else.  
  
Slowly, Blaine followed close behind Kurt, his eyes darting around quickly as they stepped. It was dark, except for the small lights that barely lit up anything except for a bit of the ground and a bit of the dark red walls, not that it affected Blaine, he had no problem seeing where he was going and what was around and the first thing Blaine noticed was how the area was separated by rooms, but each room was open. No doors, just door frames.  
  
“Kurt…” Blaine said as a warning, but he knew his concerns would land on deaf ears. As they walked closer to the first room, Blaine glanced in, instantly confronted with the view of someone strapped into a chair, completely naked with tubes coming from several parts, few in the arms, few in the legs. He wasn’t sad for the person, nor was he overly concerned by it, but the smell did make him hungry, and his stomach gave a loud grumble in reply. As he waited for Kurt to peer in, Blaine glanced in the opposite direction, where he’d heard some whimpers, catching just the view of someone’s arms and hands as they slightly swung by their feet, blood trickling down and instead of landing in the bucket Blaine could see, it was going all over the floor.   
  
The next few rooms followed suit. Each room had someone, or a few people being drained. The blood had to get supplied to the club somehow. Blaine felt nothing as he looked into each room, except for hunger. He didn’t know who these people were, but from some of the more barbaric forms that these people were being drained by, he knew this wasn’t just merely strangers off the street. These people were being punished, but for what, Blaine did not know.   
  
A loud noise caught his attention from one of the far rooms. It was a noise he was familiar with, a please followed by the sound of a neck cracking, the slash of a blade, the smell, the sound of a tap that was dripping.  
  
“Someone’s here” Blaine whispered softly as he shook his head when Kurt went to take a step. In that moment, Blaine did try to show the expression on his face. He wanted Kurt to know he wasn’t kidding. He wanted Kurt to believe him. They needed to go. This wasn’t a game. But instead he just stared at him. His usual dead and neutral expression that he could see reflected in Kurt’s blue eyes stared back at him.

* * *

 

**Kurt**

There were few vampires that Kurt didn't hate, and all of them were Dalton vampires. The rest of them Kurt either despised or they irritated the life out of him, and right now Blaine was in both categories.

Their relationship was one of convenience - they both wanted certain vampires dead and they helped each other out when it came to killing them; Kurt was able to use these kills to allow himself to be taken seriously by the older hunters. More importantly, his father.

And that was the only thing that was stopping Kurt from jamming the knife he had with him into Blaine's throat and getting the hell out of this bar.

The second they were through the door, Kurt noticed that it was definitely not just some back room or somewhere the staff hung out. The place was quiet... almost too quiet. There were different rooms across the area but there were no doors; he just had to actually look through the door frames.

As soon as he stepped forwards to look, Blaine warned him again and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "Shut. Up." He hissed out before continuing to make his way to look into the room regardless of Blaine's warning.

One thing Kurt wished Blaine did warn him about was the smell of blood. His sense of smell wasn't as good as Blaine's, but even for Kurt it was starting to get overwhelming. When he finally did look in the room, Kurt's breath instantly hitched in his throat when he saw the person strapped to a chair, naked with multiple tubes draining blood from them. Immediately, Kurt stepped back, nearly bumping into Blaine in the process, and looked behind him but the next room wasn't much better. This person was being hanged upside down by their feet while their blood was just going all over the floor.

It only got worse from there. Each room they were looking in seemed like it was getting more and more cruel as the humans were being drained. The sound of someone pleading, before a loud crack sounded out made Kurt jump. Kurt felt himself starting to shake and feel light-headed as panic started to set in. His heart was pounding and his breath was starting to quicken which made Kurt realise that he was in even more of a dangerous situation - whatever vampire was in here was going to notice that he was here if they didn't leave.

Thankfully, Blaine suggested to do just that and for once, Kurt didn't even argue. Kurt nodded quickly as he looked into the vampire's eyes before grabbing a tight hold of Blaine's arm, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to support himself if he tried to move.

* * *

 

**Blaine**

Blaine had to think quickly. The situation they were in was not one that Blaine had been prepared for, and he definitely was not in his element right now. He couldn’t rely on reputation, or people just leaving him alone. He was somewhere he shouldn’t be, within a crowd that could very easily turn on him.  
  
And how would he explain Kurt?   
  
Whoever was here, he could hear their footsteps. There was a soft hum of something switching on, Blaine soon realized a radio, as the person hummed softly. The sound of a chair moving, a small ugh of disgust. It was hard for Blaine to piece these things together, but it did give him a few seconds. Could they just run out?   
  
Blaine ran back toward the door, realizing very quickly that there was no way to open it. There was no handle. Nothing. It was a blank of wood. It could be opened from the other side… not this one. He could see a small little pad next to the door, which prompted him to let out a small growl before moving.  
  
Blaine instantly appeared back beside Kurt before the other had even realized he’d gone  
  
 _“The door”_  Blaine whispered “You need… some pass to get out” he looked around, worried for a split second.  
  
“Kurt, listen to me very carefully” Blaine spoke soft enough that Kurt could hear him. He knew that if a vampire truly wanted to hear him they would have no problem, but he had hoped the other was distracted “I need you to look straight ahead. Don’t look anywhere else. Don’t move your eyes in any direction. It doesn’t matter who comes out. Doesn’t matter what is put in front of you. Do not move your eyes. Do you think you can do that?”   
  
Kurt nodded, which thankfully made Blaine relax. He had become so use to the other ignoring his warnings that his shoulders just naturally tensed, ready for a fight.   
  
“Follow what I do, and trust me. I won’t let anyone hurt you” Blaine said as he pulled Kurt’s arm in a bit closer, adjusting Kurt’s shoulders so he was standing up straight, and pointed forward.   
  
He took one step, nudging Kurt to follow. He tried again, this time Kurt matching his step. Blaine nodded as though to say You need to do this.  
  
Blaine heard the footsteps change direction of whoever was straight ahead. His mind trying to piece it together. He was good at finding things, but with that it also meant he could hear the surroundings, piece together the room before he saw it, based on noises. He had to time this perfectly. He had to be taking a few steps as this person walked out. It had to work.  
  
Thankfully it did. With Kurt’s steps matching his, and his face straight ahead, Blaine made a point to look around more eagerly than he would have. He didn’t care what was around here. He didn’t care about anything. But he had to act for the sake of getting them the hell out of here.  
  
“What are you doing here? No one is allowed to be here” A voice boomed from the end, as a heavy set man wearing just a simple tank top and jeans walked out, blood coating his arms and along the thighs of his jeans.  
  
“Hey” Blaine waved, coming to a halt “Just trying to find an empty room, looks like they’re all taken though” Blaine shrugged.  
  
“Empty room? For what? Who is this?” The guys eyes moved to Kurt, then back to Blaine.  
  
“Don’t worry about him” Blaine rolled his eyes “Bit harder to compel because of the vervain, but after weeks of getting it out of his system I can finally enjoy my hunt. Jeff mentioned I could find a clean room to feed in, I didn’t really want to share this success with everyone. He was about to escort me but was called away. I said that I would be fine alone” Blaine shrugged as he looked around “and while I appreciate the privacy, these rooms are not quite what I had been expecting” Blaine chewed his lip before he turned to face Kurt, his eyes dragging up and down, making a soft  _mmph_ noise before he looked back at the man in front of them “But you don’t understand how badly I want to feed from this one. I’ve never had a more satisfying hunt” Blaine licked his fangs a little.   
  
“Jeff?” The guy tilted his head.   
  
“Yeah, he’s about yay high, blonde hair” Blaine started.  
  
“I know who he is, how do you know who he is? Why are you back here?” The guy questioned.  
  
“My apologies, my name is Blaine Anderson” Blaine extended his hand hoping that his name meant anything to this person. It probably didn’t. He could try though. “He introduced himself to me when he first took over. He has been very accommodating to me here, and his supply of fresh blood is one of the best, so naturally I return. Much nicer than the previous owner. Foul young man”  
  
The guy paused for a moment, before giving an almost defeated nod   
  
“Very respectful young man, that Jeff. I have grown quite fond of him. I do enjoy his club, I wish for his success”   
  
The man in front looked as though he were searching Blaine’s face for a clue, a sign of betrayal, or a lie. The air around Blaine changed a little, and while he didn’t quite understand what was going on, he suspected that whatever hidden talent this vampire had, he was currently trying to use it.   
  
Almost instantly, his expression changed, and he relaxed. From one second to the next he went from looking intimidating, to looking relaxed, extremely content.  
  
“You’ve taken a wrong turn. The rooms you want are on the other side. I’ll show you” He walked past, gesturing for Blaine to follow. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s arm a bit, almost to say Keep it up, before he started to walk, giving Kurt a second to match his steps again “Yeah we’ve heard about you back here. We tend to keep out of the gossip, you know how they like to gossip, but your name came up a few times”  
  
“I hope good things” Blaine joked.  
  
“You know they aren’t” the guy responded quickly, giving a small laugh “Ah you know, hunters talk, heard you were dead just recently, so you will have to excuse my hesitation at the beginning”  
  
“That’s fine, you are just doing your job…what is your … I guess Job title here?” Blaine hoped that if he could keep the guy talking there would be little question for him.   
  
“Me?” The man asked as he swiped a card against the door and it clicked open “I was an executioner in my human life, so I guess I’m in charge of getting the hunters to talk before I decide what to do with them. We drain most, helps to feed the coven and the patrons, others not so much, depending on the crime they are being charged with” He shrugged “I enjoy the process, that’s probably why they keep me back here”  
  
Blaine tried to seem interested, making small oh and ah noises as he spoke, nodding eagerly as though he were on some sort of walking tour of a business.   
  
The man walked them to one of the rooms, opening the door “This should be more to your liking. I must get back. Please let us not meet again” Was all he said before he took a few steps away, before turning his head back to see if Blaine and Kurt had stepped into the room, only leaving once they had closed the door.   
  
As soon as the door was closed, Blaine locked it behind himself, and let go of Kurt’s arm. He put his hand softly over Kurt’s mouth then put a finger to his own lips to say  _shh_ as he looked off into the distance. His ears were trying hard to hear the sounds, but the thump of music was hard to block out.   
  
The soft click of the door let Blaine finally drop his hand from Kurt’s mouth and let out a loud huffing breath “Fucking hell” Blaine breathed out “I thought we were so  _fucked_ then” Blaine continued, straightening himself up before he rubbed the back of his head. There was a small mirror to the side of the room which Blaine turned to, adjusting his tie, and wiping the sides of his lips.  
  
In the reflection he could see Kurt, white as a ghost, and still looking a little out of it. Blaine felt a prang of something in his chest, sympathy almost as he turned. He pushed Kurt back slightly so he was forced to sit down, before sitting down next to him “Are you… um… okay?” Blaine could barely get the question out. He wasn’t sure when was the last time he’d asked someone how they were… especially couldn’t remember the last time he gave a shit how someone was. 

 


End file.
